Harry Potter and the Order of Light
by Dragon Phoenix
Summary: CHAPTER 17 IS HERE! Harry under goes an intereseting transformation into his 'true' form. Filled with new powers, animagi, time travel, an ancient race, and Atlantis. Is Harry one of them? A little HHr. PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 01 Visions & the Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the books. Those belong to the official creator JK Rowling.  I do own the plot of this story. I'm just a reader of fan fiction and Harry Potter books. 

************************************************************************

5,000 years ago…

            The Queen of Atlantis was sitting in her chambers relaxing from the busy morning, and was enjoying the gentle breeze coming from the open window of her chamber.  She looked at the portrait of herself and her husband together, which was enchanted to move like all magical pictures.  She smiled looking at herself in the painting who smiled too, she was wearing a beautiful red dress, with long red hair and her emerald green eyes.  Then focusing her eyes on her husband in the portrait with his messy black hair, brown eyes, and his handsome face, and smiled at herself for finding the most handsome man ever.  (A/N: Gee?  I wonder what their names are?)  As she relaxed she reached up and fiddled with her necklace.  It was a gold and silver necklace, and at the bottom rested a pendent of a gold and silver phoenix.  The body of the phoenix was mostly silver with gold feather tips on its wings while it was spread open, looking like it was about to start flying.  There was also some gold on parts of its head.  In the sunlight the phoenix necklace appeared to come alive, as it glittered in the light.

            One of her greatest powers or 'gifts' was her ability to see a person's aura, as well as being a seer.  Suddenly she felt dizzy and her eyes beginning to roll up, and she knew a vision was coming, so she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and readied her quill.  She discovered that if she did this, her hand would start to write things down without her knowledge or control while in this state.  She discovered this ability when she was young that she had the ability to see the future, ranging from a minutes to several years.  This made her greatly respected by everyone, because not one prediction that she made has not come true.  (A/N: Wow! She should teach Divination.)

            When trance finally took hold of her, she was standing in a black abyss with some mist slowly moving across the ground.  _This is strange my visions never started out this way before.  _She thought.  In a swirl of color and light she was standing outside an old house on a hill, where from outside she could hear the laughter a two adults and a baby.  _This is strange I never viewed my visions this way before.  Hmm?  This is weird; it feels like I'm watching a play of some sort._  She thought to herself.  Slowly she walked up to the window closest to her, and peeked through the window to see she was correct.  In the living room through a partially opened-curtained window, she saw the outline of a young man with messy black hair and what looked like round eyeglasses on his face.  Also she saw a young woman with long red hair holding a small child that looked, from what she could tell was about a year old.  All were facing their backs to the window, from where the Queen was watching them and she felt a small tear slowly crept down her cheek.  She was so happy to finally see a trance that didn't deal with the death of people, or the destruction of the world.  She felt so happy for the happy family that she was watching, and wished them a happy life together.  Unnoticed by her, a tall man wearing a black cloak covering his entire body and face slowly walked up to the front door, and pulled out his wand.

            In an instant the front door was blasted right off its hinges and frame.  The explosion brought all four people instantly out of their moment of peace.  The two parents instantly knew what was going on, and immediately went into action in trying to protect the child and too get out of the house.  The child was crying and screaming at the same time, since he knew that there was danger.  The Queen could only stare in horror at what was happening, instantly she knew that this family was about to be killed.

            _"Lily take Harry and go!  It's him!  Go!  Run!  I'll hold him off…" _screamed the young father, trying to get his family to safety.  Queen instantly figured that his family was a wizard family, hence the wands.

            _"No!  I am not going to leave you!" yelled the young mother cringing to the child for dear life, and feeling more scared then she has ever been in her life._

            _"GO!"_ screamed the young father again, running into the front hallway to stop the intruder, while pulling out his wand to fight.  The Queen could only watch in horror as a duel was started between the young man and the black cloak intruder.  After few exchanges curses and hexes, the young man was knocked down and the dark intruder pointed his wand at him, and gave a high-pitched laugh that sent a shiver down the Queen's spine.  Then the intruder raised his wand and brought it back down swiftly again pointed at the young man, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  Suddenly a flash of green light shot out of the wand and hit the man.  Instantly he was dead, and the dark intruder went to look for the woman and child.

            The Queen suddenly found herself in a room in the house and based on what was in the room, she guessed it was the baby's room.  Lily managed to get up to Harry's room, and lock the door just as she heard the intruder say the Killing curse.  She cradled Harry trying to calm him down, suddenly the door to the room was blasted off its hinges, and there standing in the doorway was the intruder.

            _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_ screamed Lily turning her back to the intruder protecting Harry.

            "Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" yelled the intruder to Lily pointing his wand at her.

            "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…. Not Harry!  Please… have mercy…have mercy…." cried the Lily, out of desperation now, she know what was coming.  "AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed the man pointing his wand at Lily.  The Queen could see the jet of green light fly towards Lily, she instinctive closed her eyes and brought her hands up to cover her eyes because, she didn't watch to see anymore.  At the moment her hand covered her sealed eyes there was a blinding flash of white light, so intense that even with her eyes shut and her hands partially covering her eyes she was still able to see its brightness.  She quickly opened her eyes to see what it was, as the light shined, time seemed to slow down, and she was able to see where the light came from.  The light was actually the aura of a Lily, but the moment the curse hit her it instantly faded away into nothingness.  What was that?  Is she just like me? She thought to herself questioning what she just saw.  Then she the intruder walked up to baby Harry, and point his wand at him and utter the curse.  But the most astonishing thing happened.  The curse hit Harry, but instead of seeping into his body, the green light surrounded him and started traveling up on itself and into the intruder's wand and hit him.  The intruder's body started shaking wildly and screaming in agony as his body slowly disintegrated.  Leaveing a crying baby on the floor with a bleeding scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt.

            The Queen could only stand there in confusion on what had just happened.  Suddenly the room dissolved away in a swirl of color and millions upon millions of images flashed before eyes.  She saw Harry living with his relatives and saw how they treated him.  She learned that his name was Harry Potter, but she sense that there was something different, strange, special, and powerful about this young boy.  However she wasn't certain seeing that he was so young.  After seeing the first few images of his life with his relatives it made her very disgusted on how such people can treat someone like that, much less someone who is part of their family for 10 years.  The Queen admired young Harry for his kind and pure heart, and for putting up with such people like his relatives.  One particular series of images she saw was the trip to the zoo on his cousin's birthday, when the glass to the snake cage disappeared.  She was barely able to hold in her laughter, at the sight of his cousin nearly wetting his pants.  Then she saw him discover that he was a wizard, with the Hogwarts letter that he got a few days later, she thought herself.  _Maybe his life will finally turn for the better._  (A/N: Yeah, right!  We all know better.)

            As her visions of Harry's life continued to play before her, she was completely awed at what; she saw what he had gone through so far in his life.  Having no parents, seeing that they murdered while was a baby, and living with family members that hated, lied, and shunned him everyday for the past ten years.  When she saw the letter from a school called Hogwarts, she knew somehow that this is where his life will change forever.  She also watched as Harry's relatives tried to keep him away from the letter every time they appeared, even moving to different location with little effect.  Until that faithful day on Harry's eleventh birthday, where a huge man named Rubeus Hagrid gave Harry his letter and took him from the Dursleys.

            Her Majesty watched as Harry went through his first year at Hogwarts.  Also him discovering the truth about how his parents actually died, because Lord Voldemort murdered them.  Making both friends and enemies, but she was very pleased with the choice of friends he choose, two of them in particular, named Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  She watched Harry throughout his first year, completely agreed with the trio that Professor Snape was a slimy git.  But what really caught her by surprise was when they made their way through the protection wards of the Sorcerer's Stone, and Harry facing against Voldemort again.  She was surprised that Harry survived another encounter with Voldemort, and discovered while he was recovering in the hospital wing from the conversation he was having for Dumbledore.  That he survived because of the protection his mother gave him when she died.  _Well that certainly explains the powerful aura, I saw before she died.  It was her love for her child that produced that massive aura that cast the protection._  She realized.

            As second and third year flew before her she was even more amazed at what Harry kept going through.  Second year being accused of being the heir of Slytherin, being a parseltongue, and later killing a basilisk.  (A/N: She was able to look at the basilisk because she isn't actually there.  Remember.)  Then in his third year discovering that Harry doesn't react well, when a dementor is around.  Also the convicted murderer Sirius Black is actually his godfather and was innocent from the crime that he was accused of.  When she witnessed what happened at the Shrieking Shack, and the discovery of Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail had actually betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort.  She was very astonished when Harry was able to cast a perfect Patronus charm to drive away the dementors that surrounded him, before he went back in time.  She suspicion that Harry was a very special and powerful child was confirmed even more.

(A/N: It you haven't read the first four stories made by J.K. Rowling.  Read it!  I am leaving a few things out because I am assuming you know what happened.  So I am leaving you too fill in the blanks.)

            But what was the most freighting thing that she saw was during Harry's fourth year, at the end of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  When Harry and Cedric was teleported to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed by the killing curse within less than 10 seconds after being kidnapped.  She could only watch in horror, as Harry was forced to watch the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, from Wormtail taking his blood to complete the resurrection ritual.  She felt such sorrow for Harry and wanted to help him some how, even though she knew that she couldn't do anything at all.  _I wish I could do something, to help Harry_. She cried to herself, watching Harry being forced to duel with Voldemort.  Then she saw it happen, the two spells collided in midair and connected, forming the golden thread and the golden cage.

            It was at this moment that she finally it, a small white glow was slowly surrounding Harry, until is finally covered his entire already battered and injured body.  But it wasn't stopping from just covering his body it continued to grow.  _Oh, my god._  She slowed thought to herself, watching the powerful white aura still growing.  Now the immense holy white aura was almost half his height taller and glowing brighter then ever, by now though is was no longer in a sphere shape, instead it was like a raging liquid fire.  She had to partially cover her eyes, because it was so bright to her, since she was the only with the ability to see it.  While this was happening a single ball of light was inching its way to Voldemort's wand along the golden thread of light that connected their wands.  _That's it!  His determination to live, his will power to survive, and to prove himself.  That's why his aura is so powerful, the magic and will power running through him must be immense and painful.  He's just like me; his aura is just like mine.  Could he be… a Dragonian?  Yes, he must be one to have that kind of aura._  She thought to herself, coming to realize just how powerful he will become with the proper training.  Just before the ball of light was about to touch Voldemort's wand, Harry's face contorted with concentration and the most startling thing happen that she has ever seen.  Harry's holy white aura glowed brighter and suddenly a fury of small golden lightning bolts started shooting out from him everywhere.  Her eyes widen in shock and she nearly lost her balance from seeing Harry's aura.

            "What? What's happening?" she cried, knowing that nobody would hear her.  Suddenly the moment the small ball of light touched Voldemort's wand, Harry's holy white aura was started leaning in the direction towards his back. (A/N: Remember Harry's aura is like fire.  What I mean in the earlier sentence is like a wind was blowing into the front of Harry.  You know like what happens when a breeze blows pass a fire the fire leans in the direction to where the wind is blowing.  Picture that on Harry, if it was confusing before.)  As the fiery aura moved it started gathering on his back.  Then an outline of something was forming on Harry's back, as some of his aura gathered on his back.  It burst outward away from his back reaching about 6 ft forming the shape of wings.  _My god.__  He is one.  He is an Ancient Dragonian, just like the Elder._  She thought to herself, completely awed by Harry.  But the aura's wings quickly disappeared, and she turned to see why.  There were two people standing between Harry and Voldemort, but what surprised her was that one of them was Cedric.  After another minute three more people came out of Voldemort's wand, bringing the total to five.  Just as she guessed after seeing Cedric's shadowy figure appear, the last two people to come out were Harry's parents.  This was the first time she was able to get a really good look at them, and once again nearly fell over with shock.  _What?  Lily looks…  looks just like me.  And her husband looks like my husband.  Could this be possibly the reason why?_  She wondered.  She saw the five figures moved towards Voldemort after speaking to Harry, and he broke the golden connection.  She saw Harry run for his life from the Voldemort and his gathered Death Eaters, grabbing Cedric's body and summoning the portkey used to get there, to escape.

            After escaping from Voldemort, she watched Harry return to Hogwarts.  Then she watched as it was discovered that one of Harry's professors was an imposter, and a Death Eater.  She then witnessed Harry have to recount the events that happened to Dumbledore, she was so impressed at Harry's courage at being able to retell the traumatic events of the evening.  She relaxed as Harry was sent to the hospital wing to recover from the events of the evening.  But her relaxation was short lived as she watched Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, completely disrupt his recovery by storming into the hospital wing, accusing him of being a mad crazy child, and saying that Voldemort has not returned.  _I really don't like this guy._ She thought to herself, completely disgusted that he won't believe them, and the Dark Lord's return.  Then she saw Harry getting off the train walking with his friends heading back to the muggle world.  As she watched Harry walk to the barrier, she saw something different in Harry, something she just couldn't place.

            A swirl of color and light engulfed her again; she rubbed her eyes again to see that she was back in her bedroom at the palace.  She quickly turned to look at the clock on the mantelpiece; she looked at it in shock she was in her trance for only an hour.  Then her head started hurting, and she collapsed out of her chair and crumpled to the ground.  Suddenly the door to the room burst open with her husband standing there with a worried look on his face, seeing his wife on the ground cradling her head.

            "Lily?!" He yelled. "What happened?  Was it another vision?  Are you alright?" He asked rushing over to his wife, hoping that she was okay, and crouching down next to her.

            "Yes… I'm fine… it was another vision, but this one was different.  This one was so very different," replied Lily than taking a moment to catch her breath.  "I think we better sit down on somewhere before I start explaining what I saw.  Come on, James."  They moved to the bed and sit down, Queen Lily relaxed and collected herself for a minute, and started recalling her experience to King James of Harry's life.  After six hours it was night by the time she finished, and King James could only stare at Lily and hug her, because he knew that anyone put through that sort of life like Harry was going through, they could only feel remorse for him, and gladly take his place if it meant that he wouldn't have to live through I again.

            "We have to help him." said Lily after a moment of peace in her husband's arms.

            "Lily… I know you want to help Harry and so do I, but you and I both know that's impossible…" said James trailing off at the end.

            "No!  I just have this feeling that he's going to need our help and that he's going to come.  Don't ask how.  I just have this feeling." spoke Lily staring into her husband's eyes asking them to believe her.  He could see that she was begging him to believe her, and he knew that every vision that she was known to have came true every single one of them. _ I am not going to doubt her now._ Thought James, smiling.

            "Don't worry.  I believe you…  And we will help him anyway we can should be come." said James pulling her into another hug, showing that he truly believe her.  She relaxed; from the hug know that this meant that he really did believe her.  _Oh, the parchment!_  She remembered.  She got up quickly and grabbed the parchment and slowly read it.

            **There will come a time******

**            When the world will be covered in darkness by a great evil**

**            But its reign will fall and rise by**

**            The light of the stag and flower**

**            The one shall have the mark of the storm upon him**

**            He will know no blood kin that has love for him, except one in time**

**            He will be alone in his life till that day**

**            His coming of age, will be his change**

**            His ancestor of old, will aid him**

**            The Lord of Light shall return**

**            Queen Lily showed it to her husband who had to read it three times, to full absorb it.  He looked at his wife straight into her glittering emerald green eyes and nodded.  _If what she has written here, does come true.  Then we must be prepared for his arrival.  Whenever that may be._  Thought King James, as he stood up and walked with his wife, holding her hand to the balcony.  They gazed at the clear sky watching each of the stars twinkle in the night.  Suddenly the night sky was lit up by the most beautiful blend of color and lights that either of them had ever seen. It moved across the sky slowly, making anyone who saw stare in awe.  (A/N: Just to help.  To understand this, think of it as the aurora borealis a.k.a. northern lights) Suddenly out of the lights in the sky, a column of white light shot down and hit the ground, forming a sphere in the palace courtyard.  After the column disappeared and lights in the sky disappeared just as easily as it appeared.  But the sphere of light was still there, gradually dissipating.  After it was gone, there barely visible from where Queen Lily and King James were watching a young teenage boy stood there, head hanging, weak, and looking like he's been through a battle.  Then the young stranger collapsed possibly from complete exhaustion on to the grass of the courtyard.  Both Lily and James turned and stared at each other for only a second before nodding, then running out of their room to help the young boy.  _He's here._ **

A/N: So tell me what you think so far.  Please R & R.****


	2. Chapter 02 Awful Summer

************************************************************************

            "Kill the spare," echoed the voice.

            A dark old graveyard, meet Harry's eyes as he opened them.  A flash of green light flew across his vision, than he heard something fall to the ground with a thud.  He turned his head to see the body of Cedric Diggory lying on the ground, with his eyes meeting his own.  Cedric's eyes sent of shiver down Harry's spine, they were completely empty and lifeless.  Cedric's face vanished and was replaced by two red glowing eyes and the appearance of a pale white face like a snake on a human head.  Voldemort stared and started laughing at Harry.

            "You can't escape nor hide from me, Harry Potter.  I will kill you.  Hahahahaha…" laughed Voldemort hysterically.

            "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Harry waking up from the nightmare, in cold sweat drenching his entire body.  He looked around taking in his surroundings of his small room same as before for the past 4 years at 4 Privet Drive.  He relaxed only a little still shaking; he brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them, and started rocking back and forth.  _Why?  Why, must I have these nightmares?_ Harry thought to himself.  He glanced at the old clock that was on his nightstand, it read 2:30 am, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep but he was going to try at least.  He settled back down and closed his eyes hoping there would be no more nightmares.  He drifted back to sleep after crying for about two hours later, into a dreamless sleep.

            "Harry, wake up!  Wake up!" yelled Aunt Petunia, while knocking on his door, then turning to go downstairs.

            Harry sat up slowly reaching for his glasses that sat on the nightstand next to his bed.  After getting them on, he surveyed the room seeing that it was still the same.  His head hurt from the constant nightmares that he was been having lately ever since the Dark Lord, Voldemort return.  Ever since his return to the Dursley's for the summer, his life has been made miserable everyday.  Uncle Vernon seemed to have a much shorter temper then before, possibly because of the Weasley twins Ton-Tongue Toffee that they left, when Mr. Weasley came to get him last year.  Also recently Uncle Vernon had started drinking more often, and accused Harry of every problem he had.  Because of this, Uncle Vernon started beating Harry every time he came home, drunk.  Dudley surprisingly was still on the diet meal program, that the Smeltings nurse put him on a year ago.  Harry thought that it must have been working a little because Dudley hasn't gotten any larger than he already was, based on his annual growth in mass.  Though he was still very very large, Harry was quite impressed in Dudley's partial willingness to continue it.  But he was still the same as ever.  The strange thing was the way Aunt Petunia was acting around him.  She could see a change in Harry's eyes, since now they show a person that has seen things and events that nobody at any age especially his should have seen or experienced.  Harry figured that she must have figured it out something, because she was slightly more caring when they were the only ones in the room, but when Uncle Vernon entered the room she immediately went back to her original personality.

            Harry looked at his homemade calendar, which he made to count down the days to his birthday and the day to returns to Kings Cross Station to return to Hogwarts.  It was less then a week before his birthday, and then he would be 15 years old.  That thought really lifted his depressing mood considerably.  Harry quickly got out of bed before Uncle Vernon would start yelling and got dressed in his hand me down over-sized clothes that once belonged to Dudley.  As he glanced at the broken mirror in his room, he noticed that he hasn't grown much at all, if any.  Harry was still skinny and shorter then most people his age.  But his physical form was what concerned him; he was way to skinny even for someone like him, since his return to the Dursley's.  But what really stuck out from his thin body and white skin was the dark blue and black bruises he had on his arms, chest, and back.  Each one ached with every movement he made, but Harry just ignored it.  Ever since he returned to the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon was been beating him for the no reason that Harry could see, other than his uncle's pathetic excuse, since his company hasn't doing to well and anytime anything 'strange' that happened was immediately blamed on him.  Harry quickly hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where he knew everyone was, hoping to avoid making Uncle Vernon angry early in the morning.  Uncle Vernon set about his usual routine giving orders for him to make is breakfast.  While Dudley ate his small quantity of fruit to control his weight, and Harry was surprised to see his breakfast was nothing but a half a piece of banana.  Which he saw Dudley snatch and devour in a second.  After giving his uncle his breakfast he just sat there, waiting to be dismissed.

            "Here's your list of chores to do for the day.  Now, don't you dare mess up any of them.  You hear me?!" spatted Vernon to Harry, rather loudly with him sitting right next to him.  While handing over a list of chores to Harry, he glanced at it.  It was the same thing that he did yesterday, which was working out in the yard.  Harry shoulders sank at what he was going to do for the rest of the day.  Unfortunately Uncle Vernon saw this.

            "Don't give me that attitude.  You'll do it, since we're having to support you while you're here.  You will make yourself useful, while you're under this roof.  Understood?" barked Uncle Vernon.  Harry only nodded and left to go to his to change.  The day couldn't pass any possibly slower for Harry, but it didn't and after dinner he went up to his room hoping to get a descent nights sleep for once.  Unfortunately for Harry, that wasn't going to happen.  Instead he had the worst nightmare yet, he completely relived the end of the third task in nearly perfect detail, even down to the smell of the damp graveyard ground.  Harry woke up screaming louder then ever again, and waking up in cold sweat drenching him and the bed completely.

************************************************************************

            "What?!" asked Vernon suddenly awakened by the sound of someone screaming.  "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT.  THAT BOY'S BEEN ASKING FOR THIS.  I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A DESCENT NIGHT'S SLEEP SINCE HE CAME HERE.  NOW I'M GOING TO SHUT HIM UP FOR GOOD!" screamed Vernon getting out of bed, and grabbing the biggest leather belt he had, while waking up Petunia from all his yelling.

            "Oh, Vernon he's probably just having another nightmare.  Leave him only?" asked Petunia desperately knowing what was about to happen.  But Vernon completely ignored her, and she got out and followed him.

************************************************************************

            Vernon stormed into the small bedroom that Harry stayed in, and he was barely about to fit through the doors because of his immense size.  He saw Harry was sitting up right, and walked right up to him and one swift motion backhanded Harry across the face, causing him to fall on the floor.  Harry was brought back from his dazed when he felt the sudden sharp pain of a hand hitting his face and landing on the floor.  He looked up from the floor to see the huge figure of his uncle towering over him on the floor.  Harry then felt a hand grab his neck lifting him off the ground and into the air, while the hand's grip tightened choking him.  Harry tried to get lose, but he couldn't find the energy to get away, because he hadn't really eaten much of anything for a week.  Vernon then throw Harry across the room, watching him slam into the wall and crumpling to the floor gasping for air.  As Harry was struggling to breath, he glanced at the his door and saw Aunt Petunia with a scared look on her face at what was happening.  Before Harry could recover he felt the sharp pain of something that felt like a large belt making contact with his bareback through the hole of the shirt that he was wearing.  Vernon continued the beating and whipping for half an hour, he only stopped when he was certain that he would be silent for the night.  When Uncle Vernon left dragging a shock Aunt Petunia with him, Harry struggled to move from the wall to get to his bed, but he never made it that far.  

Harry ended up still on the floor in the middle of his tiny room, and continued bleeding and aching with immense pain, which felt like to him just short of the Cruciatus Curse.  Just as Harry was fading into unconsciousness, he heard a hoot of an owl.  He opened his eyes just enough to see his faithful owl Hedwig sitting on the window sill looking worriedly at her master lying on the floor covering in bruises and blood.  She was about to fly out and to get help Harry assumed, but quickly stop her.

            "Wait!  Wait, Hedwig… please don't go?  I… I don't want to be alone…" Harry said weakly, trailing off at the end barely speaking above whisper, while coughing up a few drops of blood.  Then clutching his chest from where Uncle Vernon hit him possibly breaking a few ribs and maybe more.  Hedwig turned around again and look at Harry; she could see that he was in pain and suffering.  But she could hear the pleading in his voice, and couldn't ignore it.  So she flew to the floor next to Harry and slowly walking closer.  Harry could feel Hedwig walking closer on the floor, he opened his eyes just enough to see her to look into her eyes and giving a weak smile, thanking her.  Hedwig couldn't just watch her master suffer but, she would never abandon him his time of need.  Harry slowly lifted his arm, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his arm to pull Hedwig closer to him for comfort.  Hedwig didn't try to resist for she would be there for him, no matter what.  And the two stayed that way, and Hedwig listened to her master cry himself to sleep trying to comfort him anyway she could, till she was certain he was asleep she went to sleep.

A/N: I would like to thank those who read my first chapter.  Your complements are inspiring.  Continue to Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 03 Change & Gifts

************************************************************************

            The days before Harry's birthday passed in a blur, since he was so weak and sore from not being able to eat and the beating by his Uncle didn't help with anything.  He was dimly aware that at midnight tonight he was going to be his fifteenth birthday.  Later the night Harry struggled to sit up from his bed still a very sore from the beating he received from his uncle; he glanced at the clock it read, 11:55 pm.  Harry set aside his 4th year Transfiguration book, since he was trying to study all day so he could get his mind off the pain.  Just then six owls came flying in through the open window, and were landing on the floor except one that was flying around the room about the size of a tennis ball.  Which Harry knew instantly was Ron's hyperactive owl, Pig.  

            As Harry was struggling to stand to try and catch Pig, when a sudden and immense pain ripped through his body.  Harry collapsed to the floor falling to his knees on the floor.  The pain was so immense as it coursed through his body, through is tightly shuteyes Harry could see a light starting to come from somewhere.  Harry cracked open his eyes through the pain, and his eyes nearly shot open upon seeing the white glow that was growing, was actually coming from him.  As the white glow engulfed his body the pain that was going through his body a moment ago was gone.  By now the white glow was completely covering his entire body and he was now floating a few inches above the floor.  Suddenly Harry felt the strangest tingling sensation running through his body, giving him goose bumps.  While Harry was in the glowing white ball of light, he could hear sounds of a song that he heard only a few times in his life.  It was the phoenix song, but this one was different somehow but he was certain it was the song.  After about five minutes Harry was lowered back down to the floor and the glowing stopped.  Harry was standing in the center of his room, looking around his room wondering exactly what just happened.  Suddenly Harry noticed that he wasn't sore anymore, he quickly looked at his arms to see not a single bruise on them.  Harry also suspected that his body probably didn't have any bruises anymore either, but it was too dark to tell.  Also Harry felt unusually energized, he had never felt so much energy running through him.  But he ignored it, thinking that it had something to do with whatever just happened.  As Harry was turning his head around to look around his room, he felt his hair moving about behind his neck just reaching his shoulders.  He wondered why his hair was so long all of a sudden, and the way it hung there it felt different.  Harry was brought out of his daze by the sound of a hoot he looked at the owls that have gathered in his room to deliver his presents, but the look he was expecting from the owls was not what he was getting.  All the owls, except for Hedwig and Pig were giving him the strangest look, like they were wondering who this person was standing in front of them.  But Harry ignored the looks and gathered his presents.  Harry had received six letters and four of them with parcels.  Harry decided to open the one from Dumbledore first:

Harry,

            I hope you are doing well.  No, nightmares I hope?  I would like to first congratulate you on becoming a prefect first of all.  /_What!? I'm a prefect?/_  It is a great honor being given this title, and seeing, as you'll find out anyway.  Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley have also been made prefects as well.  The reason for three prefects is because with the return of Voldemort, I believed that the students should be able to work together as a collective and no shoulder everyone's burden on a single person.  Good luck.

            Now in the parcel that I have sent with this letter is a gift, actually it's one of many of your family's heirlooms.   But this one is very unique.  Your mother herself only wore it once, I believe.  She asked for me to give it to you on your 15th birthday.  Why?  I didn't ask I only followed her request.  Apparently this heirloom has been in your family for generations, and nobody knows exactly who got it.  But through some very unique magical age testing, my research says it older then the founding of Hogwarts.  So it is quite old, wear it and protect it.

                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                Albus Dumbledore

            Harry could only stare at the parcel that came with the letter.  Slowly he reached for it and removed the wrapping.  To find a small wooden case, he slowly lifted the cover to see what was inside since the letter didn't say.  After the cover was out of the way, Harry could only stare in awe at the beautiful glittering gold and silver chain necklace in it.  After about a minute of staring Harry reached for it and slowly pulled out the chain, to discover once it was clear of the case, there was a more beautiful pendant of a gold and silver phoenix hanging at the bottom of the chain.  Most of the body of the phoenix was silver with its wings spread open like it's ready to take flight, with the tips of the wings, gold and parts of the head too.  (A/N: You remember this don't you?  From my earlier chapter.)  In the partial moonlight hitting the necklace, the phoenix seemed to almost come alive if it could and sparkle.  Harry then placed it around his neck, and as it rested against his chest it felt like it always was there and it belonged there.  As it rested there, the phoenix glittered even more, and then the strangest thing happened.  Harry could hear a slowly melody of notes being song by a bird, which he recognized immediately as the phoenix song, the same one he heard while floating in that ball of light not too long ago.  As the song continued Harry relaxed and the excess amount of energy he felt earlier was leaving him, almost like it was being contained with more control.  Harry could only smile at the wonderful gift he had received.  The next one Harry opened was from Ron:

            Hey mate.  

            Hope you're having a good summer?  Don't let those muggles get you down.  Can you believe some fool has gone, and given Fred and George 1,000 galleons.  Whoever it was must have been mad.  Dumbledore said that you could come over and stay at our house only on the last week before the term starts.  I don't know why, but he said it was for your own protection.  Anyway hope you like the present.

                                                                                                            -Ron

            Harry giggled, because he was the 'mad' one that Ron so put it, who gave the money to the twins so they can a joke shop.  Since he didn't want the prize money from the Tournament.  Harry ripped off the wrapping to find a book titled, **Quidditch: Tips for Seekers**.  Harry put the book down and went to Hermione's.  He wasn't really surprised from the looks of the parcel that it was a book.

            Dear Harry,

            I hope this letter finds you well.  Right now I am in France, studying some of their history. /Harry rolled his eyes. _She's still studying new things even out of school./_  And before you think anything you should consider doing a little studying yourself including Ron.  I decided not to go to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum, for personal reasons.  But I am still enjoying my summer.  Be sure to study for you O.W.L.s, we have them this year.  Enjoy the gift.

                                                                                                With Love from,

                                                                                                Hermione

            Harry took off the wrapping to see as what he suspected a book.  Which was one on dueling covering just about everything there is needed to know about dueling, called: **Dueling: Offenses & Defenses**.  The next one Harry went to the letter from the Weasley Twins giving him a joint partnership in their business as co-president.  Harry was in completely shock, ordinarily he would refuse because it was theirs, but they already went ahead and made the official documents, and all he had to do was sign he dotted line.  Once they graduated the papers would become official, so Harry decided to just accept and signed.  He then went to the package that was by Sirius, his godfather that read:

            Dear Harry,

            Before you say anything.  I am perfectly fine and safe, I'm sorry that I can't tell you where I am for safety reasons.  Just trust me, okay?  I hope those muggle relatives of yours are treating all right.  If they're not just tell me and I'll write them a threatening letter.  Just to scare them of course. /_Yeah right!  I can see that evil grin of yours, Padfoot_.  _You'd send the letter with a couple of hexes on it probably_./  I hope the gift I got you will help.  Remember if you have any strange dreams about Voldemort, you write to Dumbledore right away.  Understood!  Well, I best be off.  I working for Dumbledore now, so don't worry I will be careful.  Take care.

                                                                                                Snuffles

            Harry opened the package to find a book on animagi.  As Harry looked at the book, he could feel a very wide grin appearing on his face.  _I am definitely going to read this_.  Harry set the book down and the next letter he grabbed was from the school:

            Dear Mr. Potter,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of the Gryffindor Prefects.  It is a great honor to have this title, as I am sure you are aware of the responsibilities of being a prefect.  I hope to prove to be an example student by being prefect.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

            Wow, I guess I am a prefect.  Wait a minute, _what is going on here?  How could I have been made a prefect, with all the rules I have broken over the years?_  As Harry read the rest of the list at the bottom as a silver badge with the letter P on it fell out of nowhere and into Harry's lap.  The rest of the letter had the list of this year's school supplies.  Harry grabbed the badge and placed it on the nightstand and put everything else under the loose floor panel.  Harry felt suddenly very tired, he decided to write his response letters tomorrow and send them with Hedwig.  Of course, he wondered whether or not he should to tell Professor Dumbledore about floating in a ball of white light and miraculously healing himself of the bruises he received from his uncle.  _I'll think about it in the morning._  Harry thought lazily to himself.  As Harry relaxed in bed preparing to go to sleep, he reached for the phoenix necklace still around his neck and placed his hand over it.  Still hearing the phoenix song in his head, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

            Harry's dreams of that night were confusing yet at the same time, he knew nothing was wrong.  He dreamt that he was in a black void, when there was a faint light that appeared in front of him and was growing in intensity.  Once the light was about the size of a person a flying creature appeared inside the light.  It's brilliant light was almost blinding as Harry's had to partially cover his eyes to see it.  After his eyes adjusted the light, Harry was able to identify what the flying creature was.  His eyes nearly doubled in size when he saw it.  The creature was the most beautiful phoenix that he was ever seen, since it didn't have the ordinary red and gold colors, and it was slightly larger then any phoenix he was ever seen but not by much.  Instead this phoenix's colors were silver and gold, much like the phoenix necklace he received.    But the silver, appeared to be more like the brightest color of white there was possible with the light shining on it.  The combined colors of silver and gold magnified the phoenix's beauty ten fold.  _Hello, there._  Harry thought to himself.  What surprised Harry was that the phoenix floating there in the air bowed its head, at him like she was responding to Harry's unspoken greeting.  Harry could only stare at the phoenix's response, as the magical creature slowly disappeared into the void, leaving Harry in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he ever did in a long time.  Harry set on the edge of his bed searching for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed.  After finding them he put it on, but was stopped from getting out of bed because his vision was fuzzy.  Harry blinked a few times hoping he's eyes will adjust, but his blurry vision wasn't changing.  He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  _Maybe I'm still waking up and my eyes haven't adjusted yet._  He thought, while still sitting on the bed.  As Harry opened his eyes expecting to see his vision blurry since his glasses were still in his hand, was shocked to see that his vision was clearing and becoming sharp.  _What's happening?_ wondered Harry, as he looked around his room for the first time without his glasses in awe.  Even though he was seen it dozens of times, this was the first time ever he was seeing it through his eyes without the glasses.  Right now was one of the happiest moments Harry was having, he couldn't wait to see his friends' reactions when they see him.  Harry stood up from the bed and laid his glasses on the nightstand, staring at them thinking that he will never have to wear them again.  Harry smiles, and turns for the door to go to the bathroom to clean up.  As he heads for the door, Harry glances at the small mirror hanging on the wall and nearly screams from seeing his reflection.  But Harry recovered in time by clamping his hand over his mouth before his voice came out.  His eyes were staring at a person's reflection that was his, but was not his at the same time.  Harry stared at his reflection; at least what he thought was his reflection.  Harry's face was still the same but now had a more defined look to it, most of the baby fat that was in his face was gone now leaving a much more handsome face.  But what really caught his attention and nearly made him scream was his hair.  Instead of his messy black hair that he had for his entire life, there was shoulder length hair that was tied back into a ponytail and some bangs hanging off to the both sides of his head.  But what was hard to explain and accept was the color and look of his hair; it was the shiniest and glitteriest color of silver that he ever saw.  Also the color and shape of the bangs were shocking as well, they were gold in color and the five bangs were also shaped like lightning bolts.  Two lighting bolt bangs hung on each side of his face.  While the middle one hung straight down the middle of his forehead, almost completely covering his scar replacing it with the gold lightning bolt bang.  As the sun was shining through the window and hitting his hair it glittered beautifully.  But the way his hair looked and moved, it reminded him of a unicorn's mane: the way it's mane moved about and flowed as a gentle breeze blow by, almost liquid like.  _Well?  That explains why last night my hair felt longer than usually.  Even though I haven't had a haircut in the longest time.  But this is ridiculous._  Thought Harry to himself, while examining his 'new' hair, by holding the ponytail in his hand and fiddling with it.  Harry also noticed, as he was looking at his hair was that the slack that was usually at the bottom of his hand-me-down pants was no longer there, but that the hem was higher than normal.  He guessed that he grew a few inches last night; he also guessed that his height now was about 5'9'' or 5'10''.  His body also changed a little, it was now proportional with his new height, but he was still really skinny for someone like him.  Fortunately he did have some muscle mass thanks to his years of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts, but it didn't help much with his weight seeing that he was only about 110lb, which is what he guessed as he stared at his body.  "How am I going to explain this… this change?" Harry said just above a whisper to himself.  **_"Just relax.  All you have to do is just relax and picture what you looked like before your transformation."_** said a strange old voice with wisdom in it, that entered his head.  Harry looked around his room wondering who said it, but found nobody in the room.  So Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to follow what the voice said.  _What do I have to lose?_ thought Harry, closing his eyes and relaxing once he was relaxed a bit, he pictured his former self with messy black hair that reached about midway down his neck.  After a few seconds Harry felt a tingling in his hair, after it stopped he opened his eyes to see his original hair back.  After breathing a sign of relief because he wasn't in the mood to explain how he got it.  Deciding that he could keep the rest of the changes since they really didn't stick out that much, unlike his gold and silver hair.  After taking one last look at the mirror, satisfied with his appearance he went downstairs to breakfast wondering what this new day will hold for him.

A/N:  All right I know that some of you are probably thinking the change in hair is going to bit overbroad, but I wanted him to be different for a reason that you'll see later in the story.  Now I am aware that the gold lightning bold shape hair bangs sounds like those of Yi-Gi-Oh.  But I tried to come up with something different for a while but I just couldn't think of anything.  So I am using the gold lightning bolt, it would probably work better for Harry anyway, seeing as he has a lightning bold scar.  So I am just telling you that I am well aware of this, so don't go biting off my head that I stole the hair design idea.  Okay.

A/N: Continue to R&R


	4. Chapter 04 Death Eaters Attack

1) A/N: For those of you who are wondering when updates are coming.  This is what I am going to try, during the early part of each week I am going to try and put up a new chapter of my story.  This is how I am going to try it.  If I can't update, I will try to notify you early of the delay.

2) A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story thus far my story thus far.  I really enjoyed all of your comments; it gives me inspiration to continue this story.

************************************************************************

            Harry entered the kitchen, which was connected to the small dining room where everyone was eating peaceful.  As he sat down, the Dursley's finally took notice of him by taking quick glance at him.  As Harry was reaching for a piece of bread to butter, there was a clatter; someone had apparently dropped his or her fork.  Harry looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.  _Maybe they're acting like this because I'm not wearing my glasses or maybe because I look physically different._  Harry thought.  After a few seconds everyone continued as if nothing happened.  Surprisingly during the meal not a single word was said.  When Harry finished he wasn't even stopped by Uncle Vernon to be given the list of chores for the day, which Harry thanked greatfully.  So Harry spent the rest of the day in his room reading over his past year's books and fiddling for the phoenix necklace, occasionally staring at it once in a while.  When dinner came by it passed just like how breakfast did, so Harry didn't say a thing.  After he finished, Harry felt very sleepy so he decided to turn in early tonight for a change, even though it was only 7:30 pm.

***********************************************************************

            "Wormtail?" called Voldemort, sitting on his throne.

            "Y – Yes, m – m – master?" mumbled a short balding man, stepping in front of a throne, with a man in black robes sitting in it.

            "I want you to bring Harry Potter, here tonight.  Right now!" ordered Voldemort, making everyone in the room, wonder with curiosity.

            "Wh – Why, my lord?" asked Wormtail, trembling in front of Voldemort.  Who stared at him angrily.

            "Are you questioning me, Wormtail?" yelled Voldemort clearly angry for such a question being asked.  But smiled slyly as he watched Wormtail shake with fear.

            "N – N – No, master!  I would never dream of it.  I was just wondering why now, of all times?" asked Wormtail, trying to chose his words careful, not to make his master any angrier.

            "I'm glad you asked.  It shows that somebody within this bunch of pathetic group of wizards has some brains to wonder what genius plans I have.  To answer your question, Wormtail.  You see, the protection wards that surround that muggle house he lives in, has to be recast every 15 years to renew its strength.  Since the Potter boy is now 15 yrs old as of today from what I understand the wards will at their weakest until they are reactivated." answered Voldemort happily, surveying the Death Eaters gathered at their meeting nodding in agreement with his plan.

            "Yes, course master.  You are as always, brilliant." replied Wormtail, now understanding his master's plan.

            "Yes, I know.  I sometimes even scare myself with my genius.  Hahahahaha…  Go and bring me the boy!  And take two others if you like." he ordered Wormtail.  Wormtail stood up to leave, but was stopped by his master's voice.  "Oh and one more thing, Wormtail…" said Voldemort pulling out his wand and pointing it at him, "Never question my plans and order again.  _Crucio!_"  With that Wormtail crumpled to the floor shaking violently from the pain.  

************************************************************************

At this point Harry's scar was burning so much that he bolted upright from his bed and felt his scar still burning.  _They're coming tonight.  I've got to warn Dumbledore._  Harry thought quickly jumping out of bed and grabbing a piece of parchment and quill.  After finishing the message rather hastily he folded it and went to Hedwig who was sitting on the windowsill.  "Sorry girl, but I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore right now.  It's urgent!" asked Harry.  Hedwig lifted her leg so he could tie it, and when he was done, she took flight and disappeared in the night sky.  Harry quickly came back to reality and rushed to grab his wand, which was hidden under the floor panel.  After getting it, Harry looked at the clock and it only read 8:15 pm, he had been asleep for only 45 minutes, so he had no way of knowing when the attack was going to take place, except that it was tonight.

            Harry didn't have to wait very long; there was an explosion at the front door.  Harry quickly grabbed his wand and ran out of his room.  He practically jumped down the flight of stairs, to find three black robed men with wands pointed at the Dursley's, who were scared out of their wits at the moment.

"Where is Harry Potter?" demanded the shortest one, which was Wormtail.

"I'm right here, Wormtail!" barked Harry from behind, pointing his wand at the three intruders.  _What am I thinking?  There's three of them and one of me._  Thought Harry realizing his situation.  As the three Death eaters turned around, a little surprised that he was right behind them.

"Ah. Hello, Harry.  You seemed to have changed a lot since the last time I saw you.  My master would like to speak to you.  So are you coming peacefully or do we have to get rough?" asked Wormtail, stepping forward hoping to frighten Harry.  But Harry wasn't falling for it, he was going to stand his ground and not show any fear.

"I can't say the pleasure is mines.  And I would rather take on a dragon bare-handed then go with you to your snake-face master."  replied Harry, hoping to throw him off balance.  Wormtail was clearly a little surprised by Harry's brave reply.

"Very well.  Have it your way.  Get him!" shouted Wormtail at his aides, while pointing his wand at Harry. "_Crucio!_" yelled Wormtail, while his two aides fired the same thing.  Harry dodged the three curses just in time, thanks to his Quidditch seeker skills, while counter attacking with, "_Expelliarmus!_" then rolling side wards and catching his wand then shouting "_Stupefy!_"  Catching the Death eater on Wormtail's right, with both spells.  Harry quickly ducked behind the kitchen door, quickly catching his breath.

            "You know.  You're much better then you did at the end of last year, at the third task.  Although it's a petty you couldn't save that boy.  Hahahaha…" laughed Wormtail, from the hallway.  This made Harry very angry and he could feel the anger and energy grow in him.  Completely unaware at that moment to Harry was that his eyes were glowing white, completely covering his eyes in white light.  (A/N: A better visual idea would be 'Disney's Gargoyles when their eyes light up.  This is the best other way of describing it.  Sorry.)  Harry quickly burst through the door he was hiding behind, and shouted, "_Reducto__!_" powered by his anger.  As Harry burst out of the kitchen to attack him, Wormtail was about to hit him with another curse until seeing Harry's eyes he froze with fear.  When Wormtail looked into Harry's eyes expecting to see the same green eyes, instead both eyes were glowing bright white; he couldn't even see the pupils of his eyes.  All he could see was two glowing white eyes filled with fury and anger staring right at him.  _What's going on?_  Wormtail quickly thought, before he was hit with the spell that Harry just threw at him, sending him across the hallway into the far wall.

            _What's going on?  Why are these people here, and why are they after Harry?_  Thought Aunt Petunia still hiding in the corner of the living room with her husband and son.  Just then the short man Harry called, 'Wormtail' flew across the hallway and slammed into the wall making a huge indentation, then crumpling to the floor.  Then Harry came into view as he walked up to the small man on the floor.  Her eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets, at seeing Harry's eyes.  _What happened to Harry's eyes?  They're glowing white, and I'm guessing from the look on his face right now, he is very very angry._  Thought Aunt Petunia as she could only watch as Harry took on three men by himself.

            Harry walked up to Wormtail, who was now lying on the floor struggling to get up.  Harry quickly stopped him with a swift kick across Wormtail's face and then planting his foot on his neck securing him to the floor.  Glaring down at Wormtail with his eyes now glowing with more intensity and disgust.  _I have got to control myself; if I kill Wormtail, Sirius can be declared innocent. But we won't be able to get any information from him, that we can use against Voldemort.   _Harry thought.  "You'll live, only so that I can have my godfather cleared of the crimes that you did, Wormtail."  Harry said coldly with Wormtail under his foot, as his eyes returned back to normal, and his sudden rush of energy was returning to normal.  "_Crucio__!_" came a voice from behind.  _Damn.  I forgot there were three Death eaters, and I only got two of them._  Harry quickly thought to himself as he fell to ground shaking violently with pain from being hit with the curse.  Wormtail stood up shakily, catching his breath from being nearly choked to death from Harry's foot on his throat.

            "You'll suffer for nearly suffocating me, Potter." said Wormtail standing over Harry and pointing his wand on him and yelling, "_Crucio!_"   Now Harry was feeling two Cruciatus curses at once, it was the most painful thing that the ever felt in his life.  After a minute the two curses were lifted.  Harry could barely hear the conversation between Wormtail and the other Death eater while they kept their wands on him, incase he tried anything.  "What should we do with these muggles?" asked the Death eater looking at the Dursleys.  "Well, we should have some fun with them first before we kill them.  Since our master wouldn't like us passing up an opportunity to kill muggles." replied Wormtail.

            _No!  I can't let them do that.  As much as I hate them, I can't let Voldemort or any Death eaters kill anyone anymore.  He has already ruined my life by taking away my parents.  He even goes so far as to have a friend killed right in front of me.  I can't let them do this!_  Harry thought to himself as he struggled to stand up.  Ever so slowly Harry got to his feet trying to hold his balance, unnoticed by the two Death eaters, who were trying to figure out how they could torture the muggles.  Again unnoticed by Harry his eyes were once again glowing even a brighter white then before, and a gradual white glow started forming around him which was now lighting up the room.  A strange wind started blowing around Harry making his hair fly upwards like a raging fire.  As the light and wind continued Harry's hair glowed white for a second then grew to its shoulder length and turned silver, also his five bangs of gold lightning hair appeared, still shimmering with light.  All his hair was now flying up making it appear like a burning fire was on his head, only it was entirely silver and his gold bangs would flicker in front of it.  The only people in the room who noticed what was happening to Harry were the Dursleys, since they were facing him and could only stare in shock at what was happening to their nephew.

            Meanwhile the Death eaters raised their wands finally deciding on what they were going to do.  "Now!" they shouted together, both saying, "_Crucio!_"  The Dursleys were brought out of their daze as the two men in front of them shouted something.  The jets of light flew across the room and were about to hit the Dursleys when the beams of light hit a magical shield and disappeared.  The two Death eaters were shocked.  _Who put up that shield?_ they wondered, as they knew the muggles couldn't have.  As they were staring at the Dursleys completely baffled, they noticed their shadows on the far wall in front of them, and wondered what was producing that light.  They turned on their heels to see Harry was standing up, his eyes glowing white with power just like before, and a growing white aura was surrounding his entire body.  They also noticed his hair was silver and gold, which was like a burning fire flying upwards, while his aura was growing and making him levitate about a few inches off the ground.  Wormtail and the other Death eater panicked at what they were seeing, they said the first curse that came to their minds, "_Avada__ Ked_…"   But neither one got to finish the curse, because at that moment Harry's glowing aura erupted.  Suddenly a flash of the blinding white light engulfing the entire living room, blinding everyone in it. A second later the light was going out of every window in the house.  As the rays of bright white light came out of the windows, the whole house was encased in a dome of white light a second later.  The dome of light flashed for a second and vanished, taking the entire house with it, all that was left was the garden and the dirt outline of where the foundation used to be.  As of that moment the house on 4 Privet Drive was gone.

************************************************************************

Ms. Figg's House 

            At 8:15 pm the dark detectors that were placed on the Dursley's house for Harry's protection went haywire, alerting Arabella Figg that there were Death eaters at the Dursley house.  She was startled at first, because in all the time she was there, the alarms never went off.  After a few seconds Arabella collected herself and immediately went into action, thanks to her auror training from her earlier years.  She quickly went to a glass orb sitting on her desk in the study to see what was exactly happening at the Dursley's, incase there was just something wrong with the detectors or if there really was an emergency.

            "Show!" shouted Arabella holding the glass orb.  Immediately the orb swirled with color as an image appeared of the inside of the Dursley's house.  (A/N: Similar to a security camera.)  The first image on the orb was the front door lying on the floor after being blasted off.  Then showing three Death eaters stand there holding their wands, and pointing them at the Dursley's cowering in the corner of the living room.  The next image was Harry talking to the intruders and then starting a duel with the three men.  _Is he insane?  What is he thinking taking on three Death eaters?  I've got to do something._  Thought Arabella loudly to herself.  Just as she was about to grab her wand, she was stopped by seeing Harry skillfully dodge the curses and taking out one Death eaters within the first few seconds.  _Wow! Where did he learn to duel like that?_  Arabella thought as she watched Harry duel.  Then she saw him hide behind the kitchen door.  After a few seconds the door burst open again, and Harry came out pointing his wand a Death eater but what really scared her was when she saw his eyes.  His eyes were glowing white and they were sending shivers down Arabella's spine just looking at them.  Suddenly the glass orb sparked and then shattered in her hands, falling to the ground.  Arabella could only stare in shock, _Great Merlin… What power?  Harry's eyes were glowing.  He must be producing a tremendous amount of magical energy to have it show in his eyes, and to shatter my observation orb,_ she thought.  "I have to get over there, now!" Arabella said loudly.  She rushed to her fireplace mantle and opened a rectangular box containing her wand.  She quickly grabbed it and ran out the door to 4 Privet Drive, to save Harry and the Dursleys.

As she approached the Dursley's house after running from her house which was down the block, she came to a stop just two feet away from their fence line.  There was an explosion of white light that shot out of every window from the house.  A second later a dome of bright white light surrounded the entire house of the Dursleys.  The brightness of the light was so great, Arabella had to shield her eyes from it.  After the light vanished and her eyes readjusted to the darkness of the night, she was shocked beyond anything else.  Arabella could only stare at the now vacant lot of 4 Privet Drive, where the Dursley's house used to stand.  All that was left was a straight-line hole of where the foundation of the house that used to have a house on it, once was.  _What the bloody hell, just happened?  The entire house is gone._  Thought Arabella completely dumbfounded as she stood there in shock.  "I have got to tell Albus, what happened," she said turning around and sprinting to her home's fireplace.  

After getting in her house, "_Incendio__!_" she cried pointing her wand at the fireplace and grabbing some powder from a jar on the mantle.  After throwing it into the fireplace, she said louder than necessary, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."  A second later, Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.  His face was filled with urgency and worry like he knew what was happening.

"Albus!  Death eaters… Harry… Dursley house… GONE!" stuttered Arabella, and finally shouting out the last part.

            "Yes, I know Arabella." replied Albus calmly to the hysterical woman.

A/N: So what do you think?  Wow the entire house is gone?  And I wonder where they disappeared to?  To much of a cliffhanger?  **PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 05 Remembering & Trial

Author Notice: When I looked at the amount of reviews I got for chapter 4 I was so happy I did a round-off, backhand spring.  No, not really actually.  But I was happy to see that everyone enjoyed that chapter.  I thank all of you reviewed.

/           / - Personal thoughts 

{          } – Phoenix Language

A/N: This is just informing you readers that there was be a change for the phoenix necklace that is in my story.  Instead of calling it that, I will start calling it the 'phoenix amulet', it sounds simpler and better but don't to worry the design I gave it earlier is still the same.  I have only changed the name I call it, so it sounds better.

************************************************************************

            Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his office talking to Professor McGonagall, when suddenly Professor Snape burst through the door with sweat coming down his face and nearly out of breath.  Albus and Minerva immediately helped Severus to a chair to catch his breath.  After few minutes, Severus was finally able to settle down and report what the Death Eater meeting was about.  Severus reported that the meeting was about, setting up an attack on the Dursley's house to capture Harry Potter.  Severus also told Albus that the attack was going to be sometime tonight, but he wasn't sure when.  Once Albus heard that part of the report his face showed concern and worry, while Minerva was sitting in her chair completely shocked at the news.  Once Severus finished giving his report, he stayed in his chair staring at the cup of tea in his hands waiting for Albus to say something.  At the moment Severus Snape wasn't really worried for Harry Potter's safety, because he knew the protection wards would do their jobs.  /_I sure nothing will happen, they're getting to worked up about Potter.  All though ever since I saw Potter in the hospital wing after returning from wherever he went during the third task, something changed in him.  When I looked into his eyes there was something different in them, it showed fear, pain, grief, and sadness. /_ Severus thought to himself remembering the happenings of the last school year.

            "Severus?  Severus?" called Albus trying to get his attention for the pass minute.

            "Wha… What?  Oh, sorry Albus." said Severus coming out of his daze, after realizing that both Albus and Minerva were staring at him for who knows how long trying to get his attention.

            "I was about to suggest that the three of us go and get Mr. Potter from his relatives.  There is a chance that this information was given to see if anyone was a spy.  But just as a precaution I believe it would be better, especially if it is true." said Albus seriously.  Both Minerva and Severus agreed with Albus decision on getting Harry Potter.  Just as the three adults were about to stand up to leave, there was a flutter of wings from the open window.  They turned around to see a snowy white owl, which Albus recognized as Hedwig immediately.  Upon see her Albus' face became worried; he knew she wouldn't be there unless there was a good reason.  Albus quickly went over to Hedwig and untied the letter, after reading it his face was instantly showing every single line is his old face, "Oh dear…" said Albus trailing off at the end.

            "What is it, Albus?" asked Minerva sensing the sudden fear and worry in the air.

            "We have to get Harry." replied Albus dropping the letter on to the floor and looking at Minerva and Severus, "Now!"

            As Albus, Minerva, and Severus were heading for the door to leave, when the entire school started shaking violently.  The portraits of the former headmasters of the school were swinging on the walls and their faces were showing fear.  The three professors had to brace themselves against the wall to stay standing.  After about a minute of the school shaking violently, it stopped.  All three professors could only stare at their surroundings and then each other wondering the same thing, /_What just happened_?/  For not once during the history of the school was there ever an earthquake.  About a second later there was another small tremor that could be felt, when suddenly there was a giant flash of light from outside through the open window.  Once the tremor stopped, the three professors crowded around the window to see what the flash was.  As they looked down the school grounds, what they saw made their eyes nearly double in size.  There on the school grounds was a very large dome of white light shinning brightly in the night.  Few seconds after the dome appeared it was visibly getting smaller and dimmer.  Once the dome of light was gone, Albus and Minerva were shocked because they recognized the object that was now there, as the Dursley house.  Just then the fireplace in the office came to life with the image of Arabella Figg's head floating in the fire, looking hysterical.

"Albus!  Death eaters… Harry… Dursley house… GONE!" stuttered Arabella, and finally shouting out the last part.

            "Yes, I know Arabella." replied Albus trying to calm the hysterical woman.

            "What?  What do you mean you know?  How do you know?" asked Arabella rather loudly.

            "Firstly, Arabella try to calm yourself.  As for how I know, that I will explain that later.  But right now I have to attend to… something." replied Albus trying to choose his words carefully, so not to make her more hysterical.

            "All right… I talk to you later." replied Arabella after taking a few deep breaths, before her head disappeared in the fireplace.  After fire went out, Albus signaled Minerva and Severus to follow him out on to the grounds to find out what just happened.  The three professors sprinted down to the school ground so fast; they were like a gust of wind passing through the school halls.

            As the three professors approached the Dursley house, they were able to see the front door was not where it was suppose to be, they quickly drew their wands.  After the entered the house and sprinted to the living room, which was connected to the hallway, were greeted with the most shocking scene ever.  There floating a few inches in the archway between the living room and hallway was a sphere of light.  Also there were three Death eaters two in the living room and one at the end of the hallway, and all three were unconscious.  Lastly were the Dursleys who were cowering in a corner of the living room with probably just happened.  Minerva and Severus quickly went to the three Death eaters and tie them with rope spells to make sure that none of them escaped.  However Minerva nearly screamed when turned over one of the Death eaters to see who is was, it was Peter Pettigrew.  When Albus looked to check could only smile for a second, then his expression became serious, still wondering where Harry was.  He turned to look at the Dursleys still trying to hide in the corner of the living room, while Minerva and Severus were explaining the still floating sphere of light.  Albus walked up to Dursleys and keeled down so he could look at them in the eye to ask his question.

            "Where is Harry?" asked Albus eyeing them.  The Dursleys were still in shock at what just happened within the last few minutes.  But Petunia was the first to come out of her daze, when the Headmaster asked his question.  She looked at Professor Dumbledore after staring for a second; she turned her gaze to the floating sphere of light where the other two professors were standing.  Albus followed where her gaze was going and it ended on the sphere of light.  Albus stood up and walked over to stand next to the sphere of light just like Severus and Minerva.  He looked at the sphere of light for about a minute, noting that the brightness of the sphere wasn't affecting their eyesight, even though it was providing enough light to illuminate the room perfectly.  In a slow yet steady voice Albus called to the sphere of light, "Harry?"

The sphere of light shimmered for a second, and then a single glowing white feather fell to the floor.  Albus kneeled down and picked up the glowing feather, as it lay in his hand he could feel a gentle warmth pass through his body, but he could feel a great within the feather one that he never felt before.  As the three professors looked at the strange feather, they could only stare at it in wonder as none of them have ever seen a feather like this before.

            "Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva wonder if this strange floating sphere of light would respond again.  As it did before the sphere glittered again, but nothing else happened.

            "Harry… Can you hear us?" asked Severus this time, while speaking his voice was clearly showing worry.  Albus heard the worry in Severus voice and could only smile, and then the sphere of light glittered again but lowered to the floor and started to dim.  The three professors could only stare in shock as the light slowly vanished revealing a figure of a 15-year-old teenage boy.  However the light was still glowing around him, but this time it was just on his skin.  They were currently unable to see his face, but the most interesting part of the boy was his hair was being blown upward from some sort of wind that none of them were feeling.  After a few more seconds his hair settled down, and the light on his skin vanished.  There standing in the center of the three professors was Harry Potter.  But what really shock them were Harry's eyes, they were still glowing white.  Harry looked at each professor and finally settling his sights on Professor Dumbledore, and opened his mouth to speak.

(A/N: Because of the light around him, they couldn't see his silver & gold hair.  By the time the light vanished his hair returned to normal, because of exhaustion.)

In a weak voice, "Professor… Help… me…" said Harry before his glowing eyes returned back to their normal emerald green color; and revealing very tired, exhausted, and scared eyes.  Harry's eyes closed and his body started falling to the floor collapsing from exhaustion.  Severus being the closes to Harry quickly moved to ease him to the floor.  After lowering Harry to the floor, the three professors quickly examined Harry to see if there was any injures that they could fix themselves, and there were none.  Albus quickly conjured a stretcher and helped Harry onto it to take him to the hospital wing.  While Severus took the Death eaters to the Ministry, and Minerva would take the Dursleys to the castle.

            Albus quickly sprinted to the hospital wing with Harry floating along side him.  After entering the hospital wing, Albus levitated Harry onto one of the beds and went to get Madam Pomfrey.  Less the two seconds after entering her office both Poppy and Albus ran up to Harry bed.  She looked at him, and a face saying, not again, while Albus could only chuckle at her face.  As Poppy waved her wand over Harry examining him, Albus informed for on what happened earlier and how they found him.  Poppy was speechless on what Albus was telling her, that she didn't even notice that Professor Snape and McGonagall.

            "How is he, Poppy?" asked Albus, after watching her wave her wand over Harry's still body on the bed for about ten minutes.

            "Well…" said Poppy ending her examination, "From what I can tell he was under the Cruciatus curse, two of them I might add.  Other then that he's physically and magical he's exhausted, but everything I try to wake him doesn't work.  I don't understand it."  Everyone in the room was just staring at Harry and wondering what happened in the past half hour and what was happening to him.  Just then there was the sound of flapping wings, everyone turned to the window from where it was coming from to see Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix.  Fawkes flew in and landed on the edge of Harry's bed and looked worriedly at him.

            "Fawkes?  Don't worry Harry will be fine.  By the way, why are you here?" asked Albus wondering why he was here.  Fawkes turned his head to look at his master, and then nodding his head showing he agreed with Harry's condition.  During this time the other professors were just staring at the phoenix's strange behavior.  Fawkes continued to look at Albus as if looking for something, till he notice a glowing white feather just sticking out of his robe pocket.  Albus followed Fawkes gaze to the glowing white feather and took it out and held it out in his hand.  Fawkes then took the white feather from his master's hand with his beak and placed the feather on Harry's chest.  /_What is Fawkes doing?/_ wondered Albus to himself, as well as other professors thought.  Fawkes flew over to the head of Harry's bed, and perched himself there looking down at Harry.  Fawkes then spread his wings as if presenting himself and started to trill a phoenix song.  The song filled and echoed throughout the room, what everyone found strange about this song was that it was different from the one that Fawkes usually sings.  It was different somehow it did lift their spirits like it always does, but for some strange reason they couldn't figure out why it was different.  As the song echoed in the room, a white light aura was forming around Harry and the feather resting on his chest was glittering.  The white aura covered his entire body till nobody could see Harry anymore.  After a minute the white aura vanished and Fawkes stopped singing.  As the three professors and Poppy stared at Harry they noticed that the white feather was gone, they looked around on the bed incase it moved somewhere but it could not be seen anywhere, it just vanished.  Just as they were about to take a closer look, Harry rolled over on his side like he was just taking a nap sleeping soundly.  They also noticed that his hair was much longer now, than just a few minutes ago, it reached about his shoulders.  All the adults just looked at each other and silently agreed that they should just let Harry rest and when he wakes up, they can ask him what happened.

            Harry woke up to the feel of crispy clean linen sheets and the scent of early morning dew.  He instantly knew where he was, being that he was been in this place more times than he can count.  /_Oh noooo… I'm in the hospital wing. And the term hasn't even started._ / groaned Harry to himself, slowly opening his eyes to see that his guess was correct.  Harry still feeling a bit tired sat up and looked out the window, to see the sun was just starting to rise.  He than looked around the room to see that nobody was there, even Madam Pomfrey.  /_That's strange, usually when I'm in here there's always somebody watching me. /_ Harry wondered it himself while getting out of bed to stand and stretch a bit, since he never liked lying in the hospital wing beds.  As he was standing on the side of the bed, Harry felt like there was something missing, his glasses.  But he remembered that he didn't need them anymore, but since he wore them for practically his entire life it was just a force of habit, he looked at the counter next to his bed to see that they were neatly placed there for when he woke up.  Harry smiled and picked them up, than place them in his pocket and started heading for the door.  /_Maybe I can sneak out before anyone catches me._ / Harry thought to himself as he reached for the door handle.  "And just where do you think you're going?" asked an all to familiar voice belonging to Madam Pomfrey from the other side of the wing.  Harry mentally groaned to himself as he turned around to see the face of a very stern faced Madam Pomfrey.  "Get back into that bed." She ordered.  Harry obeyed since he really wasn't in the mood to put up a fight, and if he ran for it she might stun him if he did.  Harry got into the bed that he was in less than five minutes ago, and waited for her to make usual check up on him.  After she was done, she said that she was going to fetch the headmaster and she order Harry not to move.

            Harry waited patiently while Madam Pomfrey went to get the Headmaster.  As he waited, Harry could hear the sound of a song slowly getting larger.  Harry looked at the window to see Fawkes flying through the window and landing on the side of his bed.  Harry smiled as he looked at the beautiful scarlet phoenix and rubbed his chest of red feathers.  Fawkes who was enjoying the attention leaned into Harry's stroking more.  "It must be great being a phoenix?" asked Harry casually looking at the phoenix.

            {Yes it is.}, replied Fawkes, startling Harry.

            {What did you just say?}, asked Harry a little startled that he just heard Fawkes talk to him.  After asking his question, Harry noticed a trill was coming out of his mouth instead of his voice.  Harry could only stare at the phoenix with his mouth hanging open.  While Fawkes in his own way, was smiling if it was possible.

            {I said it is great being a phoenix, young Lord.}, repeated Fawkes looking at Harry.

            {How am I able to understand and talk to you, Fawkes?}, asked Harry nervously missing being addressed as 'young Lord'.

            {Time will answer it.  Now you just regain your strength.}, answered Fawkes to the confused Harry.

            Fawkes then looked at the door as it opened, showing Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey.  As they came to Harry's bed, he suddenly felt very nervous.  Harry quickly looked at Fawkes, and he trilled a note that helped him relax.  Then his bed was surround by the adults, all of them looking at him and him staring at them.  After while Professor McGonagall and Snape conjured chairs for themselves and Poppy left to go to her office, seeing that they didn't need her right now.  There was dead silence for a while, until Professor Dumbledore broke it.

            "Good morning, Harry.  How are you feeling this morning?" asked Dumbledore looking at Harry with the twinkle in his blue eyes.

            "Good morning, Professor.  I'm feeling better, still a bit tired though.  Um… How long have I been in here?  Or should I even ask?" asked Harry, wondering if he might regret the answer he gets.

            "You've been in the hospital wing for three days, sleeping since you're… unusual arrival." answered Dumbledore warily, looking at Harry.

            "Um, Professor?  What do you mean by 'unusual' arrival?" asked Harry wondering what he was talking about.

            "You don't remember how you came here, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, seeing that Harry couldn't recall everything that happened, of that night.

            "Well…  Not everything.  I remember sending Hedwig with a note about the Death eater attack.  Right after she left there was an explosion downstairs.  Then I went down with my wand to see what it was.  It turned out there were three Death eaters, and one of them was Wormtail.  Then a duel started between the three Death eaters and me.  I took out one of them.  I hide in the kitchen to catch my breath, than Wormtail said… something about Cedric.  And I got angry, after that things get a little fuzzy.  The next thing I knew was that Wormtail was on the ground and there was a large indentation on the wall, by then my angry was going down.  Then I was hit from behind from the other Death eater.  After that Wormtail and the Death eater hit me with the cruciatus curse.  After a while they turned their attention to the Dursleys deciding on what they were going to do to them.  I was able to hear what they were going to do, and I couldn't let them do it to them.  Even though I hate them, they don't deserve to die like how Wormtail planned.  I could feel my angry growing and after that everything went blank.  The next thing I remember seeing was the three of you. (_Pointing to the three professors._)  I assumed you three apparated there and took care of the Death eaters.  Then the last thing I remember was waking up here… just a few minutes ago." said Harry trailing off at the end and slouching in his bed.

            "Thank you, Harry.  You have cleared up part of what happened that night your relative's house was attacked.  Okay, now Harry.  What I am about to tell you is what I think happened, after talking to your Aunt, what you told me just now, and what a witness told me…" said Professor Dumbledore, while sitting on the bed across from his bed.  After looking at Harry for a few seconds making sure that he was ready for what he was about to tell him.  So he told Harry what happened after the Death eaters arrived.  He told him what happened after Wormtail teased him about Cedric.  At this point Harry was shocked to hear that when he blasted Wormtail across the hallway that his eyes were glowing, based on what his aunt told Dumbledore.  Dumbledore went on to explain that after he was hit with the two cruciatus cruses, he was surrounded by a glowing white sphere and his hair appeared to have changed color.  This of course made Harry nervous since he never told the professor that his hair changed gold and silver on the day of his birthday.  Unfortunately Dumbledore noticed his uneasiness when this was mentioned, but decided that he would talk about it later.  He continued on about how the white light then surrounded the house, and how apparently he somehow apparated not just himself and everyone else but the entire house on to the school grounds.  Dumbledore continued to explain how they found him, the Death eaters, and the Dursleys.  After finishing what he thinks happened to Harry, he looked him and waited for the information to sink in.

            During the whole time, Harry could only stare at his professors completely confused and at the same time was certain that everything that his professor just said was true.  Harry told Dumbledore that what he told him felt like it was true, but he was fuzzy on a few things.  They all agreed with his assumption, and that maybe after a while he will remember something.  Harry spent sometime just talking with his professors on what else happened that night.  He was surprised that Snape was silent throughout the whole conversation.  Although Harry didn't say anything, could see relief in his eyes the he was safe.  After they were done the professors left.

            As Dumbledore was about to leave, he turned around to Harry, "Oh there is one more thing, Harry.  The trial for Wormtail is going to be in a three days.  As you know bringing him to court will prove Sirius of his innocence.  Also you will probably be called upon as a witness, do you think that you'll be strong enough by then?" asked Dumbledore.  Harry could only look at his professor for asking such a silly question.

            "Professor, just wake me up on that day and we can go." Harry replied to the professor's question.  

            "Very well, Harry.  Come to my office in three days and then will head to the Ministry for the trial.  The password is Sweet Tarts" said Dumbledore smiling seeing the excitement in Harry's face.  Right after he left, Poppy came back into the room to make her check on Harry.  After say that he was fine to leave, Harry practically sprinted out of the door.  Seeing that it was after lunch time Harry decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat.  Harry was greeted the usual way when he met Dobby and was swarmed by the other house elves when he asked for something to eat.  After eating his fill, Harry thanked Dobby and the other house elves and started wondering around the school.  Some time later Harry found himself in front of the fat lady portrait.

            "Um… I don't know the password.  But can you let me in, please?" Harry asked the fat lady who just smiled.

            "Of course dear.  Not to worry there's no password during the summer.  So just go on in." replied the fat lady opening the entrance way to the common room.

            "Thank you." Harry replied entering the common room, which looked still the same as ever.  Harry smiled at himself feeling like he finally returned home.  He headed up for the boys fifth year room to his bed to get some sleep.  As Harry entered his room, he noticed that his trunk was already there next to his bed.  So Harry decided that maybe he should unpack first, then go to sleep.  After unpacking his clothes, Harry was very tired so he just dropped into his bed and feel asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

            Harry woke up the next morning, surprised that he slept through yesterday and guessed that he must have been very tired.  He decided maybe a good shower should do him some good, so he grabbed his things and headed for the boys' prefect bathroom.  When Harry arrived at the boys' prefect bathroom, and said the password to get in.  After removing his clothing, he felt something around his neck and looked to see he still had on the phoenix necklace, but decided to leave it on.  As Harry stood there in the shower letting the water massage his body, he completely forgot about the world for a short way.  After taking his shower, he decided that a nice relaxing bath was probably also a good idea.  After filling the huge tub with water at the right temperature, he eased himself in and once he was in his whole body just relaxed in the water.  While Harry sat there in the tub relaxing, his mind began to wonder and he found himself thinking about when his hair changed and how he apparated the entire Dursley house.  But his mind was most sticking to the change with his hair.  Harry started to theorize that maybe the change that he had, had something to do with his ability to apparate.  After getting back to the dorms Harry put on some fresh clothes, and went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.  When he arrived there was only one table and very few teachers so he sat at the far end and ate by himself.  After finishing he decided to go head back to the common to relax.  This was his routine for the next three days till the trial just relaxing and regaining his strength

            Finally the day of the trial came and Harry was up early in the morning, took a quick shower, and changed into some fresh clothes.  Lastly Harry took a piece of leather sting and tired his hair back at the hairline above the back of his neck, into a ponytail.  After finishing he went up to Dumbledore's office.  When he arrived Harry gave the password to the stone gargoyle and went up the staircase.  After knocking on the door, Dumbledore opened it and was allowed in.  Harry was surprised that there were more people there than just the two of them, there was also Snape and McGonagall.

            "Well, now that everyone is here.  Why don't we all start heading for the Ministry.  All you have to say when you enter the floo network is, 'Ministry Courtroom 5."   Dumbledore address to everyone in the room, before heading to fireplace and taking a pinch of the floo powder and throwing it into the fire.  After entering the fireplace, everyone else followed his directions and repeated the same process.  Harry came out of the fireplace rather quickly but managed to catch himself before falling flat on his face.  He looked around to see that the courtroom that the trial was going to be held in looked exactly like the courtroom that he saw in Dumbledore's pensive last year.  Harry and the three professors took their seats, which were located in the front of the courtroom.  Harry surveyed the room to see quite a few reporters in the room, but Harry's attention was distracted when his eyes saw Lucius Malfoy sitting in the room, and his angry started to sizzle again.  Remembering what happened last year at the graveyard, Harry's blood started to boil.  Dumbledore sensed a strange energy growing in the air, he looked around the room to try and locate it but his eyes immediately locked on to Harry when he noticed his hair was starting to move like there was wind in the room.  But as Dumbledore observed Harry, there was no wind in the enclosed room.  "Harry?  Are you alright?" asked Dumbledore in a concerned voice.  Harry came out of his daze when Dumbledore questioned him, and his angry settled down.  "Yeah.  I'm all right, professor." replied Harry trying to control his angry.  However Dumbledore could tell that Harry was trying to control his angry for some reason, but decided that maybe later he could talk to him alone.

            The main doors to the courtroom opened and two groups of aurors were escorting two men into the room.  But one of the men was fighting with the aurors, but he wasn't really getting anywhere, who Harry recognized as Wormtail.  While the other group was escorting Sirius Black, who was walking in with a smile.  Harry also smiled knowing that his uncle was going to be cleared, and Wormtail will be put in prison or maybe he'll receive the Dementor Kiss.  After both Wormtail and Sirius were seated, the judge came in and got the proceedings under way.  After going through the basic introductions of the case and introducing the jury and reasons for the court session. Once that was done the judge informed everyone in the room that witnesses who were called up to the stand to testify under veritaserum.  The first person to be called up was Harry, he nervously stood up than took his seat on the stand and was handed a cup filled with the potion.  Harry took the cup and drank it in one gulp, he handed the cup back and could feel the liquid moving down throughout his body as a cold feeling was starting to take over.  Harry closed his eyes letting the potion take a hold of him, however as he could hear a strange melody that sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't place it.  Harry's attention was brought back into the courtroom when the judge decided that the potion was given enough time to take affect.

            "All right, let's get these questions underway.  What is your name?" asked the judge.

            "Harry James Potter." replied Harry. /_That was question was all right.  It seemed pretty basic./_ Thought Harry to himself wondering what questions the judge was going  to ask.

            "Do you know who two men that are in front of you?" asked the judge pointing to Sirius and Wormtail who were surrounded by aurors.

            "Yes.  The short bald one is Peter Pettigrew, and the other man is Sirius Black." Answered Harry, glaring at Wormtail.  Whispers broke out in the courtroom when Harry identified Wormtail.

            "Are you aware that Mr. Black was your godfather?" asked the judge.

            "Yes, I am aware of that fact." replied Harry to the judge's question.

            "Would you trust Mr. Black?" asked the judge continuing in his questioning.

            "Yes I would trust him with my life." answered Harry confidently with a smile.

            "Was Mr. Black the secret keeper of your parents, when they went into hiding 14 years ago?" asked the judge, ignoring the whispers.

            "No.  My godfather was supposed to be their secret keeper, but he convinced my parents to change to Wormtail over there.  He thought that it would have been a good bluff, making Voldemort think that he was still it and would go after him.  But what none of them knew was that Wormtail was actually working for Voldemort.  He betrayed my parents!" yelled Harry at the end of his answer.

            "Would you please tell the court how you found out this information?" asked the judge.  This made Harry nervous because that would mean that he would have to tell the court that Professor Lupin was helping Sirius hide out and that he was an illegal animagus.  As Harry was about to start telling what happened during his third year, he could hear that strange melody again.  Suddenly Harry remembered where he heard it before, it was the phoenix song that he heard during his birthday when he was going through his 'change'.  The song continued and he could feel the affect of the veritaserum getting weaker, and he was feeling much better.  So Harry started telling the court what happened during his third year, leaving out a few unneeded things that could get some people in trouble.  As he was telling the court, he received confused looks from Sirius and Dumbledore, but he ignored them through his explanation.

            When he was finished he was dismissed and questioning continued, after him was Dumbledore and then Snape.  The questions asked were pretty much the same and they gave the same answers that Harry gave.  When they were done the judge, called a break.  After the hour break everyone resumed his or her seats in the room.  Now Sirius and Wormtail were going to be questioned.  Sirius didn't put up any resistance and answered his questions confidently.  Wormtail on the other hand was putting up so much resistance that the aurors had to stun him, and poured the potion down his throat.  The entire courtroom was completely stunned from what they were hearing from him, as he answered his questions.  When the trial was over it was pretty clear that Sirius was innocent and that Wormtail was done for and was going to prison.  On Harry's way out of the courtroom to the fireplace with the other professors, all Harry could think about was his godfather.  Harry lost in his thought wasn't even looking to where he was going, and walked straight into someone.  After bumping into the person he quickly looked up to apology, but instead was looking into the smiling face of his godfather.  All Harry could do was smile as well, and quickly throw his arms around him, which he returned also.  They separated after hearing a cough, which came from Dumbledore to tell them that they had to go.  Harry and Sirius smiled and went to the fireplace to head back to Hogwarts.

1) A/N: Really now readers.  I know some of you thought that Harry would appear in Atlantis, sorry to disappoint some of you.  But if you were careful in the Ch.1 reading only he appeared, not the house.

 2) A/N: Don't worry though if will be there soon.  If I can hurry with his current time setting.


	6. Chapter 06 Diagon Alley

- Thank you, all you reader's who reviewed my story.  

- Now I have some news dealing with the updates.  I shall be starting school in a few days, and I may not be able to update as often.  Until I get set into my schedule and figure out when I can update, I am uncertain as to when updates will be.  When I figure it out I shall inform you.

/           / - Personal thoughts 

************************************************************************

            Harry woke up to sunlight shining on his face through his dorm window.  He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful morning outside.  Harry smiled and stretched in his bed, then got out of bed.  Not bothering to put on his glasses since he didn't need them anymore .He grabbed his things to take a quick shower.  After finishing Harry decided to wear a black shirt and pants for the day.  He tied his long hair into a ponytail with an elastic band which now clearly showed his famous scar; ever since his birthday his hair was now shoulder-length and straight, no longer messy or untamed.  He was very pleased himself when looked into the mirror, his physical changes were slightly noticeable.  Now that he didn't have to wear his glasses, his eyes shined brightly and he actually was liked his hair the way it was now.  After looking satisfied with himself, Harry walked to his nightstand and grabbed the phoenix amulet and put it on.  Over the past two days Harry's memories of what happened the day after his birthday were starting to come back to him, though only fragments he was able to fill in the blanks with what Dumbledore told him.  Now that he remembering everything that happened that night, Harry was a little afraid of what was happening to him.  But for some reason, which Harry could figure out he was certain that nothing was wrong about it.  So Harry decided that he would think about it later.

After leaving the common room he went to the Great Hall to get a quick breakfast, than headed to library to continue his research to find something on what happened to him.  But so far over the pass two days he has found absolutely nothing, and it was really starting to irritate him.  Today Harry was going to borrow a few books from the restricted section with his invisibility cloak when Madam Pince wasn't looking.

            After grabbing three books that caught his attention from the restricted section, Harry put the in the cloak so Madam Pince didn't see him leaving with them.  When he got back to the common room he sat in a remote corner of the room, incase a professor came in.  The first book didn't really have anything that Harry was looking for, but it was informative about mediation and seeing ones really self, which intrigued him.  Harry decided that maybe later he could try it; maybe it could help him understand his 'other' form.  Unfortunately his patience was wearing very thin with trying to find some kind of information that will help him.  Today though his frustration was starting to get the better of him, as he was looking at the last book still finding nothing.  Harry slammed the book closed, making a loud echo run through the room.  Feeling very annoyed Harry slouched in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes to try and relax.  As Harry sat there, he heard the same phoenix song that he heard during his birthday and brush of wind on his face.  Harry opened his eyes to see Fawkes perched on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.  Fawkes continued singing the melody and Harry started falling asleep.  As Harry dreamed a gentle voice started speaking:

            There shall come a time

            When the world will be covered in darkness by a great evil

            But its reign will fall and rise by

            The light of the stag and flower

            The one shall have the mark of the storm upon him

            He will know no blood kin that has love for him, except one in time

            He will be alone in his life till that day

            His coming of age, will be his change

            His ancestor of old, will aid him

            The Lord of Light shall return

            When the voice stop speaking, Harry woke up from his apparent hap.  /_That song was beautiful, wait a minute it's the same one I heard during my birthday, but where did those words come from. _/ Wondered Harry as Fawkes continued singing the phoenix song.  After a few minutes Harry was so relaxed from the song that he fell asleep, with Fawkes watching over him.  In Harry's dream he was in standing in a black void, fill with a gentle silver mist moving along the ground.  As Harry walked around wondering what was going to happen, he could hear faintly a sound entering his hearing range.  He could hear the same phoenix song that he heard earlier; only this time there were no words.  In the distance he could see a small dot of light steady growing.  As it continued to grow a flying creature could be seen in it coming closer.  When the flying creature came into view, Harry nearly fell over in shock it came into view.  The creature was the same silver and gold phoenix from his dream on his birthday.  The phoenix stopped moving towards him, and was flying about a foot in front of him.  Harry could only stare at the phoenix, but as he looked at it he felt safe with it there.

            Suddenly Harry woke up to something hitting his face.  When he opened his eyes to see what did it, he saw Pig, Ron's tiny owl was flying around the room.  Harry groaned from being awakened in such a rude way, he looked down in his lap to see a letter address to him.  Harry immediately recognized Ron's messy handwriting, and opened the letter and read it.

            Dear Harry,

            Hey Harry, how are you doing?  I read in the Daily Prophet that Sirius was cleared of all charges.  That great, now he doesn't have to run and hide anymore.  You know you had me and Hermione really worried, when my Dad told us that, that muggle house you lived in disappeared.  Especially Hermione was worried about you, when we got the news.  We didn't find out about happened to you until almost three days later, she was hysterical during those days.  Hermione is staying at my house till the term starts.  You can come over if you want.  And if you can't, we were planning on getting our supplies on Aug. 28, maybe we can see you than, and you can explain what happened.  Write back right after you read this.

                                                                                    Ron

            Harry could only feel guilty that he hadn't written to his friends since everything happened.  Harry told Pig to wait while he went to write a reply to Ron's letter, of course Pig zipped around the common room happily.  After Harry got some parchment he quickly wrote his reply

            Dear Ron and Hermione,

            I'm perfectly fine.  Both of you worry too much you know.  By the way, Sirius is here at Hogwarts working for Dumbledore.  But no one is telling me what he's doing.  It's great having him here and cleared of all charges, now I don't have to worry about him being caught.  I'm sorry I can't come over, but I can meet you guys at Diagon Alley on Aug. 28.  How about we meet in front of Gringotts around 10 am?  Tell Hermione not to worry about me.  I'll be seeing you guys on Aug. 28.

                                                                                    Harry

            Once he finished he tied it to Pig's leg.  Pig jumped up into the air once Harry was done tying the letter, and rocketed around the room.  At that moment the portrait hole opened, and Dumbledore and Sirius stepped in.  Pig being so excited nearly plodded into Sirius head if he didn't move at the last second and missed Dumbledore's face by a fraction of an inch, but he didn't flinch instead he just smiled at the tiny owl that just flew out of the window.

            "What the bloody hell was that?" shouted Sirius get off the floor after dodging Pig's flying.  Both Harry and Dumbledore chuckled at Sirius' surprised face.

            "That Sirius was Pig.  You remember don't you, the tiny hyperactive owl you gave Ron." replied Harry pointing to the window that Pig just flew out of.

            "Oh yeah I remember now.  By the way, what was that about?" asked Sirius taking a seat next to Harry, while Dumbledore took a seat opposite of Sirius.

            "That was Ron asking me if I could go to Diagon Alley on the 28th." answered Harry to Sirius' question.

            "And what was you reply?" asked Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

            "I said I would meet them there." replied Harry, hoping that neither men would say otherwise.  To Harry's great relief they didn't.

            "Good.  I think it would do you good to at least get out of the castle for a little awhile.  Don't you agree?" asked Dumbledore.  Harry only smiled and nodded.

            Once they were done discussing what they were going to do when Harry goes to Diagon Alley, Harry could sense that their conversation was about to become serious.  "Harry there is a reason that we've come up here." said Dumbledore in a firm tone, confirming Harry's suspicions.  "I've already informed Sirius here of what happened the night that you arrived.  And I am still a little curious on a few things that happened." continued Dumbledore looking at Harry.  Harry was starting to get nervous, he was certain that what Dumbledore was probably wondering about the supposed hair change and being able to apparate to the castle.  / _Oh no.  What should I tell him?  Should I probably tell him that I remember everything, but leave out knowing about my hair change.  Especially since it happened on my birthday.  Yes, I think that I'll stick with that story for now, until I find out more about what's happening to me. _/ Thought Harry quickly to himself.

            "Yes, I've been thinking about that too.  And I've also been trying to remember what happened to me that night and I think I pretty much can recall everything." replied Harry trying his best to sound convincing.

            "And what does your memory tell you?" asked Dumbledore eyeing Harry trying to see if there was anything he was hiding.

            "That everything that you told me and what happened was true.  But I'm still confused about the change in my hair and how I was able to apparate not just me but the entire Dursley house?" wondered Harry.  He told himself that he was answering truthfully, at least partly and he was still genuinely curious about him being able to apparate.  Dumbledore just smiled at Harry's honesty and curiosity, but could sense that there was still something that he wasn't telling him.  However he put it in the back of his mind, and would think about it later, so he gave his theory on how everything happened.

            "Well, Harry, I do have a theory on those two things.  Would you like to hear them." replied Dumbledore to Harry's curiosity.  Harry only nodded showing that he was ready for whatever answer he was about to get.  "Well, I believe what you experience was a very powerful magical surge of some sort.  Magical surges as you might have guessed are exactly what they sound like, which is a huge surge of magical energy.  It usually occurs when the wizard or witch is very angry." Said Dumbledore looking at Harry making sure the information he was taking in was satisfactory.  When he nodded showing that understood, Dumbledore continued, "As for how you were able to apparate through the wards of the school.  My guess is that, when you wanted to appear here you had to fight with the wards to finally land here.  That's why the school grounds shook just before you arrived; they were trying to prevent you from landing here.  But seeing that you were having a magical surge at the time and you were determined to get here.  You were able to how shall we say, 'punched a hole in the wall' but don't worry after arriving the hole sealed itself up apparently." Sensing that Harry was worried that he might have caused a permanent breach in the protection wards.  After seeing Harry relax from the news that there was no damage.

            "That's a relief.  I hate to be the reason, why people are able to apparate on to the school grounds." Harry stated, relaxing after hearing what Professor Dumbledore said.  "Okay, the magical surge explains how I was able to apparate here.  But what about what my aunt said about my hair changing?" asked Harry trying to sound like he didn't have a clue on what that was about.

            "Well, Harry that is still a little confusing.  But I surmise that maybe when you were experiencing the magical surge, the amount of energy that was flowing through you was enormous.  Now because the energy was so large, it was physically showing on your body.  And the way it was showing, was the change in your hair." said Dumbledore after explaining how he thinks everything happened.  Harry sat there deep in thought, trying to see if what Professor Dumbledore said sounded like a reasonable explanation.  After saying that he agreed with his professor's theory, Harry was happy to see Sirius just accepted everything.  For the rest of the afternoon the three stayed in the common room and talk, the things they talked about ranged from quidditch to who they had a crush on during school, which Harry absolutely stayed out of and ignored Sirius every time he asked him.  During their conversation they challenged each other playing wizards chess, which both Professor Dumbledore and Sirius slaughtered Harry every time.

            Harry woke up when the sun was just rising over the horizon, and was feeling very happy this morning.  Last night he didn't have any nightmares about the third task or Voldemort, and today he was going to see his best friends Ron and Hermione.  Harry quickly changed into some running shorts and shirt and grabbed his shoes to go jogging around the lake.  For the past two weeks in the morning, Harry started exercising by jogging around the lake and doing push-ups and sit-ups.  However during the day Harry just relaxed and explored the castle finding secret passages with Sirius.  Ever since Sirius was cleared, he was been spending as much time as possible with Harry talking about the good old days terrorizing the Slytherins and showing him all the secret passages he knew.  During his time with Harry, he would drop subtle hints suggesting that he and his friends should become pranksters, which Harry was more than willingly to become.  And during the afternoon Harry flew on his broom and practiced his quidditch seeker skills.  He figured that if his magic couldn't help him in a fight against Voldemort, maybe at least a good physical body will help in throwing a few good punches or at the very least help in escaping.  In the first week, Harry's body wasn't quite use to the stain he was putting it under, but he was determined.  Now this past week, Harry wasn't even that tired when he did his exercise routine, instead he was feeling slightly better physically.  He noticed that with what little he was doing he did develop a small amount of muscle and it was giving him a better physique even though he was still thin.  After finishing his morning exercise routine, Harry quickly showered and changed into some comfortable black pants and shirt and shoes.  When it was about quarter to ten, Harry went to Professor Dumbledore's office to use his fireplace and floo to Diagon Alley.

            After exiting the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry quickly looked around to see if maybe the Weasleys and Hermione arrived earlier.  Seeing that they hadn't arrived yet Harry decided to wait at Gringotts for them to arrive.  As walked down the alley he noticed that most of the people there were students and their parents buying their supplies.  When Harry reached Gringotts he thought maybe he should go get some money out of his vault, since he knew the Weasleys were exactly always timely.  After deciding that it would be all right, Harry went to one of the available goblins and asked to be taken to his vault.  Harry never really enjoyed the cart ride to his vault, nor did he like it after getting some money out.  As Harry just a few feet from the main door, he could hear two worried voices that he was all too familiar with.

            There in front of him was Hermione and Ron waiting for _him_, and all Harry could do was smile at seeing two friends look worriedly around the alley for him.  Hermione seemed the one more worried out of the two of them as she asked rather loudly to Ron, "Where can he be?  He said he would here?  What if something happened to him?  What if…" But Ron cut her off before she could finish her next question,

            "Hermione, calm down and relax.  Yes I'm a little worried about Harry too; it's not like him to be late.  But we've never known him to completely forget about meeting us somewhere." asked Ron calmly, but his eyes did show some worry and fear.

            "Yeah you're right." said Hermione after taking a few slow and deep breaths.  "But I've been really worried about him, ever since he was attacked at his relative's home." continued Hermione who was a lot more calmer than before.

            "Yes, I know.  I've been worried also.  Why don't we wait for another few minutes and if he doesn't show up, we'll go find my dad and tell him?  Okay?" Ron suggested trying to comfort Hermione's worry and fear.  Harry was finding it a little hard not to giggle, at seeing his friends worry far too much about him.  He also found it funny that in his 4 to 5 minutes of standing there behind them, they still haven't noticed him.  Finally seeing that he kept them waiting long enough, he decided to make his presence known.  He walked up behind them to where he was only two feet away, noticing they still haven't seen him, so he decided maybe a verbal announcement might catch their attention.

            "You know, you two guys worry far too much about me." said Harry finally, holding back his giggling.  Both Ron and Hermione jumped from being startled by their friend and quickly turned around.

            "Harry!" both practically screamed after hearing what the person behind them said, assuming it was Harry.  But after turning around and looking at the person, their faces immediately went from surprise to confusion.  When they turned around they expected to see Harry but instead there behind them was a person they have never seen before.  Both of them just stared at the young tall man about the age of 15 or 16 yrs old with black hair tied back into a ponytail and green eyes standing in front of them. 

            "Oh sorry.  We thought you were someone else." This came from Ron, staring at Harry not recognizing him.  Harry on the other hand was shocked, here he was standing in front of his two best friends for four years and they don't recognize him.  He quickly looked down at himself to see if anything different about him besides the obvious things that he knew of.  Sudden Harry realized why they don't recognize him, he never told them that he didn't need his glasses anymore and his hair was now longer and straighter.  He noticed that his skin color was lightly dark than his usual pale appearance.  But what really surprised him was that even though he probably did look different, he thought they would his eye color and his scar of all things.  With all of this now coming to mind, Harry couldn't help himself by laugh audibly and lean against one of the columns in front of Gringotts.

            As Harry was laughing and supporting himself against the column, both Ron and Hermione were looking at him strangely.  / _Who is this guy?  He must be some kind of lunatic._ / Thought Ron deciding whether or not to go somewhere else before this guy does something.  / _Why is this guy laughing?  This guy is strange, although he is sort a cute.  And for some reason with him laughing at us, I don't feel the least bit nervous.  Actually the laugh reminds of Harry. _/ Thought Hermione as to surveyed the young man.  At that moment Harry straightened himself upright and looked at his friends and just smiled widely.  / _Why does that smile look so familiar?  And his emerald eyes just sparkle with that smile… Wait a minute?  His eyes?_ / Wondered Hermione, till she suddenly realized who the person in front of her was.  As Harry watched them, he noticed Hermione face went from confusion to surprise, and he knew she figured out who he was.

            "Well, I see that you figured out who I am, Hermione." said Harry looking at Hermione and smiling.  Till suddenly Harry was tackled by a tight hug from Hermione, but he was quick enough to stop himself from falling to the ground.  Both Harry and Ron were surprised at Hermione's suddenly action, especially Harry but he didn't try to push her away.  Ron on the other hand was shocked that Hermione was suddenly hugging some stranger they just meet, till he himself realized who she was hugging.

            "Is really you, Harry?" asked Hermione after releasing Harry a bit but still keeping her arms on him and looking at him closely.

            "Yes, Hermione it's me." replied Harry happily, completely forgetting that he and Hermione are still holding each other.  "Hey Ron, how's your summer been?" asked Harry directing his attention to his apparently stunned friend.

            "Fine.  Fine.  Um, how was yours Harry?" asked Ron slowly coming out of his shock, and finally noticing the Harry and Hermione are still holding each other.  "Um, are you two going to stay like that all day?" asked Ron eyeing his two friends.  Right after Ron asked his second question, both Harry and Hermione looked at each other realized why he asked that last question and jumped apart.  Both were blessing the same color of red as Ron's hair.

            "No." both said looking completely embarrassed.  All Ron could do was cough to hide his laugh.

            "My summer has been pretty good, since I'm staying up at school." Harry answered to Ron's first question.  After about two minutes of silence, Harry broke it.  "How about we start our shopping?" asked Harry.

            "Yeah, lets go." replied Hermione.  Harry and Ron nodded.  Ron already had his money, only Hermione had to change her muggle money to wizard money.  After getting her money changed they decided to get their books first.  As they were walking to Flourish and Blotts, Harry was able to finally get a good look at Hermione and Ron.  Both have changed during the summer.  Ron was now 5'11'' just a few inches taller than him, and had developed some muscle, which Harry guessed was probably from practicing quidditch at home.  Since he heard that Ron wanted to try out for the team.  Hermione had also got a little taller, she was now just an inch or two short than him.  Her hair had gotten straighter and was no longer bushy.  Hermione had also developed into quite a young lady, which Harry had a hard time not looking at.  He tried not to be too obvious, and fortunately they arrived at their destination to take his mind off Hermione.  

When they enter the bookstore they separated to look for their books individually.  After they got all their required books and paid for it, they went to restock their potions supplies.  After refilling their potions supplies, Harry said he needed some new robes since he grew a few inches this summer.  While Ron and Hermione were inside waiting for Harry, Ron told them that Fred and George got him a brand new dark blue dress robe.  He couldn't figure out why his brothers did it, but Harry hid his smile since he told them to buy Ron a new dress robe.  When Harry finished he needed to get Hedwig some owl treats, so Ron and Hermione also went to get treats for their pets.  Once done Harry and Ron wanted to go to the Quidditch shop and look around, while Hermione said she would just wait outside.  After thirty minutes of waiting outside, Hermione was getting a little impatient so she went in to see what was taking so long.  She rolled her eyes when she saw her two friends nearly drooling over the new broom on display the, Lightningbolt 3000.  Which from the display she was able to read, that is was basically the same as a Firebolt only it was two and a half times faster.  Of course she didn't see what the big deal was, but she knew if she started commenting on it, Ron would start to argue.  So she just kept quiet.

            Once they were done they decided to eat some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  After they got their ice cream and they settled at a table outside the shop.  Ron looked at Harry, and he knew what coming, he had expected to come sooner or later.  "All right Harry, spill.  What happened at your relative's house, and why do you look so… so different?"

            Harry took a deep breath and started his story.  As Harry telling his story, he noticed both Ron and Hermione were on the edge of their seats wanting to hear every single detail.  He told them about the strange occurrence on the night of his birthday, although he carefully left out his uncle beating him and discovering his hair changed the next morning.  When he told them about the dream, both showed worry, but when Harry told them that less an a few minutes after sending the letter the attack occurred.  When they heard that both were shocked, but Harry continued his story.  He told them that he dueled with the Death Eaters, and got two of them but missed one.  But what really shocked his friends was when he told them about his magical surge, and that he had transported himself and the entire Dursley house on the grounds of Hogwarts.  Harry felt that he probably shouldn't tell them about his hair changing again and the apparent white aura and glowing eyes.  Seeing as that he didn't tell Professor Dumbledore, he decided that it would be best no one found out until, he found something.  After finishing Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to make their usual comments, which they provided after about two minutes of complete silence.  They discusses what else might have happened and Harry informed them of Professor Dumbledore's theory, and the two agreed that it was the most reasonable explanation.  However Harry was entirely convince of his theory, but he didn't say anything.

            The trio spent the rest of the day talking about anything that interested them.  Ron asked Harry if he knew who the DADA professor was going to be.  Unfortunately Harry didn't know who it was going to be, but they hoped that it wasn't Snape.  During the day Harry finally got to see the rest of the Weasley family, and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a tight hug that nearly suffocated him.  They greeted each other warmly and talked for a little bit before they continued their shopping.  While Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley he noticed that Ginny had grown a bit, but was still a little shy around him and blushed every time he looked at her.  At one point Fred and George pulled Harry to the side thanking Harry again for his wonderful donation to their joke shop.  It was late into the afternoon by the time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to head back home.  After Harry got back into his dorm room and put everything away, he decided that dinner would be good.  As Harry walked down to the Great Hall, he was feeling the best he had in days and had the biggest smile on his face.

A/N: ATTENTION.  I'm sure you've noticed that there appears to be something between Harry and Hermione.  You readers are going to determine where this 'relationship' goes.  All right this is my question, do you want something "more" to happen between Harry and Hermione, or just keep as a good friendship and nothing more?  Because I only made them notice the changes that the other went through.  Put your answer on the review or email me if you want to.  But just as a warning, if there is a 'go' for HP and HG.  I'm not the best at romance stuff, but I will try if you readers are want there to be something between the two characters.

~CONTINUE TO REVIEW MY STORY~


	7. Chapter 07 Classes

Thank you all, who reviewed my last chapter.  All of you are giving me wondrous support.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Sorry for the delay.

/           / - Personal Thoughts

************************************************************************

            Harry was very excited today, because it in the evening the students would be coming to the Welcoming Feast.  Harry spent a good part of the day relaxing in the Gryffindor common room.  Just an hour before the students were scheduled to arrive, Harry left and headed for the kitchens.  He had planned a prank the other day to play on the Slytherins, and it required that he go to the kitchens.  When Harry arrived in the kitchens is was as busy as usual.  As he talked with Dobby is was secretly casting charms on the food that would appear on the Slytherin table.  When he was satisfied, he asked Dobby not to tell anyone that he was down there today.  Dobby agreed, not even noticing what Harry did.  When Harry left, he went to the entrance hall to wait for the other students to arrive.  He didn't have to wait long, as he could see the horseless carriages were coming up the hill.  As Harry suspected, out of the first carriage came Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  They greeted each other, and headed for the Great Hall.  As they took their seats, the rest of the student body started to file into their respected tables.  As Harry was waiting for the sorting ceremony to start, he noticed that some of the girls were eyeing him.  He could hear them whisper questions such as, "Whoa, who's that?  He's hot."  "Isn't that Harry Potter?"  "It is Harry Potter.  Wow that new look really suits him."  "I know he looks so sexy like that." All the whispering was making Harry blush.

Once everyone was seated, everyone was silence as Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first-year students, who were all very nervous.  Once they were lined up in front of student body, the sorting ceremony was started.

(A/N: For the lack of writing songs.  I shall fore go making a song for the sorting hat.)

            As the sorting was going, Harry looked at the staff table to see the usual professors sitting down waiting patiently.  Harry also noticed that Hagrid was sitting at the table. / _I guess he finished with whatever Professor Dumbledore asked him and Madame Maxime to do._ / Thought Harry curiously.  He noticed that there was an empty seat next to Snape, Harry guessed that it was for whoever the DADA profess was.  That is if there was one at all, considering that they seem to go through them every year.  Everyone cheered for the last first-year as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.  Harry was surprised at the amount of first-years they had this year:

            Gryffindor: 9

            Ravenclaw: 6

            Hufflepuff: 7

            Slytherin: 5

Once the sorting was done Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech.

            "Welcome to a new year here, at Hogwarts.  I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that 'forbidden'.  Now I would like for you to welcome Professor Arabella Figg, she will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  Just then a young woman about in her early thirties came out of one of the side doors behind the staff table, wearing dark blue robes.  Everyone cheered for the new professor, except for a few Slytherins.  After taking her seat next to Snape, Dumbledore continued, "Now I know that the Minister doesn't want this information out, but I feel it is necessary.  Last year Voldemort has return." Everyone winced at the mention of his name except for a few people, Harry included.  "Yes, he has returned.  The Minister doesn't believe that he was returned, but I feel that you should be fore warned of the coming danger."  There was some whispering amongst the students about what the Headmaster just said.  "Now, lets eat." said Dumbledore and the food appeared on their table.  Everyone piled food onto their plates and started eating.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked a little about their summer, as they ate.

When the feast was close to ending Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, upon seeing that all of them were eating he thought it was time to start his prank.  He slowly took out his wand, nobody would notice.  He kept it under the table and pointed it at the Slytherins and said the chant quietly.   Suddenly there was an explosion and a cloud of pink smoke was lingering around the Slytherin table.  Everyone was startled by the explosion and looked to see where it came from.  Once the pink smoke cleared, all of the Slytherin's hair was colored red and gold.  Their clothes were covered with neon pink, yellow, and green feathers.  All the Slytherins were completely confused on what just happened.  Once the entire hall burst into laughter at the sight of the Slytherins, even the teachers were trying very hard not to laugh, except for Snape who wasn't laughing at all.  "Fred and George Weasley, I want to have a talk with the two of you." ordered Professor McGonagall.  "We would like to take the credit for this professor." said Fred.  "But we didn't do this." continued George.  McGonagall eyed them for a bit and saw that they had nothing to do with it.  As the hall continued to laugh, Dumbledore surveyed the Gryffindor table and his eyes found Harry.  When their eyes meet Harry tried to put up the best innocent face that he could.  Dumbledore saw the innocent face and almost believed it, until he saw the mischievous twinkle in Harry's eyes, a twinkle that he was all too familiar with.  Dumbledore only grinned at Harry, and Harry knew that he figured out it was him.  After the teachers were able to return the Slytherins back to normal, the students were dismissed to return to dorms.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione escorted the first-years to the dorms and explained a few things, such as the password, classes, and teachers.  Once the first-years were settled the trio sat on the couch next to the fireplace.  "So what did you think about feast?" asked Harry trying not to grin.

            "It was alright.  And I praise the person who did that prank to the Slytherins." said Ron, as he slouched against the couch.  He laughed remembering the look on Malfoy's face while Hermione was trying to hold in a giggle since she too found it funny as well.

            "Why thank you." said Harry, happily as he looked at both Ron and Hermione's shocked faces.

            "You did that!  You're a prefect and you pull a prank like that.  You could have gotten into so much trouble." said Hermione in an almost perfect McGonagall tone.  Both Harry and Ron were now laughing at Hermione, who was trying to sound stern.

            "Oh come on, Hermione.  I know you found it hilarious, just like the rest of us.  Come on, wipe that look off your face it doesn't suit you at all." Harry said cheerfully as he swung his arm around her shoulder.  Hermione couldn't keep up her stern look, as she looked at Harry's happy face, unaware that they were now sitting much closer since he had his arm around her shoulder.  Ron noticed his two friends were now sitting closer than before and wondered if they even noticed.  So he asked Harry to explain how he did that prank.  Harry leaned against the couch and started telling them how he enchanted the food to do certain things when he activated them.  "If the person eat a variety of food than the result was, what you saw in the great hall." said Harry.  Both Ron and Hermione were impressed that Harry was able to come up with such a prank.  They continued to talk about school related things until about ten o'clock.  "Well I'm going to bed.  I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." said Ron as he stood up and stretch, than he made his way to the dorms.  He made a quick glance at his two friends as he left and saw that they were still sitting the way, with Harry's arm casually around her shoulder, he smiled shaking his head as he went up the stairs.  When Ron left, both Harry and Hermione yawned, "I think I'll go to bed as well." She said and looked at Harry to see if he agreed.  It was than that the two noticed at how close they were together and that Harry still had his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  Harry quickly removed his arm and Hermione moved a bit away from Harry, as both were embarrassed and blushing at how they were just a moment ago.  "Yeah I think I'll go to bed as well.  See you at breakfast." Harry said as he followed Ron's trail to their rooms.  Hermione nodded and headed for her dorm room.  In both of their minds were racing questions on what just happened.

            Harry could feel the cold air enter his lungs as he walked through the dark graveyard.  A graveyard he recognized and was all too familiar with, the same graveyard he was taken to during the third task last year.  He had seen this graveyard so many times in his dreams; it still sent chills down his back.  As Harry looked around, and he saw Cedric appear before him, when suddenly a bright green flash of light hit him and he fell to the ground.  Harry quickly ran up to Cedric's body and fell to his knees, upon seeing that Cedric was dead.  Harry's eyes started to form tears, as he extended his hand, Cedric's body disappeared. "Why?  Why, Harry?  Why, did you save me?" asked Cedric as a ghostly figure of him appeared in front of Harry.  "Cedric, I tried to save you.  I tried…." started Harry, but was interrupted by Cedric.  "You were there, Harry and yet you didn't do anything to stop them from using the killing curse on me."  Harry was now bent over with his head in his knees, trying not to look at Cedric.  Because Harry knew if he hadn't suggested that they both take the trophy, Cedric would be alive.  So from Harry's point of view, he was responsible for his death and he pretty much used the killing curse himself.  "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" was all Harry could say as he continued crying.  "You're sorry.  That's all you can say.  You're sorry." said Cedric angrily as his white ghostly image changed to a dark and evil look color.  Suddenly Cedric's ghost turned into Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry.  As Harry glanced upward with tear filled eyes, he saw Voldemort already say the killing curse.  He saw the green light heading towards him.  Just as it was about to hit him, Harry's eyes snapped open.  Harry quickly sat up to find himself is his bed covered in cold sweat.  "It's all my fault.  It's all my fault." whispered Harry to himself, as he rocked back and forth on his bed.  After a few minutes he looked at the clock in the room and saw it was about six in the morning.  He decided that he might as well get up since; today was the first day of classes.

            After getting dressed Harry walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  When he arrived nobody was there except Dumbledore and a few teachers, they watched him with worried looks, but he ignored them.  Slowly the rest of the students started to come into the Great Hall, and the food appeared.  Harry only picked at his breakfast, not feeling particularly hungry after having that dream.  He was brought out of his lost state, when someone called his name, "Harry?!"

            He looked up to see it was Ron and Hermione walking up to him with worried looks on their faces. "There you are.  How come you didn't wait for us, mate?" asked Ron sitting to Harry's right.  "Sorry.  I had a nightmare last night, and I was up early so I just came down here." said Harry quietly.  "Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" this just from Hermione in a concerned voice, who was sitting on his left.  Harry looked at her and said, "No not really.  Actually, I just don't want to talk about it right now."  Both Ron and Hermione dropped that subject, thinking that maybe when Harry was ready he'll tell them.  As breakfast was almost over, the trio looked at their schedules to see what they had first.

            Ron smiled a little as he looked at his schedule, "We have transfiguration first.  Not a bad way to start the day." 

            "Yeah, but look what's after.  Double potions with Slytherins." This came Harry was looking better as the morning progressed until he saw his schedule. 

            "Well, come on you two.  We're going to be late for transfiguration if we don't leave now." said Hermione grabbing her bag, and Harry and Ron followed her out of the Great Hall.

            After they arrived at their classes, Professor McGonagall gave her usual 'welcome to 5th year transfiguration' speech.  She instructed her class to try and transfigure the cup that she was going to hand out into the list of items that was in their book on page 25.  Harry only half listened to her instructed as he glanced at the list, and he was surprise that the list was quite long and there was about 200 items in all.  When they were ready, Professor McGonagall instructed the class to start.  As Harry started on his cup, he noticed that it was pretty easy, but he knew that the first few items were simple things.  He glanced at Ron and Hermione, and he saw that they were having a little bit of trouble, but they were getting it.  As Harry continued down the list, he noticed that he was getting them right on the first or second try.  He didn't even noticed that most of the class was now watching him, as he was whizzing through the list.  Until Professor McGonagall caught his attention, "All right there, Mr. Potter.  Where are you on your list?"

            "I'm right here professor." Said Harry as he point to a spot on the list in his book.

            "My word, you're that far.  You're already half way done with the list.  You managed to that many in this class of time?"

            "What do you mean, professor?  Is class almost over?"

            "Yes, class will be over in five minutes.  And the rest of your fellow students are only on about item 25."  This surprised Harry as he quickly looked at the rest of the students in his class.  What he saw confirmed it, they items on their desk was something that he did a long time ago.  Also both Ron and Hermione were staring at him.  Fortunately Professor McGonagall dismissed that class, so Harry quickly grabbed his things and left the class, to avoid any questions.  Ron and Hermione quickly followed Harry out of class, to catch up with his.

            "Harry, how did you do all that so fast?" asked Hermione, finally catching up with him.

            "Yeah, I don't mean to be rude or anything.  But you were never rally that good in transfiguration." Added Ron as they walked down to the dungeons.

            "I really don't know, honestly.  All I did was follow what the instructions were.  And everything I did it, it came out correct.  I really didn't pay attention that I was that far ahead of everyone else." Replied Harry, not looking at his friends.  "Maybe since I was reading this year's books during my stay here, it came easier than what it would have been."  Harry quickly looked to see if his friends believed him, and from the looks on their faces they agreed with his assumption.

            When they arrived at potions, they quickly took their usual seats in the back of the classes, as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived.  Harry noticed that Malfoy had a usually large smirk on his face, but he chose to ignore it since he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.  When Snape arrived he immediately took 5 points from Gryffindor when Neville dropped his cauldron from being startled when he made the door slam against the wall when he entered.  / _Still the same old Snape. _/  Thought Harry as Snape started class.  By the end of class Gryffindor lost a total of 35 points for ridiculous reasons that Harry thought Snape made up just to get at them.  So Harry quickly left potions in not a good mood, fortunately lunch was next.

            After Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures next so they left early to see if they can talk to Hagrid.  When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, they saw him moving some boxes and called out his name.

(A/N: I can type down the way Hagrid talks, so you'll just have to imagine.  Sorry)

            "Hagrid!" they called out to get his attention.  After Hagrid turned around to see who called him, he smiled to see that it was Harry and his friends.

            "Hello, you three.  A little early aren't you?" asked Hagrid.

            "We came to just talk, before class started." Replied Harry.

            "All right." Said Hagrid as he put the boxes away.

            "How was your summer with, Madame Maxime?  Were you able to get the giants on our side?" asked Harry.  While Hagrid and his friends stared at him, as Hagrid wondered how he knew about his mission for Dumbledore.

            "Well my summer was fine with Maxime.  As for the other part I'm really suppose to tell anyone, but I don't think it will hurt to tell you three.  We were able to convince the giants to not join You-Know-Who's side."  This made the trio smile happily.  "But they said that they won't join our side either.  They decided to remain out of the fighting.  At least we were able to get to them, before You-Know-Who." Said Hagrid trying to cheer the trio's saddened faces after they heard that part.  It worked that they were happy to see that at least the giants won't be joining Voldemort's side.

            Class started about ten minutes later, seeing that both the Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived.  And Malfoy had his usual smug.  "All right class, today I have a surprise for you." Said Hagrid as he went to the back of his hut, with a huge smile on his face.  All of the students had scared looks on their faces.  They knew that when Hagrid had a smile like that, it was a creature that probably had sharp teeth and talon, poisonous fangs, and could breathe fire.  So the class backed away a bit as the saw coming out from behind his hut, holding four ropes and pulling to get whatever creatures it was out to the class.  But to the class's great relief, what Hagrid was pulling was four beautiful female unicorns.  As Hagrid pulled the unicorns over to the class, he started his lesson speech, "Now I know all of you are thinking that we will be learning about unicorns.  But that is not really the lesson I had in mind."  Most of the class was now confused.  "What I really wanted to teach you was about War Unicorns.  But seeing that they don't exist anymore, I have to go with the next best thing.  Now can anyone tell me what a war unicorn is?"  Hermione's hand immediately shot up.  "Yes, Hermione."

            "A war unicorn is another breed of the common unicorn, but was made for battle.  Hence the name, 'war unicorn.'  They're slightly large than an average size unicorn, and have the same abilities as a regular unicorn.  War unicorns were more aggressive than any known kind of horse.  But if they found someone to be their master, they would remain loyal to that person forever.  Also the number one way a person is able to tell the difference is that war unicorn's have wings." Said Hermione.

            "Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor."  This made Hermione smile proudly, and Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione's smiling face.  He was brought out of his staring by Ron who elbowed him in the ribs.  "Now I know that these aren't war unicorns, but I thought that by bring these unicorns it might help give you ideas of what they might have looked like."  Hagrid than tied them to a post in a slightly more open area.  "All right class later you can observe them, but I want you to over here so I can talk more about war unicorns."  This caught the attention of everyone even the Slytherins were interested.  But as Harry followed everyone to where Hagrid was leading them to the other side of his hut, he really didn't care about the lesson for some reason.

Harry looked back at the four unicorns to see that they were staring at the students leaving.  For some unknown reason Harry walked to the four unicorns, even though he knew that unicorns only go near virgin maidens.  But as he neared them, they made no move to back away from him, only stare at him.  When was about a foot away from them, the four unicorns still didn't seem afraid of him.  / _This is weird.  I thought unicorns never liked males near them._ /  Harry was shaken out of his daze by one of the unicorns' snorting.  When he looked at the four unicorns, he was shocked to see that all four of them were bowing to him.  / _Wait a minute, why are they kneeling to me? _/ wondered Harry, as he stared at the unicorns that were now upright again.  Harry decided to at least return the courtesy and bowed as well.  The four unicorns snorted and shook their heads, as if say 'no don't'.  When Harry straightened himself he slowly raised his hand to the unicorn in front of him, hoping not to startle it as he kept eye contact.  Slowly the unicorn moved forward and nuzzled Harry's hand seeing that he wasn't going to harm her.  Harry was relieved that the unicorn didn't retaliate or anything, so moved closer to rub stroke her neck.  Harry was bumped in his back and he turned around to see the other three unicorns had surrounded him, but nuzzling him trying to get some of his attention as well.  Harry giggled as one of them nuzzled on his side, which tickled him.  The unicorns also found it funny to point him in his sides to make his laugh, and nuzzle his neck.  Harry was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground, but the unicorns wouldn't let up.  Finally after a while the unicorns could see that Harry was trying to stop them so they stopped.  Harry sat up and smiled at the unicorns, seeing that they were having as much fun as he was.  By this time Harry had completely forgot that he was actually suppose to be with his class.

            "Here let my take those ropes off of you." Offered Harry as he was starting to stand up.  The unicorns only nodded their heads.  So Harry removed the ropes from the four unicorns, and once the ropes were off the unicorns jumped around happily.  After a few minutes the unicorn that he approached earlier, came along side him and kneeled down in front of him.  "You want me to ride you?" asked Harry, and he was shocked to see that the unicorn nodded her head.  Harry slowly hoped onto the unicorn, and as the unicorn stood up he found that he could balance all right on her.  Harry noticed that the other unicorns were standing next to him, and watching him.  Suddenly the unicorn he was on start to walk, and Harry gentle grabbed her mane to secure himself a bit.  Slowly the unicorn increased her speed to a trot, and was joined by the other unicorns also, as Harry was riding her and having one of the best times of his life.  Since he never thought his life that he would be riding a unicorn.  When the unicorn stopped, all Harry could do was hugged her from where he was sitting and she didn't mind at all apparently.  After Harry released her, he had to ask something, "Do you think go faster?  I would like to see how fast you could go?"  This Harry's surprise the unicorn seemed to understand him, and nodded her head as she snorted.  "Alright!" said Harry happily, as the unicorn turned around to a more open area of the school grounds.  Harry was so excited as he gripped the unicorn's mane and yelled, "YAH!"  Immediately the unicorn galloped at top speed and the rest of the unicorns also joined in the run.  As the air whipped past Harry's face it reminded him of flying on a broom, but it was nothing like the feeling he was having now as his school robes billowed around him.  Harry was so excited at what he was doing, he didn't even noticed two people watching him and a third one joining them just as the group of unicorns started running.

************************************************************************

            "Hey where's Harry?" asked Hermione after about three minutes of listening to Hagrid's lesson about war unicorns.  She looked around to see that Harry was nowhere in sight.  She and Ron were in the back of the class so they had a good vantage point to look for Harry.

            "I don't know.  He was right here with us when we were walking here." replied Ron, as he looked for Harry with no luck either.

            "You don't think anything happened to him do you?" asked Hermione, as she was really starting to worry.  Just than her and Ron heard what sounded like a horse's call, from the other side of Hagrid's hut.  As they looked at the class, none of them seemed to have noticed the sound.  So she and Ron slowly back away from the class, to see what the noise was, hoping Hagrid doesn't notice them.  When they were able to get around Hagrid hut, they were met with the most astonishing sight.  There before them was Harry sitting on one of the unicorns, and was surrounded by the others.  They noticed that the four unicorns were untied, but what really that Harry wasn't the least bit scared and neither were the other unicorns.

            "Hermione, I thought unicorns don't go near male humans?" asked Ron after closing his gaping mouth.

            "They don't." was the only response he got from her.  As they stood they watching Harry sit on the horse like there wasn't anything wrong.  Just than Hagrid saw that Ron and Hermione wasn't with the class.  He saw them looking at something on the other side of his hut.

            "Excuse me class.  Hey, you two what are you looking at?  And where Harry?" asked Hagrid as he walked over to where they were, noticing that Harry wasn't with them.  Ron and Hermione didn't say anything; they only looked at Hagrid and then back to where they were looking.  Hagrid was a little curious on what they were watching, and what would grab their attention more than his class.  When Hagrid finally joined them he looked down at the two of them, and then up to where they were looking.  What he saw made a jaw dropped to the ground.  The unicorns that he had tied to the post was now free, and Harry was not only with them but riding on one of them.  All three were speechless and had all sorts of questions running through their minds.  They were brought out of their daze, when Harry yell, "YAH!"  At that instant all four unicorns galloped at full speed in the open area of the school grounds.

************************************************************************

            Harry couldn't believe the exhilaration he was feeling at that moment.  Riding on a unicorn at full gallop and feeling the wind whip past his face and ears was wondrous.  It didn't take them long to reach the lake on the school grounds.  When they arrived the unicorns didn't stop there they turned to head for the school entrance hall.  Upon reaching it the unicorns turned again and galloped to the dark forest.  Harry had never felt so free on the ground; the only time he felt like this was when he was on his broom.  Harry than noticed that they were heading back to Hagrid's hut, when he looked at the hut he noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid with the entire class standing behind them with what looked like shocked faces.  At this point Harry really didn't care; he was feeling happy and free as he rode with the unicorns.  Finally when they arrived at the hut, the unicorn he was on stopped about five feet away from the group, and all Harry could do was smile at his classmate's faces.

************************************************************************

            As Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid watch Harry ride the unicorn at full gallop around the school grounds, they hadn't even notice that the rest of the class came around the corner to see what they were watching.  When they came around and saw Harry riding a unicorn with the other three following, they were speechless.  Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were pondering the same kind of questions.  Till finally Harry and the unicorns turned into their direction.  When they stopped they saw Harry with the big smile on his face.

            As Harry stared at everyone still on the unicorn, there was a strange silence so Harry decided to break it first.  "Hello." That seemed to get everyone's attention.  "What you've never seen anyone ride a unicorn before?" asked Harry, as he jumped off the unicorn and stood in front of her.  Suddenly the entire class broke out in loud questions and comments, which Harry was only able to make out a few of them.

            "How did you do that?"

            "I thought that was impossible…"

            "Can I do that too?"

            "What was it like?"

            As the questions kept coming the students started advancing towards Harry, and Harry was starting to get a headache from of the loud questions and comments.  Harry started to back away from the advancing students, and the other three unicorns seemed to sense that Harry was getting rather annoyed with the questions.  The other three unicorns trotted between Harry and the students and positioned themselves almost like a defense posture to protect a child.  The students stopped moving upon seeing that the unicorns seemed to be protecting Harry.

            "Hagrid.  I think you better dismiss class early for today." suggested Hermione seeing that maybe all these students were the reason the unicorns were doing this.  She saw that Hagrid was considering it and then agreed.

            "All right, class is dismissed early.  Go on to your next class." Hagrid called out to the class, slowly the student left and headed up to the castle even though there was still 20 minutes left.  After the students left there was only Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.  Hermione tried to move up to Harry, but the three unicorns moved in closer.

            "I am going to hurt him.  I'm a friend." She said slowly and softly, hoping that the unicorns understood her.

            "It's alright.  They're friends." Harry said to the three in front of him.  They turned their heads and seemed to ask the question, 'are you sure?'  After Harry nodded they moved out of the way, and his three friends rushed to him.

            "Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione.

            "Yeah, I am now.  Since the rest of the class left and the loud questions stopped, it was giving me a headache."

            "Harry, how were you able to get near the unicorns and ride one of them?" This question came from Hagrid.  So Harry told him everything.  He told them that instead of following the class he went up to the unicorns.  When he told them that they bowed to him, they were shocked.  He told them that they seemed to trust him, even though he was a male.  He untied them and they offered a ride, which he couldn't really refuse.  So he told them he got on and they rode across the grounds.  "And everything else you know already since it just happened a moment ago."

            "Wow." was all Ron could say at his friend's story.  Hagrid had a proud look on his face.  While Hermione seemed to be in deep thoughts, trying to figure out why this happened.  Hagrid checked his watch to see what time it was.  "Oh my, you three better head for your next class.  This one is about to end in five minutes."  Hagrid said his goodbyes to them and went to his hut to prepare for the next class.  Harry turned around and said 'thank you' to the unicorn that allowed him to ride her.  She nuzzled his neck, which tickled him and the giggled.  After she finished the other three unicorns did the same thing, before all four turned and galloped in the dark forest.

            As Harry and his friends walked to the their next class, Ron and Hermione kept making glances at Harry.  Which he ignored completely.  During Charms everyone in the class was staring at Harry more, than paying attention to Professor Flitwick.  / _Gee.  News travels fast doesn't it?_ / Thought Harry, as he tried to focus his attention on the lesson.  During dinner, everyone from all the houses were glancing at him even the professors were doing it.  / _News really does travel fast.  Even the professors are staring at me._ / Harry thought slightly angry.  He surveyed the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore didn't have a curious look on his face, instead he was smiling at him, like he something.  But Harry put that idea out of his mind.  Once he was finished with dinner he quickly rushed to his dorm room to avoid any questions about what happened earlier today.

            Later that night, Ron and Hermione came into the dorm room.  Harry looked at Hermione wondering why she was in here, since girls aren't allowed in there.  As his two friends sat on either side of his bed, they had concerned looks on their faces.  There was a silence that lingered in the room, until Harry broke it, "Hermione, you know you're not suppose to be in here." 

            "I know, but I wanted to see how you were doing." She answered not looking at his face.  "I know that everyone was staring at you in Charms and during dinner, since Hagrid's class.  And I'm still a little confused about what happened earlier today, with you and those unicorns."

            "Well, because of that.  Everyone is now staring at me even the professors, and it's only the first day of school." Said Harry, which caused his friends to laugh a little.  Since every year there's something that happens that involves Harry, and the result is everyone stares at him.  "Not that I'm complaining that it happened.  I rather enjoyed riding the unicorn and enjoying the company of the others.  And it's true even I'm a little confused on why it happened.  Because I thought they only go near women, while more precisely virgin maidens."

            "But was it really fun?" asked Ron excitedly.

            "Oh yeah!  Maybe if there's a next time I can try convince them to let you ride them." suggested Harry.  Ron smiled at the idea, while Hermione paled slightly which Harry noticed.  "What wrong, Hermione?"

            "I don't think I could ride one of them.  You remember how I was when you and I were on Buckbeak, right?" said Hermione remembering her third year.

            "Hermione, don't worry.  Unicorns don't fly like hippogriffs and they stay on the ground.  And I though you just didn't like flying." replied Harry, teasingly.

            "Yes I know.  And I still don't like flying.  But I also don't like that rocking feeling when riding on the back of a creature.  And since you kind of get both when riding a hippogriff.  I was rather reluctant the first time." answered Hermione, nervously.

            Harry, who was sensing Hermione's nervousness about his idea, moved up and placed his hand on her shoulder.  When she felt his hand on her shoulder she looked up and to see supporting eyes looking back at her.  "It will be alright.  If the unicorns allow us to ride them and you still feel uncomfortable with the idea, you can ride with me." 

            Hermione could only smile at the amount of concern and support that Harry was giving her.  Harry smiled as well seeing that she agreed to his idea, if they were able to.  The two of them just stare into each other's eyes, while Ron grinned as he watched the two of them.  After about two minutes of staring, Ron decided to bring them back to reality. 

            "Alright you two love birds, time to came back to the real world." shouted Ron while he waved his hand in front of their faces.  It worked instantly as the two broke apart, and started blushing furiously that could rival Ron's hair.

            "I'll see you two in the morning." replied Hermione as she rushed out of their room.  Harry and Ron said 'good night' to her as she left.  After another hour Harry and Ron decided to go to sleep.  As they were starting to get into bed, Harry had to ask Ron something, "Hey Ron.  Why did you call us 'love birds' earlier?"

            "Well you two just stared at each other for about two minutes not moving.  And I noticed how you two blushed when I called you two that.  Also do you remember the day we meet at Diagon Alley?  After Hermione and I figured out it was you, she particularly lunged at you to give to a hug."  Harry nodded as he remembered that.  "Good. Now do you remember that you two didn't exactly let go of each other, after the initiate hug."  Harry looked at the ground hoping to hide his blushing as he remembered quite clearly.  "And I had to say something to get the two of you to realize what you were doing."  Ron grinned at seeing Harry blush at what he was trying to tell him.

            "Ron do you think Hermione likes me more than a friend?" asked Harry nervously.  When Ron didn't answer Harry looked over at Ron to see that he was sleeping.  Harry shrugged his shoulders, still pondering on that question, as he went to sleep.

A/N: I know that this chapter is a bit longer, but I wanted to add the CoMC section.  I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be this long.  Some might be shorter or longer I don't know it just depends on what the chapters about.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW 


	8. Chapter 08 The Order

Author Note:  I am sorry for the delay.  But I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter.  However I have passed it and hopefully it won't happen again, or at least not to often.  Thank you for all you readers who have reviewed my story.  I can't believe I broke 100 reviews, I was so happy.  Thank you again all you wonderful readers.

Notations:            /_Thoughts_/

************************************************************************

            Harry woke up in cold sweat again from his second nightmare of the night.  It was the same he had been having for the past week, one every time he would see the eerie graveyard after grabbing the cup with Cedric.  Than he would here that Voldemort's voice, "_Kill the spare_."  A flash of green light and Cedric falling to the ground dead.  Harry always trembled with fear every time he saw Cedric fall to the ground, than that's where the nightmare intensified.  He would see a ghost like figure of Cedric and everyone Voldemort ever killed including his parents all telling him, "It's all your fault…" "Why couldn't you do anything?" "You're a failure…" and more, just kept being repeated to him.  Eventually Harry would wake up from the nightmare as he did just now, still hearing what the people in his dream said.  Harry looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was six in the morning. / _Well there's no point in trying to go back to sleep._ / Harry thought as he climbed out of bed and headed for the showers.  Even though he had access to the prefect's bathroom, he really didn't feel like going all the way there.  Harry was so tired and depressed from the nightmares that he completely forgot about what happened last night when Ron and Hermione came to see him.

            After taking a long hot shower, Harry dried himself off and put on some comfortable clothes and his school robes.  He looked at himself in the mirror as he tied his long hair into a ponytail.  He was thankfully that his hair was now no longer messy, but straight and tame.  When he finished tying his hair back, he noticed that he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes, showing that he wasn't getting enough sleep.  Harry signed and grabbed his wand; during the summer he found a handle glamour charm for a person's face.  He quickly cast the charm on himself, and the dark circles disappeared.  After being satisfied with himself, he put on the phoenix amulet.  Every time he put it on he felt much happier than he normally felt even at this moment.  As he was heading out he saw his old glasses sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.  / _Well, I won't ever have to worry about where I put them anymore._ / Harry thought as he chuckled at the idea.  He glanced at the clock again and saw that breakfast should be starting soon and the rest of the students should be waking up soon.

            Harry walked to the Great Hall, and was surprised that Dumbledore and some of the professors were up already eating breakfast.  When he entered Albus looked up to see Harry had just entered.  He watched Harry with a concerned face wondering, / _Why is Harry here so early?_/ He quickly looked around the staff table and saw that the other professors there were wondering the same thing.  Once Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, food for the area he was sitting in appeared.  So he helped himself to some of the food, not really eating a lot.  After a while more students started to filter in and started eating.  After a while Ron and Hermione came in and they saw him eating what remained of his breakfast.  As they came up to him, they were ready to ask 'why didn't he wait for them?', but Harry gave them a look telling them, 'please don't ask.'  After they sat down, they didn't bring it up, instead that talked about what classes they had for today.  All three were wondering how DADA was going to be since they had it as their first class of the day, and that it was a new professor.

            After finishing breakfast the trio started to walk to their DADA class to see if this year's professor was any good and would survive for than one year.  When they entered the classroom most of the students were there already, and they took their seats in the middle of the class.  When the bell rang, Professor Figg stood up and faced the class.

            "Good morning, everyone!  My name Arabella Figg, of course you'll have to address me as Professor Figg but if we're in private I really don't care.  Now for a little background about myself, I was an Auror before I decided to leave it and to do some other work, which I am not a liberty to discuss.  And now that, that job is over I might return to being an auror or maybe stay and continue to teach I am sure yet.  I am also aware that so far every DADA professor you had never lasted for more than a year.  Correct?" She received nods from the entire class.  "Well that's kind of excepted, your first professor, Quirrell turned out to be a traitor, your second professor, Lockhart was a fraud and a complete loser, and your last teacher Moody turned out to be a fake.  The only professor that I was impressed with was Remus Lupin.  Who I believe taught you during your third year?" asked Professor Figg.  The entire class smiled and nodded, which told her that they like him more than the other professors.  While Professor Figg was giving her welcoming speech, Harry was remembering what Professor Dumbledore said last to Sirius about gathering the 'old crowd', and he was certain that he heard the name 'Arabella Figg.'  Harry wondered. / _Could she be the one that Professor Dumbledore was talking about?_ /

            "All right I have review what your class have study over the past four years.  And you've covered a very large range of things concerning this subject.  But you only bits and pieces of each area, so I'll try to cover the same things only in more detail and a few new things, since you're taking your O.W.L.S. this year.  So for today let's start with the patronus charm."  Harry's face picked up and showed excitement.  He already learned this in his third year with Professor Lupin, so this lesson was going to be easy.  "Who can tell me, what a patronus charm is and what's it used for?"  Hermione's hand shot up in an instant; trying to get the professor's attention, although Harry knew what a patronus charm was he really didn't feel like answering.  "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

            "A patronus charm is a charm that is made of a person's happy thoughts.  And the charm is used for driving a dementor away.  Also if he person can concentrate enough and get a very strong happy thought, the charm will take the form of an animal." Hermione answered happily, as she liked showing that she knew a lot of information.

            "Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor.  Now what she just said is correct so I will skip over the general information about the charm and we'll go straight into practicing it.  Okay, the incantation for the charm is 'expecto patronum'.  Now I will demonstrate."  Professor Figg cast the charm and a large silvery mist came out of her wand, unfortunately it didn't take any form.  After a while she flick her wand the silver mist disappeared.  "As you can see, I am not the proficient in this charm since it is very advance magic.  Not many full-grown wizards can even get as far as I did.  So who here has had any experience with this charm?" she asked, with her eyes surveying the room.  Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him since they knew he could from third year, but he didn't raise his hand and when he looked at Professor Figg her eyes were on him.  / _She knows.  She must be the same Arabella Figg that Dumbledore was talking about.  Why else would she be staring right at me, Dumbledore or Sirius must have told her, I was able to drive all those dementors away. _/ Harry thought as he ever so slowly raised his hand.  "Ah, Mr. Potter.  All right why don't you come up in front of the class and show us what you can do?"  Harry groaned as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.  When he was in front of the class he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the class.  He quickly thought about Sirius being declared innocent, as his happy thought.  "Expecto patronum!"  A white flash came out of the tip of his wand followed by a silvery white stag.  The entire class was in shock, because Harry was able to cast the patronus charm perfectly, while their new professor was only able to get a large silvery cloud.  The silver stag trotted around the room once and came to a stop beside Harry.  Harry smiled at his patronus, since his was apparently was the animagus form of his father.  After about a minute of silence from the class and professor, Harry decided to end the charm so he flick his wand and his patronus disappeared.  This brought everyone out of their shocked state.

            "Well I see that you don't need help with his spell." Said Professor Figg and she turned her attention to the class.  "What you just saw was an absolutely perfect patronus charm.  Now you have an idea of what it's supposed to look like, just keep in mind that each person's patronus will be different.  So now I want all of you to use the time left in class to practice this spell."  As the class started to scatter around the room to practice, Professor Figg turned back to Harry and asked,  "Can you go around the room and offer help to those who need it?"   Harry answered by nodding and went around the room to offer his assistance to anyone.  By the end of class only a few were even able to get anything silvery out of their wands.

            The rest of the day was pretty dull, since History of Magic with Professor Binns was never interesting, Divination was an absolute bore since again Professor Trelawney predicted his death yet again, so he left in a particularly bad mood.  Although Herbology was all right, he really didn't pay attention all that much.  However the only interesting thing that happened was during lunch, when Fred and George came up to Harry.

            "Hey Harry, we want your vote," said Fred.

            "On who you think should be team captain," continued George as he handed Harry a piece of parchment and quill.  While they were talking to Harry, he could see the rest of the team, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.  Harry hadn't really thought about quidditch, but now since the twins brought it up.  They needed a new captain and keeper, since Oliver Wood graduated.  He wondered if who it should be, / _Maybe Katie should be it, since she's a strong leader, and a good player.  Yeah that'll be my choice._ / Harry wrote down Katie's name and handed it to George.  Once George had it he put it in his pocket and extended his hand to Harry as if to shake it.  Harry stared at his hand than at George, "Why are you doing that?"

            "I wanted to congratulate and shake the hand of our new quidditch team captain." said George, loud enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear.  When everyone heard it, the entire table clapped and cheered for him.  "What!?  You never even looked at my vote." said Harry in shock.  "That was only a technicality, since you are on the team you had to put in your vote.  But the five of us already voted for you." replied Angelina happily.  Harry couldn't believe it was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain.  "All right I'll accept the position.  But I am going to need help form the rest of you, since I'll have no clue what I'm doing." responded Harry.  Harry announced that the team would be having tryouts on Saturday of next week.  Ron was excited since he'd been practicing at home during the summer and he wanted to try out for the Keeper position.  Harry gave him his support and wished him luck when the tryouts started.  And Hermione gave Harry a hug for making team captain.

            However during dinner Harry's day was about to get a lot more interesting.  As Harry and his friends were sitting at the table enjoying their meals, someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.  When Harry turned around it was Professor McGonagall.  

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office at about 9:30 tonight." She said in her normal stern voice.  Harry nodded, but was still curious as to why he had to see Professor Dumbledore, "Um Professor, if it's not too much to ask.  Why does the Headmaster want to see me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that.  But everything will be explained when you get there." Said Professor McGonagall, not sounding irritated by the Harry's curiosity.  Harry nodded again, and she left.  Harry turned around again still wondering what that was all about, to see that Ron and Hermione were wondering the same thing.  "What do you suppose that was about?" This came from her, who looked worried that Harry was being called to the Headmaster's office and a week hasn't even passed yet.  "I don't know.  But I'm sure it can't be anything bad." said Harry as he was finishing his meal.  "Let's hope so, mate." replied Ron, as he grabbed more food.

            After they finished their dinner, they headed up to the common room.  When they arrived Hermione was immediately on them, telling them that they should start their homework and study for the O.W.L.s.  Harry and Ron complained at first, but they knew that she would give up so they agreed to do their homework.  Once they had their books, Harry started on his potions assignment, while Ron started his Divination, and Hermione started on her Charms homework.  When it was 9 o'clock, Harry decided that he head to Dumbledore's office, even though it was still early.  "I'm going to head to Dumbledore's office now.  Maybe if I see him early I can finish our meeting early."  Ron and Hermione agreed that it was a good idea, so Harry left the common room.  When Harry came up to the gargoyle that guarded the entranceway to Dumbledore's office, he realized that he didn't know the password.  So he started guessing, "Um.  Lemon Drops." Nothing. "Every Flavor Bean."  Nothing, and he listed more candies that he knew and the gargoyle still didn't move.  Harry at this point was getting rather frustrated, so he gave up on candy and started on food.  "Canary Creams."  He said angrily and to his surprise the gargoyle jumped out of the way showing the staircase.  / _Gee.  What a password, using one of Fred and George's prank inventions._ / Thought Harry as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  When nobody answered Harry tried the door to find that it was unlocked.  As he stepped into the office, Harry found that nobody was in and the office hadn't changed at all, as far as décor was.  He looked at the clock to see that he still had about fifteen minutes before he had to meet Dumbledore so he took a seat and decided to wait.

            As Harry waited he noticed that Fawkes wasn't on his perch next to Dumbledore's desk.  Harry than remembered that while he was in the hospital wing recovering, he was able to talk to Fawkes.  He hoped that he would get another chance to talk to the phoenix and ask him more question.  Harry was than distracted from his thoughts when he heard what sound light the phoenix song.  Harry stood up and listened carefully and followed the sound.  As he followed the song, he ended up in front of a bookcase.  / _Strange.  Why is a phoenix song, coming from the other side of this bookcase?_ / Harry surveyed the book on the shelves, and his eyes caught a particular book that stuck out from the rest of the books.  It was on the shelf directly in front of him, and all the books on this shelf were blue while a single red one, which was slightly larger than the blue ones, was sitting in the center.  Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry reached out for the book.  The moment he touched the book the bookcase started sliding out of the way to reveal a hidden door.  After the bookcase stopped moving, Harry was surprised that there was an old wooden door behind it.  As Harry stared at the door the phoenix song he was hearing stopped.  So he slowing turning the doorknob and the door creaked open slowly.  Harry stuck his head into the room to see what it was.

            Harry wasn't able to see much so he pushed the door open more, now he was standing a completely dark room and the only source of lighting being the moonlight coming through the windows along the wall.  As Harry stepped further into the room the door that he entered closed on him, and he couldn't open it when he turned around.  / _Well, isn't this great?_ / Harry thought as he squinted his eyes to try and make out anything that could be used as a light source.  As he moved along the wall he could make out the outline of what appeared to be a rectangular table in the center of the room, and a fireplace on either side of it.  So Harry pulled out his wand and lit the fireplace closes to him.  It didn't really provide much light for he entire room, so he walked around the table and lit the other fireplace.  This did the trick the entire room was now coming to life, as torches were suddenly lighting themselves to provided more illumination.  As Harry surveyed the room, the phoenix song was being sung again; he quickly looked around to see if Fawkes was in there.  Only to see that he wasn't there at all.  Harry's eyes quickly glanced at the table that could hold about twelve people, and was covered in a white linen cloth designed with gold edging.  His eyes followed from what appeared to be the head of the table and followed the length of it, until he stopped right at the center.

            There in the center of the table, right in between the two fireplaces was the most beautiful statue Harry had ever seen.  It was a statue of a phoenix.  It was barely noticeable since it appeared to be made out of some kind of glass material.  When Harry stepped closer to it, he suddenly realized that the phoenix song he was hearing was coming from the statue.  When he was at the table leaning over to look closer at the phoenix statue, he noticed that it was wasn't made out of a glass material, in fact it was made out of what appeared to be diamond, white diamond to be more precise.  He gasped at the realization, he never thought that sculpture was even possible, but looking closer at it, it was.  The entire statue of the phoenix except for the pedestal it was on was made out of diamond.  The size of the phoenix statue was about the same size as Fawkes was.  And the way the phoenix statue was presenting itself, was similar to the phoenix amulet he was wearing.  Harry looked at the pedestal it was standing on; it was made of gold and silver.  The gold and silver were mended together and shaped into how fire would be burning.  Harry couldn't believe his eyes that someone could create such a sculpture and they would just use it as a table ornament.  As he observed more closely still hearing the phoenix song, he noticed that there was a faint white glow around the phoenix.

            When Harry stood up again, he saw a door on the side of the room that he hadn't noticed before.  Curiosity getting the better of him again, he went up to the door and opened it.  In this room he saw what looked like furnished common room, with red armchairs and couches, with a fireplace already burning brightly.  But this room had a large portrait hanging above the fireplace, and he couldn't make out who was on it.  So he walked up to the fireplace, and when he was just in front of it he looked up.  Harry's eyes widened, his mouth hung open, and he was at a lost for words, and his heart nearly stopped from the shock.  He slowly started backing up no paying any attention to where he was going, and fell into one of the armchairs, still staring up at the portrait.

            Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.  In the portrait, was what appeared to be a family portrait of two adults, and a teenager.  The portrait was like all the others in Hogwarts, they were moving and smiling and enjoying each other's company.  And the based on the décor of the portrait it was a royal family of some kind.  The young lady had red hair, dressed in scarlet robes, and had emerald green eyes just like Harry, and she was sitting in an elegantly decorated chair almost like a throne.  The man who Harry assumed was her husband was standing to her left, he had brown eyes, and black messy hair much like what Harry used to have.  And he was dressed in dark blue robes.  The two adults looked just like his parents.  But what really shocked and scared Harry the most was the young man who was standing on the right of the lady who looked like his 'mom'.  / _It's me.  But that's impossible, that can't be me._ / The young man looked about his height, about 15 to 16 years old, and had long shoulder length black hair with strands of brown hair all tied back in a ponytail.  He was also dressed in mostly black robes with dark blue trim.  But what drew Harry's attention to him the most was that he had bright emerald eyes, just like his.  If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say it was him in the portrait.  The only thing that would distinguish him from the portrait look alike was that he couldn't see the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  But then again, he really could tell since the family in the portrait minus the baby, were wearing crowns.  The three of them were wearing the same type of crown design made of what appeared to be gold, and each one had one diamond shaped, diamond embedded vertically on the front of the crown.  Only the one that looked like Harry, his crown was the same as the other two, only his diamond was larger.  It settled on his forehead, where if Harry wore it he assumed it would cover his entire scar.

(A/N:  Just to help with the crown design.  I am using the same crown design as in Lord of the Rings.  The one use by Lord Elron (sp) in Rivendell during the council meeting with the humans, dwarves, and other elves.  Only mines have the diamond on them in the front as described above.  I hope this helps with the visualization.)

            As Harry continued to look upon the portrait, something in the background caught his attention.  It was a phoenix on a perch near the window off to the side.  But what Harry found strange was the phoenix looked awfully like Fawkes; this popped even more questions in Harry head.  He was so attention drawn to the portrait he didn't even realize that someone walked into the room and was now stand right next to him.

            "They look like a happy family don't they, Harry?" asked the person.  Harry who was still oblivious to the fact that someone was there, answered.  "Yes.  They really do."  / _Wait a minute.  Who said that?  Who else is here?_ /  Harry thought as he realized that someone asked him a question.  He quickly snapped his head to the side to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at him smiling.

            "Professor!" yelped Harry, he quickly stood up and straightened himself out, nervously worried that he might get into trouble for going into the room.  Dumbledore could only chuckle at Harry's nervousness.  "Relax, Harry."  Harry looked into his eyes to see that there was nothing wrong, with him being there and Harry relaxed in relief.  "I suppose your wondering, about this painting here?" asked Dumbledore looking up at the portrait.  "Yes, sir.  I was wondering about… about…" Harry just couldn't seem to find the right words to finish his question.  Dumbledore sensing that confusion helped, "Wondering why the two adult look like your parents and why the other one looks sort of like you?"  Harry nodded.  "Well, I really don't know that answer myself.  But what I can tell you is that this painting is about 5,000 years ago."  Harry's head snapped up to the painting with shocked eyes.  "Sir?  How can this painting be that old?   I never seen or heard of painting that old before?"  Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the Harry's curiosity.  "Well, as you know magic can help with certain things, such as preserving things."  Harry now understood what the Headmaster was saying, that magic was able to keep the painting in perfect condition.  Suddenly Harry remembered that there was a reason he came up to he Dumbledore's office in the first place.  "Sorry, sir.  But was there a reason you wanted to see me?"  "Yes, I wanted you to meet a few people.  They are here to help in the fight against Voldemort.  And please call me, Albus when we're here.  Just remember that when we're in public, address me accordingly."  Said Dumbledore to Harry as they started walking for the door.  "Um yes, sir.  I.  I.  I mean, Albus." replied Harry, thinking that it was going to take time to get use to call his Headmaster by his first name.  Dumbledore only smiled at Harry awkwardness at calling him by his first name.  As they both left the room, neither of them noticed that the three people in the painting were watching them leave or more precisely watching Harry leave with a concern for him.  Just as the door closed the one that looked like Harry reached for neck of his robes and pulled out a necklace.  And on the end of the necklace was the phoenix amulet, and he grasped it tightly watching the door finally click shut.

            As Harry re-entered the 'conference room' as he called it, he was surprised that there were people in it already.  But as Dumbledore entered the room first, he noticed that the phoenix statue started glowing white slightly, it was small but it was still noticeable to him.  / _Strange it's never done that before. _/  Many of the people Harry knew already, there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, and someone he never saw before.  Sirius immediately came over to Harry and gave him a huge hug, "Hey Harry."  "Hey Sirius.  What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  "You'll find out soon, Harry."  replied Sirius, smiling at Harry.  Suddenly someone patted Harry on the back and he turned around to see Professor Lupin.  "Hello, Professor." "Hello, to you too Harry.  And please call me Remus, I'm teaching here, so you don't have to call me professor."  asked Remus, and Harry nodded.  Mr. Weasley nodded a hello to Harry, who happily returned it.

Harry than turned his attention to Professor Figg, "Um excuse me Professor?" "Yes, Harry what is it?" She asked.  "I was wondering something.  I don't mine to be rude or anything.  But you look like my babysitter, because I don't know why.  But you just seem awfully familiar to me." Said Harry trying not to sound weird.  But he saw that Professor Figg wasn't offended at all, in fact she laughed.  Harry could only stare at her and wonder what was so funny.  "Well, you assumed right.  As I said in class today, I worked as an Auror until I took left and did some other work.  Albus, here came to me with a job.  It was to protect you, while you were at the Dursleys incase any Death Eaters ever found out where you lived.  Of course I couldn't let on that I was witch, so I took the disguise of an old women that lived a few door down, that would happily take care of you."  Harry was shocked to say the least; his old babysitter was actually a witch all this time.  And that she was placed there by Dumbledore to protect him if Death Eaters came.  "Well, I guess I should like you for watching over me all this time."  said Harry after absorbing and sorting the new information.  "Now problem Harry."

            "Harry," said Dumbledore getting his attention, "the meeting about to start."  Harry nodded and was lead to a chair to the right of the chair that Dumbledore was getting ready to sit in.  After everyone was seated Dumbledore leaned over to Harry to say something that only he could hear, "Harry I only want to listen to what this meeting is about, nothing else.  You can offer your opinions, if you have any we will listen." said Dumbledore.  Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, si… I mean Albus.  This is going to take some getting use to."  Dumbledore smiled at Harry efforts.  Once he was done he stood up to address everyone and finally spoke when the talking stopped.

            "Well everyone to the first meeting of the Order.  As you all know we are here, because of the threat known as Voldemort.  Now as I'm sure everyone here know everyone one else, I believe we can proceed to the initiation ceremony." Stated Dumbledore as he and everyone else except Harry, stood up and walked over to the phoenix statue at the center of the table.  Dumbledore was first to start the ceremony; he placed his hands on the gold and silver fire pedestal of the statue and closed his eyes.  The phoenix statue glowed brightly and Dumbledore glowed white also and the faint sound of the phoenix song went through the air.  After about a few seconds, when the glow faded Dumbledore removed his hands and moved out of the way for the next person to continue.  Everyone else in the room repeated the same thing that the Headmaster did, and each one had the same outcome.  Apparently from what Harry could make out, the phoenix statue was the one that decided if a person was worthy enough to join the order.  He was surprised that Snape was allowed in, but he hid his surprise.  Once everyone was done, they all stared at each other as if waiting for someone or something to happen, until Dumbledore walked back to his seat and sat down.  Everyone else followed suit, and once they were seated they seemed about ready to ask the same question, but was stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.  "Well discuss that issue later."  The others nodded, and Harry was left completely lost at what they were wondering.

            After everyone agreed, the meeting went underway.  Many issues were brought up about Voldemort.  Such as what was his current status, which was provided by Snape.  But it wasn't much since Voldemort hasn't called his Death Eaters as of lately.  Which started to worry Harry since his scar hasn't burned lately not that it wasn't a bad thing but; now he wasn't sure what Voldemort was doing.  Dumbledore also informed everyone on the status of the giants, that they weren't going to join Voldemort's side but, they weren't joining theirs either.  The issue on the dementors at azkaban was also talked about.  Harry learned the stranger he didn't know was, Mundungus Fletcher who apparently worked at the Ministry just like Mr. Weasley only in another department, which was closer to the Minister's area.  Minister Fudge still doesn't believe the Voldemort has returned and so he refuses to remove the dementors from the island prison.  This worried everyone great, because when Voldemort does asks them to join him, they would without a second thought.  The meeting went on for about two hours, most of it though Harry didn't pay attention all that too much to since he was starting to fall asleep.  Dumbledore started to notice that Harry was falling asleep so he decided that he end the meeting for now.  "All right everyone, I think that's enough for now.  I would like to call this meeting to an end.  I will notify you when the next one will be.  There is just one more issue I would like to bring up before you leave.  Last time this meeting was called it was during Voldemort's first reign, it was than called the Order of the Phoenix.  Are we still in an agreement to keep that name?"  Everyone seemed to think about, and nod their heads showing that they agreed.  However Harry was contemplating it in his head, the name sounded all right but to him it just didn't seem right.  He fiddled with the phoenix amulet; he could feel the gentle warmth from it as he held it.  Suddenly an answer and a name appeared to have entered his mind, and Harry not realizing it aloud.  

            "No."  Everyone looked at him and as they heard Harry speak for the first time in the meeting.  "Light.  The Order of Light." Harry said to no one, not realizing that he said it aloud.  Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Dumbledore who was about to inquire the reason for that suggestion, but was stopped by the gentle sound of the phoenix song.  Everyone including Harry looked to see that the phoenix song was coming from the statue, and Fawkes had just landed next to it.  Fawkes was also singing with the statue, and everyone knew that when the name for the Order was picked the phoenix statue would sing if it agreed to it.  But they were shocked to see that Fawkes also agreed with the phoenix statue's decision on Harry's suggestion of calling the 'Order' the Order of Light.  Needless to say Harry was surprised at what the phoenix statue and Fawkes were doing.

            "Well than, I guess that matter has been taken care of.  I will notify all of you when the next meeting takes place.  Good night, everyone."  Announced Dumbledore, bringing everyone out of their daze.  "Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Arabella could you stay just for a moment, please?"  Than he turned his attention to Harry who hadn't moved, since he was really told to.  "Go on Harry.  It's late and you look like you could use some sleep."  Harry just nodded, and he agreed that he was tired to he got up and made for the door.  When he opened the door, Harry turned out since Dumbledore want to tell him one more thing. "Oh and Harry.  I don't want you telling anyone about this meeting or about the Order.  Not even you friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.  Understood?"

            "Yes, Albus." Harry replied remembering that Dumbledore want to called that.  Harry was touched that 'Albus' could trust him with such information and secrets, so he vowed that he wouldn't ever break that trust that he had between the two of them.  After he left, it was only the five adults in the room.  But Dumbledore did notice that when the door clicked shut after Harry left the phoenix statue stopped its gentle white glow, and Fawkes was gone.

            "Albus, I was wondering something?" asked Sirius.

            "My word.  Black actually thought of something, I guess there really is a brain in that thick skull of yours." commented Snape, smirking.  He was meet with a cold glare from Sirius and Remus.  When Sirius was about to open his mouth to answer back to Snape's comment, Albus stepped in since he knew where this would lead.

            "Alright you two.  That's enough, what was question Sirius?" asked Albus.  Still staring coldly at Snape, Sirius answered, "I was wondering why the phoenix statue didn't chose a leader?"

            "A reasonable question.  One that I might have the answer too, but I am not certain to as of yet.  So for now I shall not say anything." replied Albus.  All four adults groaned, since they thought that Albus was going to be the leader of the Order again.  Seeing this Albus decided that maybe he could give them something.  "Although I can give you and observation I that I made during this meeting.  But remember it is only an observation, it doesn't mean any solid."  After see them nod in understanding he gave them it.  "Well, have any of you noticed the phoenix statue glowing slightly during them meeting?"  He asked looking at their faces to see if they saw what he did.  All but Remus shook their heads.

            "Yes now that you mention it.  It did appear to be glowing white slightly.  But if I remember correctly, it never did that before.  It only glowed when someone was being judge by it, did it ever glow white.  I didn't say anything, incase I was just seeing this and everyone thought I was going crazy."  said Remus, pointing out what he saw.  While Snape laughed a little at the thought of Lupin thinking that he was going crazy.  Which earned him another cold stare from Remus.

            "Well, than he both would be consider crazy because I noticed it also.  And if you looked at it now, it is not glowing at all."  Albus pointed out, as the four turned and looked at it to see that it wasn't glowing.  "As I'm sure you all remember everyone who was in this room was there the first time, we started the Order.  And the phoenix statue never did that.  This time everyone was here again, except there was one more person here this time."  continued Albus, hoping that the four would realize who he was implying.  Suddenly all four realized who he was talking about, Albus was talking about Harry Potter but this only confused them more.  Seeing this confusion Albus decided to add one more observation.  "I assume you noticed that this person, also suggested the name of our Order.  Which I might add was agreed upon by the statue the moment it was said."  This little bit of information confirmed their guess on the person even more, but it still wasn't clear to them as to why him.

            "Albus are you telling us that Potter, has something to do with this?" asked Snape in his usual sneering voice.  He couldn't believe that Potter…  No he absolutely refused to believe it.

            "I'm not saying anything, Severus.  I'm only telling you what I observed.  But I do want you and Arabella to keep a closer eye on him though.  Report back to me, if anything you notice that's different about him."  After seeing them agree, he decided to end their little private meeting.  "All right I think that enough for tonight.  Good night everyone, we all have a busy day tomorrow."  Albus stood up and headed for the door and was followed by everyone else still in the room.  After closing the door, they all went to their respected rooms to turn in for the night.

************************************************************************

            When Harry left the meeting he was so tired that he didn't even realize that he took one of the secret passages that lead straight to the Gryffindor tower.  He gave the password to the Fat Lady who was a little grump to have been awakened at such a late hour.  After getting into the common room, he noticed that it was completely empty.  / _I guess that Ron and Hermione got tired.  That's all right with me; it is kind of late anyway._ / Thought Harry as he walked up to the 5th year boys dorms.  After changing and limbed into bed and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 09 Unicorns, Quidditch, and Bro...

A/N:  Here it is.  I apologize for the delay; I haven't had time to post it.  I had it done almost four days ago; I just couldn't find time to post it.  Not nonetheless here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.

Notations:            /_Thoughts_/

************************************************************************

            Harry was still pretty tired from the meeting last night with Professor Dumbledore, when he woke up the next morning.  After getting dressed and heading down to the common room, he found Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  "Harry, what took you so long last night?" came a concerned voice from Hermione.  "Yeah, we waited for quite some time?" came Ron.

            "Sorry.  The meeting with Dumbledore took longer than I expected.  Sorry for worrying you guys." replied Harry, remembering that Dumbledore told him not to tell anyone about the Order.  He knew that Dumbledore trusted him, and Harry wasn't going to go back on the trust.

            "Well what did you talk about?" asked Ron wondering what they could have possibly talked about for so long.  Harry hesitated in answering Ron's question, since he had to think of a good answer that would satisfy Ron.  However Hermione and Ron picked up on his hesitation, because they knew if was anything ordinary he would answer right away, but Harry didn't.

            "Um.  I really can't tell you right now.  Come on, we better get down to breakfast before class starts." Harry replied and trying to change the subject.  But his two friends only became more interested in trying to find out what he was hiding, as they followed him out of the common room.

            While down at breakfast as Harry was looking at his schedule, he pointed out to Ron and Hermione that they had Hagrid's class three times a week.  This pleased them a lot now they could talk to him more often.  But this did slightly worry them since they knew about Hagrid's love of creatures, sometimes they were a little too scared to find out what they were going to learn.  As they approached Hagrid's hut later in the day with the rest of the class, they noticed that in front of it were four unicorns trotting around.  Just than Hagrid came out of his hut, and saw that class was already to start.

            "Ah.  I see that most of the class is here, so I'll start.  I decided to continue our lesson on war unicorns but in less detail, and just stay on unicorns in general.  As I am sure some of you have noticed, these four unicorns are the same one as last time.  Now are there any questions before I continue?" asked Hagrid to his class.  "Yes?" he pointed to Lavender.

            "I remember you saying that unicorns only approach virgin maidens?"  She asked.

            "Yes." Answered Hagrid.  "Than why was Harry able to approach them and not only pet them, but ride them also?" asked Lavender again, the other students from the class supported her as well, since they wanted to know too.

            "Well, that is a very good question.  They're not, and as to why they did.  You're guess is as good as mine." Replied Hagrid, since he himself didn't know the answer.

            Harry could hear snickering from behind him, and he recognized it belonging to Draco Malfoy.  "Stupid oaf.  Doesn't even know the answer, and he's the CoMC teacher.  They should fire him and find someone who actually knows how to teach a class."  This made Harry very annoyed, and he turned around to face Malfoy.

            "Shut your mouth Malfoy.  So what, if Hagrid doesn't know the answer to Lavender's question, you think you can do better?" Harry said, a bit louder than intended, but still angry at Malfoy for acting like he knew everything.  Now Ron and Hermione were facing Malfoy, since they too heard his comment about their friend.  None of them notice that the class was looking at them since they heard Harry's angry voice.

            "Why should I shut my mouth?  I think I have a prettily reasonable answer, but I doubt that you would admit to it." said Malfoy, smirking.

            "What are you talking about, you prat?  And admit to what?" asked Harry narrowing his eyes at Malfoy.

            "Well everyone knows that unicorns only go up to 'virgin maidens', I can believe that you're the first part, since you can't possibly be good enough for any girl.  But the second part, well I don't know.  Are you hiding something from us, Potter?" asked Malfoy smiling, and his two cronies chuckled.  Harry at this point was at his boiling point and was ready to hex Malfoy to oblivion.  But was stopped by the loud cry of horse and stomping hooves.  The entire class turned around to see the four unicorns were now charging at them, with their heads down and their horns pointed in front of them.  Most of the students including Ron and Hermione scattered hoping to avoid getting impaled by the horns, only Harry remained where he was standing.  Malfoy and his two goons split into three different directions, but that didn't help them.  The main unicorn stopped next to Harry, while the other three continued to chase after the three students, who were screaming like girls.  As they were being chased, Harry couldn't help but laugh at Malfoy and soon the rest of the class joined him, since they found it funny as well, even the other Slytherins were laughing.

            After about ten minutes of chasing the three unicorns came back to Harry, who greeted and thanked them for the good laugh.  The four unicorns were again milling close to Harry as they did before.  Hagrid cleared his throat to catch Harry's attention, "Um, Harry since the unicorns seem to trust you.  Do you think it's alright if the girls could go up to them, while the boys sit on the side and watch for obvious reasons, except you of course?"  Harry looked at the head unicorn and asked, "Is it alright with you?"  The seemed to consider it a first and nodded her head to say it was okay.  Hagrid who saw the unicorns respond called to the class, and gave them their instructions.  All of the girls moved closer to the unicorns and Harry noticed a few that lagged behind, of course he knew what that meant but he didn't say anything.  Those that did come up to the unicorns were enjoying themselves as they petted them.  And the boys just lounged around near Hagrid's hut to watch.  Harry just stayed with the head unicorn of the group as they watch the others, till someone came up beside him.  Harry looked to see that it was Hermione, "This one seems to only want to be near you it."

            "Yeah, I don't still know why though.  I mean technically, I shouldn't even be able to get near a unicorn." said Harry as he stroked the unicorn's shiny mane.  Hermione stared at the unicorn and then Harry; she herself didn't understand it either.  Both of them turned their heads when they heard laughing to see that some of the girls were riding the other three unicorns.  Harry and Hermione turned their heads again when they heard a shuffling sound next to them to see the head unicorn was kneeling down.  Harry knew instantly that she wanted him to get on for anther ride, and he got on happily.  But was surprised that she didn't stand up, both he and Hermione were confused now.  Than Harry realized that she was still waiting for someone else to get on, and he turned to Hermione and grinned, "I think she's waiting for you."  Hermione snapped her head up and looked at Harry as if she wasn't sure on what she just heard.  Hermione continued to stare at Harry while he just smiled at her, "Well?"

            "I don't know." replied Hermione nervously eyeing the unicorn, and remembering her experience on Buckbeak during their third year.

            "Come on, Hermione.  I know you're nervous, don't worry.  If anything happens and if you should happen to fall, I'll be there to catch.  I promise." Harry said to Hermione in the most caring and heartfelt voice.  At that moment Harry realized just how serious he meant that promise.  He knew that if anything happened to Hermione, he would never forgive himself.  At the same time when Hermione heard that promise, she looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing that would give her any doubt about that promise that he just made.

            "All right." said Hermione smiling as she nervously got on and sat behind Harry like they did when they were on Buckbeak.  The unicorn stood up suddenly and startling Hermione making her feel like she was about to fall off, and she did the first thing that came to her mind 'grab on to something'.  She quickly tightened her hold on Harry.  "Hermione.  Not that I'm complaining or anything, but could you loosen up a bit.  I need to breath." Harry choked out as he was being squeezed to death by Hermione's death grip.  She immediately loosened her grip, but still kept a firm hold with her arms still around Harry.  "Sorry." She said as she blushed, turning her head away so Harry didn't see her face.  "It's alright.  Just hold on to me." replied Harry, as he turned his attention back to the unicorn.  In truth, Harry actually liked it when Hermione tightened her hug on him.  For Harry when it happened he felt safe with someone's arms around him, even though he couldn't breath.

            The unicorn started slowly walking around with Harry and Hermione on her back allowing her new passenger time to get use to riding her.  As the Harry was enjoying himself, with being on the unicorn again, he wasn't aware that his riding partner was even looking at him and smiling.  Hermione always like Harry since their first year, after the troll incident and over the years their friendship was gotten stronger, since last year when Harry and Ron weren't talking to each other.  Her friendship with Harry had gotten so strong that she just felt more relax and comfortable with being around Harry.  Ever since that kiss she gave him, not was the same.  During the entire summer, all she thought about was Harry.  And now here she was holding Harry so close and riding one of the most peaceful and beautiful creatures' there was in the world with him.  By she had gotten use to the unicorns' walking and was simply enjoying the ride, as laid her head on his back feeling very content.  / _Why do I feel so comfortable like this, with Harry?  For some reason everything doesn't seem to matter, now that I'm with Harry._ /  Harry felt her head on his back and tilted his head to see that Hermione was relaxing on his back.  He smiled at seeing her enjoying herself and his heart lifted.  Harry just than got an idea.  A huge grin slowly crawled across his face, as he lean forward a bit and yelled, _"YAH!"_

            Ron was sitting with the rest of the boys since they weren't able to get near the unicorns, except Harry apparently.  He watched the girls pet the three unicorns that chased Malfoy and his group, and noticed that the larger unicorn was staying next to Harry.  Hermione soon came up to Harry and started talking.  After about a minute the unicorn kneeled down and Harry climbed on, and then Hermione climbed on after the unicorn didn't get up.  / _I guess it wants her to get on as well._ / He thought, as he watched the unicorn stand up and start walking around.  He saw that Hermione was really enjoying herself as she rode with Harry on the unicorn.  Ron noticed after she laid her head down on Harry's back, he saw a huge grin appear on his face.  / _Oh uh._ / was all Ron was able to think before he heard Harry yell, _"YAH!"_

            Hermione screamed when she suddenly felt the unicorn beneath her jump into a sprint and then into a full gallop.  She tightened her grip around Harry as she saw trees from the forest whiz by in a blur.  She could also hear Harry laughing as she screamed and she knew instantly that he planned this little event.  "Harry James Potter!" she yelled at the back of his head, with his ponytail getting in her face.  He turned his head and had the biggest smile that Hermione had ever seen.  / _I can't believe he's finding this funny.  Scaring me to death like this.  But boy what a cute smile…_/ Hermione practically melted at seeing his smile, it was the first real one that she had seen since school started, he had been a little depressed lately and it was starting to worry her.  But right now her main concern was getting off the unicorn or at least get it to stop.  "When we get off, I am going to kill you!" yelled Hermione, but couldn't help but smile also.  Harry continued to laugh and smile, he than turned his attention in front of them again and leaned even further onto the unicorn.  This seemed to make the unicorn run even faster than it was already going, and all Hermione could do was hold on tighter around Harry as their robes were billowing out fiercely behind them and shut her eyes.  But actually Hermione was wishing that they didn't stop, holding on to Harry felt so right to her.  Hermione was so content feeling like this, that she didn't even notice that they turned around and were heading back to Hagrid's hut, until they came to a sudden stop in the front yard with the rest of the unicorns.

            When she opened her eyes and looked up and was about to tell Harry off for pulling a stunt like that, but couldn't because he jumped off at that moment.  Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione and could see that she was a little peeved, about what he did.  But he ignored it and offered his hand to help her down.  She on the other hand decided that she could get down just fine, by herself.  Unfortunately for Hermione, her legs were a little shaky from riding the unicorn, since they had lost feeling.  When she hit the ground; she wobbled for a moment than collapsed into Harry's arms.  Harry saw that she was about to fall and went to catch her; unfortunately the angle that he caught her couldn't support both of them.  So they both fell to the ground, with Hermione landing on top of Harry and in each other's arms.  When they regained the barring, both of them sudden realized the position that they were in.  After surveying their current predicament they looked at each other, blushing furiously.  Suddenly to Harry and Hermione some unknown force was bringing their faces together, or more precisely their lips.  Just as their lips were about to meet, Harry suddenly felt something wet slide across his cheek.  He quickly drew back from Hermione and saw the unicorn they just were riding had licked his face and was staring at them.

            "Thanks a lot.  I really needed that." said Harry sarcastically, however he couldn't help but smile as he wiped his cheek.  After wiping his cheek he helped Hermione get off of him, so they could stand up.  Hermione on the other hand was still thinking about what almost happened.  / _Oh my god.  I can't believe what almost happened.  I nearly kiss Harry, my best friend. If I did kiss him, it would've ruined our friendship.  I can't let that happen._ /  When they finally separated and straightened themselves out a bit, they saw that class was over.  Ron joined them as they walk up to the castle to go to their next class for the day, with Hermione still thinking about what happened.

            The days passed in a blur.  The weekend that Harry had scheduled for the quidditch team tryouts, he was surprised that there were more people than he expected, most of them in his year.  He was pleased to see that Ron was there as he said he would be, and was even surprised that Ginny was trying out also.  After the team was ready, he gave his instructions to those who would be trying out for the Keeper position.  There were three people trying for it, Ron being one of them.  After they each had their trial session, it was clear to Harry and the rest of the team that Ron was the best.  Harry than went to judge the tryouts for the other positions since, next year the entire would have graduated leaving only him and the new keeper.  Harry was really impressed that Ginny was trying for Chaser, and he thought that she would possible make a decent Seeker too, should anything happen to him.  However she was superb playing as Chaser.  Harry announced that after dinner tonight that, he would put up the list of people who made it for their position they were trying for.  When Ron asked how he did and what were his chances Harry answered while smiling, "Ron, you did very good.  But you know I can't play favorites when I have to choose who makes the team." in a straight voice.  Ron heard the tone of Harry's voice and his heart dropped, until he saw the smile on his face and it was all the Ron needed to know that he made the team.  Upon seeing Harry's smiling face, Ron's heart was a light as a feather.  Harry was glad that Ron was finally getting something that he was good at, and he was going to get some spotlight for once in this life.

            Time passed on and the days went by, however Hermione kept thinking back to the unicorn-riding incident where she nearly kissed Harry.  Part of her actually wanted to kiss him there since they were so close.  While the other part was saying that she shouldn't because it would ruin their friendship and what if he couldn't return her feelings she had for him.  However what she didn't know was that Harry was thinking the same thing as she was, about the incident and was fighting with his mind as well.  Both Harry and Hermione tried to put it out of their minds.  But the more they ignored it, the more they thought about it when they were together.  In classes though Harry was getting better as was his spells, they were more powerful than what they should be for someone his age.  One such incident was during DADA class; Professor Figg took out a suitcase, which contained a boggart.  Of course when it was Harry's turn it turned into a dementor so he conjured his patronus.  But this time his patronus was larger than it normally was, and it had a glowing gold aura coming off it, instead of it's usual silvery color.  Needless to say, Harry, Professor Figg, and the entire class were shocked and impressed. / _Great.  Just what I need more attention._ / Harry thought when the class came to an end.  As Dumbledore requested all of Harry's teachers reported on anything about Harry.

            It was the first week of October, Harry and his friends were eating dinner when Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall became silent.  "I would like to announced that on the 31st of this month, we will be having our traditional Halloween Feast.  But once the feast is over, the teachers and I have agreed that a small dance will take place after.  This is open to all students.  Since it is a small friendly gathering and dance, partners are not required.  But I do hope that some of you will dance with someone.  Thank you."  After Dumbledore's announcement was done, the entire hall was loud again with conversation.

            "Isn't that great, they're having a dancing after the Halloween Feast.  And, we don't need to bring a date, to be there.  Isn't that great Harry?" asked Ron, who was excited since now he didn't have to go around trying to find a date.  But he didn't receive an answer from Harry and looked to see why.  Harry at that moment was in deep thought.  / _A dance sounds pretty nice; it will certainly lighten my mood.  Maybe before the Halloween Feast I can ask Hermione, if she would like to join me. _/  "Harry?  Harry?!" Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Ron's shouting voice.

            "Bloody hell, Ron.  Do you have to shout so bloody loud?  I right here!" said Harry in a rather annoyed voice.  Rubbing his hand to his ear to try and massage it, and than see if he could hear at all.

            "Sorry.  It's just you didn't answer my question.  And when I turned to see why, you were staring off into space.  Just like Hermione is right now, over there." replied Ron, showing that he did meant to yell in his ear.  Harry turned to look at Hermione at see her suddenly come out of her deep thinking, much like how Harry was a few moments ago.  But what they didn't know was that Hermione was thinking the same thing that Harry was thinking only, she was wondering if he was going to ask her to the dance.  But they didn't get to continue their conversation as the rest of the Gryffindors started leaving the Great Hall to go up to the tower, too turn in for the night.  Along though the whole way up to the tower, Harry and Hermione were stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

************************************************************************

            Harry was walking around in the halls of the school and he groaned mentally.  / _No.   Not again.  Not this dream again._ /  Suddenly the scenery changed, he was watching everything like a movie.  But the scenes never lasted long enough for him to make out where he was.  Except that he could see Hogwarts students and teachers milling around and having a good time.  Harry guessed that it some kind of celebration party, but he couldn't till what time of the year it was to be for sure of anything.  Suddenly his vision darkened and when it cleared.  Harry could hear screaming, it was students who were screaming in pain and fear.  He quickly looked around to see the floor and walls were damaged and smoke was coming from everywhere.  Harry was barely able to breath when he saw a group students came sprinting through like they were running for their lives.  Than a group of black robed men came barreling through the same corridor, and he recognized them as Death Eaters.  Death Eaters were attacking the school.  As Harry tried to follow them he went pass another corridor and suddenly stopped in his tracks.  He turned back to find bodies on the ground, all of them were dead.  All of them were students whom he recognized passing in the halls during the year so far.  Some of them had gashes on them and most were bleeding on their arms, legs, and faces.  He could tell that most of them were killed with the Killing Curse.  As he slowly walked through the corridor, tears were now pouring down his face as he looked upon their faces.  Some of them were in their first year at Hogwarts, this caused Harry to collapse to the ground.  / _This is all my fault.  All of them are dead because of me.  Because of me, Voldemort was returned and now this is the result.  Everyone is now dead. _/ "This is all my fault." Harry sobbed as the tears continued to run down his face.  Suddenly he heard a scream of a girl a little down the hall.  He looked out to see a two Death Eaters were holding a hold a girl from escaping, even though his eyes were blurry he could tell it was Hermione.  Than _he_ came into view pointing his wand at Hermione.  Voldemort stepped closer to her, and Harry wanted to run up to stop him but for some reason he could move.  When Voldemort's wand was pressed up against her chest, he turned around to look at Harry and smiled.  Without even turning back he said the deadly words.  A flash a green light engulfed Hermione's and she than fell to the floor lifeless.  "No.  No.  No!  NO!" Harry said softly at first and yelled at the end at seeing Hermione fall to the floor.  Now his tears were falling freely from his eyes.

            "Your right Potter.  This is all your fault.  You are the reason they are all dead." said Voldemort smirking as he approached Harry who was still on the floor.  He watched Voldemort slowly raise his wand.  "Goodbye Potter."  Harry just closed his eyes, because he knew what was going to happen next and there was nothing he could do about.  / _I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for letting this happen.  I'm sorry Hermione. _ /  He heard the words and was able to see the flash of light, even with his eyes closed.

            Harry spring up in this bed, and was able to stop himself from screaming aloud.  He quickly looked around to find that he was in his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor tower.  He felt like he run a 20-mile marathon none stop, since he was sweating profoundly, and everything he wore was completely drenched.  But his emotions at the moment were a complete jumble.  He felt guilty, sad, and lost.  Harry thought about telling his dream to Dumbledore, but he wasn't sure about anything on his dream.  And he was certain that Dumbledore couldn't do anything about him dreaming what he did anyway.  Harry started having this night was several days now and wasn't getting much sleep thanks to it.  He would end up staying up for hour thinking about it, and eventually when he got tired enough to sleep it was time to get up.  He was afraid that if he went to sleep again, he would watch the massacre of Hogwarts.  Harry was slowly starting to question his sanity.

            However today was different, today was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  Harry had been training them team hard, but not as hard as Wood did.  Which they were thankful for, but they did work just as hard as they did than.  Harry got up and got dress, when he was finished he grabbed his Quidditch robes and broom.  After leaving the dorm room, he went to the common room to see that it was empty.  He decided to try and finish what homework he could since it was a weekend.  As he sat there doing his Charms, his mind kept wondering to Hermione.  He still hadn't gathered the courage to ask her if she like to go with him to the dance, even though partners were required.  He wanted to tell her about his feeling for her, ever since see saw her at Diagon Alley something in him clicked, and then there was the unicorn incident to him it felt so comfortable to have her with him when they were riding.  Harry continued his Charms homework and was able to finish it, just when the common room was starting to fill with students who were excitedly talking about today's quidditch match.

            Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to join him in the common room before they went down to breakfast.  Ron came down first carrying his quidditch robes and his Nimbus 2000, which was given to him by his parents as a late congratulations gift for making prefect.  He was smiling proudly, since it was his first official quidditch match and he was very excited.  About a minute later Hermione came down greeting both of them.  Both of them greeted her back, but Hermione notice that Harry seemed at bit out of it.  "Harry, are you alright?  You look like you didn't get much sleep." She asked in a concerned voice.  / _If only you knew._ / Harry thought as he looked into her eyes and tried to put on a cheery face.

            "I am fine, don't worry."  Harry said in a forced happy voice.  However Hermione could see that he was lying, something was bothering him and he wasn't telling anyone.  But she left it alone when Harry grabbed both her and Ron to go down to breakfast.  Down at breakfast everyone was talking about the match.  Harry was hungry and he knew that he needed energy to play today, but when he looked at his meal images from his nightmare flashed in his mind and he suddenly lost his appetite.  He pushed his plate away, and Hermione noticed it.

            "Harry why aren't you eating.  You know that you're going to need you strength to play quidditch today." She said with concern in voice.

            "I know.  I just suddenly lost my appetite." replied Harry not looking up at her.  He didn't want her to see the pain and sorrow in his face from remembering his dream.

            "Well at least eat something.  Please?" asked Hermione, trying to encourage him.  Harry knew that if he didn't at least eat something, she wouldn't leave the subject alone.  So he ate a few pieces of toast and drank some juice.  He was hoping that none of it came back up during the match.  After Harry was done, he told Ron and Hermione that he was going to the locker rooms.

            After arriving to the locker rooms, Harry changed in to his Quidditch robes and sat on one of the bench.  While he sat there, he tried to clear his mind of everything.  He wanted to just focus on the match today and nothing else.  After fifteen minutes of relaxing in the locker room, the rest of the team slowly started filing in.  They were all excited about their first quidditch match of the season.  Harry couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm and energy they were all giving off.  Once they were done cheering, Fred and George wanted Harry to give them a pep talk.  "I thought you two hated it, when Wood gave us a pep talk?  And now you want me to give one?" asked Harry wondering why on earth they wanted him to do that.  He could clearly remember when Wood gave them a pep talk; it instead put everyone to sleep.

            "Come on Harry." said Fred

            "Just do it, it is tradition," continued George, smiling.

            "Yeah, we won't asleep." finished Fred, also smiling.

            "All right if you two insist.  Um.  Okay, team…" started Harry, but he stopped when he heard the sound two people snoring loudly.  He turned his attention back to Fred and George, who were sleeping.  Harry rolled his eyes.  / _Those two honestly._ / This earned some giggling from the rest of the team, and Fred and George knowing that everyone was laughing at them.  Harry on the other hand grabbed his broom and with wooden end knocked the two them on the head.  This caused the two to recoil in pain after being hit on the head.  Now everyone was really laughing at them, and they joined in after a few seconds of rubbing the top of the heads.  "All right team.  Let's go." instructed Harry, he was laughing so hard that he forgot about his nightmare and troubles as they headed for the gates to fly out on to the quidditch field.

            Harry and his team approached the gates; he could hear Lee Jordan one of the twins' friends finishing his announcement for the Ravenclaw team.  Everyone mounted their brooms waiting for the gates to be opened, and right on cue when they opened the team flew out and Lee started his announcement of the Gryffindor team.

            "HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, LEAD BY THEIR NEW CAPTIAN AND SEEKER HARRY POTTER."  Everyone in the Gryffindor stands erupted with cheers.  
            "FOLLOWED BY KATIE BELL, ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINNET, FRED WEASLEY, GEORGE WEALSEY, AND THEIR NEWEST MEMBER ON THE TEAM RON WEASLEY THEIR NEW KEEPER."  Again the stand erupted with cheers and clapping

            After flying around a few times Harry and the rest of the team took up their positions.  Harry could see that Ron was a little nervous, and he smiled at him trying to tell him not to worry.  Ron returned the smile.  Madame Hooch gave her usual speech and released the snitch and two bludgers.  He handled the quaffle, looked up and tossed it into the air.  Right where the quaffle stopped moving upward was a fury of swirling color of chasers trying to get the quaffle.  Harry though wasn't paying any attention to them or Lee's announcements; he was concentrating on finding the snitch.  He couldn't find it anywhere, from where he was so he pulled his broom upward so he could get a better vantage point.  He was aware that Cho was keeping a careful eye on him, while still looking out for the snitch herself.  Harry wondered if she believed those rumors that he murdered Cedric, he certainly hoped she didn't.  Harry closed out all the noise and tried to listen for the high pitch humming of the snitch's wings.  He opened his eyes again when Lee's voice boomed across the pitch, saying that Cho spotted the snitch.  Harry was watching her but still didn't move, which Lee noticed and was kindly enough to announce it over the pitch, so now everyone was wondering why Harry wasn't chasing after Cho.  "Harry!  What do you think, you're doing?" screamed Ron from his position.

            Harry just ignored him, for some reason his mind was telling him not to move, but just wait.  Harry closed his eyes again, and heard from Lee that Cho had lost sight of the snitch.  Suddenly Harry had the flapping wings of the snitch getting louder very fast.  Some instinct suddenly told him, 'NOW!' and snapped out his hand.  He quickly closed it around something when it hit his hands.  Harry could feel it struggle and wings flapping, he wasn't even sure what he caught since his eyes were closed for all he knew it was a small bird.  When he opened his eyes to see what it was, Harry was shocked which nearly caused him to fall off his broom.  He couldn't believe it; in his hand was a small struggling golden ball with wings.  The snitch.  He caught the snitch Harry couldn't believe it.  Just than Madame Hooch whistle was blown signaling that the match was over.  "UNBELIEVEABLE!  HARRY POTTER WAS CAUGHT SNITCH, MAKING GRYFFINDOR THE WINNERS!" Lee's voice cheered over the pitch, being damped by all of the clapping and cheering of the students.

            Harry landed on the ground and was surrounded by his house team and house members clapping him on the back.  Harry was so happy; he didn't notice Cho walk up to him until she called his name.  Harry looked at Cho wondering if she was going to accuse him of something.  But was relieved when she smiled and said, "Good game Harry.  That was an impressive catch.  I would like to know how you did that someday?"

            "Thanks Cho."  Harry smiled back, but truthfully he didn't know how he caught the snitch either.  Unknown to Harry at that moment, Hermione had just gotten through the crowd making her way to Harry.  She wanted to congratulate him, and possible ask him to the dance.  But stopped the moment she saw Harry and Cho talking and smiling at each other.  She knew that Harry had a crush on Cho since their third year, and now she was worried.  / _What if he still does have a crush on her?  What if he asks her?_ / Hermione thought as more questions popped into her head.  When Harry called her name, she immediately snapped out of her thoughts.  After walking up to Harry she congratulated him and gave him a hug.  / _Well at least I can give him a hug, if he doesn't have feelings for me._ / She thought as Harry returned the hug.  / _This feels so right.  But I want to tell her how I feel about her._ / Suddenly images of the nightmare flashed in his mind.  / _NO! No, I won't let that happen.  I refuse to allow that to happen, I'll protect all of everyone here.  Especially you, Hermione.  Even if you might not return my feelings for you._ /  As both Harry and Hermione were thinking this they were still in their embrace, neither of them really wanting to get out of it.  After they separated Fred and George's voices roared, "PARTY TONIGHT!"

            The party started after dinner was over, so not many Gryffindors ate a lot.  Fred and George went through the secret passage that leads to Honeydukes.  After about half an hour the twins returned for shrunken containers filled with butterbeer, food, and sweets.  Once the party started everyone was enjoying themselves.  All except one person, Harry Potter.  He was calmly drinking from his glass mug of butterbeer sitting next to one of the windows, and thinking about the nightmare.  He was wondering if this was when the nightmare was suppose to start, everything seemed to fit, people were enjoying themselves and not really caring about anything.  This made Harry really nervous, as he slowly drank his drink watching everyone having fun.  Remembering the dream was painful for him, he didn't want to be responsible for their deaths.  Harry was unaware that thinking about the nightmare was stirring emotions within him and it was making his eyes water.  Ron and Hermione looked for Harry and found him sitting alone next to window, and appeared to be not enjoying himself.

            "Hey Harry?" asked they asked happily as they stepped in front of him to get his attention.  But they never got an answer; instead their question was answered when Harry looked up at them.  Harry looked so tired, and his eyes showed sorrow, pain, and fear, he also looked like he was on the verge of tears.  Instantly his two friends happy moods were gone.  Hermione quickly sat next to him concerned for her friend and asked, "Harry?  What's wrong?"

            Harry looked back down at his drink.  He didn't wanted to tell them, but he knew that if he didn't say something they would never leave him only.  Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Nothing's wrong.  I am just remembering something and thinking about it."  He tried to sound firm and confident, but he knew it wasn't working.  Both Ron and Hermione could see something was wrong.

            "Harry.  We know that something is bothering you.  Come on, you can tell us.  You know that." said Hermione, taking his hand and holding it hoping it would ease his nerves.  Which it did, they could see that he looked more relaxed now.

            "Yeah, I know.  But it's nothing, really.  You guys are worrying for nothing." Harry took another sip of his butterbeer.  "Could we drop the subject, please?" he pleaded hoping that they would.  Ron and Hermione could see that they were not going to get anything out of him, and when he asked to drop it there was something in his voice that scared them a little.  So they decided to drop the subject as they were asked.  As his two friends started to stand up, Harry wanted to talk to Ron a little first, "Ron, can you stay for a minute?  I want to talk to you for a minute."

            After Hermione left, Ron asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"  Harry nervously answered, "Hermione."

            "Okay.  What about her?" continued Ron slowly.

            "Do you think that she'll go with me to the dance after the feast?  Since it is next week." asked Harry stuttering through out his question.  Ron just smiled.

            "Well.  Do you like Hermione?"  asked Ron smiling.

            "No.  I'm just going to asked her to go with me just as friend." answered Harry, turning red in the face.  Harry in reality, actually did like Hermione more than just as a friend, ever since 4th year when she stayed by his side when nobody believed or supported him.  And now this year, she had grown into one of the most attractive girls in the school.  Ever since he saw her in Diagon Alley, he was shocked when he Hermione.  She really did become the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.  As he remembered that he did have a hard time not looking at her.  Harry even saw that quite a few others in the male population were also looking at her, which made him feel uneasy with their eyes on her like that.  His feelings grew even more when they were riding the unicorn in Hagrid's class; it felt good with her holding him.  But every time his mind would keep telling him.  / _Don't make your feelings known.  You'll ruin your friendship with her._ / So Harry decided to keep his feeling to himself.  Of course he also knew that Ron had feelings for her as well.  And Harry really didn't want to ruin their chances together if they shared each other's feelings, but Ron didn't bring the matter up so he thought maybe there was a chance for him.

            After Harry answered Ron's last question, he was unconvinced with the answer.  But Ron saw the color change in Harry's face, and that answered his question perfectly.  He knew that Harry had feeling for Hermione; he just wouldn't admit it.  Of course he wasn't sure about Hermione.  "Alright, if you say so." Ron had a very large grin appeared on his face.  "I think you should go and ask.  I'm certain that she won't say no.  You're just going as friends.  It's not like your asking her out on a date." said Ron happily.

            "Yeah I guess you're right.  I think I'll ask her tonight." said Harry, and looking back down at his drink which was nearly empty.  As Harry stared at his mug, he was in deep thought. / _Maybe I should just tell her about my feelings for her, during the dance. _/  "And if I don't, I may never get a chance to tell her, before…" he trailed off at the end in a sadden voice, unaware that he said last thoughts aloud.  He quickly stood up saying that he was going to refill his drink and that he would see him and Hermione later.

            Ron however didn't really hear him when he left.  His mind was repeating the last sentence Harry was starting to say but stop.  / _"And if I don't, I may never get a chance to tell her, before…"_ _His voice.  His voice was filled with pain and fear, could it have something to do with what he's not telling us.  What is it that you're so afraid of telling us Harry?_ / Thought Ron as he watched his friend walk away.  Ron tried to enjoy the rest of the night, but his mind kept going back to what Harry said, and it was really starting to worry him.  It was about 11:00 at night by the time most people left for their dorms.  There were less than a dozen people left in the common room now.  Harry was slowly drinking the contents of his glass mug still staring out of the window; Ron was finishing his drink when Hermione came up to him.  "Ron can I talk you?  Privately?" She asked, making sure that Harry didn't hear from where he was sitting.  Ron could that she was serious and nodded, suggesting that they go up to his dorm since all of the boys were in the common room.  Hermione didn't complain about the idea.

            After closing the door to the dorm, they walked over next to Ron's bed to talk.  "So what is it, that you want to talk about?" asked Ron sensing that this was serious.

            "It's about Harry.  I am worried about him.  You saw the look in his face and eyes when we went up to him early tonight?"  Hermione said in a broken nervous voice leaning against one of the post of Ron's bed.

            "Yeah, I saw the look on his face.  I'm worried about him too.  He says its nothing, but I don't believe him.  I think it has something to do with his dreams.  Over the past few days I could hear him moving around on his bed, like he's having a nightmare.  I think that's what he's not telling us.  Whatever it is, it really scares him; I could see it in his eyes.  But I think there's something else that he's not telling us." said Ron.

            "What do you mean?  You don't think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who?  He would have gone to Dumbledore if it was." said Hermione who was really worried now that the Dark Lord was brought up.

            "I don't know, it might.  You remember last year when he was having nightmares about him.  The last time he looked like this was last year.  And he probably doesn't want to worry anyone, if it does have anything to do with You-Know-Who.  You know how he is?  He doesn't want to worry anyone.  And I think there something else, too.  It might have something to do with you, Hermione?" replied Ron slowly looking up to see what Hermione thought.  / _That' s just like Harry though.  He always puts others before himself. _/ She thought knowing how Harry was.

            "Me?  Why?  What does this have to do with me?" asked Hermione curiously.

            "Hermione?  This may sound like a rather rude and blunt question.  But?  Do you like Harry?" asked Ron.

            "Yes, I like him." replied Hermione a little confused by Ron asking such a question.  "Why do you ask?"  Hermione was confused as to why Ron would ask a question like that.  / _Why did Ron ask that question?  True I have feeling for Harry that are more than just friendship. But Harry wouldn't return my feelings toward him.  Why would he like me?  Why would he like me, a bookworm? _/ 

            "Well after you left, Harry want to talk to me.  We talked and… we actually talked about you and the dance after the feast.  But there was something in his voice that kind of scared me.  Especially what he said before he left." said Ron nervously

            "Why, what was it?" asked Hermione, wondering if she should hearing this at all.

            "Well, I guess it would be alright to tell you…"  Ron took a deep breath.  "I think something happened in the nightmare he's been having, and something happens to you.  Because of what he said, and I quote, _'And if I don't, I may never get a chance to tell her, before…'_."

            Hermione was confused at this point.  "I don't understand.  What may he never get a chance to tell me, before?  Before what?" She asked.  Ron was fighting with himself on whether he should tell her about Harry feelings for her.

            "Well I really don't know that's why we have got to find out what he's not telling us." Ron replied since he didn't want to tell Hermione that Harry had feelings for her.  "I want to help him.  He is my best friend, you know.  I want to try and make up for last year during the tri-wizard tournament.  I wasn't there to support him when he needed friends, and nobody did but you were there.  He trusts you more than any other student here in this school."

            "That's very sweet of you, Ron."  She said.  "You're a good friend you know that?" she said looking up at him and he smiled.

            "Yeah I know.  I just wish Harry would tell you how he felt about you."  / _Oh bugger.  Harry is going to kill me. _/ Ron realized as slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late.  

            "What did you just say?" asked a shocked Hermione. / _Did I just hear Ron correctly?  Harry has feelings for me?  Why would he, when he could have any girl he wanted in school?_ / 

            "Nothing!  I said nothing." Ron trying to recover with a confident voice but it was no use.

            "Nothing.  I heard what you said.  You said that you wished Harry would tell me about how he feels about me.  Now start talking." Hermione ordered.  Seeing that Ron was not going to give, she was going to resort to drastic measures.  "If you don't tell me, I'm going to make you sorry."  She approached him and was ready to tickle him. She saw Ginny torture him for teasing her about something during her stay at the Burrow during the summer, so now she was going to do the same until she got what she wanted.

            Ron saw what was coming and was prepared to run, but it was too late.  Hermione had jabbed her fingers into his side and start tickling him.  He immediately dropped to his knees and started laughing loudly; he knew that he wouldn't last long.  And Hermione was laughing also since she knew he wasn't going to last much longer from watching Ginny.  Finally after a few seconds Ron gave up and said he would talk.  After seizing her torture, Ron got up and straightened out his clothes and caught his breath.

            "Well?" asked an impatient Hermione, tapping her foot on the floor and her arms crossed on her chest.

            "Okay.  Yes, Harry does have feeling for you.  But he won't admit them to them to me" Ron answered calmly and in a low voice, in fear of Hermione's torture technique.  Once Ron said that Hermione was lost in her mind.  She couldn't believe it Harry did have feeling for her.  In all her emotions of happiness she squealed and threw her arms around Ron's neck, in a tight happy hug.  However Ron was unprepared for the sudden strong hug and lost his balance.  Causing both of them to land on his bed, with him on top of Hermione.  After the initiate shock, they looked at each other feeling very embarrassed for a few seconds.

            Sudden crash of glass came from where the door was.  Still on Ron's bed and together, they turned their heads to see the shocked face of Harry.  Both Ron and Hermione could see Harry was having a storm of emotions at that moment.  Hermione's heart plummeted to the center of the earth, when she saw Harry's hurt face.  Ron instantly felt like he just lost a good friend from the look on Harry's face.  They could see it in Harry's eyes, that he was crushed, as a single tear slowly moved down his cheek.  Suddenly his face changed to one of angry, and his eyes sent a chill down they're spines.

************************************************************************

            Harry was finishing his drink and turned away from the window, breathing a sign of relief that his nightmare didn't come true.  He didn't notice that Ron and Hermione left ten minutes ago to talk, since he was staring out the window.  He surveyed the room to see that common room was almost deserted, except for a few people mostly 5th year students.  He noticed that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.  / _I guess they went to bed already.  They must have had lot of fun to have, left already.  Certainly a lot more than I did.  I guess I'll go to sleep already. _/ Harry thought as he got up to go to the boys dorm.  / _I guess I can ask Hermione tomorrow.  Yeah, that's when I'll do it.  I won't wait anymore, I've been putting it off long enough. _/ Harry continued to think to himself.  As he was walking up to the dorms, he could hear to people talking, coming from the 5th year boy dorm.  As he got closer he recognized them as Ron and Hermione voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.  / _What are they doing in there?_ / Harry wondered as he put his ear to the door trying to hear what they were saying.

            "That's so sweet of you, Ron." Harry heard Hermione's voice.  Shocked by what Hermione said he jerked his ear from the door and took a step back.  / _Sweet?  What's going on in there? _/ Harry thought as he leaned in again.  This time he heard laughing from both Ron and Hermione.  This really got Harry's mind running in circles.  After staring at the door for a while after the laughing stopped he decided to see what was going on.

            When he opened the door he saw something that made his heart stop, and fall to the floor.  He saw Ron fall on top of Hermione with her arms around his neck, on to Ron's bed, with both of them staring at each other neither of them noticing him.  Harry was so shocked that he didn't realize that he lost his grip of the glass mug he was holding.  As it fell to the floor Ron and Hermione still didn't move, until the glass mug crash and shatter on the stone floor.  Instantly they heads turned to see Harry there, completely shocked.  He could see that they were shocked to see him there in the doorway.  They seem to Harry, embarrassed and petrified, not moving from where they were.  / _I don't believe it.  They were… How could they?  And I told Ron everything even WHAT I was going to ask Hermione, tonight.  And all this time they were together. _/ Harry thought angrily at his two friends  / _NO, that's ex-friends_. / Harry corrected himself.  Harry stared coldly at them, knowing his anger was showing on his face.

            "So.  This is how it's going to be is it?" Harry said coldly, staring at his two ex-friends.  Harry instantly turned on his heel and left, leaving them in the room.  He stormed down the stairs, and he ignored his name be called as he left.  He stomped his way through the common room, making everyone in the room look up at him as he made he way to the portrait door.  Everyone in the common room could see that he angry, but they never ever saw him this angry before, and those who could see, saw that he had tear on his face.  As Harry made is way to the portrait door, he wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now.  He felt angry, betrayed, sad, and heart-broken.  He could feel tears about to make their way down his faces, but he ignored them and the questions form the people in the common room as the slammed the portrait door shut.  Making the Fat Lady grumpy from being handled so roughly.  Harry ignored her scolding, he needed to be alone for a while and there were very few places in the castle like that.  But he needed fresh air and a place to simmer down and relax.  He knew instantly where he wanted to go, the Astronomy tower.

************************************************************************

            "So.  This is how it's going to be is it?" Harry said coldly, staring at his two ex-friends.  Harry instantly turned on his heel and left, leaving them in the room.  The moment he left from view Hermione was the first realize what just happened.

            "Harry, wait?" she cried out, getting off Ron's bed after he got off.  They both sprinted to the door, and avoided the broken glass on the floor.

            "Harry!  Wait it's not what it seems!" shouted Ron as he followed Hermione down the steps.  When they arrived in the common room, everyone who was there was looking at them, with curious faces.  See that Harry wasn't there Hermione was the first to speak.

            "Where's Harry?" she asked hysterically looking at all of them.  Nobody answered for about a few seconds.

            "Harry was here, a few seconds.  He stormed through the common room and went out the portrait.  And he looked very, very pissed." Neville replied putting a lot of emphasis on the last 'very.'  Hermione's heart fell, as did she to her knees, and tears formed in her eyes, and started to cry.  Ron's face fell, he felt so miserable that he didn't even feel like he could look Harry in the eye again.  He knew what Harry thought when he enter the dorm room and saw them.  He never intended that to happen, in fact nothing did happen and nothing was meant by it.  But seeing the look on his friend's face didn't make him feel any better.  Just than Hermione stood up and ran up to the girl's dorm room, still crying.

            "What happened?" asked Lavender cautiously seeing that something bad must have happened between the three of them.  Ron looked up to see that everyone in the common room was staring right at him, waiting for an answer.  However Ron couldn't tell them what happened, especially right down.  Thankfully everyone could see that he didn't want to talk about it.

            "It's all right, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." This came from Lavender again.  Ron only nodded a 'thank you'.  He turned around and walked back up to the dormitory.  When he came up to the 5th year door, it was still open and the shatter glass was still there.  Ron used his wand to clean it up.  After changing he climbed into bed, hoping to be able to fall to sleep.  Hoping that tomorrow, he would see Harry and try to explain everything.  While at the same time Hermione was crying herself to sleep, thinking the same thing.

A/N: WOW! This is one heck of a long chapter.  (Breaths)  This was certainly fun to write.  This will probably be one of the longest chapters I will ever type.  This one made 15 pages.  **_YIKES!_**  I don't know if any of the other chapters I am going to type will be this long, this one could be one of those few that do.  Or my chapters might end up becoming this long naturally.  I really don't know.  I do hope you know this chapter.  Don't hurt me because of the ending, please?

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

************************************************************************

**The Red Dragons Order**: Thank you for your support.  I hope you enjoy my story, as I do yours.

**shdurrani**: I was certain that I had that in the Diagon Alley chapter.  If it isn't there than I'll add that in an upcoming chapter, which I am working on right now.

**Angelis**: I am glad that you like the unicorn idea.  I hoped you liked the one in this chapter.  About Harry getting a war unicorn, I was considering that as well.  But if I do put it in, it probably won't appear for a while.  Sorry.

**Phoenix Flight**: Atlantis will appear within a few chapters.  Don't worry.  As for Harry becoming the leader of the order.  Well that you'll have to find out.  *snicker*


	10. Chapter 10 Untold Secrets & Hope

Notations:         /_Thoughts_/

************************************************************************

            There was a gentle cool breezing blowing against Harry's tear stricken face, as he stared out to the lake on the astronomy tower.  Harry's wasn't certain on what he should be feeling right now, since he found Ron and Hermione embracing each other on Ron's bed.  Harry had been up on the astronomy tower ever since he stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.  His mind kept replaying what he saw when he opened the 5th year boys dormitory door, seeing Ron and Hermione with her arms around his neck.  He would have at first thought it was a friendly hug, but his eyes told him a completely different story.  He felt his heart stop at that moment seeing them like that, before all of his emotions surged to the surface, anger being the strongest.  / _Why?  Why?  Why, would my two best friends do this to me?  All this time they were going behind my back.  The least they could have done was tell me. /_  Harry thought angrily at the last part.  It was around 2a.m. in the morning before Harry finally decided to head back to the Gryffindor tower.  As he closed the door to the deck of the astronomy tower, he was unaware that someone was watching him.  Fawkes was there the entire time that Harry had arrived at the tower deck.  He hid himself from Harry's view by sitting on the pointed roof of the small building on the deck.  Once Harry was gone, Fawkes let out a single note and flew back to his perch in Dumbledore's office.

            Ron woke up to the rays of light shining through the window.  As he rubbed his eyes, the events of last night replayed in his head.  After Ron sat up in his bed, he looked over at Harry's bed to see it hasn't been slept in.  / _I guess Harry, didn't come back last night._ / Ron thought to himself as he got out of bed.  He knew that he himself didn't fell asleep until at least 1a.m. feeling miserable about last night and Harry hadn't returned.  He noticed that Harry's toothbrush and towel were wet, which meant that he did return at some point and left.  Ron got dressed slowly and made his way to the common room.  As he was heading out he noticed that breakfast started 10 minutes ago, but since it was Sunday there really wasn't any rush get down to the Great Hall.  He saw Hermione sitting in one of the chair.  When she looked up to see who it was who came down, Ron saw that she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

            "Where's Harry?" she asked in a shaky voice.

            "I don't know, he wasn't in there when I woke up.  His bed looks like he hadn't slept in it, but I believe that he did return at some point and then left." Ron replied low voice.

            "Maybe he went down to breakfast already.  We should go down there now and see if he's there.  We need to talk to him about last night." Hermione said, getting up from the chair.  Ron nodded in agreement, they really needed to talk to Harry and sort out what happened last night.  They walked down to the Great Hall, and when they arrived they surveyed the table for their friend, but to no luck.  They took an empty space and started eating, hoping that maybe he would come in later.  As breakfast was nearly finished, Hermione started to worry.

            "Hey Neville, have you Harry come by?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes, actually he was here.  Right when breakfast started he grabbed some toast and fruit than left.  I don't know where he is know though."  Neville replied finishing up his eggs.  Hermione thanked him, and walked out of the Great Hall with Ron.  Once they were out, the two decided that they would search around the school for the day and try to find Harry.  Their first thought was using the Marauder's Map to find him, but when they searched for the map it wasn't there.  They guessed that he wanted to left alone for a while, and he didn't want to be found.  They hadn't even noticed that the invisibility cloak wasn't there either.  So they spent the entire day looking in all of the places that they thought he would be the quidditch pitch, common room, dorm room, and anywhere else.  As they searched they asked a few people if they saw him and most of them did.  After telling Ron and Hermione where they saw him, they searched that area until they gave up.  All throughout the day they couldn't find him, and during dinner he didn't show up.  After dinner, Hermione sudden thought of a place where they hadn't looked.

            "Ron, there is one place we haven't searched yet?"

            "Where?" asked Ron hopefully.

            "We haven't looked in the library.  It's one of the last places we'd think to look for him." replied Hermione, hoping that they did find him.  Since she saw the hurt in Harry's face last night, and the angry when he left.

            "You know what.  I think you're right, that is the last place we'd think to look for him.  Since it's the first place we'd think to look for you." Ron said jokily.  They ran for the library after Hermione punched him in the arm for making that last comment.

************************************************************************

            Harry didn't want to be bothered by anybody, so after showering in the Gryffindor tower this morning when everyone was asleep, he gathered his books to do his homework.  As he was about to close his trunk it noticed the Marauder's Map.  He remember Dumbledore giving it back to him after he recovered and was discharged from the Hospital Wing, after searching through Barty Crouch's things.  He quickly grabbed it since it could be used to find him, and right now he didn't want to talk to anybody.  He also grabbed invisibility cloak just incase someone does find him he can hide.  He especially didn't want to talk to Ron or Hermione right now.  Before Harry left he gave a cold stare to Ron, who was sleeping in his bed.  After leaving he down one of the halls, trying to think of a quiet place to work.  The library sounded good to him, and since it was a weekend not many people would be in there.  But he knew that the library wasn't open at this hour, however he remembered a secret passage that led to there.  It wasn't on the map and he discovered it during the summer exploring, but he never thought he actually use it.  After getting settled in a very secluded spot in the library he started his Charms, he noticed the breakfast was going to start soon after finishing about half of his Charms.  He left his books and covered them with his cloak, and left through the same passage.  After arriving at the Great Hall the food had just appeared and he grabbed some toast and fruit.  He put them in his pockets and left right after, to return to the library.  But his actions weren't unobserved be Albus Dumbledore, who found this curious from where he was sitting.

            After returning to the library the same way he entered the last time, he took his food out and ate as did his homework.  He spent the entire day doing his homework, which he finished.  Harry hoped that by doing this, it would take his mind off everything.  Harry really surprised himself, when he finished.  As he looked over his work he was surprised that each assignment was fairly well written, even his potions.  As he was about to leave he heard to familiar voices through the bookshelves.  The voices belonged to Ron and Hermione, and Harry's anger returned as he heard the voices getting closer.  / _What are they doing here?_ / Harry thought angrily as he throw his invisibility cloak over himself with his books under his arms.  Finally he saw them coming around the corner looking down each path and checking each desk, as if looking for something.

            After searching the entire library Ron and Hermione were at a total loss at where Harry could be.  They looked everywhere.

            "I don't understand it.  Where could he be, we looked all over the place." said Hermione, standing next to Ron.

            "I know.  Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow.  We do have class with him remember."  replied Ron, trying to sound encouraging.  Hermione's eyes started to water, appeared she was on the verge of tears.  Ron seeing this put a hand on her shoulder hoping it would provide comfort.

            "But what if he never talks to us again?  I am worried about him, he looked really hurt when he saw us together.  I hope he doesn't do anything… drastic." Hermione said, looking at the ground.  At this point Harry was seething; he didn't want to hear anymore about them being together.  So he left through the secret passage, not making a single sound as he entered it.

            "I know that's why we have to talk to him.  I am sure once he's simmered down a bit he'll talk us, and everything will be back to normal." Ron at this point was really hoping that what he was saying would come true.  After their small talk completely unaware that Harry was there was heard part of the conversation they left for the common room.

            Harry was trying to keep his anger in check as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower.  / _So they were worried about me, how touching.  They were probably trying to see how I felt about the two of them being together.  Well right now I could careless about them._ / Harry thought was he walked the halls.  He needed to relax, so he decided to go back up to the astronomy tower tonight.  After depositing his books he grabbed a thick cloak just in case.  He left the tower without anyone noticing he was even there, and made his way for the astronomy tower.  After reaching the deck of the astronomy tower, he glazed up at the sky to see a clear sky and not a single cloud in sight.  Harry's heart felt more at peace in the absolute calm and peaceful atmosphere up there.  His anger had gone with the wind as a gentle breeze blew by.  He sat down next to the low wall and leaned against it to think about what he heard in the library.  Right now Harry was torn between anger and sadness from his heart and trust being broken.  As Harry sat there, tears started crawling their ways down his face.  / _Why did they have lie to me?_ /  Harry thought to himself, as more tears came and as sleep slowly came upon him.

            Harry woke up about an hour later in cold sweat again.  He had the same nightmare about the attack on the school, and everyone being killed or tortured.  Harry was now shaking not from the cold night air, but from the horrific images that keep flashing before his eyes.  He than heard a rustle of feathers above him and looked to see what it was.  When he looked up Harry found himself staring at his own reflection in a pair of black pearly eyes belong to Fawkes.  Fawkes was sitting on top of the wall that Harry was leaning against, looking down at him.

            "Oh.  Hey there, Fawkes." said Harry trying to sound happy.  He was glad to see Fawkes, remembering every time he saw the beautiful red and gold phoenix he felt more relaxed.  Fawkes greeted Harry with a gentle note and flew down to stand next to him.  Harry looked into Fawkes' eyes, to see him asking a question like, 'What are you doing here?'  Harry stroked his plumage see the concern in the phoenix's eyes.  Fawkes just stared at Harry, since he seemed to be waiting for an answer.  "I suppose you want to know why I'm here?" Harry asked in a low voice.  Fawkes replied with a gentle nod of his head, Harry smiled and he wondered if phoenixes could really understand human problems.  "Alright than I guess I can tell you."  Fawkes released another note and jumped onto Harry's lap making himself comfortable.  Harry stared at the phoenix curiously before shaking his head and chuckling, "Make yourself comfortable, why don't you?"  Fawkes settled his head onto Harry's shoulder, and Harry could have sworn he saw Fawkes smile, if that was possible.  Harry felt very comfortable with Fawkes with him, and he didn't feel cold and afraid from the night or the nightmarish images.

            Harry spent most of the night just talking to Fawkes about everything.  He had a lot of things on his mind.  The first and foremost was about Ron and Hermione.  Harry couldn't help but be anger at them, right now.  He knew that his anger would simmer down eventually, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  After a few hours Harry felt better and asked Fawkes to sing for him before he left.  Fawkes jumped out Harry's lap, which was nice and warm after he left.  Fawkes sang for about five minutes a beautiful melody that was slowly putting Harry to sleep.  After he was done, Harry stood up hoping he doesn't fall asleep and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  Once he was back in the dorms, he fell asleep in his bed the moment his head hit the pillow, completely unaware of Fawkes sitting on the open windowsill of the room watching him.

            The next morning Harry was feeling a lot better than he did yesterday.  He slept through what remained of the night without any nightmares.  He was up before the others, and decided to take a quick shower.  Once he was done, he got dress, fixed his hair into a ponytail, hold sure the phoenix amulet was on since he rarely ever took it off now, and grabbed his schoolbooks for the day.  As he headed out of the room, he saw Ron asleep in bad, and his anger suddenly returned.  He went down to the Great Hall to see the there were a few students up already and he took a seat on the Gryffindor table.  After almost finishing his breakfast, Ron and Hermione came in to the Great Hall.  They instantly spotted him, and went straight to him.  Harry saw them heading towards him, and he readied his book to leave.  They took their usual seats on either side of him and started eating not saying a word.  Neither of them looking at each other or speaking until Hermione broke it.

            "Harry…" She started but was interrupted by Harry.

            "I don't want to hear it."  He said coldly, as he stood up and grabbed his books.  When he was able to leave when Ron placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him, and Hermione place her hand on his arm.  Harry looked at his arm and than up so see that both of them were looking at him, pleadingly asking him to stay.  "Please let go of me?" he asked politely at first.  When neither of them let go, his anger was slowly raising.  "Now." Harry ordered with anger in his voice that could rival Snape's.   Both of them removed their hands from him, suddenly frightened by Harry voice.  He turned around and left the Great Hall leaving Ron and Hermione really shocked at his sudden change in personality.

            During potions, Harry made sure that he was on a table that was filled already before Ron and Hermione came in.  Harry endured Malfoy's taunting, which he completely ignored.  This made Malfoy a little anger since he couldn't seem to get Harry anger, and give a reason for Snape to take off more points.  After potions was done, Harry quickly left the class and used one of the secret passages that he knew that would cut his time in half getting to his next class, which was transfiguration.  When Ron and Hermione left, they tried to find Harry to explain that he misunderstood what really happened at the party.  But when they got out of the class, they couldn't find him anywhere.  They knew that he couldn't be that fast in leaving the area, since the two of them were less than 5 seconds behind him.  This was basically was how the day went, Ron and Hermione would see Harry in class but once it was done he quickly left and disappeared.  The day passed reasonable well, for Harry until classes when he saw Ron and Hermione.

            When Hagrid's class started outside, Harry and everyone else noticed that there were no creatures within view.  / _Strange?  Usually Hagrid has 'something' here.  I wonder what we'll be learning today._ / Wondered Harry along with most the class, and some were starting to worry when they saw that Hagrid had a smile on his face.  / _Uh oh…_ / The entire class thought, fearing what was about to come.

            "Alright class, today we'll be learning something special."  The class starts to back away slightly, incase they had to run.  "Today we'll be learning about phoenixes." Hagrid said excitedly.  The class breathed a sign of relief, since it wasn't going to be anything dangerous.  Most of them were intrigued by what today's lesson was going to be.  Since nearly all of them have never seen a phoenix.  At that moment a beautiful melody filled the air, and everyone looked up to see a magnificent red and gold-feathered bird flying over them.  Hagrid held out his arm and the phoenix landed on his arm.  Of course Harry immediately recognized the phoenix as Fawkes, and he made his way to the front of the class so he could say 'hello'.

            "This here is a phoenix.  This particular one belongs to your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and his name is Fawkes."  The class awed at the beauty of Fawkes' feathers as the glittered in the sunlight.  Harry was about 4 ft. in front of the class, before he stopped.  Fawkes saw Harry and let out a soothing note, and jumped off Hagrid's arm, he flew over to Harry who had his arm out.  Harry never realized until now that Fawkes was almost weightless, he didn't any weight on his out stretched arm that Fawkes was perched on.  He smiled as he stroked Fawkes' feather chest, which he seemed to enjoy a lot.  Hagrid who was about to continue his lesson speech, stopped when Fawkes suddenly flew over to one of the students.  He was a little surprised to see that the student was Harry.  / _My Harry does have a thing with magical creatures._ / Hagrid smiled inwardly, watching Harry pet Fawkes.  Most of the class was also thinking along the same lines as Hagrid, as they watched Harry.  It appeared that every magical creature that the class had so far, seemed to either like or knew Harry already.  

            Hagrid continued his lesson on phoenixes as the class half listened to him and stared at Fawkes.  During the entire lesson Fawkes never left Harry's shoulder until it was time for the class to finish.  Ron and Hermione watched Harry throughout the entire time; he was truly enjoying himself and the company of the phoenix.  Also they noticed that he was smiling, a really smile, one that they have not seen for several days.  Hermione's face fell seeing Harry happy, but without their company and in a way she really couldn't blame Harry for acting the way that he did.  And now Harry seemed to not want anything to do with them completely.

            During dinner that night, Harry sat at the end of the table where he sat alone, away from everybody.  Harry tried to eat some of his dinner but found it very difficult.  Just before dinner Harry took a nap, which turned out to be a bad idea since he had the same nightmare again.  So the images of the nightmare were now fresh in his mind.  After fiddling with his meal a bit, he pushed the plate away since he couldn't eat anything.  Dumbledore noticed this and was a little concerned for him, but he had arranged for an Order meeting tonight and Harry's message should be coming to him any minute.  Harry, who was just staring at the full plate of food, felt something bump his knee.  He looked under the table to see Snuffles with a piece of parchment tucked under a collar.  He pulled the parchment from under the collar to read it, and he thanked Snuffles who promptly left.  Harry opened it to read:

**_            Order meeting is being held at 9pm.  Meet at the same place as last time.  I believe you know the way in._**

**_                                                                        A.D._**

Harry tucked the note in his pocket and looked up at the high table to see Dumbledore looking right at him.  Harry nodded to him confirming that he'll be there, and he stood up and left.  As he left he was surprised that the Order of Light was still letting him come to their meetings even though he wasn't even an official member.  Harry was unaware that Ron and Hermione were talking to Snuffles discreetly, hoping that no one would notice especially Harry.

            "Hey there, Snuffles!" Hermione said to the large dog under the table.  Who licked her hand greeting her back.

            "Snuffles, do you think you can meet the two of us tonight?" asked Ron the dog.  Who just tilted his head, in curiosity and confusion.  Hermione saw this and clarified why.

            "It's about Harry."  Sirius's attention was instantly caught.  "Can you meet us, a few minutes after dinner in Fluffy's old room?  You know where that is right?" Hermione asked.  Snuffles just gave a little bark and nodded with his head.  After Hermione and Ron thanked him he left to meet Ron and Hermione for their meeting.

            Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office, deep in thought that he didn't even notice that the gargoyle guarding the doorway, moved aside without him giving a password.  He went to the secret meeting room, behind the bookcase.  Once there he saw that nobody was there, so he went to the lounge room where the portrait was.  After taking a seat he watching the three people in the painting smile, and talk simply enjoying each other's company.  He didn't wait long till Dumbledore took a seat in a chair next to him.  Seeing that Harry was deep in thought; he decided to make his presence known.

            "What are you thinking about, Harry?" he asked.  Suddenly startled, Harry jumped in his seat, turning to see that it was only Dumbledore he breath a sigh of relief.

            "Oh, it's only you."  Dumbledore smiled.  "You know, I really wish I knew how you seem to appear and disappear out of nowhere sometimes?"  Harry said, a little annoyed that he completely missed him coming in.

            "One can always move about freely, others are too busy to notice."  He replied.  There was a moment of silence as Harry absorbed the information.  He seemed to agree with it.  Harry looked up at the portrait, while they seemed to be watching them also.

            "Sir…  I mean, Albus.  Sorry I'm still getting use to calling you that."  Dumbledore smiled, again.

            "It's all right.  Please continue, Harry."  Dumbledore continued.

            "Um.  I was wondering a few things about the Order."  Seeing that he was listening Harry continued.  "When and who founded the Order, since I never heard of it before?  And if you can answer this one who are those people in that painting?  Also during the last meeting, you asked about what the Order should be named.  I was wondering what was it named before?  That is before I suddenly suggested a name.  And just to be clear I don't know where I got that name.  Also why did that phoenix statue glow when I suggested that name out of the blue?"  Harry finished with most of the questions that were nagging at his mind since the first meeting.  Dumbledore smiled at Harry's desire to understand the Order.

            "Very well, Harry I shall as always answer what I can."  Dumbledore replied, relaxing in the chair since it might take awhile to explain.  "Now I can answer your question concerning the people in the portrait.  In truth, I'm not certain as to what kingdom they were the royal family to but I have an idea.  Since the painting is 5,000 years, my guess is that they are the royal family of Atlantis.  Not much is known about that time, except through old legends, myths, and stories pasted down through the generations.  As to why they look like you and your parents.  Well your guess is a good as mine."  Dumbledore finished and watched Harry absorb and sort the information.  Harry was needless to say surprised that people 5,000 years ago back in Atlantis looked like him and his parents, much less the royal family.  After Harry nodded in understanding, Dumbledore continued in answering his questions.

            "Now first let me give a bet of history on the Order.  The Order itself is an ancient organization that was started well before the time of the Hogwarts founders.  Its soul purpose was to fight any and all evil and darkness that appeared in the world.  Unfortunately over time information and knowledge is lost.  As a result, we don't know who precisely started the Order, only that it he started it in the kingdom of Atlantis.  As I'm sure you're guessing, the royal family."  Dumbledore points to the portrait.  "They probably knew the founder of the Order was, because he was there around their time.  Also history says that he himself came from the kingdom of Atlantis and at the same time he didn't.  I don't know what that is suppose to mean, so I along with everyone else have our own theories on what it means."  (A/N: If only he knew.  You'll find out later.)

            "Albus, I don't mean to interrupt.  But I've never heard of this person, even in Professor Binns class.  I mean shouldn't there be at least something about him and the Order in books?"  Harry asked looking at Albus.

            "True, Harry.  There is very little about the Order only because all those who were in it, were sworn to secrecy.  That's why there's little to no information about the Order in books, and if there is any it's mostly speculations.  As for the founder, yes, there are some vague descriptions about him.  Most of them describe him as a young man who had enormous magical power.  He was very skilled in both the magical arts and physical arts of fighting.  They even say that he could talk to animals and that ability does still exist even today.  It is a rare gift and those who have it are very fortunate.  I myself have the ability to talk to certain animals."  Harry's head looked up in shock.  He always wondered why people thought he was off his rocker sometimes.  Harry figured it was because they happen to walk into him while he was probably talking to Fawkes, since he's the only animal usually around him.  "Don't look to surprised."  Albus smiled.  "Now where was I?  Oh yes.  Well, there is one little thing that people are unsure of about him.  According to one story, they say that the founder wasn't even human, yet he was.  I don't know what that means, so most people like myself just dismiss that one as made up.  Oh there is one more thing that was somewhat known about him.  He was the only known person to have a Phoenix Lord as a pet."  Harry looked at Albus funny, since he never heard of a 'Phoenix Lord' before.  "Don't worry Harry you'll find out what a Phoenix Lord is in Hagrid's class soon, but basically it is a special phoenix."  Harry nodded in understanding and was very intrigued about the founder.  He never thought that such a young person could organize an Order that would fight dark wizards.  Harry thought that the founder must have had a lot of experience fighting dark wizards and dark magic, to pull an Order like this together.

            "As you know, the Order now is known as the Order of Light.  When the Order is called together for the first time, the members decide what it should be called.  After they have decided, they turned to the statue and ask if it approves.  When the phoenix statue glows like it did at the last meeting, it shows that it approves."  Harry nodded.  "Oh before I forget to mention it, and incase your wondering the founder of the Order, also created the phoenix statue in the other room.  He created it so that it could choose who could enter the Order.  Since a phoenix can tell if a person is trustworthy.  So naturally it is a logical choice to have a phoenix as a judge so to speak.  I chose the name Order of the Phoenix, because nobody knew what the original name for the Order was.  So I thought that the name 'phoenix' was appropriate since the magical object that chose whether or not you joined was that of a phoenix."  Harry thought about it and was inclined to agree.  "Now this is the strange part, and this I found out not to long ago."  Dumbledore started, and Harry held his breath sensing that something was about to be said concerning him and odds are he was not going to like it.  "I'm sure you don't know this, but the phoenix statue in a way is alive, that's how it is able to judge a person if they are trustworthy.  It doesn't really have a soul or anything like that but it is able to make decisions concerning a person who wants to be in the Order.  Since the founder created it, it alone is the only one who knows who the founder really is, and the original name of the Order since it was lost through time.  Of course it doesn't share this information very often, but a few days ago I went to it to inquire about a few things since the last meeting.  The only information it gave me is that the name you, Harry suggested out of the blue as you say, is in fact the original name of the Order."  Harry groaned as he sank into his chair thinking.  / _Why?  Why always me?_ / He thought repeatedly in his head, while Dumbledore watched him.  Even he wondered why everything seemed to happen to Harry.

            While Harry was in deep thought, Dumbledore could see that Harry really wasn't enjoying that last bit of information.  He looked at the time to see that the meeting was about to start.  "Come on Harry, the Order meeting is about to start.  We don't want to keep the others waiting, now do we?"  This get Harry's attention and they both stood up and opened the door to the meeting room.  There they found everyone waiting for them, as they took the same seats as last time Dumbledore noticed that the phoenix statue was glowing like last time.  The others that he informed at the end of the last meeting also noticed it this time, and they all glanced at Harry trying to remain inconspicuous.  However Sirius was watching Harry with concern on his face, after his little meeting with Ron and Hermione he was deeply concern for him.  He decided that he would watch Harry and see how he acted around them.

************************************************************************

            While Harry and Dumbledore were in the lounge room talking, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Sirius in Fuffy's old room, on the third floor corridor.  As they waited, Ron and Hermione could remember the events of their first year standing in the room.  In fact that room was where their adventures first began, when they went sneaking around at night and tried to hide from the caretaker Filch.  Both were brought out of memory lane when the door opened and Sirius walked in, in human form.  They greeted him and asked how he was doing, and he answered their questions politely.  Once they were done with the formalities, the mood of the conversation became serious.

            "Alright tell me.  What's wrong with Harry?" asked a concerned Sirius.

            "Well.  We're not exactly sure.  That's why we're worried about him." replied Hermione.

            "Yeah, lately Harry's been extremely tense and nervous.  It's like he's expecting something to happen, but he just doesn't know when.  When he isn't doing homework, and has free time sometimes all he does is stare out the window like a lookout."  continued Ron.

            "Maybe he's just stress?  I know that this year you guys have O.W.L.s and that usually gives a lot of stress to most students.  It's probably just harder for him considering what happened last year, since he was blaming himself for Cedric's death.  He isn't blaming himself right?" asked a now worried Sirius.  Both Ron and Hermione look at each other and shrug.

            "We don't know he doesn't talk about it to us.  So far only those he told, which I am assuming is only Professor Dumbledore and you are the only ones who know."  Ron replied.

            "Sirius, we think it's something else that's bothering him."  Hermione started, getting his attention.  "We think it's possible that he's having nightmares involving You-Know-Who.  That's why we think he's always nervous."  This really caught Sirius' attention.

"If it did involve Voldemort, Harry would have told someone." Sirius stated, while Ron and Hermione tried not to flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

            "I don't think he's going too this time.  Something happens in his nightmare which I believe involves us greatly, and whatever it is; it's really scares him.  Because I've noticed that he's tired a lot more than usual, I think he's getting very little sleep if any at all.  And during meals he barely eats anything on his plate." Hermione replied in a scared tone.

            "Yeah, also during the party after the quidditch match, we both notice Harry was sitting next to a window and wasn't celebrating so we went over.  He must have been thinking about that nightmare, because when he looked up at us after we got there…"  Ron tried to continue but remembering Harry's face sending chills down his back.

            "When he looked up at us, it seemed like he just walked through a massacre of some kind.  His face was so pale, and his eyes looked like they had seen more death than anyone should.  They had so many emotions in them from sorrow, pain, and most of all fear.  He looked like he was on the verge of tears, when we came up to him.  When we asked him about it, he said that it was nothing.  He doesn't want us to worry about him, but I am now.  More than ever." Hermione continued.

            "All right I'll see what I can do.  When I see him, which should be very soon.  I am sorry I have to leave you now, but I have an important meeting with Albus and Harry.  

Also why don't you two continue to see what you can get out of him."  Both Ron and Hermione suddenly became very nervous, which Sirius picked up.

            "That could be a bit of a problem Sirius." Hermione commented looking at the ground.

            "Yeah, you see.  Harry not talking to us anymore." Ron continued.

            "Why?  What happened?" Sirius asked, looking at the two.  Who reminded silent for a while.  Hermione toke a deep breath and started telling Sirius what happened after the Gryffindor party.  With Ron helping her with other parts.  After finishing their story to Sirius, they both looked at the floor in embarrassment of what happened at the party.  Now Sirius understood why Harry was sitting alone at the table during dinner, he was wondering why his godson was doing that.  "Well." He started, unsure of how to start.  "To certainly complicates things a bit.  I really can't offer any advice on how to deal with this.  I guess all I can say for you two, is to give him time.  Harry's apparently is very upset, and from what you told me.  He might be like that for a while.  Just be there for him, he is going through rough time.  That's all you can really do for him, and when his angry finally settles explain to him what really happened."

            Both of them added that they tried to explain earlier but Harry didn't want to talk to them.  Sirius just reminded them that they just had to wait.  The three of them knew that Harry was rarely ever angry and even then they knew that it was never for a long time.  So Ron and Hermione agreed that they would continue to try and get Harry to talk to them.

            "I'll see you two around and take care."  Sirius said as he exited the room.  Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to him as he left.  Until they realized that he had a meeting with Dumbledore and Harry.

            "Could this meeting have something to do with the one Harry had earlier in the year?" Hermione asked Ron.  Ron just shrugged and so they dropped the subject and left for the Gryffindor tower.

************************************************************************

            The Order meeting got under way just like before.  The same topics were brought up and most of them remained unchanged.  Since Voldemort hasn't attacked anywhere else other than the Dursley house, the public wasn't really worried.  And the Ministry was dismissing it as an isolated incident, and it was kept off the Daily Prophet so the public was unaware of the attack.  Also the Minister Fudge was still refusing to believe that Voldemort has returned, even after all of them letters that Dumbledore had been sending him.  Than it was Snape's turn to report any news about Death Eater meetings and possible activities.

            "There's nothing new to report, Albus.  Voldemort has held a few gatherings but not many.  And as you know he doesn't trust everyone in his ranks.  So he's keeping his plans if he has any to only his most trusted servants.  He doesn't trust me that much anymore, so if he does have any plans I probably won't hear of it until they're ready to commence it.  But I can report that he is getting more recruits though slowly but it is slowly getting bigger." reported Severus and Albus thanked him.  Than he turned his attention to Harry.

            "Harry?  Have you had any dreams lately concerning Voldemort?" he asked.  Since both he and Harry knew that his scar is link between him and Voldemort.  Harry suddenly got nervous and incredibly pale when he remembered the nightmare.  He wasn't sure if he should tell them about it, thinking that they might think he's insane.  Still nervous and not trusting his face, he stared down at his hands, and replied "No, Albus I haven't any."  Trying to keep his voice emotionless, hoping that they didn't notice he was nervous.  Unfortunately Dumbledore saw that Harry was nervous about answering that question, since he was right next to him.  And Sirius knew instantly that Harry was lying, from the look on his face from where he was seating.  He probably wouldn't have thought about it much if Ron and Hermione didn't inform him about Harry's strange behavior.  But neither of them said anything, seeing that there were others in the room.  The meeting continued as scheduled.  Harry really didn't pay much attention to it though, until the issue about help from the Elves came up.

            "Do you know if the Elves are going to help us, Mr. Fletcher?" Dumbledore asked.

            "I have sent them letters concerning our situation.  And I keep getting the same response, and I quote, 'We await his arrival.'  That's all they say in response.  Mind that they haven't exactly been on good terms with humans in general for a very long time too.  As you know they value their privacy and they don't like interfering with other races affairs.  But based on their response, I think they are willing to help.  I don't know how, and I still know what they mean by 'his arrival'.  reported Mr. Fletcher.

            "Thank you, I see what I can do also.  Since I'm on slightly better terms with the Elves than the Ministry." Dumbledore said in the firm voice.  "Well I believe that's enough for now.  I inform all of you of our next meeting.  Good night everyone."

            Everyone got up and made their way to the door.  Dumbledore was heading towards the door when he noticed that Sirius was still sitting in his chair.  He appeared to be in deep thought, not even noticing that the meeting is over.  Slowly Dumbledore walked over to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality.

            "Oh.  Albus is the meeting over?"  Sirius asked noticing that nobody was there except for the two of them.  Sirius' old headmaster chuckled as he took a seat next to him.

            "Your wondering why Harry's lied when I asked him about his dreams, aren't you?" Albus asked, with concern showing in his voice.  Sirius was a little surprised that he knew what he was thinking, but dismissed the thought.

            "Yes I worried about him.  How did you know he was lying?" Sirius asked.

            "I could see it in his face and eyes.  I don't know why though, he's always came to me when he had dreams concerning Voldemort.  So why is he lying to me now?"  Albus wondered.  Sirius already having an idea now since his talk with Ron and Hermione decided it would be better to tell him.  So Sirius informed Albus of his suspicions along with Ron and Hermione as well.  Albus' face seemed to age as Sirius told him, and now he was filled with even more concern than ever before.  After he was finished Sirius looked at Albus wondering if he should bring up a certain subject that was been bothering him since Harry told him how much the Dursleys hated him.  Though he never knew that they usual to beat him, and sometimes still did.

            "You know Harry is going to have a rough time getting through this. This is usually where a family member would help him." Sirius suggested hoping that Albus would take the initiative.  Of course Albus did catch the hidden meaning in Sirius' words.

            "I know.  But I don't know if this is the right time.  From what you've told me, he's already under a lot of stress with so many things happening to him.  If I tell him, it may intensify it even more." Albus replied looking down at his hands, not meeting Sirius' eyes.

            "Albus you're going to have to tell him some time.  You can't keep putting it off forever, he's going to find out soon or later.  And I would think it would be better if he found out from you, rather than some other way." Sirius stood up and was now standing next to Albus' chair with a comforting hand on his shoulder.  While Albus was in deep thought. / _Yes.   I have been keeping this secret from him, for a very long time.  Now I think is the time, for him to know._ /

            "Your right, I'll tell him myself. Soon." Sirius looks at him skeptically.  "Don't worry Sirius.  I'll talk to Harry by the end of the week at the latest.  I promise.  Right now I'm more worried about what he's not telling us."  Sirius nodded in agreement.  Both of them left the room and entered Albus' office.  Sirius transformed into his animagus again, since some students are still nervous around him even though he was clear of his charges.  Even though no students should be out at this hour but just to be safe, he did and left the office.

            Albus relaxed in his desk chair and sighed.  He relaxed for a minute since so many things were now happening.  The Order of Light was starting up again, Voldemort was in hiding and still hasn't done anything which has making him nervous, there was still Hogwarts and Ministry issues, but the one thing that was nagging in his mind was Harry.  He saw Harry's face pale and become nervous or scared, he wasn't really certain.  Harry was apparently hiding something from them, and he was really hoping that Harry would tell them.  If the nightmare was really that bad according to Harry's two friends, what could he have seen that would frighten him that much.  Just them Albus heard the humming of a note, he turned his chair around to see Fawkes was there looking at him.

            "Well I haven't seen you in a well."  Fawkes looked at him worriedly.  Than Fawkes turned his attention to a drawer behind Albus's desk.  Albus followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.  Albus knew what was in that drawer all to well and reach to open it.  After retrieving the book that was in it, he opened it so see pages filled with photos.  Some of them had photos of him when he was younger, as an adult, and as a teacher with young students.  Than he came across the last page with just two photos on it.  The one at the top was a photo of him and his beautiful wife, with them was a young girl about the age 3 – 4 years old and in his wife's arms was their newborn baby girl.  She had the cutest face he had ever seen, with red hair, and the one thing that set her apart from all of them was her bright emerald green eyes.  Albus stared at the photo as he brought back fond memories, he than turned his attention to the photo at the bottom.  There were two adults in it; one was the now not so young baby girl, but a young beautiful woman with red hair and emerald green eyes.  With her was her husband with uncontrollable black hair and round glasses.  The young lady was holding their newborn son, as her husband held her.  Albus closed his eyes and let a single tear slide down the side of his face, in remembering his daughter as he slowly closed the photo album.  It sat there in his lap for a while, until Albus put the album back into the drawer and closed it.  Albus looked at Fawkes and he just looked back.  / _I really should tell Harry this; I kept this secret not just from him but from someone else too.  And I never told her either, and now she's gone._ / Albus thought to himself, as Fawkes stared at him as if asking the same question that Sirius asked him earlier.

            "Don't worry Fawkes.  I will tell him, this secret has been kept from him long enough."  Albus said to his phoenix, who sang a note in approval.  Albus stood up out of his chair and headed for his chamber to sleep for the night.  Although he wasn't really going to get a lot of sleep as he lay in his bed, he kept wondering.  / _I know I have to tell Harry.  But.  How do I tell him that he has another living relative?  How do I tell him that I am his grandfather?_ /

(A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. I hope you all know that the photos Dumbledore was looking at were wizard photos, so they move around obviously.  And the second one you should remember from the first movie)

************************************************************************

            Harry was heading to the Gryffindor tower, to turn in for the night since he was really tired no thanks to the nightmare.  Suddenly Harry stopped about two corridors from the stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor tower.  Harry had been thinking for some time now since the nightmare on how to protect the students here at the school.  He knew that there were enchantments already from the founder's era, but if the dream was true than Voldemort had found a way through them.  / _No.  I can't let that happen.  I won't._ / He thought to himself, as he was now determined to protect the students.  Harry turned around and started heading for the library.  He knew it was closed since it was pretty late; he used the same passageway as before to get in.  Once inside he went straight to the restricted section.

            Once there Harry started looking around for any books that might hold anything that he could use, on shield and protection charms or enchantments.  After about a half hour search Harry came across several old leather bound books way in the corner of the restricted section that looked promising.  After settling in a table, Harry started to read through them.  Harry was a little disappointed since most of the shield and protection spells, he either already knew or were impossible to do since it required something to complete it.  Harry closed his eyes to take a small break after reading through five thick books and he was very exhausted.  After his small break Harry looked at the stack of books that he had gone through, and was about to get up to search again, till he noticed a smaller book of reasonable thickness sitting on the table where the other books used to be.  / _Strange, I don't remember grabbing that book.  I guess I grabbed it when I got the other books._ / Seeing no harm in looking through it, he grabbed it and read the title, **_Forbidden Shield and Wards_**.  Harry was immediately interested and he opened it to the first page.

            Harry was surprised that this book had pretty much everything he wanted.  In it were a variety of shield and protection spells.  Most of them were within his ability to do, since most of them didn't require a certain item.  It had spells from protecting yourself to locations against spells, physical attack, and intruders.  After just skimming through the book, Harry decided that he would take this one.  He quickly put back the other books that he took out of the restricted section, so that nobody would know that someone was in there looking at them.  Harry was also happy that none of the ones that he took screamed like the last time in first year.  Harry quickly hurried back to the table where he left the book.

            Once there he grabbed it and was about to leave through the passageway, when suddenly a burning sensation started in his chest.  The burning was painful, and Harry fell to the ground on all fours.  Than the burning started to spread to the rest of his body, Harry tried to not scream from the pain.  But small audible groans and moans of pain were escaping from this mouth.  After about fifteen minutes the burning subsided, Harry was trying to take deep slow breaths to slow down his rapidly beating heart.  Harry relaxed on the floor of the library for a few minutes to calm himself down.

            Slowly Harry made his way to a window still on the floor to see his reflection.  Pulling himself up off the ground and to the window, Harry's eyes widened in shock.  He could see a faint reflection of himself in the window, and he looked really tired with faint dark marks under his eyes from the t lack of sleep.  But his hair was no longer black; instead it was shimmering silver along with his five golden colored lightning shaped bangs again, just like on his birthday.  Also he could feel some kind of strange energy running through him, and he couldn't tell what it was.  / _Oh no, not again.  What's happening to me?  I can't have this happen, not now. _/ Harry once again tired to concentrate just like before at his relative's house.  But this time, it was much harder to change back.  It was like something was mentally fighting back this time, in order to not change back.  After about five minutes of trying Harry was finally able to change his hair back to its black color.  Now he was really exhausted, and whatever it was, is still fighting him.  To Harry it was like a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and now he had to concentrate on it to keep it down.

            Harry left the library, and headed up to the Astronomy tower to think about what just happened and maybe read some of the spells in the book he found.  After arriving getting onto the deck of the tower and closing the door, Harry turned around to find that he wasn't alone.  There sitting on the wall watching him was Fawkes.  Harry couldn't help but smile at the phoenix.  Harry approached the phoenix and once he reached him, he gently stroked Fawkes's plumage.

            "I see that you knew I was going to come here.  You weren't waiting long were you?" Harry asked the phoenix, who was enjoying the grooming.  Fawkes shook his head, saying that he wasn't waiting long.  Harry settled down on the deck floor and made himself comfortable as best as he could.  Fawkes settled himself again in Harry's lap, while Harry got the spell book out and started reading what shield and protection spells there were in more detail.  Thanks to the moonlight that was out and the gentle glow that Fawkes was giving off, Harry was able to read the book with little problem.

            After an hour of reading Harry finally found a spell that caught his interest:

            _One of the most powerful and dangerous magical and physical shields ever created is called the **Shield of Light**.  This spell isn't really a spell as in the normal kind; it is more of an invocation.  It doesn't require a wand, or any needed materials to cast it.  This invocation calls upon your own magic and desire.  This shield can be cast upon a person or a group of people or a location that you wish to protect.  The shield strength isn't really dependent on the caster magical power, but more on the caster's desire to protect.  If the shield is cast properly, a white dome of light will appear around what you are protecting.  This shield will nullify any magical spells fired at it, and anyone from the outside trying to get in will be electrocuted.  Those who are inside the shield are completely contained and protected from harm.  Unfortunately they are unable to assist the caster should help be needed.  Once they are inside it they can do nothing until the shield is brought down._

_            In theory if the desire to protect is strong enough, this shield can even stop any curse, even the Avada Kedavra.  Of course no one wants to test this theory, since the subject might get killed.  Again this is uncertain since no one has ever used this invocation in centuries.  This invocation when called upon not only draws upon the caster's magic, but also the very life force of the caster and by using their will power he or she can weaves it with his magic to strengthen the shield.  Once the shield has been cast there is no way to remove it.  Only the one who cast the shield can remove it._

_            Unfortunately this invocation is also very dangerous.  By using it, the caster is giving their life force or energy to power the shield.  If the caster keeps the shield up for to long their life energy will deplete itself.  If the caster doesn't cancel the shield, he or she will become unconscious while their desire to protect those within the shield continues to drain their energy.  As a result when the caster's energy will continue provide for the shield until it is depleted and the shield will dissipate, leaving the caster dead.  This is one of the fears of using this invocation, when the person casts it they have be prepared for the inevitable.  Of course should the caster remove the shield before it drains them of their life energy, than within time the caster will regain all of his energy both magical and life. _

_            Many people believe that this shield invocation should only be used by a person, who is willingly enough to sacrifice themselves to protect those they care about.  In order to cast this invocation, the caster has to recite the enchantment while envisioning who or place to that want to protect.  The large the area to protect the greater the amount of energy is again to drawn from the caster._

_            To cast the shield you hold your palm faced out at an angle to the ground and to the person or place that you want to cast it on.   While doing this think of the person, place, or thing that you want to protect as you repeat these words:_

_By the power of my mind_

_Through the power of my soul_

_I call upon the Light of my desire_

_To protect those from evil_

I invoke the Shield of Light 

            Harry was both impressed and scared that such a shield existed.  It held great power and has the ability to possibly even stop the Killing Curse, but at a great price.  The price that you might not survive to remove the shield when the danger has passed since it drains you of your magical and life energy, with the possibility of death.  Harry thought what would happen if he didn't use this invocation to protect those at Hogwarts.  It would protect all the students and teachers, but that would still leave the Death Eaters outside the shield to just wait for the shield drain him and he would be doing them a favor.  / _No._ / Harry thought firmly to himself, he wasn't going to make it that easy for them.  Harry knew there was only one choice, when the attack comes, he would be on the outside of the shield while everyone else was inside and safe.  He would fight the Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort to ensure that none of them gets in while the shield is up.  And if that meant sacrificing himself, than so be it.

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

************************************************************************

My thanks to all you reviewer:

serena_cherry, Fin-Phoenix, The Red Dragons Order, crystal wolf, cherrity, Heather, DJ, prongsjr, dark-vash, Angelis, kittygirl, jnyx, Angel of Light, Celticnight, and Essence of Power


	11. Chapter 11 Dream & Truths Unveiled

Notation:            /_Thoughts_/

                        Phoenix Language

************************************************************************

            Harry woke up with a start, covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.  He had the same nightmare again, he saw the massacre of Hogwarts and it wasn't getting any better, in fact it was getting a lot worse.  Now after seeing everyone die, all the students and teachers that were killed stand up and then turn to look at him.  They were like zombies with their eyes lifeless and cold for those who were hit with the Killing curse.  Those who were killed by other means were standing up dripping with blood from their injuries, all staring at him.  Harry couldn't do anything when they were doing that he was paralyzed.  Slowly all of them would start to advance on him, not saying a word until they surrounded him.  "Why? Why did you kill us, Harry/ Mr. Potter?"  All Harry could do was bury his face in his hands and reply, "Please?  It isn't my fault."  But everyone would just continue speaking ignoring him, until they started saying, "It's all your fault."  Everyone in the corridor asked this question and that's all that would say.  Harry would curl up in a fetal position trying to block out the voices, but it was no good.  Slowly the halls would echo with that those words and continue to get louder and louder, till finally Harry would snap out of it and wake up.

            Harry leaned against the cold stonewall of the Astronomy deck, guessing that he must have fallen asleep at some point.  He looked around to saw that it was still nighttime, he looked down to see the **_Forbidden Shields and Wards_** book on the stone floor open.  / _I guess I did fall asleep.  It's certainly not like I can help it.  Every time I do sleep I'm plagued by that nightmare._ / When Harry was about to move he felt something on his lap and liked down to see Fawkes sitting there.  He forgot that the phoenix was with him.  Fawkes looked up at Harry with concern showing in his eyes, sensing that he had awakened from a nightmare.  Harry just smiled at the phoenix's concern for him; suddenly he heard a meow from where the door was.  He looked at to see a large orange cat walking to him, and looking intently at him.  Harry was surprised to see the feline walking to him and of all places there on the Astronomy deck.  Crookshanks walked up to Harry and sat next to him, just staring at him.  Harry found it a little curious as to why; Hermione's cat was doing out of her dorm and up here.  But now that Harry thought about it, he really hadn't seen Crookshanks around all that much since the year started.  Crookshanks placed his paw on Harry's arm, as if wondering if he was all right.  Harry never really had an opinion of the large cat, but he was all right with him since he did help bring out Wormtail in his third year.  "All right."  Harry said quietly, picking up the large ginger cat and holding him in his arms, since Fawkes was sitting in his lap.  / _Well this would certainly be an interesting site.  If anyone came up here now, and saw me with like this I wonder what they would think with a phoenix in my lap and a cat in my arms?_ / Harry thought to himself, as he scratched behind Crookshanks ear.  Every few minutes he would stroke Fawkes plumage or slender neck for a little while, not wanting him to feel left out.

            As Harry sat there with Crookshanks, he couldn't help but think about Hermione.  Harry's angry towards Ron and Hermione by this time had simmered, and he really couldn't bring himself to stay angry at them anymore.  Yes, it was a shock to see them together like that when he opened the door to the dorms.  He saw when they were on Ron's bed, that they didn't seem to eager to move, until he dropped his glass that brought them out of their trance.  / _If they were going out together, they could've at least have told me.  That way I could have avoided making a fool of himself in front of Hermione, if I went and asked her to go with me to the dance._ / Harry knew that Ron did also have feeling for Hermione, since last year when Victor Krum was here.  He was fairly certain that Ron was jealous of Victor when he walked in with Hermione; even he had to admit that he was jealous of him.  He remembered that Ron pretty much never took his eyes off of them during the entire Ball last year.  However to Harry, Hermione looked so beautiful at the Yule Ball that he felt like kicking himself for not noticing sooner.  Than over the summer all three of them have changed, and for Hermione the better in his opinion.  Harry than remembered how he acted towards them over the past two days, and his heart sunk.  He treated them so badly, and ignored them every time they tried to talk to him.  / _I really don't deserve friends like them.  Especially after the way, how I acted to them.  Maybe they're better off staying away from me._ / Harry stayed there on the Astronomy deck for the rest of the night, with Fawkes on his lap and Crookshanks in his arms, having both of the animals with him was really relaxing him.  Although Harry didn't try to sleep in fear of having the nightmare again, and he really didn't feel like having it anytime soon.

            As light slowly started to creep over the horizon, Harry decided that it was time to head back to the Gryffindor tower.  The sun was up yet, but the light from it was coming up slowly.  After saying good-bye to Fawkes who flew off to Dumbledore's office, he placed the book in his robes, and picked up Crookshanks in his arms and started heading back to the tower.  After getting back to the tower, and putting Crookshanks down in the common room, he headed up to his dormitory.  Once he got there he took a quick shower and got dressed in a new set of school robes.  Making sure that his phoenix amulet was on and his hair tied back, he quickly looked into the mirror to double check.  However he was saddened at the image he saw.  His reflection showed him looking a bit pale, he had dark half circle moons under his eyes, and he looked a little thinner than before.  He of course knew the reason, why.  The nightmare he kept having, was always making him nausea, it kept him from getting a decent night's sleep which he hadn't had in days now, and he just couldn't eat his food with images of the nightmare continuously popping up in his head.  Harry knew that if he went out like this people would definitely notice, which is something he didn't want.  He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a glamour charms on himself that made him look like how he did before.

            Harry grabbed his books and headed down to the common room.  Once there he looked at the clock to see exactly what time it is, which turned out to be 6:00 am.  Breakfast wouldn't start for another hour and a half, so Harry decided to just wait in the common room in front of the gentle glowing fire that was still burning the remaining wood.  He made his way to one of the armchairs, and when he was about to sit down he saw Crookshanks sitting on it.  The big cat looked up at him, than he got up and moved himself onto the arm of the chair.  / _Well, that's certainly interesting?_ / Harry had never known Crookshanks to move out of a comfortable spot for anyone, unless it was by Hermione.  Harry brushed off the thought and took the seat making himself comfortable in the chair and taking out his transfiguration book and started reading.  He than felt a weight in his lap and moved his book up to see Crookshanks sitting in his lap, like it's his most favorite place in the world.  Harry raised an eyebrow at him, when he looked up at him to see if Harry would object.  / _Okay?  This is getting weird, Crookshanks never sits in anyone else's lap except Hermione and he never moves out of a spot that he claims.  Also what's with these animals now a days, first Fawkes and now Crookshanks?  I seemed to have become a pillow for them to get comfortable on._ / But Harry let Crookshanks stay on his lap as to held the transfiguration book with one hand and the other slowly stroked his fur, making him purr.

            Ron and Hermione both got up in their own respective dorms and got ready for the day.  They both came down the stairs at the same time, not even noticing that Harry was sitting in the common room.  They greeted each other after the got to the middle of the room, and saw that breakfast was going to start soon.

            "Ron have you seen Crookshanks anywhere?  I can't seem to find him?"  Hermione asked in a depress voice.  Harry who hadn't notice them come in either, snapped out of his deep reading when he heard Hermione's voice.  He leaned further back in to the chair so they couldn't see him, from where they were.

            "No I haven't seen him.  In fact I haven't seen much of that cat anywhere." Ron replied in the same tone.

            "Oh.  Okay, I was just wondering because I didn't see him in the dorms last night.  I thought you might have seen him."  Hermione responded, and after a small silence she asked her question.  "Have you seen Harry yet this morning?"  Harry who was sitting in the chair could hear the worry in her voice, and his heart sunk even more.

            "No I haven't.  His bed hasn't been slept in either, so he didn't come back last night." replied Ron. There was a moment of silence in the common room, that you could have heard a pin drop.  Crookshanks meow broke the silence; it was loud enough for the three students to hear.  Harry immediately looked down on the cat with a questioning look in his eyes, 'why did you do that?'.

            "Crookshanks?" called Hermione to the chair that Harry was sitting in, she was certain that she heard her cat's meow but didn't move.  Harry stared at the cat thinking that he would get up and go over to Hermione.  But he didn't instead Crookshanks just stayed there looking at Harry.  / _What's with this cat?  He signals to everyone that he's here and now he doesn't even move when she calls him.  Why did he even bother? _/  Than he remember that Sirius told them in their third year that Crookshanks was actually very intelligent and he could understand what happening a lot more than it appeared.  Harry than figured that Crookshanks could see that his friendship with his friends isn't going very good, and maybe decided to help out a bit.  Harry sighed and packed his book back into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.  Once that was done, Harry picked Crookshanks up into his arms and stood up, and then turned around to see the surprised faces of Ron and Hermione.  It was clear to him that who ever they might have expected to see, it certainly wasn't him.

            After Hermione called Crookshanks, she waited to see where he was going to come from.  Both her and Ron heard the sound of movement of a person from a chair near the fireplace, so they both looked to see who it was.  They couldn't see who it was because the chair completely blocked their view, till a person's head popped up above the chair from standing up.  When the person turned around they were surprised to see that it was Harry, and that he was carrying Crookshanks with one arm and with his other hand he was scratching Crookshanks head.  After about a minute of staring at each other in silence and stillness, Harry broke the stillness by lowering himself and placing Crookshanks on the floor.  Crookshanks just stayed where he was put on the floor looking at him, as if asking 'Are you going to be okay?'.  Harry smiled at the cat's concern for him.

            "Go on Crookshanks." He said softly to him, still kneeling on the floor.  Crookshanks seemed convinced that Harry was going to be all right and started to walk to Hermione, who picked him up and looked back at Harry.  Harry wasn't sure what to do now, since he told them to leave him alone.  Finally Harry did the first thing that came to his mind to break the tension.  A small smile curled on his face and he nodded his head in greeting to them, he than slowly turned and exited the common room.  Both Ron and Hermione were shocked but relieved to see that he didn't look angry or give them cold stares like before.  / _Maybe now we can talk to him?_ / Hermione thought happily as they headed down to the Great Hall, after leaving Crookshanks in her dorm.

            But their assumption was only partially correct, true Harry was no longer giving them cold and angry stares but he continued to avoid them like he did before.  Harry still didn't eat at any of the meals because of the nightmarish images.  The entire day passed with out much incident all of the classes were the same to him.  But Harry kept thinking back to the nightmare.  He spent most of his spare time in the library, researching more about the Shield of Light.  Unfortunately he didn't find much more about it.  It appeared that the only information that he was going to get about it was from the book he had.  When evening started and everyone started for dinner, Harry just stayed in the common room to finish his homework that his professors gave him.  It helped him keep his mind occupied and kept it from remembering the nightmare.

            Later that night, Harry was up on the Astronomy deck like had been for the pass few days.  With him was Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes and interestingly enough Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks.  Of course Harry didn't deny them to join him, in fact he was really enjoying the company of the two animals.  Harry continued to read through the book from the library, seeing if there was anything else that he could possibly use.  Harry was very tired and sleepy but he fought against going to sleep, he didn't want to see and experience the nightmare again.  So he just read most of the time up there, while he relaxed with Fawkes and Crookshanks for company.

            Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were getting more worried.  Harry had still avoided them like before but didn't appear to be angry, which was a good thing.  Both of them noticed that he didn't even go to meals anymore, and stayed in the library most of the time.  He even finished his homework early, which was interesting because most of the assignments weren't even due for some time.  Even Hermione didn't start on those assignments yet.  Both were in the common room trying to do their homework.  But they couldn't because they were thinking about Harry.  Hermione was trying to find a way to help Harry understand the nightmare that he might be having.  She wanted to help him some how.  Ron was worried also, but he was just wondering where Harry has been spending the nights for the pass few days.  Normally both of them would check the Marauder's Map, but it was never there in Harry's trunk anymore, which meant that he probably had it to avoid being, found.  Hermione put her homework away and pulled a book out of her bag and started skimming through it.  Ron noticed the book that Hermione started going through and was curious as to what it was about.

            "Hermione?  What is that book?" he asked.

            "It's a book on dreams.  I found it earlier today in library." she replied, not lifting her eyes from it.

            "What's in it?"  Ron inquired further, wondering why she got a book on dreams.

            "It talks about dreams, and it basically talks about how someone can interpret them.  Also how some dreams can some times act like visions for some people, though most of those people are fortunetellers like the bat Trelawney.  I am looking through it to see if maybe there's a way to help Harry with his dreams.  Maybe there's a spell or something that can stop it, or at least help us understand what's happening." she answered still keeping her eyes glued to the book.  Ron nodded in agreement, but left her to research herself, he knew that she worked better undisturbed.  He just continued his with his homework, while he read through the book.

            It was almost eleven by the time Ron called it quits on his homework.  Hermione hadn't said anything since she started looking through the book.  Suddenly she jumped up out of her chair, "That's it!"  She completely took Ron by surprise and he jumped out of his seat on the couch and fell to the floor with a thud.  After catching his breath, he looked up at Hermione.

            "Don't scare me like that, Hermione!  What did you find?" he asked as he took his seat again on the couch.  Hermione took her seat again.

            "Ron, I just found a spell that might help us find out what Harry's dreaming.  There's a spell here that will allow the caster to see a person's dream.  It's called the **_Dream Meld_** spell, _dreamulus meledus_.  The person who the spell was cast on won't know that you're there, unless they're aware that you did the spell.  Once the person goes to sleep and starts dreaming you'll be able to see what the person is dreaming whether the caster is awake or not." she replied in her normal lecture voice.

            "So we can see what Harry dreams when he goes to sleep, day or night.  So if we're walking in the halls or eating meals in the Great Hall, and Harry goes to sleep we'll suddenly see what he's dreaming?" Ron asked excitedly.  Hermione just nodded smiling, but Ron's expression dropped when he thought of something.

            "Hermione that's great, but…" Hermione looked up from the book to see what was wrong.  "Um, I'm sure that it will help.  It's just that isn't it a bit dangerous, not that I don't want to help Harry.  You know what Harry's dreams are like, especially his nightmares.  Are you sure that by seeing it, that we'll be helping him.  We might see something that he might not want to see, and isn't this in some way of invading someone's privacy?"  Ron finished.  Hermione seemed to be considering Ron's point of view and was starting to see what he was getting at.  Did they really have any right to just go into someone else dreams; it is like an invasion of privacy.  But Hermione shook her head, remembering that she was doing this to help Harry.

            "I know Ron.  I see where you're coming from, but I want to help him.  Whatever it is that he's dreaming it's really scaring him." Ron did have to agree with her assumption on that.  "You don't have to do the spell, Ron if you feel uncomfortable.  I can do it myself because I want to help Harry."  Ron nodded in understanding, and the two started coming up with a plan.  After a few minutes both of them agreed that tomorrow Ron would try to distract Harry, while Hermione did the spell.

            The next morning Harry was in his dorm room getting dressed after taking a quick shower.  He didn't go sleep last night like all the others, all he did was stay up at the Astronomy tower with Fawkes and Crookshanks like before.  After getting dressed he looked into the mirror, to make sure that he looked proper.  His reflection unfortunately showed something different.  He had dark markings under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his skin looked paler, and his clothes were starting to sag slightly on him from the lack of eating.  Harry sighed and cast the glamour charm again on himself.  After making sure that there were no signs of his lack of sleep or eating, he head down to the common room to wait for his classes.

            After their first class, which was transfiguration, Ron and Hermione decided that they should try to implement their plan now, in case they don't get another chance.  Once class was finished Ron sprinted after Harry who was at the door already.  Ron finally caught up with Harry and called his name.

            "Harry!  Harry wait!" Ron called out.  Harry sighed, he really didn't want to stop but he did anyway and waited for Ron.  After Ron get to him he walked in front of him, to make sure that Harry didn't turn around and see Hermione.

            "What is it, Ron?" Harry asked solemnly, not looking up at him.

            "I just want to talk to you.  You been avoiding me and Hermione for days." He replied.  Ron looked behind Harry to see Hermione slowly walking up behind him as quietly as possible.

            "I didn't want to bother the two of you, since you're together.  Excuse me?" Harry tried to get around Ron, but he stopped him by stepping in front of him again.  "Ron can you please move out of the way, I have to get to class?"

            "What's the rush Harry?  We have at least 20 minutes to get there, and it's Snape's class.  Do you really want to get there that early?" Ron asked, and quickly glanced behind Harry to see that Hermione was hiding behind a column and getting out her wand.  "And what do you mean about 'together'?"

            "You and Hermione were together when I walked in the dorm that night.  I am sorry if I was a bit angry at the two of you.  I knew that you had feelings for her, since last year especially during and after the Yule Ball.  I don't know why I acted like that."  Harry replied looking at the friend feeling completely ashamed.  Ron wasn't really expecting an explanation for Harry's behavior towards them, but now that he heard them he wasn't sure what to think.

            As the two of them were talking Hermione got her wand ready from where she was hiding, and aimed for Harry's head just like the book said and whisper the spell.  "Dreamulus meledus."  A thin purple beam shot out of her wand and hit the back of Harry's head.  Harry's head flashed a light purple, which went unnoticed by him except by Ron and Hermione.  Hermione knew that now half of the spell was complete, and then the same purple beam shot out of Harry's head and hit her head.  Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; the spell was complete now, since she was worried that she might have done something wrong.  After she pocketed her wand she made her presence known.  "Harry, Ron there you are.  I was wondering where you two were?" she tried to sound causal.

            Harry turned around at hearing his name being called.  He saw that it was Hermione and instantly turned his down to look at the ground.  He really didn't want to see her right now.  Even though he was angry with them anymore and Ron and Hermione were a couple, he still couldn't help but feel nervous around her.  "Ron I'm going to head for Potions now.  I don't want to give Snape an excuse to deduct points from Gryffindor."  Than Harry immediately started down the hall.

            "Where's Harry going?  He isn't still angry at us is he?" she asked in a low voice, so only Ron could hear.

            "No, he's not angry at us anymore from what I can tell.  He thinks we're together from seeing us that night." He replied softly.

            "Come on, we better get to class."  And they both hurried off in the same direction as Harry.  Hermione was really uncertain as to what Harry thought of her now.  She knew that she had certain feelings for Harry but was afraid to show it since he might have been able to return them and there was the possibly of ruining their friendship.  And that night she discovered from Ron that Harry did have feelings for her, she was ecstatic.  But now that he was avoiding them she's uncertain of his feelings for her now, she hoped that they didn't change, or at least not that much.  She really wanted a chance to be with Harry now more than ever to help him.

            After they arrived in Potions they got settled, and right after Snape came in and started instructing.  Giving the class the instructs to make the potion for the day's lesson he went about doing his usual routine, praising the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors.  Once class was over Ron and Hermione quickly caught up with Harry who was already down the hall.  "Harry!"  They called out but he didn't stop.  "Harry, please wait?" This came from Hermione and this time Harry did stop, but he didn't turn around or look up when they came up to him.

            "Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked breaking the silence between them.  Harry didn't reply though, he just stared at the floor.

            "Well, well, well… If it isn't scarhead, mudblood, and weasel." Came a voice behind them that they knew all to well.

            "Sod off, Malfoy." Ron barked at him, as he turned to see Malfoy with his two cronies.

            "Why don't you leave us alone, Malfoy?"  This came from Hermione who really wasn't in the mood, to be harassed by him right now.

            "You shut your mouth, mudblood.  I was wondering if your dream team had broken up, since Potter hadn't been around you two lately.  What's wrong Potter?  Weasel got the mudblood for a girlfriend before you?"  He smirked as Crabbe and Goyle made a small laugh.  Harry however still hadn't even respond to any of Malfoy's taunting.  He instead slowly started walking up to the entrance hall to go to CoMC even though it was launch time.  While Ron and Hermione were staring daggers Malfoy, not aware that Harry was walking away however Malfoy wasn't going to stop there.

            "What's the problem Potter?  Afraid?  You should be, since the Dark Lord is back and it's all thanks to you.  I think the first person who's going to die is your mudblood friend here.  Oh wait, I'm wrong she isn't the first one, it was Cedric Dig…"  Malfoy never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment a beam of red light hit him and knocked him out cold, but the force of the beam also threw him from where he was standing back at least ten feet.  Ron and Hermione quickly turned around to see that Harry had his wand out and point to where Malfoy was standing, with a look of burning angry on his face and pain in his eyes.  Slowly he lowered his wand and looked at the two other Slytherins, "You better take him to the hospital wing."  He than turned his attention to his two friends, "Let's get going."  He turned around and started walking.  After coming out of their daze Ron and Hermione sprinted to catch up with Harry, while leaving a still shocked Crabbe and Goyle.

            After passing the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione realized that Harry was heading for Hagrid's hut for their next class.  Once they caught up with him, they continued to watch in silence until they reached Hagrid's hut and took a seat on the steps.  They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Hermione broke it, "Harry, what you did back there with Malfoy was…"

            "Bloody brilliant!" Ron interrupted.  Hermione glared at him, while Harry just smiled.

            "Thanks." He responded softly.

            "Harry, you know that you're not suppose to use magic in the halls.  Especially against other students." Came Hermione in her lecture tone about up holding rules.

            "I don't care Hermione.  He has no right to insult you or Ron.  Nor talk about Cedric…" replied Harry trailing off at the end, looking down at the ground.  He really didn't want to think about Cedric now.  Hermione sensing Harry was uncomfortable about that topic place her arm around Harry's shoulders as Ron placed his hand on Harry's arm.

            "You right, Malfoy shouldn't have brought up Cedric." She said in a comforting tone.

            "Yeah, that git just wants to rile you up.  We both know that you're not responsible for what happened to Cedric."   Said Ron in the same tone as Hermione.

            "You two don't understand.  It is my fault, for what happened to Cedric."  Replied Harry in a soft voice barely above a whisper, and he sounded on the edge of tears.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked encouragingly, hoping that Harry would.  But to her dismay Harry just shook his head.  He didn't want to talk about it, if he did that would mean he would have to re-live it.  He already relived it too many times to count in his dreams; he didn't need to while he was awake.  Ron and Hermione just nodded in understanding that he didn't want to talk about it, and that he would when the time was right for him.

            "Harry?  There's something that you need to know." Started Hermione softly.  Harry looked up at her curiously.  "It's about what happened that night after the Gryffindor party."

            "Please I don't want to talk about it."  He asked, looking back down to the ground.

            "Harry.  Please hear me out first."  Seeing that Harry didn't say anything, she assumed that he agreed.  "That night in the dorms, Ron and I wanted to talk privately.  We were actually talking about you, to be more precise."  This caught Harry's attention quickly.  "We noticed that you've been actually pretty strange lately.  We saw how you looked at the party; while everyone was having fun you were sitting by yourself not really enjoying party.  We were worried about you, let's why we went to the dorms in the first place.  We wanted to try and find out what was bothering you and see if there was anything we could possibly do."  Hermione said, calmly to Harry hoping that he would believe her.

            "You two were just talking?  You were just talking about me?" Harry asked.  He saw that Hermione nodded and Ron was also nodding when he looked at him.  He thought that they were couple all this time, and now he's finding out that they were just talking.  / _But what was with that hug than?_ / He wondered.  "Okay.  Than what was with that hug, that I found the two of you in?"

            "That was partially my fault."  Harry turned his attention to Ron.  "Well, you remember how I was last year to you."  Harry nodded.  "Well I told Hermione that I was going to help her with anything, that could help you get through with whatever it is that you're going through.  Let's just say she got a little over excited, she threw her arms around me in a rather large thank you hug.  I wasn't exactly expecting that so, I fell on her onto my bed.  Then that's where you came in."  After Ron finished his part in the story, he waited to see what Harry's reaction would be.  He decided to withhold the part where, he told Hermione about Harry's feelings for her, which he was guessing was the real reason Hermione got so excited.

            Harry was sitting there sorting the information on what happened that night.  He knew that it was true, that he had been acting a little strange lately but who wouldn't with these nightmares.  After hearing their side of the events, it did start to make sense.  / _They were just trying to figure out a way to help me all this time.  And I just got angry at them, and ignore them.  I really don't deserve friends like them, or anyone.  Especially Hermione._ / Even while he wasn't talking to them, in the back of his mind he still cared for Hermione greatly.  Now he wasn't sure if she would ever return his feelings for her, for the way he treated and ignored her.  But he was glad to be talking with his two friends again.  "Thanks you guys for trying to help me.  I'm sorry for the way I acted to you guys, I just had a lot of things on my mind and then I saw the two of you."

            "Don't worry about it mate.  Why don't we get back to being friends again?  I miss having you around." Ron suggested, slightly tightening his grip on Harry's shoulder.

            "Yeah, let's be friends again."  Harry smiled at his two friends.  Hermione was happy to have Harry back; that she gave him a firm hug.  Harry of course didn't complain about it as he returned it gratefully.  They stayed like that a little longer than they intended, but they felt very content with just staying there since they were in no rush.  Ron smiled at his friends, but couldn't help but feel a slight ping of jealousy.

            Up in a window from the tower of his office, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black were watching the trio.  Both of them were smiling as they watching the trio talk and then embrace each other.  Seeing Harry now had his friends back, and they hoped that things would get better.  But they were still worried about what Harry was not telling them.  Sirius looked back at Albus, while Albus looked at him and could see the question that he was asking.  "Don't worry Sirius I will tell him soon."  Sirius looked skeptically at him but nodded in understanding and both looked back down at the trio.

            The trio stayed there until class started, where Hagrid was going to talk more about phoenixes again.  After the class arrived there, Fawkes came down again and went straight to Harry like before.  Harry of course didn't mind in the slightest, he had grown quite attached to the phoenix with his nightly visits to the Astronomy tower.  Harry half listened to Hagrid's lecture, since he was just relaxing enjoying the company of Fawkes and his friends.  But his attention was caught when Hagrid mention something about two different phoenixes.  Harry inquired more about these two phoenixes, which Hagrid was more than willing to give.

            "Well Harry I'm glad you asked.  The first phoenix was known as the Phoenix Lord.  It was guessed that it as something like the leader of the phoenix race or at least the other phoenixes respected that one more, but no one knows for sure.  They're very loyal creatures, just like any other phoenix if you're able to gain their trust.  They're just slightly larger than a regular phoenix and were very powerful creatures.  Also the most amazing thing about the Phoenix Lords was that instead of red and gold feathers, they were completely white covered in pure white feathers.  Oh and before I forget, this particular phoenix goes by other names as well, it's also known as the Phoenix of Light or as the Light Phoenix.  The reason being that since the phoenix was white fathers, it gave off a gentle white light; hence the name.  Of course it's the person's choice on which name they prefer to use."  Everyone was awed that such a creature could exist.  Whispers broke out amongst the students all talking about the phoenix, and what it would be like to have one.

            "Hagrid if this phoenix exists how come we've never heard of it before?  Since it's such a rare creature I'm assuming.  And how do we even know some of this information?"  Harry asked curiously.  Hagrid smiled at Harry's thirst for knowledge on this lecture.

            "True Harry, we aren't certain that this phoenix even exists anymore, but explorers have searched for it for a long time gathering information.  No one has seen one for long time; the last known one ever seen was well before the time of the Founders of Hogwarts.  As for some of the information apparently before the Founders time there was a person who did have a Phoenix Lord as a pet phoenix.  Not much is known about him and the phoenix.  But there is enough for people to believe that the information is genuine."  The class nodded in understanding.  Harry was surprised to learn some things about the Light Phoenix or known as the Phoenix Lord; he was waiting for Hagrid to talk about it ever since Albus told him that the Founder of the Order had one.

            "Now for the other phoenix.  This one is only a myth.  There is no name for this one other than a simple description.  This one was about the same size as the Phoenix Lord except, that it was covered entirely of silver feathers with gold feathers on its wing tips and on its plumage.  Other than that nothing else is known about it."  The class was a little disappointed but was still intrigued about it.  Harry on the other hand was staring shocked face at what Hagrid just told them.  He seen a phoenix with that description already, one was the phoenix amulet and the other time was in his dream on his birthday.  Unconsciously he placed this hand on the phoenix amulet that was under his shirt.  The lesson went on like usual and eventually ended.

            Later that night Harry informed Ron and Hermione that he had seen the second phoenix that Hagrid talked about.  They were both surprised when they heard that, and asked where he saw it.  Harry slowly took out the phoenix amulet from under his shirt not taking it off and showed them to see.  When they saw it, they were surprised that he even had a necklace, since they didn't know that he had one on at all.  When they saw that that phoenix amulet did match the description that Hagrid gave.  Hermione suggested that maybe someone heard of the myth of the phoenix and decided to make the amulet.  Harry agreed with her assumption but was certain that there was something else about it but he just wasn't sure, so he left the idea alone.

            Two days have passed since Hermione had cast the Dream Meld spell, and she still hadn't experienced any of Harry's dreams as far as she could tell.  She was really worried now, since if she wasn't seeing any of his dreams that could mean only two things; one was that she did the spell wrong but she was certain that she did it right.  That only left the second option that Harry wasn't sleeping at all.  She asked Ron if he had seen Harry actually sleep, and he said no.  Meanwhile Harry still made his nightly visits to the Astronomy tower, with Fawkes as company and once or twice Crookshanks made an appearance.  Every morning when he looked into the mirror he could see that he was getting worst, from his lack of sleep, not eating meals, and his now constant headache from trying to hold down his 'change' as he now called it.  It happened once more yesterday and this time when it happened, there was a power companied with it.  The power was so large that it felt like his body was going to be ripped apart.  But he was able to fight it back down, and now there was small but steady headache.  Now every morning he would recast the glamour charm to hide his real appearance.

            It was late afternoon and Harry was walking to the entrance hall to talk a walk outside.  Harry was causally walking when suddenly a sharp immense pain shot up in his chest.  Harry collapsed to his knees clutching his chest; he knew what was happening instantly.  He could feel the change happening again companied like before with the strange power that was currently surging through his body.  Harry tried to fight it back down but it was starting to get the better of him.  He was holding himself from screaming in pain for the feeling he was getting right now.  As he sat there on the floor, Harry screamed the first name that came to his mind that could possibly help him, "_FAWKES!_"

            Fawkes, who was resting on his perch, suddenly sensed that Harry needed him even though his voice never reached Dumbledore's office.  He immediately jumped off his perch and flew out of the window and straight to Harry.  Fawkes was next to Harry in seconds.  When he landed next to Harry, he saw that the boy was in a lot of pain.  He chirped to see if Harry knew he was there.  Harry struggled to look up when he heard the chirp, and was than staring into the eyes of Fawkes.  When Harry saw Fawkes a look of relief passed in his face since he was able to get there in no time.  But Harry hunched over in pain and shut his eyes.  "Fawkes!  Fawkes find help quickly!"  Fawkes started flying down the hall immediately looking for one of the professors.

            Ron and Hermione were walking down a corridor talking about their Hagrid's last class on phoenixes, when they heard what sounded like a scream.  They looked at each other wondering if the other heard it also.  When they saw the look on the other's face confirming that they did hear something they quickly sprinted to see what it was.  After running down a few more halls, Hermione side glanced a corridor they were passing when suddenly she saw a person on the floor.  She quickly stopped and grabbed Ron by his robes to stop him.  When they both looked at the figure they were unable to tell who it was until the figure's face came into view.  "Harry!" They both screamed and started sprinting down the hall.

************************************************************************

            Fawkes was flying down a corridor looking for a professor, till he heard his master's voice to talking to someone.  He quickly flew to him, hoping that there was still time.  Upon arriving in the corridor he immediately flapped in front of his master to catch his attention.  Albus was talking to Severus when Fawkes suddenly appeared in front of them, apparently in some sort of distress.

            Yes, Fawkes what's the problem? Albus asked sensing the urgency.  Severus, who was with him, was startled that Albus replied to the phoenix in a trill instead of english.  He knew that Albus could talk to his phoenix, but he never actually heard him so he was quite surprised.

            Albus, young Harry is in great pain.  He needs help now! Fawkes replied quickly.  Albus face became worried and his eyes lost their twinkle, as he sensed the seriousness in the phoenix's tone.  He immediately nodded to Fawkes, who turned around and started leading the way.

            "Severus, please come with me?" Albus asked as he chased after Fawkes, with Severus right behind him.

************************************************************************

            Ron and Hermione reached Harry within seconds to see that he was in some kind of pain.  From the look on his face they could tell that it he was in a great deal of pain.  Hermione was quickly crouched down on his left side while Ron took his right.

            "Harry?  Harry, what wrong?"  She asked hysterically.  When he didn't answer she got more worried.  She could see that his eyes were clamped shut as was his mouth.  She guessed that he was trying to keep himself from screaming, as she could hear him grunting in pain.  Both of them thought that maybe his scar was hurting, but they noticed that he wasn't clutching his forehead.  Suddenly both Ron and Hermione felt a strange energy in the air.  Just than Harry's entire body glowed white for a second than dim to a gentle glow that was barely noticeable.  Ron and Hermione jumped away for a second when they glow appeared.  After it dimmed, they both looked at each other scared, when Harry groaned in pain that brought them out of their daze and back to his side.

            Suddenly they could hear the sound of footsteps of people running getting closer.  They looked up to see Fawkes, Dumbledore, and Snape running towards them.  "Professor, something's wrong with Harry!" Hermione yelled as they approached.  Both of the professors were on their knees next to Harry the moment they were close enough checking him, as Ron and Hermione moved out of their way.

            "What happened?" Dumbledore asked to them.

            "We don't know.  We just got here before you came and found him like this." Ron replied worriedly.  Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry.

            "Harry?  Harry, what's wrong?" he asked not bothering to hide his fear.  This time Harry moved by lifting his head and just barely opening his eyes.  Once his head was leveled with his professor's, he looked up at them.  Dumbledore and Snape gasped, Harry's eyes were glowing completely white just like when he some how transported the Dursley house when it was attacked.  Ron and Hermione could see the shocked faces of their professors, but couldn't see Harry's eyes since they were behind him.  Dumbledore and Snape exchanged knowing looks, as they were able to guess at what was happening to Harry.  They could tell even with Harry's eyes glowing white, he was in pain and scared.  "Albus help me?"  Harry asked just above a whisper, to where only Dumbledore and Snape heard it, before snapping his head back down in pain again.  Just than again Harry's body glowed completely white just as before and everyone felt the strange power pass through them, but it vanished when the glow disappeared again.

            "We need to get him to the hospital wing.  Now!"  Albus ordered to Snape, who nodded.  Immediately he moved and picked up Harry, he was a little surprised that he was lighter than he looked, but pushed that thought into the back of his mind.  Once he was in Snape's arms the two professors ran to the hospital wing, with Fawkes and Harry's two friends trailing right behind them.

            The group made it to the hospital wing in record time, which would have amazed them, but none of them cared right now.  Snape quickly placed Harry in one of the beds, as Albus went to get Madam Pomfrey, while Ron and Hermione stood next to his bed as completely confused at what's happening as Fawkes perched himself on a nearby windowsill.  Instantly Poppy was in out of her office and running to Harry's bed to exam him.  Albus had already informed her of what happened in the hall, though she was unsure of what she could do.  After a few minutes of Poppy scanning Harry, she reported her findings.

            "Yes, Albus it is what you were suspecting.  It's happening again, but this time there something different about it, I don't know what though.  It's like he's trying to fight it or gain control of it, instead of letting it become unleashed like last time."  She turns back to Harry, was who curled on his side, moaned in pain.  "I really don't know what's going to happen it he keeps this up for much longer."  Her face showed fear and uncertainty whatever was happening to him she as afraid that it might permanently injury him or worse.  Everyone in the room looked at Harry now, with worried and scared looks in the eyes.  Suddenly Harry's entire body glowed completely white again, but this time the light didn't fade immediately.  Harry rolled onto his back with a concentrated face gritting his teeth and appeared to be trying to fight the magical surge.  Hermione was got scared and tried to reach Harry's hand to comfort him, when Dumbledore grabbed her holding her back.

            "Please sir?  Let me go?"  She pleaded as she struggled to get loose.  But Dumbledore's grip never wavered.

            "No, child.  You can't touch Harry, now.  He experiencing a magical surge, it's too dangerous to by next to him while he going through it."  Dumbledore replied calmly, trying to ease Hermione's hysteria.  She stopped struggling a little, seeing that there was no way out of his grip.  Just than Fawkes jumped off the windowsill, and landed on Harry's pillow just above his head.  Everyone watched the phoenix wondering what he was going to do.  Harry was still moaning in pain and Fawkes lowered his head to Harry's mouth as pearly white tears appeared.  The tears fell in Harry's mouth, once a few tears were in Fawkes raised his head again and started sing the phoenix song.  This was the first time Ron and Hermione ever heard one, and were awed by the smooth and soothing melody of the song.  While Albus, Snape, and Poppy recognized it as the same song that Fawkes sang that last time Harry was in the hospital wing during the summer.  As the song continued the group noticed that the white glow around Harry's body was slowly disappearing and that he was no longer moaning in pain.

            Once Fawkes was done, Harry stopped glowing completely and relaxation showed he was in no more pain.  Poppy was the first to come out of her daze and immediately started scanning Harry again to see what his condition was now.  Meanwhile Albus asked Snape to go and gather the others.  Snape didn't argue and left.  Albus than turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, who had confused and scared looks on their faces.  He asked them to tell him what happened in the corridor again.  They two recounted their version of what happened down in the hall.  He nodded in satisfaction, and the three took up seats next to Harry's bed where he was resting peacefully.  Hermione took the closest one to him, and she held his hand hoping to comfort him somehow.  To her, Harry looked like he was sleeping but she wasn't experiencing any dreams, so she guessed that he was in a dreamless sleep.

            "Headmaster?"  He looked up at her from where he was sitting.  "Mr. Potter appears to be fine now, I don't detect the surge anymore but…"  She trailed off at the end, uncertain of how to explain what else she found.

            "But what Poppy?" Albus asked, sensing that there was more.  Ron and Hermione now turned their attention to her also, wanting to know what else there was.  She looked wearily at them as if wondering if it is a good idea to keep his friends there right now.  "Go on, Poppy." Albus encouraged.  She took a deep breath.

            "There's more here.  I have found evident that he's extremely exhausted physically from what appears to be lack of sleep, and he's somehow severely malnourished and underweight.  There are also signs of mental stress, but I can't tell from what.  I don't understand it, he was never like this before and he looks fine to me."  She looked at the sleeping boy on the bed.  The three looked at Harry curiously wondering what she meant, since they did silently agree that he appeared to be fine.  Dumbledore suddenly got a suspicion and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.  "Finite inchantatem."

            Slowly the glamour charm that Harry put on himself started to fade away.  When it was completely gone everyone in the room were completely shocked, especially Ron and Hermione.  In front of them was someone that looked like Harry Potter but at the same time wasn't.  What caught everyone's attention were the very dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked paler than normal, and his robes visibly sank into him a little showing that he was much skinner than he normally was, as the charm was removed.

            "God gracious.  What's happened to him?" Poppy shrieked from surprise at seeing what Harry really looked like.  Ron and Hermione were speechless, they knew that Harry wasn't getting a lot of sleep and wasn't eating very often now, but they certain weren't expecting it to be this severe.  Dumbledore remained silence, with a grave look on his face, with no twinkle in his eyes.

            "Mr. Weasley?  Ms. Granger?  Did you know about this?" Dumbledore asked still looking at Harry.  He placed his hand on the boy's arm to only feel mostly empty space within the sleeve and a very thin arm.  Both of his friends looked at each other, than up to him as they were uncertain as how to answer that question.  Hermione took a deep breath, and answered.

            "Professor?"  Hermione called in a low voice.  "We actually sort of knew about it a little.  We suspected it, really.  We noticed that he wasn't eating at meals, but we assumed he later went down to the kitchens to get something, since the three of us know where it is.  But for Harry not getting any sleep.  We weren't sure, Ron said that he never actually saw him in his bed during the night or morning.  We always found him up and around, but he always looked fine like he did get sleep so we never bothered to ask."  Hermione looked back down at Harry gripping his hand tighter.  "Is he going to be alright?"  Dumbledore smiled a little at seeing her concern for her friend.

            "I'm sure he'll be fine."  He said trying to lighten the mood.  / _Oh Harry.  Why didn't you talk to someone?  Why didn't you talk to me? _/  Dumbledore started to wonder if he had told Harry earlier that he was his grandfather like Sirius suggested, maybe he would have told him what was bothering him and this could've been avoided.

            Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione stayed next to Harry bed waiting for him to wake up, while Poppy went back to her office.  She did inform the group that if Harry really didn't sleep at all than it was unlikely that he would be waking up anytime soon.  It was about dinnertime when Severus returned with the Order members.  Ron and Hermione were shocked to see that some of the people they knew already, such as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Figg, and Ron's father.  However they didn't know that these people were part of an Order working to fight Voldemort, and that Harry was with them though not an official member.  Dumbledore went up to the members and explained why he asked that they come, and about Harry's condition.  Sirius was instantly by Harry's side once he heard about Harry's condition from Dumbledore.  The other members were shocked to hear about his condition, and were even more when they actually saw how bad he truly looked as he lay on the bed.  Although Harry wasn't an actual member of the Order, they still respected him as one.

            It was well pass dinner, before Dumbledore suggested that Ron and Hermione go to the Gryffindor tower to rest.  They reluctantly agreed after some persuasion from Sirius and Arthur.  As they were getting up, they had just turned away slightly when Harry moaned a sound, and everyone turned to see if he was waking.  Unfortunately he didn't, so Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione to go on and that they would call them the moment he wakes up.  Ron turned around to head for the door gently pulling Hermione.  When he felt she didn't move he turn to see that she was just standing there, in what appeared to be a trance state.  Ron immediately knew what was going on, the Dream Meld spell was working which meant Harry was now dreaming and Hermione was watching it.  The adults noticed Hermione's state, and Ron quickly informed them about the Dream Meld spell that they did to help Harry.  There was a mix of relieved and worried sighs.  Some were relieved that someone was willing to help Harry, while the others weren't so sure if what they did was a good, since they had all been told of what Harry's nightmares were like.  But they couldn't do anything until Harry either wakes up or till Hermione comes out of her trance, they just had to wait.

************************************************************************

            Hermione found herself in a dark void of nothing.  She looked around wondering where she was, she even called out to anyone to see if there was a response but received none.  Slowly shapes began to appear and solidify.  Hermione able to identify the location, it was a graveyard.  She could feel the cold damp air, and the eerie feeling of just being there sent a chill down her spine.  She could hear two people talking behind her, and she turned around to see Harry and Cedric pulling out their wands.  Hermione instantly knew where she was, she was in the graveyard that she heard Harry had been sent to after grabbing the cup.

            "_Kill the spare._"  She gasped when she heard it, than a flash of green light appeared.  She quickly covered her eyes when she saw the green light and than heard a thud of a person falling to the ground.  She slowly opened her eyes to see Cedric on the ground dead, killed by the Killing curse.  She quickly ran over there, to suddenly see Wormtail come out and bound Harry to a tombstone.  Hermione wanted to help him, but she realized she couldn't since it was only a Dream Meld spell and that she could only watch.  She looked at Cedric to see a cold lifeless eyes staring back at her, it sent a cold shiver down her spine.  Suddenly the temperature in the air dropped even more, and Voldemort stood in front of them laughing.  His laugh scared Hermione so much she covered her ears, just trying to block it out but it was no use.

            "It is your fault that he's dead, Potter." He hissed.

            "No, I didn't kill him.  You did."  Harry shouted back, still tied to the tombstone.

            "Really?  You're the one who brought him here."  He hissed back smirking.  Harry opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't he knew that he was the one who suggested that both of them to grab the cup together.  He was the one to brought him there; it was only supposed to be him, not Cedric.  His head hung from where he was tied, simply crying and whisper to himself, "It's all my fault." Repeatedly.

            "Yes, that's right it is.  Why don't we ask Cedric on what he thinks?" He laughed back.  Harry looked up with tears in his eyes at Cedric's body only his eyes suddenly showed fear.  Hermione looked to see what was scaring him, only to see Cedric was standing up, with his eyes lifeless from being hit with the Killing curse staring at Harry.

            "Why Harry?  Why did you kill me?  I didn't do anything to you." Cedric's dead voice spoke.

            "Cedric.  Please, I never meant for any of this to happen."  Harry pleaded.

            "Lair!" Cedric shouted.  "You were the one who wanted us to take the cup together, to share the win.  But what did I get instead, death.  All because of you!" he shouted at Harry, who was crying freely.  Hermione now had tears in her eyes, from watching Harry try to defend himself, saying that he wasn't responsible for what happened.  But he was losing, and now blaming himself completely.

            "Please stop?  Just leave me alone?"  Harry begged.  Hermione had never seen Harry like this before in all of her years of knowing him.  She had always seen him as the brave one in the school, never letting his feelings take over and being the rock that everyone looked up to.  But seeing Harry like this Hermione realized that as great and brave as he was, Harry was still human.  So many things have happened to him, that nobody should experience that she could help anymore but try to comfort him when the spell ended.  

            Suddenly the scenery changed the graveyard disappeared and the same back void surrounded her.  Hermione than heard what sounded like screaming, not just ordinary screams.  These were screams of bone chilling fear, agony, and pain.  Her sense of smell started to pick up the scent of smoke possibly a fire, and something else that she couldn't quite recognize.  Slowly her surroundings started to come into focus.  She looked around to see that she was in a corridor like the ones in Hogwarts, and there was smoke in the air.  She looked down the hall to see Harry running down it towards her, with fear in his face.  "No.  No.  Not again.  Not this dream again."  He whispered as he ran pass Hermione.  / _What?  Again?  He's had this dream before?_ / Hermione quickly followed him down several corridors.  As she followed him, she realized that it was Hogwarts that they were in passing a window she saw that it was nighttime.  More screams could be heard as she followed Harry, and there was still smoke everywhere.

            Hermione looked forward to see the Harry had disappeared; she increased her pace to try and catch up.  She made a quick glanced down a long corridor that she was passing only to come to a complete halt in a second.  Hermione gasped at the site before her.  The entire length of the corridor was littered with bodies, all of them dead.  She quickly realized that the bodies were of Hogwarts students ranging from all years, a few teachers, and other adults she didn't recognize.

            "Oh my God…" she said barely above a whisper fill with all sorts of emotions.  She than realized what Harry had been dreaming and hiding from all of them about what his dream was.  It was a massacre.  But not just any massacre, it was the massacre of Hogwarts.  Hermione slowly started walking through the corridor, looking at the bodies.  Some of them were killed with the killing curse or from a range of other curses, while others were killed by what looked like a blade of a sword or knife.  The robes of those who were killed by a blade were covered in blood with gashes and cuts on them.  The blood was slowly gathering on the floor, and then Hermione realized that the smell that she picked up earlier was the blood.  Hermione suddenly felt very sick at seeing so many dead bodies.  Now she knew why Harry looked so thin earlier.  As Hermione continued down the long corridor she recognized some of the students all from each of the houses and a saw a few teachers there also.

            Hermione heard Voldemort's laughing coming from down the corridor.  She looked up to see Harry staring at two Death Eaters holding her and Voldemort pointing his wand at her.  She saw Voldemort speak the Killing Curse, and she watch her body drop to the ground, dead.  She could hear Harry repeatedly say, "No. No. No…" over and over as he fell to his knees.  Hermione herself couldn't help but fall to the floor as well.  She never thought Harry could keep something like this bottled up inside of him, seeing all of his friends, teachers, and fellow students murdered.  But like she knew what Harry was like, he wouldn't want to worry them, and she knew that he would much rather carry this burden and pain by himself than others.

            Hermione than heard footsteps passing her and she could feel the movement of people.  She looked up to see all of the bodies were standing and walking towards Harry.  As they surrounded Harry, he looked up as if knowing what they were going to he spoke.  "Please?  This isn't my fault."

            "It's all your fault that he is even back in the first place, Potter."  They responded together clearly showing anger, detest, and loathing in their voices.  "He was after you, and we get killed."

            "I couldn't do anything.  This isn't my fault."  Harry pleaded to them.  But none of them listened as they kept repeating the same thing, 'It's all your fault.'  Slowly they all disappeared leaving Harry and Hermione in the dark void again.  Hermione could do nothing but sit there, with tears in her eyes after watching Harry's nightmare.  She could hear him whisper to himself, 'It's all my fault.' ' I'm sorry.'  But what shocked her from hearing his whispering was, 'I'm sorry Hermione.'  She never got a chance to think anything else, before her surroundings changed again.  When she looked around everything was blurry, she didn't understand why until she blinked a few times.  She realized that her eyes were fine, only that her vision was blur because she apparently had been crying in the real world also and not just in the dream world.

            Everyone in the room watched attentively as Hermione was in her trance state.  Dumbledore had requested everyone to be there to inform them about Harry's status.  He also informed them about their discovery of Harry's true condition.  They were shocked to see that it was true, as they had absolutely no idea.  They all waited patiently till suddenly tears were starting to fall from Hermione's eyes, they started to wonder what she was seeing.  A few minutes after she started crying, she came out of the trance.

            Hermione looked around the room to see almost the entire staff of Hogwarts was there looking at her or were in deep conversation.  Dumbledore, Sirius, and Ron noticed that she was back and looked curiously at her.  Sirius was the first to speak, "Hermione?"  Upon realizing that she was back, she looked at Harry.  She never realized just how vulnerable he was; she had always thought of him as the brave and loyal person that he was.  Which he was, but he was still young and only a 15-year-old boy who had experienced so many things well before he should have, and was seeing things that nobody should ever have to see in their lifetime.  She couldn't hold them back anymore as more tears started to come out, and her legs gave way behind her.  The three were able to get to her before she fell to the floor, she immediately clutched the first person she could and cried on to their shoulder.  Who happened to be Dumbledore, but he didn't try to force her away; he could tell that whatever she saw must have been very serious and frightening.  The other teachers finally noticed that Hermione was back and crying into the Headmaster's shoulder.

            "Ms. Granger, why don't you rest here on the bed?" He suggested as he made his way to the bed next to Harry.

            "No!  I want to be next to him, please?" Hermione pleaded as she started fighting him to stay next to Harry.  He clearly saw that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.  So he helped her on to Harry's bed, sitting next to him.  Once she was there, leaned over and ran her fingers through his long hair, as she continued to weep a little more.  After a few more minutes she settled down a bit, and Dumbledore thought that maybe now would be a good time to see what Hermione had seen.

            "Ms. Granger, are you ready to tell us what you saw?" He asked slowly, implying that she could take her time.  Hermione looked up at everyone her face was completely tear stricken, not moving from where she was.

            "The first place I appeared in was an empty void, until the my surroundings changed into a graveyard."  She looked up at Dumbledore, since he knew what happened and he just nodded.  "I heard a voice say, 'Kill the spare.'  There was a flash of green light and the next thing I knew Cedric was on the ground dead."  Several of the teachers gasped from hearing that, as they looked between Hermione and Harry.  Hermione continued her story telling them about how Voldemort taunted Harry and accused him for the reason that Cedric was dead.  Hermione now didn't care about saying Voldemort's name anymore.  When she started telling everyone about how Cedric's body stood up and also started accusing Harry and saying that it was his fault he was dead, everyone's eyes started to water.  Sirius and Dumbledore looked at Harry worriedly, they told Harry not to blame himself for Cedric's death, but apparently he has been.  The sadness in the room was clearly evident, if anyone came in at that moment.  There were a few minutes of silence as everyone absorbed the information till Snape broke it.

            "That's it.  That's all he's been depriving himself of sleep and food over.  A simple nightmare and guilt." In his sneering voice.  Instantly everyone's head turned to him, and if looks could kill Snape would have been stabbed, cursed, hexed, and cremated into oblivion.  They were about to retort him, but Hermione got to it first.

            "SHUT UP!"  She shouted, making everyone in the room jump almost a foot into the air in surprise, even Snape who stared at her shocked.  "You don't know anything!"  She looked back at Harry, and in a softer voice, "You don't know anything."

            "Ms. Granger, might I remind you…" Snape started but stopped when Hermione glared at him again.  For some reason he couldn't find the words anymore, so he shut his mouth.

            "You don't know anything.  Nobody does.  Nobody understands the sort of pain and horror that Harry sees and keeps secret from us.  What I just told you about his nightmare with Cedric, pales in comparison of what he's been hiding from us, the real nightmare."  She replied, her voice filled with sorrow and pain as she laid herself down next to Harry placing her head on his pillow, watching him intently with her hand slowly moving through his hair.

            "What did you see, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Hermione closed her eyes for a moment collecting her thoughts on the nightmare.  She could still hear the screaming, smell the smoke and blood, and see the bodies littering the corridors.  A few more tears came down which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room and after taking a deep breath she answered.

            "A massacre…"  There was a gasp from everyone in the room.  After the initial shock everyone was afraid now, they knew that seeing a massacre was traumatizing especially for someone so young like her.  But they paled when they remembered that Hermione saw the massacre in Harry's dreams.  They could only begin to imagine just how much more traumatizing it had to have been for him, too afraid to go to sleep in fear of seeing masses of people murdered every time you close your eyes.  Dumbledore surveyed the room to see what the staff's reaction was.  Everyone in the room had the same grim and scared look on their faces.  He turned back to Hermione who was still laying on Harry's bed, he noticed from the expression on her face that there was something else.

            "What else is there?" Dumbledore asked sensing that this was more serious.

            "It's the school.  It was the massacre of Hogwarts."

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

************************************************************************

**Naia**- I know things seems really bad for Harry, but things will get better fairly soon before he goes to Atlantis.

**prongsjr**- I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was a little long.

**The Red Dragons Order**- I'm glad you liked it.

**crystal wolf**- Sorry to keep you waiting.

**Fin-Phoenix**- I'm happy to see you like my story.

**Moonlight**- Harry will find out about Dumbledore, but not in the traditional way.

**cherrity**- Glad you like.

**Essence of Power**- The trio obviously didn't make up in the last one, but this chapter as you saw they did.  I hope you enjoyed it.

**Kelzery**- I glad you liked the last chapter.

Raven- I'll try to update more often, but no guarantee. 

**Angelis**- I know it's long, but this chapter was longer.  I hope you enjoyed this one.

**james**- Thank you for the encouragement, and I plan on to do just that. 

**Heather**- I update as often as I can.

**Meagan**- Yes, there will be an attack by Voldemort soon.  I would never kill off the main character, although to the other characters he might appear to be.

**Merlin**- The Elves "could" be referring to him, but I'm not telling you.  That would ruin the surprise, if there is any.

**JUDGEMENT**- Yes was able to talk to Fawkes.  That will be explained later in the story.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Loss & Tears

Author Note: I am sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter.  I had a lot of things to do these past few days, and was unable to find the time to type it up.  So to make up for it I made this chapter a bit longer than the usual length.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Notations:            /_Thoughts_/

                        ^Phoenix Language^

************************************************************************

            The room fell deadly silent; everyone was holding their breath from what they just heard from Hermione.  She answered Dumbledore's question so softly that it was just above a whisper, but to everyone in the room it was like someone shouted in their ears.  It was so quiet, that if someone dropped a pin outside in the hall you would be able to hear.  After about a few minutes, Dumbledore broke the silence.

            "Ms. Granger, are you absolutely certain about that?" In the back of his mind he was hoping that she might have misinterpreted the dream, and be wrong.  Hermione didn't answer at first she just stayed there, laying on the bed next to Harry watching him.  Finally she sat up a bit not looking at Dumbledore at first and slowly raised her head and looked into his blue eyes.  Dumbledore didn't need anymore evident to convince himself, of what Hermione saw and just told them was true.  The truth could be clearly seen in her eyes as tears were still coming, down her face.  Hermione was about to explain about the massacre, when Dumbledore stopped her.  "Ms. Granger, you don't have to tell us anything, until your ready."

            "No.  I have to tell you now while I can.  If I don't, I am not sure that I'll able to talk about it later, and by than it maybe too late."  Hermione answered shaking her head.  Dumbledore eyed her for a moment and then nodded his head for her to continue.  Hermione took a deep breath and slowly started telling everyone in the room, about what she saw in Harry's dream on the massacre.  She told them about the smoke from the fires, the smell of blood in the air, and finally the bodies that littered the corridors.  Hermione also told them, that when it started she saw Harry running down the corridor saying, 'No.  No.  Not again.  Not this dream again.'  Which meant that he has had this dream for possibly quite some time, which would explain his behavior and physical condition.  She gave them every possible detail that she could remember and muster out of her mouth, without losing her stomach.  Hermione told them that it appeared that 'all' students and teachers were lost in the attack.  She decided to leave out the part where, Voldemort killed her personally in front of Harry.  Finally when Hermione neared the end she paused, uncertain on how she should tell everyone in the room the last part.  Dumbledore sensed Hermione's uneasiness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Hermione visibly relaxed a bit, before continuing.  She told them about how the bodies stood up and started walking up to Harry who was on the floor and crying.  Than just like the graveyard nightmare, everyone started accusing Harry of their deaths, and that it was his fault for everything that had happen to them.  She told them that Harry tried to plead and defend himself from their accusations, but they wouldn't listen.  Finally when Harry couldn't take it anymore and had completely breakdown.  Just took their accusations in full belief.  After Hermione had finished telling what she saw in Harry's dreams, she lay back down on Harry's bed and held his hand.

            Everyone in the room was in completely and utter shock from what Hermione just told them.  The hospital wing was completely silent; the only noise now was the gentle breeze that sweep through the open windows from outside.  None of them had any clue as to how bad Harry was suffering from nightmares.  Half of the staff was crying from hearing what happened in his nightmare about the school and how terrible it must have been for Harry, while the other half were trying to comfort them still in shock.  All they could do was watch the young 15-year-old Harry Potter as he lay there in the bed suffering from the pain of his nightmares.  Many couldn't understand why Harry didn't just tell someone about the nightmare, but only a few in the room knew his reasons for hiding it from them.  Harry's two best friends, Sirius, and Dumbledore were the only people who knew why Harry didn't tell anyone.  Harry was always to worried about other people's well being that he would rather suffer from the pain of keep the nightmare secret than let anyone else know, which would possibly start a panic.

            "Hermione do you know when the attack might have taken place?"  Dumbledore asked.

            "No.  I don't." She answered softly, shaking her head.  Dumbledore nodded in thanks.

            Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  "If all of you will follow me please, we need to discuss what we just heard."  He turned his attention to the two students.  "Ron?  Hermione could you please stay here, and keep Mr. Potter company?  Should by chance he awaken come and get us immediately.  Understood?"  They nodded in understanding, while Dumbledore started walking to Poppy's office since it was sufficient enough in size to accommodate all of the staff members including the Order members.

            Once they were in the office their meeting began.  The first thing the adults discussed was whether the information they heard from Hermione about Harry's nightmare.  They all agreed that since the Dark Lord was back, they would take Harry's dream seriously.  Severus informed them that he hasn't heard of the Voldemort making any plans on attack the school, but he reminded them that he doesn't trust him that much right now.  So he could've been planning to attack the school, for a while now if Harry's dreams are true.  This didn't ease everyone's nervousness, so they started discussing what they could do to protect the school.  The teachers agreed that they would not tell the students and pretend that everything was perfectly normal as much as possible, while they prepared.  The question of Aurors coming to the school to help protect it, came up but they didn't hold much hope for that.  Since the Aurors work for the Ministry, they report under the Minister and if he notices them asking for Aurors he might get suspicious.  And there was the possibility that a Death Eater might report to Voldemort of what they were doing and he might move ahead of his schedule and attack before they arrive.  But Moody, Fletcher, and Mr. Weasley said that they would go back to the Ministry and try to get some Aurors to come to the school, without arousing to much attention.  Dumbledore thanked them and wished them luck.  They decided that they should check to see how Harry's friends are doing since it was already well pass midnight.

            Ron just sat there in his chair looking at his friend, Harry.  He didn't know what to think, especially after hearing what he was keeping from everyone about his nightmare.  He never thought that Harry would hide something that painful and serious from him and Hermione.  But he knew that's how Harry was, he always keep his pain and secrets carefully hidden, unless it was really big than they would notice something.  But he would still deny it.  So Ron just continued staring at Harry wondering how much pain was he enduring to keep everyone safe.

            Hermione was on Harry's hospital bed laying next to him, watching him carefully.  She too never realized just how painful Harry's nightmares were; she knew that they were bad, but never to the degree that she witnessed.  Seeing everyone you ever knew killed and murdered before you, and then all of them blaming you for their deaths would be traumatizing to anyone.  But it was Harry who was experiencing these things.  Hermione couldn't imagine how he felt every time he closed his eyes or how he felt see the bodies and then walk around the school everyday and see the same people alive and enjoying life.  Hermione slowly ran her fingers through his long hair, hoping to comfort his pain even though he was asleep.

            Just than the adults came out of Madam Pomfrey's office, and gathered around Harry bed again.  Dumbledore told them to head back to the quarters, since it was already late into the night.  After everyone left Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones that didn't leave the room.  They remained silent for a few minutes, as they watched Harry chest raise and fall steadily.

            "Ron?  Hermione?"  Dumbledore called softly getting their attention.  "It's very late right now and it's already early Friday morning, I think you two should bead back to your dormitories."  He raised his hand to stop them from protest before they could say a word.  "I know two want to stay here with Harry, but it would be best that you try to get some sleep.  If what Poppy said was true, than it is unlikely that Harry would be awakening up anytime soon so he won't be going anywhere.  Please go back to your dormitories and rest?  If he wakes up at anytime I will go and retrieve you."  Ron and Hermione seemed to be thinking it over which didn't bother Dumbledore at all.  After about a minute of pondering Ron stood up and nodded to Dumbledore and Sirius.  He turned his attention to Hermione to see what she decided.  Hermione really didn't want to leave Harry, but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good if she stayed up all night and didn't try to get some sleep.  Harry would probably scold her if he found out what she did; this brought the smallest of smiles on her face.  She knew that Harry would do that, since he didn't like people worrying about him.  Hermione slowly sat up and moved herself off of Harry's bed.  She turned around and looked at him carefully making sure that he was as comfortably as possible.  Lowering her head to his she kissed his forehead, and stood up again.  She turned around slowly started walking to the door with Ron following right behind her.

            After Ron and Hermione left the Hospital wing, there was only Dumbledore and Sirius left in the room.  Dumbledore sighed heavily and took a seat next to Harry's bed.  Dumbledore removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, while Sirius walked over to stand next to Harry's bed.  Both of them were thinking of what had happened just from yesterday afternoon, with Harry's mysterious magical surge to finally discovering what he had been hiding from them about his nightmare.  It was far too much to take in and think about within one night.  Dumbledore put his glasses back on and checked the time.  Breakfast was going to be served in just under fives hours, and right now there was no way possible that he was going to be able to fall asleep now.  So both Dumbledore and Sirius stayed by Harry's bed to watch over him.  Several times he groaned a little and shifted a bit in the bed, but he remained asleep, which both the men were grateful for since Harry really needed it.

            "I guess it was a good thing that Hermione did the Dream Meld spell.  If she hadn't we might have never known what Harry was keeping from us."  Sirius said breaking the moment of silence.

            "Yes, it is.  But I'm not so sure if the results are better than if we never knew."  Dumbledore replied.

            "What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

            "What she described to us would traumatic for anyone.  If you saw the murders and deaths of your entire school as she has through Harry's dreams, wouldn't you be traumatized?  Harry has been through so much he's almost used to it, not that it's a good thing.  But for someone like her I'm not so sure.  Nobody has really ever experienced what Harry goes through in his nightmares and the few of us who do know from watching him and from what little he tells us, it is very terrifying.  I fear Ms. Granger will be needing sometime to get over what she saw in the dream, since she visually experienced it."  Sirius now saw what Dumbledore meant, he couldn't imagine the sort of things that Hermione saw, it certainly must have been very graphic since while she was telling everyone about it she had to paused a few moments. / _I guess trying to remember things like that can be very traumatizing. _/ He thought to himself for a moment.

            "Sirius can I ask you something?" asked Dumbledore softly, looking up at Sirius.  Sirius nodded seeing that this was going to be a sensitive topic.  "Do you think that Harry might have came to us earlier if he knew about me?"  Sirius was surprised that this was what his old Headmaster wanted to talk about.  True he himself never knew that Albus Dumbledore was the grandfather to Harry Potter 'The Boy who Lived' his godson, til after he escaped from Azkaban.  He found out after having a meeting with Dumbledore some time after Harry's third year, he was a shocked to say the lease.  He asked him why he never told Harry before, and why he just didn't take him instead of leaving him with his muggle relatives.  Dumbledore never gave him an answer, but Sirius wasn't going to push him anymore since he respected his privacy.  Sirius pondered for a moment before answering.

            "Truthfully, Albus.  I really don't know.  In some way it might have, but somehow I really don't think so.  He would much rather burden the pain of keeping things like this nightmare from us, than having us worry.  You know how he is, sometimes I think he's too noble for his own good."  Sirius answered sadly looking at Harry, and seeing the result of the burden and pain that his godson carries.

            "I wish I did tell him.  We might have been able to avoid this.  But I'm not certain I should tell him now, or at least not until things settle down."  Dumbledore replied, turning away from Harry feeling ashamed.

            "You don't know if he would've told you, even if you did tell him.  Albus, you did what you thought was right.  You wanted to wait for the right time to tell Harry.  But as I see it there is never going to be the 'right time'.  I suggest that when Harry does wake up you tell him right away."  Sirius said encouragingly, as he turned around to with him since he had never seen Albus like this before.

            "But won't he be upset, when I tell him that I'm his grandfather?"  Dumbledore asked worriedly.  The air in the room suddenly seemed to become very tense and filled with a strange power, but he ignored it dismissing it as him being nervous.

            "Yes, that's a possibility.  But I'm sure that after he settles a bit and after you explain your reason that he'll understand.  Don't worry so much."  Sirius said trying to sound optimistic.  All glass windows in the Hospital wing suddenly exploded with a resounding **BOOM**.  Dumbledore and Sirius dropped to the ground to cover themselves from the flying shards of broken glass flying everywhere.  After all the glass that was flying around in the Hospital wing settled on the floor, both Dumbledore and Sirius slowly pulled themselves up both wondering, '_What in Merlin's name just happened?_'.

            "Both of you have a lot of explaining to do." Said an angry cold voice behind them, a voice that they were all too familiar with, it was Harry's voice.  Both of them went very pale as they slowly turned around.  Their eyes came to see Harry was setting up on his bed staring at them.  Harry's face was contorted showing angry and they could see in his eyes so many emotions on it, there was no way to count them all.  His looked very tired, as he still had the dark circles under his eyes.  His face was slightly pale from not eating in the past few days, and his clothes sagged a bit on his shoulders.  Finally his face settled to one of angry.

************************************************************************

            Harry could feel himself slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.  His eyes felt suddenly heavy and his body felt so exhausted, but his mind felt woke awake unlike his body.  He could feel himself in a reasonable soft bed and he recognized the smell of the place.  / _Great!  I back in the Hospital wing.  I should just move in here already, I'm certainly in here enough times._ / He growled to himself, he didn't try to move since his body didn't appear to be complying.  So he tried to remember what the strange 'vision' he decided to call it was about.  / _Oh no, I turning into that old bat Trelawney.  That can't be good?  But that was certainly weird._ /

            Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the voices of Professor Dumbledore and Sirius.  / _What are they doing here?_ / Harry decided that he wouldn't show that he was awake, he always wondered what people talked about as he slept.  So he just kept still and listened to their conversation.  Which turned out to be a bad idea as he heard them talk about what Hermione did involving the Dream Meld spell.  Harry was needless to say shocked that she would do something like that.  / _Why did Hermione do that?  She had absolutely to right to do that!_ /  Harry thought angrily, but something in his mind wasn't really angry with her.  He did worry a lot of people by not telling anyone.  And it kept reminding him that at least now they know.  But Harry wasn't listening to that part of his mind.  / _How could they do this to me?  I trusted them and they do this.  They just went ahead like I'm an exhibit that they can just go and take a look. _/ He was brought out of his thoughts again as Dumbledore and Sirius continued their conversation.

            Harry heard them talking about something that they were hiding from him.  / _Now what else are they hiding from me?! _/ He heard them talking about what would have happened if they told him earlier, and if they could've avoided him being in the Hospital wing.  / _It's nice to see that they are so concerned about me._ / He though sarcastically.  Than Harry finally heard those words uttered from Dumbledore's mouth, 'But won't he be upset, when I tell him that I'm his grandfather?'  / _WHAT?! _/ Was all Harry could think of when he heard those words, it suddenly seemed like time froze at that moment.  Harry though quickly shook it off; he didn't know whether to be angry, happy, or anything at all.  Then the memories of his life with the Dursley's zipped through his mind.  / _Won't I be upset?  What do they think I'll be?  Of course I'll be!_ / Harry thought harshly as a strange feeling came over him and his body didn't feel tired anymore, and then he heard Sirius's 'cheery' response.  Once Harry heard that he would 'understand' and that he wouldn't be upset, he couldn't take it anymore.  With that he stood up in his bed.  He wasn't even aware that the glass windows in the room shattered, he just watched the two men dropped to the floor.  After they stood up he spoke, "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

************************************************************************

            "Harry you awake!"  Sirius shouted he was surprised since he wasn't supposed to wake up for quite some time.  Harry slowly turned his eyes to him, which were completely devoid of emotion.

            "That much is obvious."  He replied coldly.  He slowly crawled out of bed, completely oblivious to how tired his tired and sore his body really was.  Once he was standing next to his bed he looked directly at the two men.  In his mind these two men were the only ones that he trusted most out of any adults he had ever known.  But right now, he felt so betrayed by them that he couldn't trust anything that they said to him anymore.  First his friends go behind his back and look into his head, and now he finds out that he still has a living relative that didn't even bother to try and take him in.  Dumbledore and Sirius could clearly see in Harry's eyes that he was hurt.

            "Harry?  Let me explain please?" Dumbledore started carefully, as he knew Harry was right now very distressed.  Harry just turned his attention to him.

            "WHY?  WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?  SO YOU CAN LIE TO ME SOMEMORE!"  Harry yelled back angrily.  "I TRUSTED YOU!  I TRUSTED BOTH OF YOU THE MOST!"  He continued.  "I trusted you…" He said again in a much softer voice, as he grabbed a hold of the side of the bed to remain standing.  When Dumbledore and Sirius moved towards him to give him a hand but Harry immediately jumped out of their reach.  When he looked at them again, his face was still expressing his anger but now his eyes had tears in them that were slowly making their way down his face.

            "Harry, let us help you?" Sirius said as he tried again to get close to Harry.  Harry ducked under his arm and was now standing in the middle of the room.

            "No!  I won't listen to any more lies.  I have been lied to enough in my life.  And I don't need anymore or anyone's help."  Harry said in a sadden voice as he slowly backed up towards the door.

            "Harry?  Please?"  Dumbledore tried as he and Sirius cautiously made their way to Harry to calm him down, as they didn't want to startle him.

            "NO!" Harry shouted, and suddenly Dumbledore and Sirius were frozen in their places.  They were unable to move any part of body; it was like they were completely paralyzed.  Both of them were startled by what just happened and quickly turned their eyes to see if the other was in a similar state.  Their eyes widen in shock as they saw each other surrounded by a white glow, they eyes turned back to Harry.  Suddenly Harry turned and ran straight out of the door of the Hospital wing leaving the two men standing in the middle of the room.

            A few minutes after Harry left, Dumbledore and Sirius were suddenly released from their paralyzed state.  They shook their heads to clear their thoughts at what just happened, and to stretch out and kinks they had from standing in that position.  After they were done, they just stared at the spot where Harry was standing.  Both of them knew that this wasn't good.  Too many things were happening for Harry at once, and right now it appeared to them that he might not want to be around anyone.  As it appears that he has lost trust in everyone, even them.  Dumbledore turned to Sirius with a sadden expression.

            "Sirius, please inform the Order of what happened?  While I inform the staff, and Harry's friends when they arrive for breakfast in the Great Hall."  He requested, Sirius looked at him but didn't argue, he knew that Dumbledore was worried about Harry as well.  But neither of them knew where Harry was at the moment and that he probably wants to be left only for now.

            Sirius left and went to inform the Order members, while Dumbledore went to the Staff Quarters.  Dumbledore informed them of what happened in the hospital wing, but chose to leave out about him being Harry's grandfather.  He suspected that Harry probably heard the part of what Hermione and the Dream Meld spell, which would particularly explain his behavior.  The Hogwarts staff were now even more worried as just a few hours ago Harry was in the Hospital wing recovering from his nightmares, and now he was somewhere in the castle alone, and just to top it all off You-Know-Who might be coming very soon to attack the school based on Harry's dream.  Dumbledore asked them to try and act casual, as if nothing was different.  Also as they went about their day to try and keep an eye out for Harry should they see him.  The staff agreed immediately and went to prepare for their lessons for the day.

            During breakfast Dumbledore waited for Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione to arrive to give them the grave news.  Once they arrived and had their breakfast, he called them up and told them what he told the staff.  Hermione got very scared that Harry suddenly ran off hearing about what she did, and figured that he probably wouldn't be very happy right now.  Ron was silent through the conversation, but he was worried also.  Both of them were told to try and go about their day like normal, and not to worry but to also keep an eye out for Harry and to inform a professor should they see him.

            However Ron and Hermione had the hardest time trying to act normal like it was just another day of school.  It was especially hard for Hermione as she was really worried about Harry.  They noticed that the professors were a little tense during their lessons since they heard about Harry's dream about the possible attack, from her.  But nobody saw Harry the entire day even through dinner no one had seen him.  Sirius went around the school as 'Snuffles' trying to pick up Harry's scent but it was no use with all of the students running around the place, and the Marauder's Map no where to be found in Harry's trunk.  During dinner, Dumbledore reminded them that tomorrow was Halloween, and that there was going to be the feast and the dance after it.  All of the students chatted happily about it except Ron and Hermione.  Ron tried to put on a happy face and carry a conversation about it with the rest of the Gryffindors, but Hermione was completely quiet, as she didn't want to talk to anyone except Harry.

************************************************************************

            Harry ran to the Gryffindor tower after leaving the Hospital wing at a sprint not stopping for anything.  He would have ran through the Fat Lady portrait if he didn't yell out the password from down the hall.  He jumped up the stair to the dormitories and grabbed his invisibility cloak, the 'Forbidden Shield book', and the map.  He threw the cloak over himself as he ran back out of the tower; he knew only one place where he would be left only, the Astronomy tower.

            Once he arrived there he threw off the cloak and dropped to his knees and leaned up against the wall.  There he let as much of his pain as he could handle, out and cried.  He didn't know how long he cried only that he must have been a long time as the sun was already moving across the sky.  He wiped his tear stricken face as best as he could.  Suddenly Harry had the usual feeling that he was being watched, he looked around to see if there was anyone else up there with him.  It turned out the Fawkes was standing in front of Harry, from where he was sitting on the floor.  Harry was startle that the phoenix was right there in front of him and nearly jumped out of his skin, but calmed down when he realized it was on Fawkes.

            ^Are you all right?^ The phoenix asked as he tilted his head sideward watching Harry intently.  Harry on the other was staring at the phoenix wondering if he really had lost his mind.  / _Did I just hear Fawkes talk to me?_ /

            ^Fawkes?  Did you just talk to me?^  Harry asked in curiosity, but only to gasp when a quivering note came out instead of a voice.

            ^Yes, Harry I did.^  Fawkes replied, and if was possible for a phoenix it appeared that he smirked.

            ^Fawkes?  How am I able to do this?^ Harry asked again wondering if he really had lost it.

            ^It is one of your new abilities.  One of many that you'll get in time.  Don't you remember back earlier during the summer that you and I had a very small conversation in the Hospital wing?^  The phoenix asked clearly amused by Harry's curiosity.  Harry thought back to that time and could remember vaguely about.  So Harry just nodded to the phoenix, though still very confused at exactly how he was able to understand and talk to Fawkes.  ^Don't worry I know that you are very confused right now.  But everything will be explained very soon.  You just have to be patient.  I am sorry that I cannot tell you more though.  I would gladly tell you more, but I was asked not to tell anything more than I really have too.^

            ^Let me guess your _wonderful_ master Dumbledore told you not to say anything.  Right?^  Harry scowled, remembering that Dumbledore lied to him and he probably had even his own pet phoenix keep secrets from him.

            ^Actually.  No.  It wasn't my master, Albus Dumbledore.  The one who asked that I not tell you, is someone you already now or more precisely someone who you will now in time.^  Fawkes trilled, in amusement.  Harry looked back at the phoenix and a thought popped into his head.

            ^Um?  Fawkes, if I'm able to talk and understand you, how come during the past few nights I didn't?^  Harry asked.  Fawkes thought about how he could answer.  After thinking of an answer, he quickly fluttered into Harry's lap to explain.

            ^I am sorry Harry, but like I said earlier.  I can't tell you anything.  But please trust me in that, everything will be made clear very soon.^  Fawkes replied, his eyes asking Harry to trust him.  Harry stared into his eyes, seeing if there was truth behind what he said.  All Harry found was just that, truth.  Harry decided that they would drop the subject and talk about something else.  After a few more minutes of silence Fawkes spoke up.

            ^You know, Albus really does care for you.^  Harry angry started up again, but it stopped before it reached the boiling point.  Harry sighed heavily.

            ^Yeah right, if that's true why didn't he keep me instead of sending me to live with the Dursleys.^ Harry said harshly, as his eyes started to water.

            ^Harry, I know your hurt.  But he does care for you greatly, and I will not try to explain why Albus did what he did.  That is between you and him.^  The phoenix trilled.  After a minute of thinking, Harry made his decision.

            ^You're right.  I am hurt that he didn't tell me sooner, but I'm sure he has his reasons.  I will talk to him and allow him to explain, but not right now.^  He replied, and Fawkes seemed satisfied with his answered and sang a song to help Harry relax.

            Harry spent the rest of the day up on the Astronomy tower, since it wasn't used during the day for obvious reasons.  Harry just thought about everything that's happened since the start of the term in September.  So many things have happened that, he couldn't believe it.  At about lunchtime Harry stomach gave the biggest growl that anyone could have ever heard.  Harry blushed in embarrassment, as Fawkes seemed a little amused by his stomach since he was sitting right next to it.  He quickly threw the invisibility cloak over himself and made his way to the kitchens.  When he arrived he was plowed by Dobby's tight hug in his midsection.  Dobby informed Harry that the teachers were looking for him, but he asked Dobby to not tell anyone in that he was there.  Dobby was worried why Harry was asking that, but he respect Harry greatly and complied with his requested.  Harry asked if he could have something to drink and fruit to eat.  Since he didn't think he could hold anything like meat down in his stomach.  After Dobby retrieved the items, Harry practically inhaled all of it as he realized that he must have been really hungry.  After finishing Harry felt a lot better at actually having something in his stomach, he thanked Dobby and said good-bye as he left.  But as he turned around in the corner of eye, he could have sworn that saw Dobby smile and 'bow' to him like someone would to a person of great social status almost like royalty.  But Harry just shook it off as nothing and continued out and headed back up to the Astronomy tower.

            The next morning was Saturday, and it was Halloween.  On this particular day Harry was just finishing getting dressed after his 'very' early morning shower.  He had spent the entire day and night up on the Astronomy tower, with Fawkes.  Harry didn't do much except read the Forbidden Shields book and talk to Fawkes about, just about anything ranging from school, quidditch, and how the world is today.  Harry even learned that Fawkes was around even before the Founders of the Hogwarts were, but he wouldn't say anymore on that.  Since apparently Fawkes didn't like being reminded that he's old.  Harry couldn't help but laugh at the phoenix.  Harry made sure that he had everything on especially his phoenix amulet; he grabbed the Forbidden Shield book, and a clock to keep warm during the night before he left, to head back to the Astronomy tower where he knew Fawkes would be waiting for him.  For some reason today Harry felt unusually nervous and jumpy.  He didn't know why but he didn't like it.

            Throughout the day everyone was eagerly awaiting the Halloween feast and dance, later that night.  That is everyone except Ron, Hermione, the Hogwarts staff, and the Order members.  None of them had seen Harry since Thursday night, and they were really starting to worry.  Ron kept reminding Hermione that Harry would be all right and that he'll turn up soon.  However Hermione wasn't as easily convinced, but she kept it to herself as she didn't want to dampen Ron's attempts to cheer her up.

            Finally it was time for the Halloween feast to start, and all the Gryffindors started to head for the Great Hall.  Ron was one of the last to leave and was about to exit the portrait hole, when he noticed Hermione was sitting in one comfy chair in front of the fireplace.  As he went over there, he noticed that Crookshanks was with her sitting in her lap.

            "Hermione?  Are you going to the Halloween feast?"  He asked.

            "No, I don't feel like going.  You go on and have fun, don't let me keep you."  She replied, in a forced cheerful voice.

            "Hermione, just come down to the Great Hall for at least a little while."  Ron encouraged.  But Hermione shook her head; she really didn't feel like having fun.  It just wouldn't be the same without Harry if it were just her and Ron.

            "No, go on already.  I think I'll just stay here, maybe I'll read a book or something."  She said trying to sound convincing.  Ron saw that there was no way of getting her to change her mind, so he nodded and left the common room.  Hermione sat there for about another hour doing absolutely nothing, except staring at the fire and thinking about Harry.  She knew that he was probably angry with her for casting the Dream Meld spell, and looking into his dream.  But she kept reminding herself that she did it to help him and that it was going to be all right.  Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly.  Crookshanks now turned his attention to her, to see what she was thinking.  Hermione looked down at her cat and saw that he was gazing intently at her as if asking, 'what's wrong?'.  Hermione shook her head and started thinking about Harry again.

            "I wonder Harry is right now?"  She asked to no one in particular.  Suddenly Crookshanks jumped off her lap and walked up to the door and scratched it as if trying to get out.  Hermione was a little curious as to why Crookshanks want to go out, but she got up anyway and opened the portrait hole for him.  When he was about halfway through it he clamped his jaws onto the bottom of her pants and tugged.  Hermione was now really wondering what was wrong with her cat.  "Do you want me to follow you?"  She asked looking down at him.  Crookshanks let go and started walking down the stairs.  Hermione figured that, that was a 'yes'.

            Hermione followed closely behind Crookshanks in the corridors, and eventually recognized that the path they were taking was going to lead them to he Astronomy tower.  / _Why is Crookshanks going to the Astronomy tower?_ / She wondered, since the Astronomy Tower was a well known place where couples spend late nights together.  Hermione continued to follow him up the long staircase until finally they were up on the top and onto the Astronomy tower deck.  Crookshanks had already gone through the door and vanished.  Hermione slowly pushed door open slowly not making a sound.  On the deck Hermione could see all of the grounds of Hogwarts, there was a full moon shining brightly in the sky providing more than enough light to see in the dark, and there was gentle cool breeze blowing through.  Hermione slowly started walking around the deck to see where Crookshanks had gone.  When she turned around, she not only saw Crookshanks sitting on the low wall but also Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix.  But what caught her attention was the lone person facing the grounds with his back to her and his long black hair that was in a ponytail slowly moving due to the breeze.  She knew who that person was it was. It was Harry.

            Harry was keeping a watchful eye out on the grounds his instincts told him that something was going to happen tonight, he had a feeling he knew what it was but he was praying that it wasn't that.  He noticed suddenly that Crookshanks was there with him and Fawkes.  Harry smiled at the ginger cat, but something in the cat's eyes told him something else.  He looked curiously at the cat than Fawkes who was next him.  He could see in the reflection of Fawkes's black eyes someone walk out on to the Astronomy deck, he recognized the person instantly, it was Hermione.  Seeing her brought back the conversation he heard exchanged between Dumbledore and Sirius about her casting the Dream Meld spell on him to see into his dreams.  He didn't like what she did and his face darkened a little and turned his attention back to the grounds.

            Hermione hadn't said anything as she just stared at Harry, wondering why he was here of all places.  While at the same time she was mentally kicking herself, for not guessing that Harry was hiding here, after all why would you look for a person here at a place where couples come.  Harry sensing that Hermione wasn't going to start, he decided he would.  "What are you doing here, Hermione?"  Not turning around to face her.

            Hermione was startled that he knew that she was there behind him and the cold voice he used.  She didn't know what to say at that moment.  Whether to ask if he was all right or apologize for casting that spell.  Finally Hermione just took a deep breath, "I was worried about you."  Silence.

            "That's nice.  It's so nice to see people worried about me, especially when I can trust them.  You know trust, don't you Hermione.  'Trust' is the something that friends are suppose to have amongst themselves, where you could share your secrets with, and at the same time trust them _not_ to go snooping around in their head."  Harry responded coldly.  Hermione cringed at how Harry's voice was, she could tell that he wasn't too happy with what she did but she had to explain herself.

            "I know Harry.  I am sorry that I cast that spell, to see what you were dreaming about.  But I was worried about you.  Every time I saw you, you looked scared and in pain.  I wanted to help you get through with whatever you were dreaming about, that's why I cast that Dream Meld spell.  I thought if I saw what you were dreaming about I could, help you."  She replied, however quivering at the end as she remembered the nightmare.

            "Yeah, you wanted to help me.  You wanted to see what I was dreaming about, and you got it.  Now I bet you wish that you didn't cast the spell."  Harry said, his tone now void of emotion.  "Right?"

            Now Hermione was uncertainly on how to answer that question, since 'yes' her brain was telling her that wished she didn't cast that spell, but her heart was telling her that she did it because she cared.  She didn't even notice that during their short exchange of words that she was slowly towards Harry, because when she looked up she was right behind him.  However Harry didn't acknowledge her presents, he just continued to stare out on to the grounds.

            "Truthfully.  Truthfully I don't know.  A part of does wish that I didn't cast that spell."  Hermione replied solemnly.

            "See I was right.  You got more than what you bargained for." Harry replied, still not looking at her.

            "Yes, but at the same time I don't regret it.  I did because I really was worried about you.  I cared too much for you to see you suffer like that.  That's why…"  She stopped when she heard Harry laughing.  Hermione stared at Harry wondering what was so funny.  Harry leaned forward on the wall in front of him placing his hands as if to support himself.  Hermione was now confused as to what Harry was doing and feeling right now, she stepped to stand beside him facing him.  She couldn't see his face and his laughter slowly died down, but he still didn't face her.

            "You cared about me?  Why?  Why should anyone care about me?"  Harry asked suspiciously.

            "Harry, I do care about you.  And everyone cares about you, that's why we want to help you.  That's why Dumbledore…"

            "DON'T!  Don't you dare say he cares about me, because he doesn't!"  Harry interrupted.

            "Harry, what are you talking about?  Of course he cares about you."  She started but was interrupted again.

            "No, he doesn't Hermione.  I have had even of his lies."  A small sob escaped his mouth, but he was determined not to cry.  But he was slowly losing the battle.  "I lied to me Hermione, he's kept a secret from me my entire life.  One that could've made my life a lot less painful and miserable."  Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore could have kept from Harry that would make him like this.  She looked down at the stonewall that Harry was leaning on and noticed with the help of the moonlight.  There was collection of wet spots on it, like rain drops but it wasn't raining.  It was than that she realized that it was teardrops, Harry was crying.  Finally it was than that Harry turned to look at her.  Hermione saw that Harry appeared to have been crying for quite a while, his eyes showed pain and sadness.  Harry eyes connected with hers, "And you know what else?  To top it all off Sirius knew about it."  More tears started to come down, and Harry finally couldn't take it anymore and freely cried, collapsing to the ground with his head in his hands.

            Hermione didn't know what to do, till suddenly the scene in Harry's nightmare where he was in this exact position taking all the blame of everyone's death flashed in her mind.  She had never seen him cry like this, she had always seen him as the brave one, and he never let his emotions out that much, he always kept them hidden.  She did the first thing that she thought that would comfort him to show that she did care about him. She quickly kneeled down beside him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to show that she did care.

            Harry at first didn't know what to do when he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him.  He wanted to push her away, but something was stopping him.  Harry felt that nobody cared about him; as far back as he could remember the Dursleys drilled this idea into his head.  Till Hagrid finally showed up that faithful day, and told him what he really was.  Since that day he felt like he really belong somewhere and people cared.  But this believe was seriously put to the test like second year, when everyone thought he was the heir to Slytherin all because he could talk parseltongue.  And then there was last year when many people thought entered himself in he Triwizard Tournament even Ron didn't believe him.  Ron didn't even care until after the first task when he had to challenge the Horntail dragon.  And there's was how everyone believed it was his destiny to stop Voldemort, or at least those who believe that he returned.  It was starting to feel like he was just a 'weapon'.  He was there just to fight and defeat the dark wizard and than later forgotten, that was what he was starting to feel like since so many people were expecting so much of him.  And now he finds out he has another living relative, one of the few adults that he ever trusted in his life, Albus Dumbledore.  He still had a hard time accepting what he heard Albus Dumbledore was his grandfather.  His own grandfather couldn't even tell him the truth about who he really was.  It was than that Harry finally believed that nobody cared, but here was Hermione trying to show she did care.  His arms moved from his face and ever so slowly wrapped themselves around Hermione.  Silently he thanked her for caring and he forgave her as all of his angry towards her casting the Dream Meld spell disappeared.

            Hermione was startled for a second when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist but didn't show it.  She knew Harry need someone there right now just to hold him and for him to hold, and she wasn't going to stop him.  She was going to allow him as much time as he needed.  Both of them held each other a quite a while before either of them moved.  After Harry calmed down a bit he sat up and leaned against the wall, and Hermione sat next to him up against the wall as well.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, with care showing in her eyes.  Harry looked at her, to see the care in her eyes and he smiled.  But he wasn't ready to tell anyone about Dumbledore being his grandfather; he wanted to talk to him about it first before he told anyone else.

            "No, at least not yet anyway.  But I will in time."  Harry replied softly.  Hermione could tell that Harry was touched by her concern from his smile.  It was the first real smile that she had seen in a while, and she knew from what he said that he would tell her no matter what.  Hermione returned his smile and nodded in understanding.  Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a while, completely lost in them as everything around them seem to have dissolved away.  Fawkes flapped his wings, which brought them out of their peaceful gaze.  Harry and Hermione blushed a little when they realized that they were staring at each other, but neither of them saw the others face.  Harry stood up and Hermione followed.

            "Harry, have you been here everyday?"  Hermione asked breaking the silence.  Harry gave a small smile at her question.

            "Yes, I came up here every night since that night of the Quidditch game party."  He replied.  "At the time I was angry about what I thought about you and Ron.  And I had a lot of other things on my mind, which I sure you know now."  He looked at Hermione knowing.  She nodded knowing that he was talking about the nightmare.  "Truthfully I don't know why I chose this place.  I guess with the open night sky and the cool air around me, I just felt more at peace here."

            "Do you think we should go down to the Great Hall or head back down to the Gryffindor common room since it's getting late?"  Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

            "No I want to stay up here a while longer."  Harry answered shaking his head, as he sat down on the wall, where Fawkes and Crookshanks were still sitting.  "But you can go back if you want to.  Don't let me keep you?  By the way why aren't you down at the Halloween feast or by now the dance?"  He asked.

            "I didn't want to go.  I was to worried about you to feel like having fun."  She answered, truthfully.  Harry smiled at her again, and she blushed slightly at his smile, as she couldn't help it.

            "Thank you."  He replied.  He turned his attention back to the school grounds again and silenced returned.  A few more minutes passed with Harry and Hermione standing on the Astronomy tower deck.  Harry looking out on the grounds like a scout, and Hermione watching him with a smile.  She was happy to see that her and Harry are okay again.  She wanted to tell her about her feelings for him badly, but she knew that he was going through a lot right now.  She wasn't sure if it was just a simple crush that she had for him, or if it was something more.  And she knew from Ron that Harry had feelings for her, but that couldn't have changed with everything that has happened since that night.  At the same time Harry was thinking about the same thing, as Hermione.  But for him it was about the way that he acted towards her, that he wasn't sure if telling her was a good idea.

            A cold breeze blew pass the tower deck, and Hermione shivered from it.  Harry noticing that she was shaking stood up for a moment from the wall to remove his clock, before sitting back down.  He pulled Hermione to him and wrapped her in the already warm cloak snuggly, before wrapping his arms around her to help her get warm.  Hermione was a little surprised that Harry didn't remove his arms from around her at first, but when he didn't she didn't complain.  She sighed from the gentle warmth as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and laid her head on his chest.

            Harry was needless to say surprised, by what she was doing but he liked it.  He felt happy holding Hermione close to him and her doing the same.  It reminded him of the unicorn ride in Hagrid's class, as it felt good to be held by her.  Harry moved one arm down to her waist to pull her closer while his other one held her head to his chest gentle running his hand over her hair.  Both of them closed their eyes in content simply enjoying each other's embrace and warmth they were giving.  As they stood there in each other's arm not having a care in the world, Fawkes and Crookshanks were watching with a smile on their faces, if that was possible for the two animals.

            It was some time later before either of them started thinking about anything again.  / _I like this being in his arms.  No, that doesn't sound right.  No, I love this.  I love the way he holds me, so gentle and warm.  I love hi…_ / Hermione thought, as her eyes shot open.  It was then that she realized that it wasn't a simple crush that she had for him.  No, she had fallen for her best friend, Harry Potter.  Hermione made the decision to tell him than, even if he didn't fell the same.

            At the same time Harry was thinking the same thing. / _She always been there for me, and I couldn't never ask more of her.  And now here she is in my arms, and I couldn't be happier.  I love you, Hermio…_ / Harry thoughts stopped when he said that to himself.  He realized that he had fallen for his best friend, Hermione Granger.  He was brought out of his train of thought when Hermione started to move but still remaining in their embrace.  He looked down to see her looking intently up at him.

            "Harry, there's something I have to tell you."  She said nervously looking back down.  " Harry, I…"  She stopped.  "I…  I…. I lo…" She tried again, but for some reason she just couldn't get the words to come out, even though she wanted to say them.

            Harry noticing that she wanted to say something important, he waited patiently.  But every time she tried she would start to stutter, which she never did.  Harry slowly moved his hand and gentle cupped her chin and made her look at him.  He looked directly into her eyes.  "Hermione, what is it that you want to say?" he asked tenderly.

            Hermione couldn't help but melt at the sound of his tender voice and gentle eyes looking back at her.  She brought her head back down on his chest again, and whispered.  "I love you."

            Harry's brain seemed to suddenly stop from functioning for a few seconds and his heart skipped a few beats.  He couldn't believe what he just heard, Hermione loved him and it didn't sound like 'love' as in friends.  / _Did I just hear her correctly?  She loves me.  Can she really love me?_ / Harry's memory recalled all the times she was there for him like last year.  Than it played when they were riding the unicorn how she held on to him, and when she fell off the unicorn on to him and nearly kissed until the unicorn interrupted them.  And just earlier this when they held each other.  / _Yes, she does and I love her._ / Harry thought happily.  Hermione who was waiting for Harry's reaction to what she said.  But when she didn't receive any she feared that he didn't have the same feelings and moved out of their embrace keeping her eyes on the ground.

            "I'm sorry for telling you that I love you, Harry.  But I wanted you to know.  Even though you don't feel the same for me.  I hope we can still be…" Hermione stopped when Harry pulled her back into the embrace.  She didn't know what to do at first, but melted again into the warm embrace from Harry.

            "Hermione?" Harry called softly.  They separated a little bit so they could look at each other.  Harry smiled brightly at Hermione.  "Hermione, there's something that I have to tell you also?"  She could see the happiness and love in his eyes, and she knew instantly that he did share her feelings.  But she needed to hear those words, and she smiled back at him in anticipation.  Harry continued to smile at her, seeing that she knew what he was about to say.  "Hermione, I…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

            Harry screamed and clamped both of his hands on his forehead, and shutting his eyes tight.  It felt like someone thrust a white-hot poker into his forehead, and his skull was about to be split open.  He collapsed deck floor still clutching his forehead and screaming.  Hermione jumped back when Harry screamed in her face and was about to yell at him for doing that, but stopped herself when she saw his was clutching his scar.  / _Oh no! _/ She quickly ran to his side and tried to help him but she didn't know what to do.  Finally after about a minute Harry stopped screaming and started breathing normally with sweat running down his face and his eyes remained closed.  "Harry, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

            Harry eyes shot opened and sat up instantly.  He quickly looked out at the open school grounds, "Oh no, they're here."  Harry quickly sprinted for the door and disappeared through it leaving a confused Hermione.  She replayed in her head what he just said, than quickly realized what he meant by that.  / _Oh no._ / "HARRY, WAIT?"  She screamed and quickly chased after him.

            Harry jumped the stairs of the Astronomy tower 5 to 6 at a time, and sprinted down the corridors of the school.  Everyone to him was a blur of color, as he pulled out his wand and headed for the Great Hall.  / _I've got to warn the professors!_ / He though as he came up the door leading to the Great Hall.  He rammed himself into the doors throwing them open, and making them bang loudly against the wall on the other side.  He didn't even notice that dance music and those dancing stopped when the doors banged open, with everyone looking at him.  Once he was able to stop himself from falling flat on his face from hitting the doors he shouted, "PROFESSORS!!!"

            Suddenly there was an explosion from outside and the Great Hall shook slightly, making everyone scream.  Dumbledore instantly stood up when Harry appeared at the doors, he could see the fear in his eyes even though they were at opposite ends of the Great Hall.  He was about to ask him what was wrong, when Harry shouted at them to get their attention and then with explosion outside, he knew instantly what was happening.  All the students started running round scared, and he and the other professors gathered around him.

            "Professor Sprout!  Professor Sinistra!  Stay here and try to calm the students!  The rest of you follow me!" Dumbledore ordered.  He turned around see where Harry was, but couldn't see him anywhere however he had a feeling he knew where he was going.  He and the other professors made their way through the students quickly, and when they got to the door saw Hermione coming down the hall.

            "Professor?!  Where's Harry?"  Her voice clearly showed she was afraid for him.  They could hear the sound of two heavy doors slamming closed together coming from down the hall, and Dumbledore knew that was the sound of the huge entrance doors.  He immediately broke into a sprint to the doors followed by Hermione and the other professors.

            Harry ran out of the Great Hall, when the students started running around he headed for the entrance hall.  Once outside he pushed the two massive doors closed.  After slamming them shut, he aimed his wand at them and cast the strongest magical locking charm that he knew.  Once that was done, he turned and ran out onto the grounds.  When he was about 20 meters away from the castle he turned around facing the school and took out the Shield book.  He turned the to the page with the Shield of Light.  He followed the instructions after pocketing his wand.  With one hand holding the book, he used the other one to cast the shield.  He chanted it, but nothing happened.  / _Oh no!  Nothing happened!_ / He tried again for the second time but again nothing happened.  Harry was hysterical now as he fell to his knees.  He turned and looked over his shoulder where he could see what looked like 20 figures dressed in black robes running up to the school from the Forbidden forest.  Harry turned to look back up at the school to see the professors had removed his locking charm on the entrance doors and were running towards him with their wands out.  / _No I can't let you fight.  I won't let them harm you or anyone.  _/ Harry sat up straight still on his knees, with determination showing in his face and eyes.  Harry took a deep breath and looked back at the book and raised his hand again.

            "_By the power of my mind_

_            Through the power of my soul…_"  A strong wind started to pick up around Harry and he could feel energy starting to course through him.  And his voice was starting to move with the winds enhancing it, to more like an echo even though he was speaking in a normal tone.

            "_I call upon the Light of my desire_

_            To protect those from evil…_"  The winds continued to pick up and a white light started to appear on the ground a little in front of him.  The light was about six inches in diameter, but the glow from it made it appear even larger.  He could hear both groups of people getting closer to him, he had to finish cast it before he could worry about the Death Eaters.

            Dumbledore and the others were sprinting to where they could see Harry standing and doing something.  As they made their way there, Dumbledore notice the wind picked up, a strange energy build up coming from somewhere, and a voice coming from the wind.  It was than that he noticed Harry reading from a book, and a strange white glow appearing on the ground in front of him.  Dumbledore suddenly feared he knew what Harry was trying to cast, / _Oh Merlin, don't tell me he's casting that shield, please?_ / He only hoped it wasn't that as he increased his speed.

            "_I invoke the Shield of Light!_" Harry shouted that last part of the incantation.  He felt a rush of energy run through his body and out, as he felt like he suddenly had three quidditch practices in a row.

            "HARRY!  NO!"  Dumbledore yelled, but it was too late.

            Suddenly the white light before Harry shot off to his right leaving a trail of white fire behind it.  He watched it speed off and arch as it went further down the grounds disappearing behind the castle from view.  A few moments later it appeared at his left coming back to the same point from where it started off.  Dumbledore and the others were just a few feet from him, when the white light reconnected with its origin point, completing a ring around the castle.  The ring flashed a brilliant white light blinding everyone for a second, before it shot upwards towards the sky forming a cylinder.  It stayed like that for a few moments before the top part of the cylinder started falling inward connecting above the castle forming a perfect dome of white light.  Harry looked at the dome of white light, and he smiled inwardly seeing that the shield worked.  He could see it glimmer against the moonlight, and see waves and ripples of energy passing all over the dome in every direction.

            "Harry?!  Harry, please remove the shield?"  Dumbledore demanded.  Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, Hermione, and most of the professors standing in front of him on the other side of the shield, all trying to make out what the shield was except Dumbledore.  Harry slowly stood up feeling a bit dizzy and tired; leaving the book on the ground, and slowly looked up at him.

            "No, Professor.  I won't lower the shield."  Harry relied firmly.  He could see some of the other professors trying to removed the shield with their wands, and others just staring at it in curiosity.  He looked back at Dumbledore.

            "Harry, please don't do this!  You know what will happen if the shield is up for too long, and you don't lower it."  Dumbledore begged.  But Harry just shook his head slowly and started turning around about to walk down to the Death Eaters.

            "Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked hysterically standing beside Dumbledore.

            "Harry, please?" Dumbledore asked again.  Harry stopped and turned to face them to see them leaning right up against the shield.  He walked right up to the shield.

            "I'm sorry Professor, I won't allow Voldemort to hurt or kill anyone anymore.  Especially those I care about…"  He looked at the other professors, who were looking back at him, than turned his attention to the castle, and then back at Dumbledore. "…or those I love."  This time he turned his attention to Hermione at the last part.  He could see Hermione was now starting to cry; he smiled at her with all his love shining through his eyes.  Harry placed his palm on the shield still looking at Hermione; she too did the same with her palm placing it aligned with his.  He slowly turned around and started walking to the Death Eaters that were now only a few meters away.  Harry ignored those who were calling his name, begging him to stop.

            Finally he was in front of the 20 odd Death Eaters all with their wands out and in the center of them was Voldemort.

            "Ah.  Harry Potter I see you have come to fight us, by yourself no less.  How brave.  Yet how foolish."  He hissed, smiling evilly.

            "Shut up, Tom.  I won't allow you to kill anyone at Hogwarts."  Harry replied firmly gripping his wand tightly.  Voldemort glared at him for using his father's name, but he was going to keep his calm

            "I was going to kill everyone till I've found you but seeing as you're here.  You've saved me the trouble.  How fitting that your death would be on the same night, that I kill your parents.  But I might as well kill them anyway since I'm here."  He hissed again.

            "Shut up!  I won't let you kill anyone here, Tom." Harry spat back.

            "Don't call me that, Potter."  Voldemort scowled at him with his red eyes.

            "Why it's your name isn't it?" Harry asked now seeing that Voldemort hated it.

            "Enough!  I think I'll torture you first before I kill you.  All in front of your friends."  He pointed his wand at Harry.  "Crucio!"  Harry dodged it and fired a stunner at him, but one of the Death Eaters jumped in front of him and took the blow.  At that point half of the Death Eaters moved and started firing curse at Harry.  Harry was thankful for his quickly reflexes thanks to his seeker skills, but he knew that he wasn't going to last for very long.  He continued to fire his own curses at the attacking Death Eaters.

            Dumbledore and the others with him could do nothing but watch as Harry took on the Death Eaters by himself.  By than most of the Order members were there with them watching in horror at what was happening.  Many of them asked why aren't they doing anything, but Dumbledore explained why because of the shield.  He gave them a brief explanation as to what the shield was and even shared the bit of information about how it's powered.  All of them gasped when they heard that and how the only way two ways to bring the shield down was from the caster or when the caster dies, whether by being killed or life force exhaustion.  Also by than half of the students were outside while the other half were still inside but looking out through whatever window they could find.  Of course most of these students were from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, since the Slytherins didn't think it was that serious so they stayed in the Great Hall.  They were all shocked to see a massive dome of light surrounding the castle and a battle ensuing outside it with Harry Potter fighting a bunch of Death Eaters.

            Harry continued to fight the Death Eaters, he had been able to take down five Death Eaters but not with out a few injures from being grazed by a couple of curses.  Also he was starting to get really tired, and he realized that the Shield of Light was now starting to affect him.  He noticed that the fighting and the waiting Death Eaters with Voldemort moved closer to the dome.  Suddenly Harry was hit from behind with the Cruciatus curse by Voldemort.  He fell to the ground, with what felt like thousands of hot knives piercing his bones.  He tried very hard not to scream out in agony, but it was getting hard.  Than the curse was lifted.

            "I think I let you watch us kill everyone in that pathetic school before I kill you.  What do you think, Potter?" Voldemort teased, signaling the rest of the Death Eaters to aim their wands on the dome.

            Harry slowly lifted his head.  He knew they were going to use the Killing Curse, and he still wasn't sure if the Shield of Light would hold up against it.  He saw them raise their wands.  / _No!  I can't let them kill anyone.  I've got to stop them!_ / He struggled to stand up, but he heard them say the words together. "Avada Kedavra!"  The green light shot out of their wands speeding towards the dome.  Everyone in the dome screamed and tried to run away.

            "**_NO!_**" Harry shouted turning his head to the dome as the green light hit the shield, but at that same moment the shield lit up brightly engulfing the Killing Curse and nullifying it.  Everyone inside and outside stared in shock that the Killing Curse was stopped.  They all knew that nothing could stop the Killing Curse, yet somehow this shield did stop it.  Harry could help but laugh loudly, completely forgetting about the pain.  / _Yes!  It worked!  It worked! _/ "You can't hurt them Tom, they're completely protected and safe from you."  Harry continued to laugh.

            Voldemort glared at Harry angrily who was still on the ground.  "Crucio!"  Harry thrashed about in pain but he wasn't going to scream, he wasn't going to give Voldemort the satisfaction.  "I want to hear to scream in pain, Potter.  I want to them to hear you scream in agony."  Seeing that Harry wasn't going to do what he said, Voldemort signaled to join him.  "Crucio!"  They all chorused together.  Harry was now experiencing unimaginable pain from the fifteen or sixteen cruciatus curses on him, it felt like his entire body was on fire, knives were being driven into his bones, and being ripped apart all at the same time.  He was unable to stop himself from screaming no matter how hard he tried, as he thrashed about on the ground.

            Hermione was clearly afraid for Harry, seeing him fight the Death Eaters by himself why maintaining the Shield of Light up to protect everyone and the school.  When she saw the Death Eaters fire the Killing Curse she didn't know what to do, she just stood there.  Than just a fraction of a second before it hit the shield she heard Harry yell, '_NO!_' and then the shield lit up a stopped the curse from killing anyone.  She heard from Dumbledore that the shield's strength is determined by the desire or will power of the caster to protect those within it.  When Hermione saw the supposed unstoppable curse, stopped she was astounded, she realized that Harry's desire to protect everyone must have been immense to by able to stop not just one killing curse but several fired at once.  But now she was showing Harry suffer from fifteen Cruciatus curses on him, she couldn't stand watching him in so much pain and hearing him cry out in agony.  But she knew that she like everyone else, they couldn't do anything until the shield was lowered by Harry, so she could do was cry for him and hope.  / _Please Harry?  Don't die on me, Harry?_ /

            Harry as he continued to thrash about on the ground in pain, as by now bruises and deep cuts were starting to appear on him as a result of the curses on him.  For a brief second in all the pain he swore he heard Hermione plea.  / _Hermione?_ /  Harry was really starting to weaken physically and magically as he was under the curse and the draining from the Shield of Light.  Harry struggle to look at the Shield and noticed the slight change in it, just before everyone else.  / _No! _/ He thought weakly through all the pain.

            The Shield started to dim a bit and flicker as Harry's energy was starting to run low.  Dumbledore, Hermione, and the staff realized that Harry's life and magical energy was starting to waver which meant he wasn't going to last much longer.  Voldemort too also saw the flickering of the dome and quickly surmised the Harry Potter was somehow linked to the protection dome.  He realized that since he's weakening the dome was also.  He smirked knowing.  He removed his curse from him and the other Death Eaters followed.  Voldemort looked at Harry Potter shaking from the effects of the curse.  He looked back up at the dome and surveyed the people watching, till he caught the sight of Potter's mudblood friend, Hermione Granger.  Hermione saw the Voldemort was looking right at her and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

            Voldemort and his Death Eaters were less than 8ft. from the dome's edge, and it continued to dim and flicker slowly.  He smiled knowing that it probably wouldn't be able to stop another barrage of Killing Curses all concentrated on one spot, or what he had in mind at one person.  He turned his attention back to Harry still on the ground.

            "I just figured it out Potter.  You power this protection dome, and somehow you were able to stop the Killing Curse the first time.  But now that you are so weak the dome itself it now weaken as well, which means that it won't be able to this time."  He hissed softly at Harry.  He signaled for the remaining Death Eaters to gather around him, which they did, and gave them their instructions.  Which was on his signal fire the Killing curse at Hermione.

            Unknown to everyone there Harry noticed way off in the distance at the main gate to the castle he could see a large group of people running to them.  Harry at first feared that they were more of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but he would have said something no doubt.  He quickly realized that they probably aurors called by one of the professors earlier; he smiled seeing that help was finally here.  He attention was brought back to Voldemort when he started talking to him again.

            "Well Potter, since your protection dome won't be able to stop all of our curses this time.  I'm going to let you have the pleasure of watching one of your precious friends die before you.  Say goodbye to your mudblood friend."  He spoke in a sinister voice, aiming his wand at Hermione.  Who quickly realized that all of the Death Eaters were also aiming their wands at her.  She was frozen from fright as she could move at all; it was like her legs were glued to that spot.  Then all of them chanted the curse together, "Avada Kedavra!"

            Harry's head snapped upwards despite the sharp pain running throughout his body.  Everything suddenly seemed to slow down as all movement moved like a movie at 20 times slower than that of normal speed.  But Harry minds was working at what felt like 20 times faster.  / _No!  He's going to kill to Hermione!  I can't let him!_ / He thought quickly clutching his wand in his hand.  With strength he didn't even know where it was coming from, he jumped up and ran in front of Shield facing the Death Eaters, and placing himself between Hermione and them.  "**_HERMIONE!_**"

            Hermione saw the massive green light heading towards her, and was unable to move.  Till suddenly from she heard her name being called.  She was about to turn her head to the voice when suddenly the outline of a figure appeared in front of her blocking from the curse.  Everything was happening so fast.  At first she didn't know who it was but whoever it was, was going to take all fifteen Killing Curse head on to protect her.  He instantly realized that it was Harry in front of her.  "**_HARRY!  NOOOOOO!_**"  Harry when he heard her voice smiled and closed his eyes, awaiting death.

            The moment Hermione screamed, she saw the massive green light of the Killing Curse hit Harry dead on but also at that exact moment she along with everyone else was blinded by a immense flash of white light.  When everyone either covered their eyes or turned away from it, Harry was engulfed in a white sphere of energy protecting him from the Killing Curse.  Harry at the moment was very absolute calm and peace, than he felt like he was being pulled somewhere.  If everyone wasn't currently covering their eyes or turned away the would have noticed the sphere of light suddenly shot upwards forming a column of light into the sky.  They would have also noticed that the sky was lit up with the aurora borealis.  A few seconds later the sphere in which Harry was in and the column was gone, along with the strange aurora borealis, leaving no trace of Harry Potter anywhere.

            When everyone was able to see again they saw that everything was still there.  Hermione opened her eyes to see she was still alive and breathing.  Suddenly the silence was broken by Voldemort's evil laughing.

            "Hahahahaha!  Harry Potter is no more!" He cheered out loudly.

            Hermione quickly looked at where Harry was standing, only to see he wasn't there.  The only thing there was a large dark circle on the grass showing that it had been burned.  Hermione couldn't believe it she refused to believe.  / _No.  Harry can't be dead.  He just can't be. _/

            "Now, we'll take care of the rest of you!"  Voldemort hissed happily, raising his wand.  But he was stopped by one of the Death Eaters when he whispered something in his ear.  He turned around to see a group of men heading their way, he figured that they were all aurors and when he turned back to the school he saw all of the professor had their wands out.  He quickly decided that a tactical retreat would be good right now.  / _It's doesn't matter, I did what I want to do. _/ "I'll leave you for now.  I've accomplished what I came here for.  Farewell."  He disappeared followed by the rest of the Death Eaters.

            The professors lowered their wands when the Death Eaters disappeared, sensing that they were safe now.  Everyone's attention turned to the Shield when they heard a flickering sound.  They looked at it to see it slowly fading away, till finally it was gone.  Dumbledore was the first to move raising his hand to where the Shield was previous except to hit something solid, but only came up with open air.  Dumbledore's face turned to one of grave and sadness, as he knew the reason why the Shield of Light faded away.  It only meant that the caster was no longer with them, which meant the Harry was dead.  Hermione quickly ran to the spot where Harry was standing only a few moments ago.  When she got to the center of the black circle, she looked around hysterically for him only to see nothing.  Her vision started to get blurry from the tears starting to form in her eyes.  "**_HARRY?!  HARRY?!  HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?!_**" She called out into the school grounds, until to receive no answer only silence. / _No. No.  No. _/ She thought sadly over and over again to herself, as she fell to her knees crying.

            The aurors had finally made it up to the castle lead by Mad-Eye Moody only to be met with a massive group of sad and crying students and teachers.  He moved up to Dumbledore and asked carefully, "Albus what happened?"  Even though he knew the answer, he didn't understand why everyone was so sad.  Dumbledore didn't give a respond at first, he only looked up to Moody after awhile.  Moody could see the intense emotion in Dumbledore's face all of it sadness, as he was able to see just how old he suddenly appeared.

            "He's gone."  Was Dumbledore's only answer.  Moody was confused as to what Dumbledore meant by that for about a second. He quickly realized that there was someone missing from the group that he would have thought would have been there.  Harry Potter was missing, as he couldn't see him anyway.  He quickly understood why everyone was there way they were.

            Dumbledore slowly walked up to Hermione who was on the ground where Harry was earlier, crying.  He kneeled down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her back.  Hermione looked up to see it was Dumbledore, with her face completely covered in tears.  Her face was asking the question, 'Is he really gone?'  She got her answer from the sorrowful look on his old face and the shaking of his head.  Hermione couldn't handle it anymore as she completely broke down and dove into Dumbledore's open arms for comfort.  That Halloween night was first filled with cheers and fun, but it instantly turned into one of sorrow, loss, and tears.  It was a night that Hogwarts would not soon forget.

************************************************************************

            Harry felt like he was being pulled by a portkey, or at least something that had a similar feeling to it but he wasn't sure.  Finally it stopped when he felt his feet touch the ground again as the light surrounding him slowly disappear.  The bliss and peace feeling that he was experiencing earlier was gone, and everything came back in full force.  The exhaustion and the pain felt 10 times worst than a few moments ago.  His vision was so blurry that he could make out anything, on the fuzzy outline of large objects.  He looked up to see the outline of what appeared to be a castle, which he assumed was Hogwarts.  He also felt the reassure that everyone was perfectly safe and there was nothing to worry about for now.  With that in mind, he eyelids closed and he fell to his knees.  He was so exhausted that he was unconscious before his head even hit the soft grass beneath him.

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

A/N:  I would like to thank Moonlight, The Red Dragons Order, Naia, Fin-Phoenix, crystal wolf, Harry and Hermione's Daughter, Heather, Angelis, fireboltrcr, Mike Potter 2000, cody, prongsjr, solid, Prophetess Of Hearts, E'owyntry the Elf, Princess Hermione, and fefe for review my last chapter.  I hope you enjoy this and review it as well.


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome to Atlantis

**Author's Note**:  Sorry for the delay again.  It just getting harder to find time to type up the chapters.  I'll try to keep updating each chapter at a steady rate, instead of complete random.  Hope you enjoy!

Notation:             /_Thoughts_/

                        ^Phoenixus^    (Works like Parseltongue)

************************************************************************

            King James and Queen Lily ran out the door of their chambers when they saw the young man collapse to the ground on the courtyard, who they suspected was Harry.  As they ran through the halls they could hear the guards in the castle also running out to the courtyard to investigate when happened.  They also heard they names being called asking where they were going, but they ignored them.  By the time they made it outside, they could see a group of guards were already making their way to the mysterious arriver.  However they were ahead of them by only a few seconds so they sprinted across the grounds and finally made it to Harry before the guards.

            Queen Lily was on her knees nest to Harry the instant they were there, while King James was on the other side.  When they first looked at him with his face in the ground and back to them, so they could easily tell that Harry looked like he went through Hell just before he arrived.  The robes he wore were torn a some places, his long hair was a complete mess, and they could see blood coming out of large cuts and gashes everywhere on his body.  King James slowly turned him over so they could get a better look at him.  Queen Lily position herself behind Harry so when he was turned over, his head rested on her lap.  Both of them were shocked, for them it was like looking like into a mirror of King James's younger self only with long hair.  But Harry's face was so deadly pale it looked like he was dead, but the only sign that they had telling them that he was alive was the very slowly and shallow rise and fall of his chest.  The blood from Harry now was starting to stain both of their robes, but neither of them cared at the moment.

            "Your Majesty?  What are you doing here?  Get away from him, he could be an intruder!"  Shouted one of the castle guards drawing his sword along with the others who were arriving also.

            However both the King and Queen were ignoring the their guards request to move away from the stranger.  Lily was at the moment checking on Harry's condition.  She had to try a few times to find his pulse, and when she found it, it was barely there.  She was getting really worried aside from barely finding his pulse, his breathing was still very shallow, more blood was continuing to come out, and his skin was very cold.  She turned her attention to James who was watching her.  "He's getting weaker.  We need to get him a healer now!"  She said fearfully.

            "Alright." He replied comfortingly.  The James looked up at one of the guards closest to him.  "You get back to the castle and awaken the Healer."  He ordered.  However the guards were shocked that their King and Queen were helping the stranger.

            "But your Majesty, you can be serious?" The guard retorted.

            "Do it!"  He ordered, but the guard still didn't move.  "NOW!"  He ordered again, this time letting his frustration and anger with the guard show.  That got the guard moving instantly.  He sprinted back to the castle to follow the King's orders.  James turned his attention back to Lily, who still had Harry's head resting on her lap.  "How is he?"  He asked.

            Lily used her ability of seeing people's auras on Harry.  What she got was barely a glow, as she could faintly make it out.  "I don't know.  There's something else wrong with him, aside from the obvious injuries.  There something else too, I don't know what though.  I can see his aura is very weak almost none existent, and it's getting weaker.  He's dying James."  Lily answered, the fear was clearly showing in her eyes and voice.

            "Come on, I'll carry him.  We need to get him inside to the Healer to check him."  James replied, and Lily nodded in agreement.  Both continued to ignore the protest from the castle guards as James moved to Harry's side as he slipped his arms under Harry's body and carefully lifted him.  Harry's wand fell out of his hand, but Lily picked it up.  Seeing that they were ready both of them hurried back to the castle's Hospital wing.  James was very careful when he was running through the castle carrying Harry, he wasn't sure if there were other injuries because if there were than he didn't want to aggravate them more.  Just as they were nearing the entranceway to the Hospital wing, Lily quickly increased her pace to open the doors before James so he could just run pass without stopping.

            The Elven Healer had just finished setting up her things, wondering why she was awakened at this hour of the night for.  Since she wasn't told much by the guard that had rudely waken her up.  At that moment King James and Queen Lily burst through the doors, the King carrying what appeared to be a male youth.  She instantly saw that the he was bleeding as his clothing was strained with blood, and he looked a complete mess.  She immediately let her Healer training take over.

            "Good heavens!  Quickly bring him here!"  She ordered, pointing to a nearby bed.  James moved swiftly over to the bed the Healer was pointing too.  He gently laid Harry down, and he moved out of the way to stand next to Lily so the Healer could do her job.  The Healer moved to inspect the young man's condition.  But stopped for a second stopped when she saw his face.  / _What the?!  He looks just like the James?_ / She quickly looked at him and then back at the young man in the bed.  There was no denying it; the young boy in the bed definitely looked like the James, however she knew that the King had no children.  But she pushed all this to the back of her mind to think about later.  She placed her right hand on Harry's forehead not even noticing the scar and was shocked to feel his skin so cold, but she kept her hand there.  While with her other she pulled out a green crystal shard that was about five inches long from her pouch, gently holding it holding it over him.  She started to concentrate her magic though her right hand to check his physical condition, while slowly moving the crystal shard over his body to check for his magical condition.

            James and Lily watched as the Healer did her work, hoping that she could save Harry.  Everyone knew that Elves were the absolute best in Healing magic amongst other things, and if they couldn't save someone with it than there was very little hope.  But they only got more worried when they saw her face contort to one of fear, as the crystal shard was pulsating madly.  They knew that if the crystal was doing something like that, that meant there was definitely something wrong.  The Elven Healer stopped suddenly breathing heavily, and they could tell she was afraid of something.

            The Elven Healer had to stop suddenly when she discovered three things, all of which were very bad.  The first two things was his life energy and magical energy both were dangerously low.  But the last thing was what concerned her the most.  She sensed the linger energy of a powerful curse that was on him which was still causing great pain to him.  But not just one, she sensed several were on him and from what she could tell it was over a dozen at least.  She quickly pulled out a small clear crystal sphere, and placed her right hand above Harry's chest.  She closed her eyes and started softly chanting in Elvish.  Slowly a black mist started seeping out of Harry's body from all over and made its way to the crystal sphere in her hand.  It was a good five minutes later before the last of the black mist stopped coming out of Harry's body.  She wanted to make absolutely certain there weren't any curses left in his body before she started to heal his wounds.

            Once she was certain there were no curses left, she opened her eyes to see the once clear crystal sphere was completely filled with the dark black mist that she had ever seen in her life.  She was also sweating a bit on her forehead from the concentration she had to do, to ensure that all of the curses in Harry's body were out.  She set the crystal sphere down and started checking how his physical injuries were.  But she wasn't getting really anywhere with Harry's robes still on.  She turned to the King and Queen who were still there watching her.  "James?  Lily?  Can you help me remove his robes and shirt so I can heal his wounds?"  She asked.

            They nodded and moved over to the other side of the bed to stay out of the Healer's way.  They quickly but carefully removed Harry's outer robes and then his shirt.  However as they unbuttoned the top part of his shirt all three stopped suddenly.  They were all staring at a beautiful gold and silver chain necklace around his neck, but more at the gold and silver phoenix amulet resting on his chest shining brightly in the torch light.  Lily unconsciously placed a hand over the phoenix amulet that was around her necklace under her robes.  All three knew that only the Lily had the gold and silver phoenix amulet and they had seen it, so they knew what it looked like.  Yet here was another one, though only James and Lily knew Harry was from another time they were still shocked to see he had the phoenix amulet.  Only the two of them knew the secret to the phoenix amulet.  However they were brought out of the thoughts when the Healer resumed takes Harry's shirt off, and they continued to help.

            All three were shocked to see that Harry was so skinny and there were bruises and cuts all over him, most of the bleeding had stopped by than.  James and Lily could only wonder what he must have been through before he somehow arrived.  The Healer was confused at the state of the youth, as he looked no older than 15 or 16 years of age but from what she could tell he'd appeared to have been in a major battle for his life, judging by his injuries and the amount of dark curses he had on him.  Once they were done James and Lily moved back and sat on the bed next to Harry's to watch, but still remaining out of the Healer's way.  She grabbed a pink potion from a tray sitting next to her, as it was a potion that would help disinfect any open wounds.  After opening the bottle, she poured a few drops of the pink liquid on to each of his open wounds.  Normally the person would feel a slight burning sensation from it, but since Harry was completely out of it he didn't react at all.  After corking the bottle, the Healer opened another pouch on her other side and pulled out a red spherical crystal ball about the size of a ping-pong ball.  She set it in her left hand and raised her right over Harry's chest.  Closing her eyes she started to concentrate again while whispering a healing spell.  The tiny red crystal ball started to glow a gentle red and her hand also glowed yellow a bit.  Slowly the two colors mended together and an orange glow appeared around Harry's entire body.  His visible wounds started to disappear leaving only thin scars on where the cut used to be.

            It was another 10 minutes before the Elven Healer stopped her healing treatment.  Placing the red crystal ball back into her pouch.  She waved her hand over Harry's body while whispering a cleansing spell, this one removing all the remaining blood and dirt that was on him. She pulled a blanket that was neatly folded at the foot of the bed over Harry and laid it on him to keep him warm as he slept.  Taking a seat next to Harry's bed she relaxed taking a deep breath of let it out slowly.  King James and Queen Lily took this as a sign that she was done and approached her.

            "Arlia how is he?" Lily asked first, sitting on Harry's bedside taking his hand.

            "I'll be perfectly honest with you, Lily.  I'm surprised that he was even alive by the state you two brought him in here.  I have never seen someone like that and still be alive.  But I am happy to tell you, yes, he'll live."  Arlia answered after staring at Harry for a moment, contemplating on how his initial condition was.  James and Lily breathed a sigh of relief, after realizing they been holding their breath.  Arlia always address the King and Queen by their first name, since they were good friends for a long time and they never like the formalities.  She only called them by their title when in the presence of others.  Finally her curiosity set in.  "Um… Lily, may I ask?  Who is this young boy?"

            "His name's Harry, Harry Potter."  Lily replied.  "What was his condition like when we brought him in, Arlia?"  Arlia hesitated before answering remembering what Harry's condition was like when they brought him in.

            "Well… At first glimpse it looked like he was in a major battle, based on the injuries he had.  He had multiply bruises and cuts all over his body and there was probably more a lot more that we didn't see.  Thankfully there were no broken bones.  He also lost some blood, but his body should be able to produce more to replace it in time.  However his life energy and magical energy are extremely low, almost completely drained.  How that happened I don't know.  If it had been any lower he wouldn't be alive right now, but because it was so weak his blood flow was slowed down.  It's probably because of that that he didn't bleed to death.  I healed all of his wounds but there will be scars unfortunately.  But he should make a full recovery in time I really don't know how long it will take though.  There was only one thing that I couldn't heal.  It's that scar on the center of his forehead, the one that's shaped like a lightning bolt.  Other than that some rest and good food, a lot of it I might add is all he'll need."  Arlia concluded.  She sensed that it was an old scar and was probably with him for quite some time but couldn't understand why it didn't heal over like normal or even with her magic.

            "Don't worry Arlia that scar will never heal properly.  It will stay like that for probably the rest of his life.  He's had it since he was year old."  Lily said sadly, brushing some of Harry's lose hair away from his forehead getting a clear view of his scar.     "What I don't understand is why he looks like you, James?  Also how did he get here?"  She asked, looking at them for an explanation.  Lily and James looked at each other for a moment before answering.

            "We can't tell you that right now Arlia.  But don't worry we'll tell you in time, I want to make sure that Harry shows some progress in recovering.  I hope you understand, Arlia?" Lily asked.  Arlia wasn't offended at all; she trusted Lily and she knew that she would tell her in time.  So she nodded caught James trying to stifle a yawn.

            "I think both of you should get some sleep.  It's really late.  And don't worry about Harry, if anything happens I come and fetch you."  Arlia suggested.

            James and Lily knew that they could trust Arlia so they nodded and slowly made their way to the door.  After leaving the Hospital wing they made their way to their bedchambers.  Ignoring the questions the castle guards' questions.  Once they were there, they changed into their sleep attire and fell asleep the moment they head hit the pillows.  Meanwhile Arlia made one more check up to see how Harry was doing.  Seeing that he was doing all right, Arlia left a special diamond shaped crystal on the table next to Harry's bed to monitor his physical and magical condition before turning in herself for a good night's rest or at least what was left of it.

************************************************************************

            It had a week since Harry arrival in the Atlantis castle courtyard that night.  Rumors had spread throughout the entire castle about Harry, ranging from him being a dark wizard to an assassin.  Needless to say James and Lily did not like the direction the rumors were heading.  However everyday both of them went to visit Harry in the Hospital wing to see how he was doing.  Arlia was happy to report that he was recovering slowly but fine yet still hadn't awakened yet.  She suspected that he should awake within a few days, since his life energy level was going up.  James and Lily were glad to see that Harry was going to make it, but in the back of their minds they were unsure of how he would react to them.  But every night they would visit, Lily would sit on one side of his bed holding his hand while James sat on the other.

            One day James and Lily were having breakfast with the 12 council members.  After it was finishing; one of the advisors cleared his throat to get the King and Queen's attention.  "Excuse me, your Majesty, your Highness?  But I was wondering what you plan on doing with that assassin in the Hospital wing?"  He asked curiously.  Both James and Lily was taking a sip from their respective goblets when they question was asked, and they almost gagged on it.  After getting their breath back, they looked at the council.   The council itself consisted of the Royal advisors and Atlantian Generals; all were of mix of normal and magic folk.

            "We're going to do nothing, and he's _not_ an assassin." Lily said firmly, putting emphasis on the 'not'.  The council members were confused on why the Queen was defending him, as they didn't know anything about him.

            "But your Highness, surely you can't be serious?  We don't know anything about boy." he replied back, receiving nodding agreements from the rest of the members.

            "I am very serious.  And his name is…"  Lily started but stopped when the door to the Hall were forced open banging against the wall.  Arlia was standing there almost out of breath, as she appeared to have been running.  James and Lily immediately stood up and instantly guessing the reason she was there, while the other members stared at her in confusion.

            "Arlia!  Is he?" Lily asked, hopefully.

            "No, not yet.  But…  I don't know; you have to see this."  Arlia replied running up to them and grabbing their arms.  She practically dragged them out of the room, leaving the council members still sitting in their seats.  They were about to follow before King James ordered them to stay where they were.

            James and Lily couldn't understand anything that Arlia was saying as they ran through the castle.  None of it was making any sense.  They finally reached the Hospital wing and Arlia pushed the door open.  She continued to drag them into the room until they finally stopped in front of Harry's bed.  What James and Lily saw made their eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

            Harry was lying in bed asleep, but there was a gentle white glow around him.  Slowly a gentle song could be heard slowly filling the room.  James, Lily and Arlia recognized the sound as the sounds a phoenix would make when it sings, but there was no phoenix anywhere.  Slowly the white glow surrounding Harry intensified as the phoenix song also became clearer.  James and Lily quickly realized that the phoenix song was coming from Harry somehow.  The light around Harry completely obscured him from their vision; they had to shield their eyes until about a minute later it died done along with the phoenix song.  When they were finally able to see Harry, they were more shocked than when they first came in the Hospital Wing.

            There, lying before James, Lily, and Arlia was Harry, but he was different now.  Where there was once long raven black hair, was now long shimmering silver hair and five golden colored lightning bolt shaped bangs hanging in front, two resting on each side of his face and one resting on his forehead.  All they could do was stare in shock with their mouths open like fish at the suddenly change in Harry's appearance.  James, Lily, and Arlia were brought out of their daze by a soft moan coming from Harry, as he slowly started moving his head.  Instantly Lily moved to his side gently holding his hand as James stood behind her, while Arlia moved to the other side of the bed watching Harry's eyes slowly open.  Lily quickly used her ability again as before and saw a gentle white glow around Harry representing his aura.  It wasn't as bright and powerful like what she saw in her vision, but she could tell that it was the same one.  Arlia quickly glanced at the monitoring crystal at the side of the bed, and saw that his physical and magical conditions were stabilizing even faster.

************************************************************************

            Harry slowly felt himself awakening from his sleep.  His entire body heavy sore and heavy, to him it felt like he played ten straight games of Quidditch or being trampled over be a herd of rampaging hippogriffs.  He wasn't sure which one would be more accurate to the way he felt at the moment.  / _Where am I? What happened?_ /  Suddenly the memories of him casting the Shield of Light, fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and protecting Hermione quickly flashed before his eyes in instant replay.  A thousand questions raced across through his mind.  When he finally settled his mind down, he tried to get a sense of his location.  He was in a soft bed and covered in a blanket, and his mind instantly shouted, 'Hospital wing'.  He also slowly became aware of the presence of others around him, more precisely others watching him he guessed.  / _If I'm in the Hospital wing?  Than I guess I survived the through the Shield of Light somehow and the fight with Voldemort.  Wait… The last thing I remember was running in front of a bunch of Killing curses to protect Hermione.  If I'm alive than that means… On no… That means I survived the Killing curse again, and not just one; it was a bunch of them this time.  Just great…_ / Harry groaned to himself.

            Harry became aware of a person suddenly sitting on the side of his bed, and taking a hold of his hand.  The hand gently holding his was soft as, he could feel a gentle warmth from person it belonged to.  He could tell whoever was watching him and holding his hand were waiting for him to open his eyes.  Ever so slowly Harry's eyes opened.  His vision was so blurry it reminded him of the when he used to have his glasses.  He heard a person gasp at his side.  Harry squinted his eyes to a pair of blurry figures at his side.  Slowly his vision clearly and the two figures came into focus, and Harry was in for the shock of his life.

            James, Lily, and Arlia waited patiently for Harry to open his eyes, when he finally did James and Lily smiled while Arlia gasped.  She couldn't believe it, Harry already looked like James who was the King of Atlantis, but what shocked her the most was the color of his eyes.  His eyes were exactly like Lily's, a beautiful emerald green that matched hers in very detail.  The three saw Harry squint his eyes as he looked at James and Lily.  Suddenly his eyes grew very wide.

            Harry couldn't believe it; he was staring at a young woman probably around her mid-twenties, with red hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes.  She was dressed in elaborate green colored robe that matched her eyes.  He turned his eyes to the man behind her; he appeared to be about the same age as the woman only he looked like an older version of himself.  He was dressed in a navy blue and white robes.  Both of them were watching him intently and smiling, Harry than noticed that it was the woman who was holding his hand careful.  Harry couldn't do anything else but stare.  / _Oh my God.  I must be dead.  I have to be if I staring at my… at my… my parents. _/  In a soft voice Harry finally spoke since waking up moments ago.  He looked at the woman, "Mom?" than the man "Dad?"  At this point Harry's mind was in overdrive and he fainted right back to sleep from shock.  Harry didn't even notice that his hair had changed again and that people have seen it.

            Arlia was completely speechless from what she just heard from Harry.  / _Did I just hear him say, 'Mom' and 'Dad'?  What's going on here?  Who is he?_ / Was all she could wonder, as she watched Harry faint and fall back to sleep from shock.  She turned her attention back to James and Lily, who didn't seem as shocked about it as she was.  "Okay?  You two have some explaining to do?  I know you said that you would tell me soon, but after hearing what he just called the two of you.  I want to know now."

            James and Lily looked at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation.  They turned back to Arlia who was waiting for a response.  Lily spoke first.

            "Your right, Arlia.  We tell you tonight, when we tell the council members.  Is that all right with you?" She asked.  Arlia considered it for only a second and nodded.  "We'll see you later tonight than in the Great Hall.  Oh and one more thing.  Can you bring that crystal ball that contains the dark curses you pulled out of Harry with you when you come?"  Arlia was a little confused as to why Lily wanted her to bring that horrible thing, but nodded.  James and Lily left the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, to talk to the council members about the meeting that they were going to have later that night.

            It was right after dinner finished that Arlia came into the Great Hall where James, Lily, and the other council members were sitting.  Arlia took a seat next to Lily at the large circular table that replaced the rectangular table that was there earlier.

            "Alright everyone, I'm sure you all know that this meeting is about the young boy?"  James asked aloud.  He received nods from everyone.  "As we said this morning he is not a spy nor an assassin.  And his name is Harry."   He stated in a firm tone, as he didn't want any argument about it.

            "Than what is he?" asked one of the council members.

            "I think all of you will be able to understand a bit better if Lily tell you how we know him." He turns to Lily to see if she's ready.  She nods and waits for everyone attention to turn to her.  Once she saw everyone was ready she started

            "One week ago, I had a vision…"  Lily explained about how the vision was different from all the others she had.  She told them in this vision to see Harry entire life in it.  She told them about the Dark Lord Voldemort, his parents being murdered, his life with the Dursleys, and his time at Hogwarts.  She told everyone about what happened in each other that he has at Hogwarts since first year till fourth year.  However she stopped when she came up to the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  With some encouragement from James she continued, telling them about Cedric's death, Voldemort's rebirth, and their duel.  She told the council about Harry's condition when he left Hogwarts, about how he was depressed and blamed himself for the death of Cedric.

            Lily left out some things like the phoenix amulet that she, James, and Arlia found on him or about what he called them earlier that day.  Also about Harry's hair changing before their eyes and his current condition.  James and Arlia silently decided that they wouldn't bring it up if Lily didn't, just to be safe.  Of course Lily herself, didn't think it was important yet at least to mention that she thinks that somehow Harry is a Dragonian much less an Ancient Dragonian. 

            It was about three and a half hours later when Lily finally finished.  Needless to see everyone was stunned at the story.  All the council members knew of their Queen's visions and none of them argued that some of it might false, because everyone that she has made before came true.  So why start doubting her ability now, after they listen to her tell them about Harry.  They had all learned that the young boy, Harry Potter was actually from the future.  Many couldn't believe such a life was possible for anyone, much less a young boy like Harry.  Some was thoroughly disgusted when Lily told them about Harry's relatives the Dursleys, as they couldn't believe someone could treat a blood relative like that.  Others felt sympathy and pity for Harry having to go through such a life, having to grow up at such a young age.  But all were horrified learning about Lord Voldemort, who was out to kill everyone who was not magical or 'pureblood' and the fact that he was after Harry's life.

            "I'm still confused on one thing though, your Highness." One of the council members spoke up.  "What is he doing here, if he's from the future as you say it is?"

            "We don't know, but I have a theory about what happened before he arrived."  This time James spoke, after everyone turned their attention to him he continued.  "I believe that this Voldemort probably attacked him or the school, Hogwarts.  I think it's more likely he attacked the school to get to Harry, who probably helped defend it judging by his injuries and the amount of dark curses Arlia found on him.  As for how and why he here in this time, we don't know."  He finished.  Everyone pondered for a moment till another council member spoke up again.

            "What was his condition when he arrived?" he asked.  This time Arlia stood up to address everyone.  She gave them the same report that she gave James and Lily, that night.  After hearing it, everyone was inclined to agree with King James' theory about the attack.  One of the members asked if they could see the crystal ball the contained the dark curses.  Arlia than understand why Lily asked her to bring it, she guessed that she knew they would want to see it.  She cautiously opened her side pouch where it was placed and drew it out slowly.  Once it was out of her pouch, she informed everyone that she was going to cast a levitation charm on it.

            After casting it on the crystal ball, Arlia magically moved it to the center of the circular table where it stayed floating about a foot in the air.  Everyone with the exception of James, Lily, and Arlia, tremble in fear a little just looking at it.  Those who were able to do and sense magic sensed the awful power from it, while those who couldn't do magic were still able to fill the energy in the air surrounding it.  Even with it in the center of table, which was about seven feet from where everyone was sitting, they still shivered.  As they looked at it they could see a dark black mist contained with the tiny sphere, all could feel the pain and hatred from within it.  "This is what was on him?  I've never felt such power and hatred before.  How could've he handle it?"  One member said breaking the eerie silence.

            "I really don't know.  I'm confused myself about it.  I didn't some studying on it over the pass few days.  I've discovered this curse's sole purpose is to cause great unimaginable pain.  It probably the Cruciatus Curse that Queen Lily told us about.  But it like I said before, it wasn't just one I found, I counted 15 after I examined it."  Arlia finished.  All the members cringed at the idea of just having one, but they couldn't imagine what it was like with 15 and on a young boy no less.

            "Okay.  I think that's enough for tonight, everyone."  James called out to the council members.  "I hope that what you have learned tonight, will help you understand why Lily and I trust Harry and that he's not a threat."  They all nodded and stood up to leave.  "Oh one more thing."  They turned around to see what he wanted to say.  "I want all of you to talk to your men.  I want those rumors flying about the castle about Harry to stop.  He doesn't need rumors flying around about him, when he doesn't even know that he isn't even in his own time.  Okay?"  Everyone nodded in agreement and left to go to the own bedchambers.

            As everyone slept, Harry was having an unusual dream.  He was standing in an empty void; he was lost as to where he was. / _Great!  Now where in the world am I?  First I wake up to see my parents, which means I'm dead and now I here.  Wherever here is that is.  _/ Just as he was about to talk another step a flash of light appeared before him, Harry had to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded.  After the light dimmed he moved his hands away from his eyes to if there was anything there.  Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the same silver and gold phoenix floating, as it appeared to be, in front of him with its wings spread out like it was flying even though it wasn't.  Slowly the phoenix started to change and take a new form.  / _An animagus!_ / Harry quickly realized.  Finally the animagus finished his transformation back to being human, Harry could tell that it was a male but the stranger kept his head down.  But what made Harry's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets was that he had long silvery hair with what he could just barely make out gold lightning shaped bangs in the front.  / _What the bloody hell is going on?  Why does this person look… look…_ / Finally it clicked as to why the person in front of him look like him, it was because it was him.  Slowly the person raised his head, and emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes.  Both of them just stared at each other for a while saying and doing absolutely nothing.  Harry's 'other self' smiled and winked, before slowly disappearing.  Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that another person was standing not to far behind him.

            "That's quite an impress form you have, young one."  Said an old voice, startling Harry who spun around in a blink of an eye.  Again Harry was stunned at what he saw.  A old man with a long white beard and moustache that reached his just pass his waist, wearing sapphire blue robes, with sparkle blue eyes behind half-moon shaped glasses, and a long wooden staff was standing before him.  The old man just smiled at Harry with his gentle twinkle in his eyes, altogether this old man Harry thought seriously reminded him of Dumbledore.  But Harry knew that this man before him couldn't be Dumbledore it was impossible.  Now that Harry was thinking about his Headmaster, his mind started really spinning.  / _No.  He's not just Dumbledore or Albus anymore to me.  He's… He's my grandfather. _/ He thought to himself, sadden at remembering how he reacted he looked down at the ground.

            "Why do he look so sad, Harry?" The old man asked, seeing as that Harry was going to start a conversation.  Harry snapped out of his thoughts and shaking his head remembering the old man was there.

            "Sorry.  I was just thinking about something."  He replied.

            "It's quite all right."  The old man replied back with smile.  Harry than realized that the old man knew his name, but he didn't know his.

            "Excuse me, sir.  But, who are you?" Harry asked.  The old man chuckled merrily before answering.

            "My name is not important right now Harry.  But do not worry you'll find out very soon when I come to visit you.  When I do, I'll explain everything to you and the others, alright?" He answered.  Harry looked at stared at him, trying to see if he was hiding something or lying.  He got nothing after a few minutes, as there was just something about him that made Harry trust him without a doubt like how he did with Albus.  / _I don't know why, but I trust him for some reason.  I guess I have no other choice._ /

            "Alright I guess.  And what do you mean 'others'?" Harry asked curiously.

            "You'll see when you wake up.  Which should be very soon, right about…"  The old man looked up for a moment.  "…now."  Before Harry could respond he left the dream world leaving the old man still standing there.  Once Harry was gone leaving the old man alone, he sighed before speaking to himself.  "I'll be seeing you very soon young Harry.  I hope I can help and explain what you are."  He said quietly, before disappearing himself from the dream world.

            Harry was suddenly aware of the pain in his body.  He groaned when he tried to move his head to rest on its side, but stopped when a sharp pain spiked through his neck.  He could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer and eventually stop at his side.  His eyes were so heavy he couldn't open them to see who it was.  He felt a hand slid under his head and lift it slightly, and a cold metal placed at his mouth than he felt a liquid substance move up against his lips.  Unsure of what it was he didn't drink it, even though he was thirsty.

            "Go on and drink it, it's a pain relieving potion.  It'll help." Said a softly encouraging female voice.  Harry didn't know what to do but the pain running his body his mind kept screaming at him accept it, so he did.  The cool liquid soothed his dry throat and the taste wasn't all that bad either, a nice mint taste.  After draining it, the pain in his body slowly started to disappear.  A few minutes later Harry barely felt the pain at all, and decided to try and open his eyes again to have a look around.

            The first thing Harry saw was nothing but blurry shapes, until he blinked his eyes a few times than his vision cleared up.  He saw he was in what appeared to be Hospital Wing of some kind.  There were beds lined up against the wall on both sides of the large room, and there were large cabinets scattered throughout the room probably filled with potions, sheets, and stuff.  He looked out an open window nearby and saw the sun shining brightly just over the horizon, he could just barely smell the lingering scent of morning dew which was now disappearing.  He figured that it the time was somewhere between morning to midmorning right now.  Harry heard the sounds of footsteps again and looked to see who it belonged to.

            Harry saw a young woman probably mid-twenties to early thirties, he couldn't really tell.  She looked about average height somewhere in the 5ft 6-8in range, with long dark brown hair that reached her waist tied in a braid, beautiful blue eyes, and in dark green robes.  But what caught his attention wasn't all that, it was her ears.  Harry could see instead of the traditional curved ears like any normal person would have, hers were pointed on the top.  At first Harry was wondering if he was just seeing things, but after blinking a few times to see if her ears would change, they didn't so he only came to one conclusion.  / _She's an Elf. _/

            After coming up to Harry's bed again Arlia noticed he was staring at her, or more accurately her ears.  She smiled at him seeing that his mind at least was all right to notice her ears right after waking up.  Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon Arlia decided to first than.

            "Good morning there." Arlia said cheerfully.  "You can stop starring at my ears.  Yes, I am an Elf."  She continued.  She moved over to the stand next to Harry's bed and poured some water in a goblet for him.

            "Sorry."  Harry replied softly looking down at the bed sheets, in shame.  Looking back up at her, he had to ask a question that has been nagging at him for a while.  "Uh, this may sound like a stupid question.  But.  Am I dead?"

            "No, you're not dead.  You're very much alive, as I'm happy to tell you.  Here drink this, it's water."  She answered his question happily and handed him the goblet.  Harry took it and slowly drank it, savoring the cool refreshing liquid running down his dry throat.  After finishing it, he handed it back to her.  She placed it next to the bed and turned back to him.  "Seeing that your awake now, tell me how do you feel right now?"

            "I feel dead tired.  My body was kind of sore when I first woke earlier, until you gave me that potion.  Thanks."  Finally Harry curiosity kicked in.  "Where am I?  And not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

            "You're welcome.  I suspected that you'll be sore probably for a little while longer maybe another day or two.  You're in the Hospital Wing of the castle.  As for my name, it's Arlia."  Arlia answered.  Just when Harry was about to ask what castle, Arlia spoke up again.  "Relax for a bit, I going to get two people who've been waiting for you to wake up."  She than turned around and exited the Hospital Wing before Harry could inquire who the two people were.  So he relaxed back into bed, just thinking.

            As Harry waited, he closed his eyes and his mind began to wonder.  / _How much stranger can things get?  First I think I somehow survive another Killing Curse, than I wake up to see my parents, and than I see a duplicate of myself with the strange hair only to see that he's or I am animagus.  A phoenix animagus with silver and gold feathers, that's supposed to be nothing but a myth.  And finally I get a visitor in my dream, that looks remarkably like my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.  Things can't possibly get any stranger. _/ He paused for a moment remembering when he found out Dumbledore was actually a relative.  / _I still can't believe that he's my grandfather._ / Harry continued this thought, recalling how he acted, and he felt shameful.  Over reacting and blowing up at him and Sirius, true he admitted that he was angry for them not telling him sooner.  But now that he thought about it, Harry was actually happy having another relative alive aside from the Dursleys.  Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by the door to the Hospital Wing opening and three people walking in.

            Harry opened his eyes only to see the same three people he had seen when he first woke up.  He could do nothing but stare at them as they approached his bed.  One woman that looked like his Mom, Lily sat down on the side of his bed, while the man who looked like his Dad, James stood behind her resting his hand on her shoulder.  While Arlia went to the other side of Harry's bed, to watch them.  Silence was present in the room, as neither party seemed ready to break the silence.

            James and Lily couldn't believe how much Harry resembled them.  He looked almost a copy of James only younger except with long hair just passing his shoulders that was silver and gold lightning bolt bangs instead of all black like before.  But his eyes were what caught both of them off guard most of all, they were identical to Lily's, a beautiful emerald green.  Finally the silence was broken when Harry spoke.

            "Hello." Harry said in a shaky voice, unsure of what else to say.  James and Lily both smiled.

            "Hello there, Harry.  It's good to see you're awake.  I sure you have plenty of questions?" Lily replied, smiling.

            "Uh.  How do you know my name?  And who are you?"  Harry asked, again in a shaky voice.

            "Well I know your name because I know who you are, Harry Potter.  As for who I am.  My name's Lily, and the man behind me is my husband James."  Lily replied.  At the mention of their names Harry bolted upright from his bed, completely ignoring the dull ache in his spine and startling everyone with his sudden movement.  Harry just stared at Lily and James wide eyed.  Sensing what Harry thought, Lily continued.

            "I know what you're thinking.  You think we're your parents, don't you?"  She asked.  Harry only nodded.  "Well James and I aren't you're parents.  I know we look a lot like them, but we aren't.  Do you understand?"  Lily asked softly, watching him carefully.

            Harry didn't know what to think, here in front of him were two people who looked exactly like his parents in every detail minus the glasses on James, and yet they really weren't.  A small part of Harry's mind was actually praying that they were his parents; it would have meant that he was finally with them.  He would longer be alone.  Harry wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling, he wasn't even aware that his eyes started to water and a tear was slowly inching down his cheek.  Also he was unaware that he pulled his knees up his chest and was hugging them tightly rocking back and forth.

            James, Lily, and Arlia saw the tear come out of his eye.  They had a pretty good idea as to why he was starting to cry.  Lily didn't know what to do, so she let instinct take over.  She moved closer to Harry and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

            Harry tensed when he felt an arm around him; he wasn't sure what to do.  After a few seconds he eased up a bit, as he felt nothing but warmth and caring from the person.  Harry looked to his side to see it was Lily who was trying to comfort him.  He turned his head back down resting it on his knees, trying to hide his sobbing.

            Lily quickly realized the real reason as to why Harry was crying.  / _He was expecting to be dead.  He's had such a hard and painful life he was really hoping to finally be with his parents._ / Lily could feel nothing but sympathy for Harry.  She slowly pulled Harry into a gentle hug in her arms.  Harry didn't even bother to resist her hug, but he wasn't really returning it either.  He wasn't sure what to do, but he could tell that Lily was only trying to make him feel better.  Slowly Harry's arms circled around her waist returning the hug.  Lily smiled as she ran her hand over Harry's head, whispered soothing words, and gently rocked Harry a bit like a small child.  James and Arlia who were watching couldn't help but smile at seeing Harry accept Lily comfort, which told them that Harry was going to be all right.

            After several minutes Harry sobbing subsided, and slowly moved out of Lily's embrace.  He repositioned himself on the bed, suddenly missing the gentle warmth, which felt like something only a mother could give.  He looked at Lily smiling back at him, but his eyes catch a damp spot on the shoulder part of her robes.  "I'm sorry."  He spoke quietly.

            "Sorry about what?" Lily asked a little confused as to why Harry was apologizing.

            "For your robes." He replied, pointing at the damp spot.  Lily looked at where he was pointing and laughed a little.  / _He's so polite and worried about my clothes when he's the one who was injured and out for a week.  It's amazing that he's like this after spending most his life with those awful Dursleys._ / She thought to herself as she turned her attention back to Harry, who was keeping his head down in shame.

            "Don't worry about it Harry.  I don't care about the robes, right now my concern is you."  Lily replied, gentle rubbing her hand on his back to show he did nothing wrong.

            "Arlia, when do you think Harry will be able to leave the Hospital Wing?" James finally spoke up after a moment of silence.  He knew from Lily that Harry always seemed to end up in the Hospital Wing back in his time, and figured that he didn't like being in theirs either for very long.  Arlia quickly surveyed Harry and glancing at the monitoring crystal before answering.

            "Well, I would be could leave right now.  He'll be sore and tired for a bit, but it would probably be better if he does move around instead of sitting in a bed a day.  But would him to stay at least one more night for observation, incase anything else…" She side glancing at his hair.  "…happens."  Arlia answered professionally.

            James catching her side-glance and hidden message nodded in agreement.  Than turned his attention to Harry.  "Is that all right with you Harry?"

            Harry, who didn't catch Arlia's hidden message, nodded his head in agreement.  He was still oblivious to the fact that his hair had changed to its shimmering silver and gold lightning bolt bangs state.  Finally Harry couldn't hold in a question that kept popping into his head.

            "If you're not my parents, than where am I?"  Harry asked, looking at Lily for a moment before turning to James and Arlia who were still watching them.  They seemed hesitant on answering his question as he quickly picked up on it.  The four of them were so busy thinking they didn't even notice the air behind them ripple like it would on a hot summer day.  Slowly an old man appeared wearing light blue colored robes, holding a staff in his hand, with a long white beard reaching his waist, and wearing half-moon shaped glasses.  He saw that none of the three adults were going to answer anytime soon, so he made his presence known.

            "I believe I can answer that question."  He spoke up.  Everyone in the room seemed to have jumped two feet in the air, except for Harry who was sitting in bed only hopped, as he was still pretty weak.

            "Who are you?!" James demanded, stepping in front of everyone positioning himself between them and the old man.  He was waiting for the old man to do something that would give him a reason to call the guards.

            "Do not worry, King James.  I am not a threat to you nor anyone in this room."  He replied smiling.  After a few moments of silence James relaxed a little sensing that they were indeed in no danger.

            "Why are you here?" James asked, moving along side Lily.

            "I'm here to answer Harry's questions as to why he's here.  Also the answers I give him will most likely answer you questions as well."  He replied with smile, as his eyes sparkled playfully.  The three adults eyed him warily; they could feel he was very powerful in magic and his face and eyes held great wisdom while at the same time the playful glint of a teenage.  With that in his it really betrayed his old age.  What none of them noticed except for the old man, that Harry was staring at James and Lily in shock.

            "You're a King?"  Harry finally sputtered out.  James and Lily turned back to Harry not really looking him in the eye, but nodded anyway.  Harry turned his eyes to Lily.  "If he's a King and you're his wife.  Than that makes you…"

            "Yes.  A Queen." Said Lily finishing his sentence.  She slowly raised her gaze to him, wondering what his reaction would be.  But all she got from Harry was a blank look.

            Harry was at this moment lost in thought.  He wasn't sure what to think now.  Here were two people who looked exactly like his parents, and they just his luck they had to be Royalty.  / _A Queen, of all people I had to breakdown and cry on.  It had to be a Queen.  What do I do now? _/ He couldn't decide to whether angry at them for not telling him, or feel ashamed that he was in the presence of a King and Queen.  He figured that being angry would probably not the best option.  He looked up at everyone in the room.  He was surrounded by the oddest combination he ever thought possible, but he remembered that in his life anything was possible.  One there was James and Lily who both look like his parents and are King and Queen of whatever Kingdom or country he's in, an Elven Healer, and an old man that could be easily mistaken for Dumbledore.  / _Why not, certainly things can't get any weirder.  Right?_ / He hoped.  Than he figured that he shouldn't answer the question.  Looking back at the old man, remember his dream.

            "Wait a minute.  I remember you, you were that old man in my dream that I had before I woke up."  Harry remarked.  

            "Yes, that was I."  He smiled.

            "You meet him before?" Arlia asked.  Harry nodded.

            "Yeah in my dream just before I woke up early today." Harry replied, turning back to the old man.  "You still haven't told me your name."

            "Oh my.  I thought I did tell you.  See what happens when you reach my age.  Well than, to answer your question my name is Galen."  He chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes.  Now Harry couldn't help be think that there was definitely a resemblance between him and his grandfather, Albus.

            "Thank you, Galen."  Harry smiled finally getting his name.

            "Now Harry, I have to agree with Arlia here."  Gesturing to her.  "I think you should stay here in the Hospital Wing overnight, for observations.  Just to make sure nothing else happens.  So you should rest for the day, I explain everything most likely tomorrow when you've regain more strength."  Galen suggested.

            Harry was fighting himself whether to agree with Galen or not.  Since he was rather tired and wasn't sure if he could take any more surprises in one day.  Yet on the other hand he wanted some answers as to why he was there.  But the rest and find out later option won out.  So Harry nodded in agreement, and during that time Arlia had retrieved a sleeping potion for him.  But something was on his mind about what they were talking about 'if anything else happens'.

            "Um.  If you don't mind me asking.  What do you mean by 'if anything thing else happens'?"  He asked.  Galen just smiled.  Harry turned his attention to James, Lily, and Arlia who were looking at him warily.  Feeling like he's an animal on display behind a glass window in a zoo, he starts getting nervous.  "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

            "We aren't staring Harry or at least I'm not.  Your change isn't something I haven't seen before.  And might I say it is most becoming of you.  I like it." commented Galen.

            "What are you talking about?" asked Harry.  The other three adults stared at Harry curiously.  They all thought Harry was aware of his hair changing color.  Finally Lily spoke first.

            "Don't you know Harry?" she asked, eyeing his hair.

            "Know about what?" Harry asked impatiently, waiting an answer.  He saw Lily didn't answer, only gesture towards her hair.  He looked at her wondering what she was trying to say.  She couldn't seem to find the words to say it.  He figured that it had to do something with hair, so he glanced down at some of his loose hair in front of his shoulders.  Harry eyes instantly widened at the site of shimmering silver hair instead of his normal raven black hair.

            Harry snapped his head around looking for something that would allow him to see his reflection.  He saw a flat tray that had a reflective surface on it, sitting on the table next to him.  He grabbed it and held it in front of him.  He saw his face with his normal emerald eyes, staring back at him.  But his hair was another matter.  Where his raven black hair used to be, now was shinny silver hair that shimmered brightly in the sunlight and five gold-colored lightning bolt shaped bangs.  Two gold lightning bold bangs rested on each side of his head, while one settle down the center of his forehead partially obscuring his scar.  He looked exactly like he did on his birthday, and several times just before the attack by Voldemort.  He suddenly realized that he was probably like this for the entire time he was here in the Hospital Wing, and other people have seen it as well.

            "Oh no, not again."  Harry groaned as the tray dropped into his lap.  He suddenly felt very dizzy with the rush of thoughts and what felt like adrenaline.  He wobbled side to side for a moment before someone caught him.  He looked up to see it was Lily who caught him.  He smiled at her.  "Thank you."  She returned his smiled.

            "You should rest now, Harry." suggested Lily.  Arlia came up and handed Harry the sleeping potion.  After Harry finished it, he settled back into back falling into a deep sleep.  The four adults watched him for a moment all thinking about what would be in store for him when he awakes up.

            "I think we should leave and let him rest."  said James.  Everyone nodded and made their way to the doors exiting the Hospital Wing.  But Lily stayed back for a moment looking back at Harry resting peacefully on the bed.  She smiled, and softly whispered.

            "Welcome to Atlantis, Harry."  Before closing the door quietly.

~Please Read & Review~

************************************************************************

**QuidBrm** – I'm glad you like it.

**The Red Dragons Order** – I hope you like this chapter.

**Naia** – I glad you like the last chapter.

**space leviathan** – I'm happy that you like it.

**crystal wolf** – Yes he's there.  Which I'm sure this chapter answered your question.

**Raven** – Glad you liked it.

**Usa Yui and Usa Kou** – Yes I know it's a sad chapter.  As for Harry, he won't be going back for quite a number of chapters.  But he will.

**Fin-Phoenix** – I hope this chapter answered you're question.

**JUDGEMENT** – Yes some interesting things will come into play, in probably the chapter after the next one.

**Sarah Lady WaterTiger** – Yes one of the animals will be here. As for the rest of your questions you'll just have to read the rest.

**javier** – I'll keep on updating.

**Harry and Hermione's Daughter** – Yes, quite the unexpected twist.  Yes Harry's there obviously from this chapter.

**katrina** – Yes he's there.  You're close about Fawkes but not quite.

**Heather** – You're right it was only Dumbledore's to tell.  I figured 'no' messages because it would make interesting struggles that I have planned for when he returns.

**Angelis** – Thank you I'm glad you like my story and writing.

**Temporary Insanity** – I know it's over used but people like it.

**Shura** – I'm happy to see that you like it.

**Mike Potter 2002** – I glad that you like my story.

**Rachel A. Prongs** – Yes I know I am. Hahahaha!!!

**Moonlight** – The answers will come out soon, probably the next one.

**mcgaughy1661** – Well here's the chapter.

**Arianne** – Hello to you too.

**Buckbeak Girl** – I am glad you like the plot of my story.

**amora** – Thank you, I glad you like it.

**Angel of Light** – Yes he finally made it.

**Kelzery** – Yes I know I'm evil.  Harry will be there for probably a while.  As for Dumbledore you'll just have to find out when Harry returns.

**Arizosa** – I glad you find my story so exciting.

**mmm** – I'm glad you like it.

**fireboltrcr** – I'm glad like it, but I don't remember your question.

**mgd** – It's nice to see that you like my story.

**David Mac** – I'm glad that you and your son are enjoying my story.

**Professor Rich** – Yes I did, I am evil I know already.  Here's the chapter.

**Kani **– I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**CiA** – Here's chapter 13.

**a fan** – Here's the chapter I hope you like it.

**David M** – Thank you for the compliment.

**BlackMischief** – I glad you like my story.

**special** – Yes!  Yes!  I did and I meant it.  Not really but it ended up that way.

**jedifanatic** – I'm happy to see that you like it.

**Sky** – Yes Hermione will see him again, but for quite a number of chapters.  Sorry.

**valeries26** – I hope this chapter answers your question.


	14. Chapter 14 One's Heritage

**Author's Note**: I greatly apologize for the extremely long delay of this chapter.  I have only been able to work on my story during the weekends, thanks to school.  So due to the long wait I have combined ch. 13 & 14 together, so this chapter is really long.  I would have up loaded this soon, but as FF.Net lost all connect to AOL users I couldn't put it up.  Than to make matters worse, our home computer went down.  However it's fixed now so here it is the long awaited chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  

Notation:             /_Thoughts_/

                        ^Phoenixus^    (Works like Parseltongue)

************************************************************************

            It was another two days before Harry woke up again in the Atlantis castle Hospital Wing.  During that Arlia had been carefully monitoring him, since the day he first woke up.  Every time she checked his life energy she was glad to see that it was gradually getting stronger and back to its normal level.  But what she found curious was his magical energy readings, instead of stopping at where it should be for someone his age it continued to get stronger.  She was quite baffled by it, to put it simply.

            Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing bed, feeling more rested than he had felt in days.  He stretched his arms out and gave a big yawn.  After stretching a bit he relaxed again and opened his eyes.  The first thing he saw was that he was in the same Hospital Wing he had awoken up in earlier.  He groaned a bit, in his mind he had been wondering if it had been all a dream.  Waking up in a Hospital Wing, a healer who was an Elf named Arlia, a King and Queen who looked like and had the same names as his parents, an old man by the name of Galen who looked like Dumbledore, and the last thing he remembered was seeing his hair in the changed state.  / _Okay?  Maybe all that stuff about the people can be in a dream.  The Hospital Wing I'm in is probably St. Mungo's Hospital.  The old man was probably Dumbledore; I was just probably delirious at the time.  /_  He suddenly remembered his hair.  / _All right, I probably didn't see the change in my hair and it also was just a dream.  I'll open my eyes see it's completely black._ / Harry thought with confidence, as he was certain that it was all just a dream.

            Harry closed his eyes, reached behind his head and grabbed the entire length of hair and brought it in front of him.  He slowly cracked open his eyes.  His hopes flew out the window, at what he saw.  In his hand was a bunch of silver colored hair that was shinning brightly from the sunlight shining through the window.  He groaned softly as his hand's grip on his hair loosened and it fell to the side of his head.

            He looked around to see a mirror hanging on the wall not too far from his bed.  Harry removed the blanket covering him and sits up while slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  Looking at himself briefly Harry saw that he was bare from the waist up, and in some kind of hospital pants.  / _They must have changed my clothes._ /  He saw the phoenix amulet was still there hanging from the necklace around his neck.  He slowly tried to stand up and placed his feet on the ground.  The moment his feet touched the stone floor he jumped a little, feeling the cold contrast greatly to his warm feet.  After a few seconds he tried again, slowly standing up.  Harry had to hold onto the side of the bed for a moment until he got his center of balance.  He gently released his grip on the bed and slowly made his way to the mirror taking small steps.

            Once he was in front of the mirror Harry saw exactly what he expected.  He saw himself; his face was still the same as the only thing different was his hair.  It was as before; the entire length of his hair from the roots to the tips was completely silver.  While in front there were five golden-colored lightning bolt shaped bangs.  Each about 5 – 6 inches in length, two bangs each hanging on the side of his head almost framing his face, as the center lightning bolt bang hung down the center of his forehead covering his scar.  Harry observed himself for a little longer trying to take in the new look.  He considered trying to change his hair back to its black color like before, but something seemed to be holding him back.  He thought maybe it's because when he did, it came back like it did several times before Voldemort attack.   Harry was starting to see little reason to try and change his hair back to black if it would change again.  Still looking in the mirror Harry noticed that his hair was though was very interesting to look at; it was completely tousled and messy.  He shook his head a bit to see if it would settle a bit, only to see that it looked even worse.  / _I guess some things don't change._ / So Harry ran his hands through his hair to try and straighten it a bit, he found that his hair had a silky feeling to it, and flowed down his head much like a unicorn's mane does.  All of his silver hair, gold lightning bolt bangs included shinned and glittered brightly as the sun beamed in through an open window.

            After trying for about a minute, Harry was able to get most of his hair straightened the best he could.  He noticed that when he moved the five gold lightning bolt bangs around they always seem to settle right back to where they were previous.  Harry gave up after several attempts.

            Harry didn't notice the three adults walk into the Hospital Wing and stop not to far behind him.  The three adults saw that he was looking closely at his reflection, more particularly his hair.  Galen who was one of the three adults, smiled seeing that Harry was doing fine and recovering nicely.  Along with him were James and Lily; both were also smiling seeing Harry was already up and about a little.  Finally Galen decided to get Harry attention, so he spoke up.

            "Good morning Harry." Said Galen with a smile.

            Harry jumped for a moment hearing a voice suddenly right behind him.  He turned around to see Galen, James, and Lily were standing behind him.  He placed his hand of his rapidly beating heart and took deep breaths to calm it down.

            "Hi." Harry said sheepishly, after catching his breath.

            "Hello Harry.  Sorry if we scared you.  How are you feeling today?" asked Lily.

            "I'm better.  No need to worry your Majesty."  Harry addressed her, remembering that she was a Queen.

            Lily's smile faltered a bit, at being addressed as 'Majesty'.  She had a feeling this would happen when Harry found out, she just wasn't expecting it so soon.  She was hoping to get to know Harry better so he would feel more comfortable around them, before they told him.  But now that Harry knew she and James were royalty, it was going to be a lot harder to talk to him causally.

            "That's nice to hear Harry.  But please don't call me your Majesty or Queen Lily.  Lily is just fine.  The same goes for James here."  She said hopefully.

            "But that would be disrespectful, wouldn't it?"  Harry replied looking at the floor, not meeting her eyes thinking that he wasn't worthy enough to look at a Queen.  Especially after when he broke down and sobbed on her clothes.

            Lily saw that this was probably going to take a bit a time, but she did notice that Harry didn't finish his question with 'your Majesty' or anything like that.  So she saw some progress already.

            "Harry?"  He turns his head and looks at James, not quite meeting him in the eyes.  "Come here and sit.  Let's talk."  James suggested in a causal tone and gesturing towards the bed that Harry was in earlier.

            Harry nodded and made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.  James and Lily sat on either side of him, while Galen remained standing.  After James and Lily sat down, Harry got really nervous.  Not only was he in the presence of a King and Queen, but also they were sitting right next to him.  Someone who isn't even that high in any social status with the expectation of his fame of defeating the most powerful Dark Lord at the age one.  The tension was broken when Lily placed her hand on his shoulder.

            "Harry, relax." She said encouragingly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

            "I'm sorry.  I'm just really nervous, your Majes…  um, I mean… Lily."  Harry corrected himself remembering that she didn't want to be addressed like that.  It felt really weird calling someone whose royalty, not by their proper title much less by your mother's name.

            Lily smiled again at seeing Harry was trying to follow her request, though she was getting the feeling that he was following it like an order.  "It's all right Harry, I understand.  But remember I want you to call us by our names not our titles.  James and I don't really like all the formalities when we're talking like this."  She replied while brushing a few strands of Harry's silver hair out of his face and behind his ear.

            "It's true Harry we really don't like the formalities.  It gets in the way of having a decent conversation and basically we don't like all the attention that comes with it."  James continued.

            Harry slowly looked up to meet James's face and he was greeted with a smiling face.  A small smile crept onto Harry's face, at seeing that James wasn't angry with him for addressing them earlier as 'Majesty.'  "So you both want me, a complete stranger to call you by your first names?"  He asked, looking at one to the other.

            "Yes, Harry."  Lily replied sweetly.  James nodded his head in agreement.  Harry felt a little less tense and anxious now, since he discovered that both of them were King and Queen.

            "Well now that that has been taken care of.  I have to ask you Harry.  Are you hungry?" Galen asked innocently.  His answer was a rather larger rumble sound from Harry's stomach.  Harry up until now hadn't realized just how hungry he was.  He blushed when his stomach answered Galen's question.  While the three adults giggled at Harry's embarrassed state.  "It's all right Harry.  You haven't eaten anything for quite some time, so I thought I'd asked."

            "Harry what would you like something to eat?" James asked already knowing the answer.

            "Yes, please." Harry replied politely.

            There was a small *pop*.  Harry turned a little to see what made the sound, only to see a small creature.  It was a house elf.  It looked like an ordinary house elf and was wearing something similar to the uniforms the house elves at Hogwarts wore, except it didn't have the Hogwarts crest it had a different crest, one that Harry didn't recognize.

            "What is it that I can do for you, your Majesty?"  The tiny elf asked bowing.

            "We would like some lunch please.  Bring up whatever is in the kitchen.  Enough for all of us."  James replied, while gesturing to everyone.  The house elf bowed in understanding and disappeared with a *pop*.

            "I didn't know that you have house elves here.  I guess I should've though this is a castle."  said Harry.  But James and Lily looked at him curiously.

            "What's a house elf?" asked James.

            "The little elf that was just here."  Harry replied confused.

            Harry was unable to inquire more about why they didn't know what he was walking about as four *pops* were heard.  There standing before them were four house elves holding plates stacked with delicious looking food.  Lily giggled a little seeing Harry almost drool, at the sight of the food.  They each got a plate for themselves.  Harry thanked the house elf that gave him his.  The house elf had a confused look on his face, when Harry thanked him before he left.  Harry found that curious, but than remembered that house elves don't normally receive thanks or kindness for their efforts.  It reminded Harry of how the Dursley's treated him.

            "Well shall we eat?"  Galen asked aloud.

            Everyone took a seat or bed that was next to Harry's.  Harry repositioned himself back onto his bed so he could lean back against the pillows.  Making sure that phoenix amulet was still hanging around his neck, he placed the plate of food on his lap.  It was filled with some pieces of bread, fruit, and meat that looked like ham and chicken.  Harry at first started eating slowly, savoring the wonderful taste.  But eventually he was practically inhaling the food, for two reasons.  One, he was really hungry and two, the food was that good.  After having his fill, he put the plate on the table next to his bed.  He sighed in content as he slouched back into the pillows, still savoring the linger taste of the food he just had.

            Unknown to Harry; James, Lily, and Galen were watching him the entire time.  They watched as Harry breathed in the food almost.  They figured that he must have been hungry to eat all his food so quickly, while they were only a quarter of the way done.  But while Lily was giggling to herself seeing Harry inhaling the food.  She eyed the phoenix amulet hanging from his neck.  / _It certainly looks like mine.  But if it is.   Than that means? _/ She wasn't sure if it was possible.  But everything kept pointing to it, her vision, Harry's likeness to her and James, and then the phoenix amulet.  She pushed her thoughts to the side for now, and decided to think about it later.  What she didn't know was the Galen was watching her, and had a fairly good idea of what she was thinking as she watched Harry.  Harry had apparently doused off after eating his meal.  The three adults only noticed it after hearing his gentle breathing.  They gentle moved him back down into the bed so he would be more comfortable before leaving.

            Harry woke up a few hours later from a restful long nap after his wonderful meal earlier.  He saw James, Lily, and Galen were having a small conversation amongst themselves.  He couldn't make out what they were talking about, but did get bits and pieces, which concerned him.  Finally Galen noticed that he was wake.

            "Ah, Harry.  I see that you're wake.  How are you feeling?"  He asked.

            "I'm doing fine.  I feel much better than when I did when I first woke up."  Harry replied, still feeling a little pain at his joints.  Harry than noticed the serious expression come on to his aged face.

            "Harry, we were discussing something very important."  Gesturing to James and Lily.  "It concerns you."

            "What about me?"  Harry asked inquisitively.

            "I am sure you've noticed by now that you're not at in Hogwarts.  Or anywhere you've been before.  Correct?"  Harry nodded.  "Alright, what I am about to tell you is going to be very shocking."  Looking at Harry for a brief moment to see if he was ready, before speaking again.  "Harry, you are not at Hogwarts, because it has been built yet.  You are in fact in the past, and by your count it would be 5,000 years in the past.  As for where you are.  You Harry, are in the castle of Atlantis.  You're are right now in the Kingdom of Atlantis."

            Harry eyes grew to the size of saucers after Galen finished.  To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement.  He didn't know what to think, as he just stared.  / _How is that possible?  How can I be in Atlantis?!  How can I be 5,000 years in the past?! _/  James, Lily, and Galen were carefully watching for Harry's reaction.  What they saw was what they expected.  They decided to wait for a few minutes to let the information sink in.

            After about five minutes Harry finally found his voice.  "Are you saying that I'm in the past?"

            "Yes, you are."  Galen replied softly.  At that moment Harry eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto his pillow.  Galen turned his attention to James and Lily.

            "I think he took it rather well."  He chuckled.  "Why don't you go and inform the council members about what we discussed."  James nodded and walked out the door.  Lily stayed behind.

            "Do you think that Harry will be able to handle everything that we're about to tell him?"  She asked taking Harry hand and slowly running her thumb it.

            "Yes, I believe he can.  It will be a lot to take in at first, but he'll pull through."

            "I hope you're right Galen."  She sounded hopeful.  "Do you really think that the council accepted our excuse for your sudden appearance?"  She asked him.  Lily remembered that she and James told the council that Galen was old friend many years ago.

            "No, not all of them entirely but they also trust you and James.  So they won't say anything against you.  I don't blame them, but in time they'll see that I am not dangerous and learn to trust me.  Just like they have to for Harry."  Galen replied.

            "You still haven't told us how you're involved in all this.  I don't find it coincidental that Harry appears out of nowhere, and than a few days later you do."  She asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "You are correct.  I do play a role it what has and will happen to Harry.  Part of that will be explained later tonight when Harry wakes up and when the council is here.  But the reason behind it, I will only explain to Harry, you, James, and possibly Arlia.  Is that all right with you?"  Galen asked, admiring Lily's curiosity.

            "Yes it is.  Thank you, Galen."

            "Although I will give you a hint, it has to do with Harry's heritage as well as yours."  Lily's head snapped up at the mention of her heritage.  "You see both yours and Harry's are the same as mine."  He continued smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.  Before Lily could ask more, Galen was out the door.

************************************************************************

            Lily stayed with Harry was most of the day simply watching over him.  She would stare at him every once in a while and take in his appearance.  As she gazed at Harry, she was certain that the council members are going to be shocked, as none of them have actually seen Harry in person yet.  There was definitely no denying it.  Harry looked James only with long hair, with her eyes.  At first glance most would probably consider Harry their son.  Although Lily was still a little worried as to what the council will say to seeing Harry with silver and gold hair.  But it wasn't as to they thinking that it was a little strange.  It was to the fact that only one race ever had silver hair, and that race has long since disappeared.  The Dragonian race.  She was still remembering her vision, when she watched Harry's life especially when she saw his aura when he was fighting Voldemort.  At the time she wasn't certain if she was seeing things or what.  But than here Harry is now with silver hair, only confirming more of her suspicion, and than there was Galen.  Harry's and her heritage are the same as his.  It was confusing her to no end, by what he meant by that.  It was in the early afternoon when Galen and James entered the Hospital Wing again bringing Lily out of her reverie.

            "Lily, the council members are going to arrive in a half an hour.  I tried to tell them that later tonight would be a better time.  But they insisted."  James looked at Lily, with apologetic eyes.

            "It's all right, James."  Showing that she was upset.  "We have sort of been withholding information from them.  So I'm not really surprised."

            "Well I think it would be best that Harry, was awake by the time that council arrives.  Don't you think so?" ask Galen.

            Lily agreed and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.  She slowly leaned over and gentle shook Harry's shoulder.  Unfortunately all he did was moan for a bit and settle back to sleep.  She smiled at seeing Harry resting so comfortably, but knew that he should be awake by the time the council arrived.  This time she gentle rubbed her hand across his cheek and softly spoke.  "Harry?  Harry?  Come now it's time to wake up."

            Harry, this time opened his eyes to see Lily trying to wake his up.  Behind her he could see James and Galen.  "So it's true than?"

            "About what?"  Lily asked.

            "That I'm the past and in Atlantis."  Harry replied sleepily, still awaking up.

            "Yes, Harry.  It's true.  I hope you're not upset that we didn't tell you at first.  You were still recovering from your injuries.  If we told you the first time you woke up, you might have gone into shock and prolonged your recovery more.  I am sorry for not telling."  Harry could easily see that Lily was sorry, but he was now able to see it from her point of view and he had to agree with her.  He probably would have done something that would have only prolonged his stay there.

            "It's all right.  Don't worry about."  He smiled, showing that he forgave her.  Lily smiled back happily.  Than Harry expression changed to one of curiosity and concern.  "So what happens now?"

            "In about half an hour the council members are going to arrive.  Now that you have pretty much fully recovered, they want to meet you.  After we'll discuss what going to happen."  Lily informed Harry.  He nodded in understanding.

            "Harry, there's something you should now."  Making sure she had his attention she continued.  "We told them about you.  About who you are."  She saw confusion on his face.  "You see Harry, I'm what you consider a Seer.  I don't get them very often, but when they do all later become true in one way or another.  Almost two weeks ago I had a vision.  But this one was different from all the others.  What I saw was your life, Harry."

            At this point Harry was starting to understand where Lily was going with this topic.  / _Oh no.  If she means she saw my life than that means she saw Voldemort kill my parents, my life with the Dursleys, and Hogwarts._ / Harry was getting scared now, he worked so hard to keep his personal life and past a secret.  No one knew what his life was really like when he was younger living with the Dursleys, the hard labor, little food, no friends, and abuse.  / _Please?  Please, don't let her have seen everything? _/ Harry repeated to himself over and over, as his eyes started to water.

            Lily so Harry was starting to get scared and was about ready to cry.  She figured that Harry knew where she was going.  "I'm sorry Harry, I know that you don't want anyone knowing about your past."  She placed a comforting hand on his head, brushing away some hair.  "But don't worry.  I didn't tell anyone everything, but I had to tell the council something about you.  When you first arrived they all thought you were a spy or dark wizard or assassin.  So I had to tell them some things about you, after I did they agreed that you weren't a threat.  As of right now, I am the only one who really knows anything about your past."  Harry had calmed down by than relieved slightly that only one person really knew what his life was like with the Dursleys.  But he was still uncomfortable about someone else knowing about his past.

            "No.  No, it's okay.  I understand that you had to convince your council members that I wasn't a danger to anyone.  It's just that…  I'm just a little uncomfortable with someone knowing about my past.  That's all."  Giving a weak smile, showing that he understood her predicament.

            "Are you sure you're all right?"  Lily asked worriedly.

            "Yes."  He nodded.

            "Later in the afternoon, if you'd like we'll take you to your new room."  James spoke up.

            "Please, you don't have to go through all that trouble for me."  Harry pleaded.  He didn't want to be a burden on them.

            "Sorry Harry, but you don't have any say in this argument.  It's already been decided by us long ago while you were recovering."  Lily smiled.  Harry was about to argue again, but she cut him off.  "No, Harry.  We're giving you the room, unless you want to stay here in the Hospital Wing."  She smiled again knowing that Harry hated the Hospital Wing, as he always seemed to end up there.  Harry sighed in defeat, as he knew there was no way of winning.

            The group talked amongst each other and Arlia had joined them a few minutes later so they waited until it was time for the council members to arrive.  During this time, Harry got to know a bit more about James, Lily, Arlia, and Galen.  Finally it was about five minutes till the council members were to arrive and Harry was now really nervous and started to fidget.  He wasn't really nervous about meeting them; it was more about his strange hair color as he was certain even in the past people with silver and gold colored hair weren't very common.

            "Harry, I sense that you're very nervous.  Might I assume that it was to do with your hair?"  Galen asked, with twinkling eyes.  Harry was now very certain that Galen was very much if not exactly like Albus Dumbledore.  The same smile face, twinkling eyes, and the strange ability to know what you're thinking like mind reading.  However Harry nodded confirming Galen question.  "Don't worry I have a solution concerning that, as we don't want anyone knowing about that, expect for those who already know meaning us.  And no, I don't read minds."  He smiled.

            "How are you going to be able to hide Harry's hair?"  Arlia asked, wondering what Galen was going to do.

            "A concealing charm, to hide the true color.  It would look like his black hair color like before, and I'll continue putting it on him.  Until Harry learns how to do it himself."  Everyone including Harry nodded in agreement as he wasn't ready for more people seeing him with silver and gold hair.  He didn't need people staring at him more than they probably are going to already with his strange arrival.  "Are you ready?"  Galen asked.

            "Yes."  He replied.  Galen moved over next to Harry, and placed his and in his head.  Galen closed his eyes and was whispering something under his breath.  Harry couldn't see anything, but James and Lily did.  As the two watched, Harry's hair started to change color.  It was reverting back to what it looked like before his unusual change.  Galen removed his hand from Harry's head and smiled, handing him a mirror.

            Harry took it and looked at his reflection, to see his old hair color back.  He smiled at his reflection.  To him was good to see his original color black.  He looked up to see the others were smiling as well.  Now that was one less problem to worry about for now.

            "Just remember Harry.  The concealing charm is only a temporary one.  It will wear off in maybe three possibly four hours.  But it is sufficient for now, it should last long enough for this meeting with the council."  Galen smiled.  Harry nodded in understanding.

            Fortunately at that moment the door leading into the Hospital Wing opened, allowing a group of people to enter.  Harry was able to make out about a dozen people; men and women all dress in the same style of clothing.  He was assuming that these people were the council members.  As they approached his bed, James and Lily meet them midway, and appeared to be informing them of something.  During the small conversation between them a few glanced at Harry.  While Harry was still laying down on the bed with the blanket comfortably wrapped out him up to his neck.  Once James and Lily finished talking to them the group continued on to his bed.

            After the council members made it to his bed, several chairs were conjured for them to sit in surrounding his bed.  Harry was now able to get a good look at most of them.  A four of the members appeared to be part of what looked like the military branch of the Kingdom, as they were large in muscle and carried swords at there sides.  Harry guessed that maybe they were Generals of some kind.  Another four looked civilians, but Harry assumed that maybe this group work with the people more than the others.  While the last group appeared to be more of the research type working more with magic as these people were carrying staffs.  Harry could see that this council was evenly balanced as neither group had more numbers than the others.

            While Harry was looked at the council members, they were looking at him.  All of them couldn't believe their eyes.  The young boy who they learned was named Harry, from Lily was an almost exact copy of James, their King.  To them Harry appeared to be only a younger version of James, with the exception being that he had long black hair, his eyes matched the Lily's perfectly, a beautiful yet deep emerald green, and there was a lightning bolt shaped scar in the center of his forehead.  As Harry and the council members were taking in each other, Lily moved over to Harry's bedside and sat on the edge with James standing next to her.

            "Harry, I would like to introduce you to the Atlantis Council."  Lily gestured to the crowd of people surrounding his bed, all who nodded their heads in greeting.  "Everyone this is Harry."  She gestured to him this time.

            "Hi."  Harry replied weakly.

(A/N: I probably won't make names for all the members.  That is way too many to remember.  I might for one or two, if I decided to give them larger parts.  But I am not certain about that yet.)

            "Alright, now I believe that all of you would like to know the reason for Harry's appearance?"  Galen asked aloud.  He received nods from everyone.  "Before I explain, perhaps Harry it would be best if you sat up.  We don't want you falling asleep now do we, especially when the subject is concerning you."  He smiled.

            Harry nodded in agreement, as he certainly didn't want to doze off now that he was about to get some answers.  Lily supported him a bit as he slowly sat up.  As Harry sat up the blanket that was covering him fell off.

            "THIEF!" shouted over half of the council members.  Harry instantly found himself his face less than an inch from the tips of four swords and the heads of the four staffs all pointed at him.  Harry was so scared that he quickly backed himself up.  But he wasn't able to go very far as his back slammed in to the wall behind his bed.  He grimaced in slight pain as his back hit the wall a bit hard.  While jumped back in surprise from the outburst.

            "WHAT DO ALL OF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  STAND DOWN!"  James ordered, in a shout.  While Lily and Arlia were more concerned with Harry, but neither could get to him when there were weapons pointed at him.  They both waited held their breaths as they watched Harry being frightened out his mind.  Both were scared that he moved the council members would strike.

            "But your Majesty!  He's a thief!  He's stolen the Queen Lily's amulet!"  One of the Generals explained pointing at Harry's bare chest.  Than an argument broke out amongst the council members and James, who was trying to explain that Harry didn't steal anything.

            Harry was completely lost as to what they were talking about.  / _Amulet?  What amulet?  I didn't steal anything!  How could I? _/ Harry's mind raced around trying to figure out what they were talking about like the Golden Snitch while staring at the tips of the swords pointed at his head.  His breathing started to get short and rapid.  Just than Harry felt something bangs gently against his chest.  He cautiously looked down as to not provoke the men with the swords.  There, Harry saw his phoenix amulet still hanging from the necklace around his neck.  He hadn't even noticed that it was still around his neck.  He raised his hand and gingerly held the phoenix amulet in his hand.  At this point, Lily who was watching Harry noticed that he moved his hand to hold the phoenix amulet that was hanging around his neck.  She quickly realized that it was that that the council members were talking about.  Finally the shouting had lessened a bit, but not by much.

            "I demand that you return the Queen's amulet at once!"  One of the Generals ordered, as the others were still arguing with the James.

            "What are you talking about?  This is mine."  Harry stated, gripping the phoenix amulet tighter in his hand.  But the man quickly grew tired of Harry's stalling and moved his free hand forward to grab the amulet.  At the same time Lily saw what was about to happen and quick reached out at the same time to stop him.  However what happened next was completely unexpected.

            "NO!"  Harry shouted.  He clamped his eyes shut and pulled the phoenix amulet closer to him even more.  Suddenly his body glowed completely white, to the point where you could even see him.  The arguing instantly stopped at Harry's cry.  An instant after that, a white shockwave blasted outward.  All the council members that were pointing their weapons at Harry were thrown back by the shockwave.  They landed flat on their backs; about seven to eight feet from where they were originally standing while their weapons were thrown to the other side of the Hospital Wing clear from their reach.  While James, Lily, Arlia, Galen, and the few council members that didn't draw their weapons on Harry remained where they were, completely unaffected.

            Everyone stood frozen and silent; all were trying to take in what just happened.  That is everyone except Galen, who was smiling.  Even those who were thrown remained where they were on the floor, trying to understand what happened.  Lily was the first to break out her shocked state, by the sound of crying.  She looked to see it was Harry who was crying, curled up in a fetal position as if protecting himself.  Letting instinct take over, Lily quickly moved over to Harry and sat next to him.  She slowly reached out and gentle rubbed Harry's back to clam him down.

            "Please don't let them take it?  It's all I have now of my parents.  Please?"  It wasn't a question; the tone that Harry was using was desperate like someone who was pleading for dear life.  He still remained curled up; afraid that if he relaxed the men would take the phoenix amulet away which only thing that he had with him that was one his parents'.

            "Don't worry Harry.  They won't take it away.  I promise."  Lily softly spoke.  This made Harry relax immensely, from his protective position.  Ever so slowly Lily pulled Harry into a gentle motherly hug, which he didn't pull away from but returned.  Harry at the moment was very confused and scared at what happened.  But Lily was there helping him, and he wouldn't refuse any sort of comforting at the moment.  He right now didn't care if the woman he was holding was a Queen he just needed someone.

            By this time all the council members that were blown away, had gotten back on to their feet.  Each received a quick check from Arlia to make sure there were to serious injuries.  Now they just stood back around Harry's bed, watching Lily comfort Harry like a small child.  Many were still curious as to what just happened and also as to why Lily didn't seem concerned that Harry had the phoenix amulet, which belongs to the Royal family. (A/N: Hint!  Hint!)

            After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally eased up and slowly released his hold on Lily.  They both smiled at each other.  "Thank you."  His voice was barely above a whisper.  Lily nodded, but kept a gentle hold on Harry, which he didn't fight.  In truth Harry was actually enjoying the caring embrace from Lily, it reminded him of when Mrs. Weasley hugged him when he was in the Hospital Wing at the end of fourth year.  It felt like the caring warmth that only a mother could bring.

            Galen cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone.  "I am sure that all of you are wondering what just happened."  They all nodded.  "Well the reason is what some of you saw or experienced.  Harry here has great magical power within him, far above those with average magical abilities in this time and his.  But as you just saw, he is untrained in using his power."  Galen waited for a moment for everyone to absorb that bit of knowledge before continuing.  "Harry can I assume that before you came here, that when you did magic the spells seemed easier or more powerful?"  Harry thought for a minute recalling that it was true.  His magic did seem stronger for some reason and some of the spells he did were seemed pretty simple on the first try.  Like the time in DADA class, when they were working on the Patronus Charm, his one time was large and gold color instead of the traditional ghostly silver.  Harry looked back up and nodded in agreement.

            "But why is he here?" asked one of the members.  Harry who was listening, was wondering that himself.

            "While you see in Harry's time there is no one really able to teach him how to harness his power.  I know what Harry's going through because it's what I went through at his age."  This got everyone attention.  But Galen looked at Harry.  "Harry I am certain you wondering as to how you traveled through time?"

            "Yes, sir."  He replied.

            "Well Harry, it was I who brought you through time.  You see I brought you through time, so I can help train you with your new powers."  Everyone's eyes seemed to grow three times their nature size and their jaws dropped to the floor.  Galen chuckled at their faces, which perfectly matched a fish on dry land.

            "How?" Harry asked shakily.

            "I cast a powerful time spell that brought you here."  He answered.

            "That's impossible.  There's no spell in existence that deals with time, much less bring someone through time."  Shouted someone in the council.

            "If it is impossible, than how do you examine Harry here."  Galen answered back.  That silenced the council, as they didn't know how to replied to that.  "The time spell I used can only be used at certain points in time.  If one was to use it at any other point in time, they run the risk of something going wrong.  Also I am the only living person that knows the spell."  There was silence as everyone took in this new information.

            "Okay.  So that explains how, young Harry here got here through time.  But how are you sure that Harry here has this power?"  Asked another member.

            "I was viewing future events in a mirror that I had enchanted one day.  As I watched I came up to your time era.  I learned things about the time period, and especially about you.  From the moment I saw you I sensed there was something about you, I just wasn't certain.  So I centered my watching solely on you.  I continued to watch slowly thinking that maybe I was seeing things.  Until your duel with Voldemort, as you fought him when your wands were connected, I felt your magic energy soar above its normal level for someone your age and you were already almost 15 years old, which is close to the 'coming of age' for any teenager.  At the moment I knew that you had great power within you, because I started showing something similar when I was your age."

            Now turning his attention to Harry.  "I knew that no one in your time, Harry had the training qualifications to teach you.  So I had to make a decision.  'Leave you there and pray that you learn how to control your new powers on your own?'  or  'Bring you through time here and train you myself.'  I choose the latter, only because someone as young as you, with this power untrained can lead to unwanted danger to yourself and others around you."  Galen explained.

            Harry after heard Galen's story, he didn't know what to think.  Especially after hearing that if he didn't take him through time, his powers would become dangers.  Harry knew that he wouldn't have been able to handle it if he inadvertently if he harmed his friends.

            "I am sorry Harry if it seemed a bit selfish of me, pulling you through time without thinking about your feelings in the matter.  But I had to weigh the possible consequences against, you being angry with me for doing this.  I concluded that it was worth the risk."  Galen admitted.

            "No, Galen.  I understand that had to make a choice, concerning the well being of others and myself around me.  But if I were given the choice to choose, I probably would have agreed anyway.  So no I'm not really angry at you."  Harry replied with a small smile, showing that there were no hard feelings.

            "Thank you Harry."

            "Uh excuse me."  Arlia spoke up, getting everyone attention.  "There's still something I don't understand.  I understand that Harry here has great power, he's from the future and you pulled him through time so you could train him.  But what I can't figure out is, why here, and why this point in time?  You could have pulled him further into the past when you were younger.  No offense of course."  This brought about some murmurs in the room.  All were starting to see what Arlia was getting at.  Lily and Harry were especially curious about that part as well.

            Galen only smiled before answering.  "That's a very good question.  The answer to that question is right here in the room."  This only confused everyone even more.  "Harry could have been placed at any point in time, but what would happen to him if he landed in an area that was at war?  What about if people in the area considered him an outcast?  I pulled him here, because at this time there is peace in the land and amongst themselves and with other Kingdoms."  Everyone in the room thought about what Galen said and consider that his decision to have Harry there was the best option.

            "But there is one other thing.  Actually it was something I hadn't thought of until I finally saw it.  My suspicion was only confirmed by all of you a minutes ago."  He smiled.  All of the faces had confused expressions on them, but Lily's.

            "Galen, do you mean that?"  Lily asked uncertainly.  She didn't quite finish her question, but her free hand moved to where the phoenix amulet that she wore was under her robes.

            "Yes, Lily I believe it's true."  Galen smiled, his eyes twinkling.

            "Um.  Would one of you mind explaining what it is that you discovered or suspect?"  asked James.

            Lily looked at for a moment and saw confusion on his face, before she looked back up to Galen.  Her eyes asked the question, 'are you sure?'.  Galen nodded.  Lily took a deep breath, knowing that this is going to shock a lot of people, especially Harry.

            "Harry, can I see your phoenix amulet?"  Lily asked softly.

            Harry looked at her in bewilderment, as to why she would want to see it.  He wasn't sure if he should give it to her, since not much earlier several members of the council threatened him at sword point to give them his phoenix amulet.  But he didn't sense any sort of hidden motive or danger in her request.  Harry slowly reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace removing it from his neck.  After making sure it was clasped together again, so the phoenix amulet doesn't slide off the chain he gently placed it in Lily's outstretched hand.

            Lily took it and brought it closer to her eyes so she could examine it closer.  She looked at every intricate detail on the front and back.  Even turning it over several times in the light.  While she was doing this Harry was completely confused as to what she was doing, other than looking at his amulet.  The others in the room were thinking along similar thoughts.  Only James and Arlia were starting to understand as to what Lily was doing, since they were there together when they first saw the phoenix amulet on Harry the night he arrived.

            As Lily examined Harry's phoenix amulet, her mind was in a storm of thoughts.  / _Is it possible?  His amulet is exactly like mine in every detail.  But how can that be?  But he does looks like James, he has my eyes, and he has the phoenix amulet.  He must be.  How could he not be though?  Could Harry be a… descendant? _/  Her mind finally concluded that it must be true.  Lily was so overwhelmed with this new revelation her eyes started to water.  She felt a hand gentle squeeze her arm and looked up to see Harry, and what she saw only confirmed it more.  Lily couldn't help but smile at him, not even noticing a single tear making its way down her cheek.  She wasn't sure what to do now, here before her was one of her children from the far future.  Her child.  She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, and pulled Harry into a fierce hug.

            Harry as well as everyone else was wondering what Lily was thinking when they saw her eyes becoming watery.  Harry was curious as to why Lily was about to cry, and wondered if he had anything to do with it since he gave her his phoenix amulet to look at.  He placed his hand on her arm and gently squeezed to see if she was all right.  When she looked at him, Harry saw a lot of things were going on in her mind, when he looked into her eyes.  But there was one thing that stood out was that she was staring at him, pride, anticipation, and love.  To him it looked like she was staring at him, as if recognizing something that he along with everyone else was unaware.  But he was caught off guard when she suddenly pulled him into a fierce hug.  He didn't know what to do at first, but slowly encircled his arms around her and returned the embrace.

            Needless to say everyone in the room, with the exception of Galen, James, and Arlia were surprised and shocked at what was happening.  Lily was hugging Harry like a lifeline and she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.  While Lily was hugging Harry, she was gently rocking him back and forth, like a small child.  She was mumbling some words that no one could hear, even Harry.

            Lily finally pulled out of the embrace, and wiped her eyes of the tears.  She looked at Harry's face to see confusion, than looking at the others in the room saw the same expression.  Lily turned to Galen to see him smiling and she returned his smile.

            "Lily, what is it?"  James asked, even though he had an idea of what the answer was going to be.

            Lily smiled at James, as she reached under her robes for something around her neck.  What she pulled out shocked Harry.  There resting in her hand was a phoenix amulet, and from what Harry could tell an exact replica of his.  The council members were also shocked at seeing two phoenix amulets one in each her hands.  "James do you realize what this means?  Do you realize who Harry is?"

            James was staring at the two phoenix amulets in her hands, and could see that they were identical.  Exact copies.  / _No, they are not copies.  They are the same one._ / James realized.  / _Than that means, Harry's…_ / James's eyes widened in realizing what Lily was trying to tell him.

            "Two of them?  Two phoenix amulets?  How can there be two Atlantian Royal necklaces?" asked a council member who finally came out of his reverie.  At the mention of 'two Atlantian Royal necklaces' Harry's head snapped up, wondering if he heard correctly.

            "Yes Harry, you did hear correctly?"  Galen smiled, at Harry's questioning and shocked expression.  "The phoenix amulet is the Royal necklace of Atlantis, your amulet."

            "How?" Harry uttered, looking between Galen and Lily.

            "Yes Harry.  The phoenix amulet…" She showed him the both hers and his.  "…belongs to the Atlantis Royal Family.  It's been in the family for many generations.  But Harry there is one thing though, there is only one in existence."  She finished.

            Harry's mind seems to have stopped after what he heard from Lily.  The phrases 'belongs to the Atlantis Royal Family' and 'there is only one in existence' constantly echoed in his mind.  / _My phoenix amulet?  My phoenix amulet once belonged to the Atlantian Royal Family?  How is that possible?  How can that be possible?  Unless?_ / Harry slowly looked up and met Lily's eyes, with his covered in uncertainly.  "Are you saying that I'm related to you?"

            Lily gave a gentle smile as she re-clasped the phoenix amulet back around Harry's neck.  "Yes, I believe so.  This necklace has been in the family for many years and as I said before there is only one in existence.  Normally it is passed down to the first-born child, the heir to the throne of Atlantis.  Just like how it was passed on to me."

            If Harry's mind wasn't already running, it certainly was now after what Lily told him.  Hearing that the phoenix amulet was passed down to the heir of Atlantis, was particularly sticking out foremost in his mind.  / _Wait a minute.  If the phoenix amulet is passed down to the heir of Atlantis, than that means that I am…_ / Harry realized.  At the same time the others in the room were starting to understand what was happening as well, and were starting to wonder the same thing.

            "Wait.  Galen are you trying to say that young Harry here is possibly a descendent of the royal family, of James and Lily?" asked a council member.

            "I am not saying anything.  It is only a suspicion.  This could very well be the phoenix amulet that belongs to the royal family.  But remember that Harry is from a time far in our future, he might have acquired it in an antique store for all we know." Galen replied.  Galen than directed his attention to Harry.  "Harry can you tell us how you acquired the phoenix amulet?"

            "I – I got the phoenix amulet on my birthday.  It was a gift from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts my school, who I later found out was my grandfather."  Harry smiled at the last part.  "He said that it was a family heirloom and was in my family for generations too.  Other than that he didn't know much else about it."  Harry answered.

            Whisper now started amongst the council members.  All were wondering if it is possible that young Harry is really a descendent of James and Lily.  James and Lily at the moment were ecstatic to see a descendent, their descendent.

            "I am sorry to bring this up, but if young Harry here really is a descendent of James and Lily.  We must be certain."  One of the council members announced.  The others agreed with his suggestion.  James and Lily were a little disappointed that the others didn't entirely believe the evidence before them, but they did understand things from their point of view.

            "Alright.  But how do you suggest that we prove that Harry is a blood descendent."  James said, after considering the suggestion.

            "I believe I have an answer to that."  Galen spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.  "There is a potion I believe that can be used.  It's allows those who's blood is placed in it, to show whether or not they are related."

            Now Arlia spoke.  "Yes, there is a potion.  It's called the Blood Potion."  (A/N: Cheesy name, I know.)

            "Can you prepare it for us, Arlia?"  Galen asked politely.  Arlia nodded in answering and went into her private potions room to prepared the potion.

            Thirty minutes later, Arlia returned with a medium sized bowl filled with a green colored liquid.  While she was making the potion, James, Lily, Harry, and Galen talked amongst themselves, as the council members discussed amongst themselves of actually having someone from the future there with them and not only that; but that person possibly being a royal descendent of the current King and Queen.  At that moment Arlia placed the bowl with the Blood Potion on the small table next to Harry's bed.

            "Okay.  Here it is."  Arlia announced, than looking at Harry.  "Now Harry, this is how it works.  When two people want to find out if they are related by blood, all they have to do is place a drop of their blood in the potion.  The potion will still show whether the two people are related no matter how far the separation is.  Such as a grandparent and their grandchild, it will still show that they are related.  Do you understand so far, Harry?"  She asked.  Harry nodded in understand so far.

            "Okay, there are two different results that can come from the potion after the two people placed their blood in it.  The first is, if the two people aren't related in anyway than the potion color will remain the same; the green color that it is now.  The second is if they are related, it will change to a bright red color.  With the red color it's not entirely reliable, it only means your related to the person like a brother or sister maybe even aunt or uncle.  Unless there's some evidence already present establishing relational status."  Arlia finished her explanation.

            Harry nodded in understanding, since the potion seemed easy enough to understand.  Also he never knew that such a potion existed, but than again he suspected Snape would never teach that potion in class anyway.

            "Harry are you ready?"  He nodded.  "Alright, I am going to use a little magic to puncture your finger.  You won't even feel a thing."  Arlia smiled and then turned to James and Lily.  "Which one of you, is going to be the other person for the potion?"  It was Lily who spoke first.

            "I'll do it, Arlia."  She answered, as she stood up and walked over.  Arlia nodded, while Lily held out her hand.  Arlia poked her finger onto Lily's index finger.  She removed it a second later and there was blood slowly appearing.  Lily moved her hand over the potion bowl and allowed two drops of blood to fall before allowing Arlia to heal it.  Harry saw the two drops of blood settle in the potion doing nothing.  It was just sitting there.

            "Ready?"  Arlia asked.  Harry slowly held out his hand for Arlia.  She did the same thing that she did to Lily's finger to Harry's.  Harry didn't feel anything just like Arlia said.  He looked down at this finger to see his blood slowly appearing.  Harry at that moment was feeling very scared, as he could feel every person's eyes on him as they waited expectedly.  All he could think about was that with this potion, everyone in the room including himself would find out if he were related to royalty.  Just the word 'royalty' connecting with him somehow was hard to believe.  Harry hand was starting to shake a little as he slowly moved it over to potion.

            Just like Lily, two drops of Harry's blood fell into the green potion.  The two drops of red liquid fell next to Lily's, as Harry withdrew his hand and allowed Arlia to heal it.  Once that was done, everyone turned his or her attention to the bowl with the blood potion in it.

            For about a minute nothing happened to the potion, as the blood didn't move or react at all.  Everyone was coming to the conclusion that young Harry and Lily weren't related after all.  James and Lily had a disappointed look on their faces.  Lily's expression was the one that showed more, while the council members weren't sure which kind of emotion to show.  As everyone started to turn away from the potion, Galen spoke up.

            "I believe all of you should watch a bit longer."  He suggested.

            Everyone looked back at the blood potion expecting to see that same thing that saw earlier.  However their eyes grew wide in surprise to see the drops of blood to be twirling in the potion.  Instantly everyone surrounded the potion and leaned over to get a closer look.  Ever so slowly the drops of blood started to mix as the potion stir like a whirlpool.  Finally the once two separate bloods were now together, and the color of the potion started to change.  The green colored potion was now changing to a bright red color.  After a minute the entire potion was now a bright red color, just like blood.

            Absolute silence filled the room, at what everyone had just seen.  The blood potion had just confirmed that Lily and Harry are related by blood, which makes him royalty.  Harry was thinking along the same lines as them only from a different perspective.  / _I can't believe it.  I just can't believe it. _/  This was all he could think over and over at their discovery.

            "Well, I guess that answers our question on whether or not that Harry is a descendent of Lily."  Galen announced.  This brought everyone out of his or her reverie, as they all looked at Harry with surprise in their eyes.  While Harry just stared back at them with equal surprise.  After a few minutes whispers started amongst the council members on what just happened.  Harry wasn't sure what to think now.  "Well Harry, how does it feel to find family?"

            "Okay – I guess."  Harry answered sheepishly.  Galen smiled seeing that Harry was happy yet, uncertain as to how to react.  He glanced at the clock in the room to see what time it was before continuing.  Galen saw that it was about 4:00 o'clock and saw that the sun was setting already.

            "How about we take a break for now, and continue this later this evening.  I know some of you might need a bit of time to let everything to settle in."  Galen suggested, seeing that some were still take in the newly discovered information.

            "I agree.  Why don't we take a break and meet again later tonight.  Does everyone agree?"  James asked.  Everyone nodded in agreement and the room slowly flittered out leaving only Harry, James, Lily, Galen, and Arlia.  "Harry, are you all right?"  Seeing that he was still staring into space.

            "Ye – yeah."  Harry replied, still thinking about what was just discovered.

            "Harry, why don't we get you settled into your room?"  Lily suggested.  This brought Harry out of his dazed state, hearing that he was going to go to his new room.

            "Your majesty, you don't have to do this for me."  Harry replied, as he didn't want to be a problem for them even though he was related to them.  Lily's face fell hearing Harry calling her as 'Majesty' again.

            "Harry, it's not a problem.  And I told you don't call me that already."  She said in a serious voice, but with a smile on her face.  Harry sighed deeply seeing that there was no way in arguing and winning.  So he just nodded in agreement.

            "All right Harry, are you ready to go?"  Lily asked smiling.  Harry nodded and stood up from the bed with James and Lily following him.  Just than Galen handed Harry a simple blue robe to him.  Harry looked at it curiously wondering why Galen gave it to him.  Seeing Harry's confusion Galen cleared up.

            "They're for you, Harry.  We can't have you walking around the castle half-naked now can we."  Galen said, with a grin.  It was than that Harry remembered he was only wearing a hospital pants and was bare from the waist up.  Harry looked down at the floor trying to hide his embarrassment and blush.  Galen chuckled, while the other three adults smiled at him.  Harry quickly put on robe, and waited for James and Lily to lead the way.

            Lily asked if he was ready again; and Harry nodded.  James went and opened the door while Lily took Harry's hand and led him out of the Hospital Wing.  Following them was Galen, and then Arlia as James was the last he closed the door and quickly caught up with the group.

            As the group was casually walking through the hallways, Harry was studying every detail of the halls they passed.  The designs of the halls were similar to the ones in Hogwarts, but Harry hadn't been in many castles to be able to compare them.  Every few feet there were huge column decorated nicely with beautiful designs of geometric patterns.  Harry noticed that instead of torches on the corridor walls, there were large spherical crystals on short staffs just a torch.  He wondered if these crystal balls were used to provide light for nighttimes.  Certain halls that were on the outer edge of the castle wall had large open windows, which gave a wonderful view of the landscape.  In some halls there had beautiful paintings of landscapes, people, and magical creatures all ranging from normal still ones to magical moving ones.  Harry was so distracted by his new surroundings that he didn't even notice that the group had already arrived to the doors that would allow entry to his new room.

            "We're here!"  Lily called out excitedly, as she and James stood on either side of the doors grabbing the handles.  It was than that Harry noticed that they were standing next to two large doors.  Both doors appeared to be 8ft height and each door about 5ft wide and made out of solid oak, and covered in a traditional design that wasn't too intricate or plain either.  Both James and Lily smiled and turned the doorknobs and pushed the two doors open.  Harry hesitated before walking in, but Galen laid a comforting hand on his shoulder gently pushing in.

            Harry instantly stopped in his tracks about four feet in; when he finally looked up to see his room.  What he expected was not what his eyes were seeing.  When James and Lily told him they were giving him a room, he expected a room of moderate size with the basic furnishings like any other room, a fairly simple room as far as he was looking forward to.  His eyes would have been the size of dinner plates if it was possible and his mind was racing at what he was seeing.

            Harry slowly walked into his room a little more, before stopping again.  His simple 'room' was nothing of the sort.  To say that the room was nice and large would have been the understatement of the century.  Harry's room was massive and extraordinary; it looked like the size of two maybe even three Gryffindor common rooms combined.  He noticed that the stone floor, walls, and ceiling were a gentle mix of white and light brown colored stone swished together.  Reminding him of what paint would look like when one mixes just to the point where the two colors swirl together but don't completely mix.  Harry surveyed the room slowly taking in everything.

            The massive room itself didn't have a definite shape to it though.  To Harry's far left was a huge stone fireplace.  The space in it was so large that Harry could've stood in it probably, if he wanted too.  Harry could see stone cravings along the mantle above it, while sticking slightly out of the walls on both sides were two stone-craved lions in a sitting in an attention stance.  He noticed that there was no painting or decoration above the fireplace, but he assumed that something would be put there eventually.

            Harry than turned his attention to what was in front of the fireplace.  There was a huge comfortable looking couch facing the fireplace, with a large white hearthrug on the floor in front of it.  There were two plush armchairs also on the sides of the couch.   These two looked large enough for Hagrid to sit in, which meant they were possibly loveseats.  The two armchairs were facing each other with the fireplace and the couch at their sides, with the hearthrug between them.  The couch looked big enough to fit four people on it.  The couch and the two armchairs appeared to have been made out of mahogany cover in a blue material with silver edgings.  The pillows that were on the couch and armchairs were covered in the same blue material but had a silver edging and design on it.  Just looking at them was making Harry want to do nothing but drop on it and relax, as they looked so comfortable.

            There were two open doors to the right of the fireplace.  Harry could see that they lead out onto a large balcony area.  He was able to see that the balcony area stopped at a certain distance from the doors, which meant his room, was probably fairy high up in the castle.  The two doors were currently allowing sunshine from the setting sun and a gentle breeze to run through the room, while the drapes hanging from them were billowed in the breeze.  While to the right of the balcony doors was bookshelf stack full of books.  The bookshelf was made of mahogany and wasn't too large but was of decent size.  Harry was barely able to make out the titles of the tomes, but he was certain that his curiosity would get the better of him and that he would end up reading them later.

            There was an oak door between the bookshelf and what appeared to be the wardrobe cabinet.  He made a quick mental note to see what was on the other side later.  Harry glanced at the wardrobe cabinet, it reminded him of the one he used in his room at school only this was quite larger.

            Next came his bed, and what a bed it was too.  It was a four-post bed with drapes hanging from the top.  It really looked like his old bed in the 5th year boy's dorm.  Except, there were only two major differences between the two beds.  One was that this bed looked like a king sized bed, perhaps even larger.  The second was instead of red and gold colors, it was blue with silver and white edgings and designs just like the pillows on the couch and armchairs.  Basically in Harry's opinion the bed was fit and made for a King.

            Harry looked a little further to the right to see huge windows that were open with drapes hanging down from the top just like the balcony doors.  He glanced back at them to see that they were exactly opposite of the windows he was facing a moment ago.  This struck him as odd, but decided that it wasn't important.

            Finally Harry came to the last wall in the room that was between windows and the doors that he entered his room in.  It was pretty bare, with the exception of the portrait of a magnificent castle hanging there on the wall.  Apparently it was a wizard painting because Harry could make out the castle flags hanging outside were moving.

            Overall Harry was completely awed, surprised, and overwhelmed by the room, or more precisely 'his' room.  He didn't know where to begin.  Harry was grateful for the magnificent room, but he wasn't expecting something this luxurious.

            James, Lily, Arlia, and Galen watched silently smiling as Harry examined his room.  James and Lily had the castle elves clean it up a bit, since it was hardly ever used.  But now that Harry was there, they both felt it was all right to give him the room, as it is one of the best in the entire castle.

            "So what do you think?" James asked, breaking the silence and Harry out of his reverie.

            "I don't know what to say."  Harry replied, than looking back at the room.  "But I can't have this room it's far too luxurious."  He tried to argue.

            "Nonsense, Harry."  Lily answered back.  She caught on that he was about to argue again.  "And before you say anything else, all other rooms in this castle will looked pretty much the same.  So don't bother trying to get moved to another room.  We've already went and had this room prepared when you first woke up."  But in actuality the room they were in was a bit more lavish than most other room in the castle, however she wasn't going to tell him that.  It was equal to that of hers and James's bedchambers.  And she did ask the castle elves to make sure that it was very nice and comfortable.  Of course she was very pleased to see that marvelous job they did, and reminded herself that she should thank them personally.

            Harry saw it in her eyes that there was no way he was going to win in the argument.  He bowed his head in defeat, before looking back around his new room.  / _This is definitely going to an interesting stay._ / Harry had no idea how right he was.  Galen decided to spoke up than.

            "Harry, why don't you go and take a bath and relax.  I'm sure that you feel like you could use one with all that's been happening.  It's through those doors."  Galen pointed to the door that Harry was looking at earlier.  Harry nodded, since he felt like he did need one.  "We'll wait here for you Harry.  When you're done, we'll have dinner.  All right?"  Galen suggested.

            Harry nodded his head and headed towards the door that would lead him to the bathroom, but stopped when he didn't have any change of clothes.  He turned around to ask, but apparently Lily was already prepared for it.

            "There's some clothes already in the wardrobe closet for you.  We had someone go down to the village to buy you some clothes.  I hope they fit you." Lily informed Harry, as she and the others started exiting the room to allow Harry time to himself for now.  Harry smile back in thanks.

            After the adults left, Harry went over and opened to the wardrobe, and there they were neatly folded in small piles.  He found a few some shoes, pants, a small mix of short and long sleeved shirts, and vests.  Harry picked out dark blue pants and long sleeved button up shirt; he didn't think that he would need anything more.  After he made his way to the door that would lead him to the bathroom.

            Harry opened the door and stopped at the doorway upon seeing the bathroom.  For a moment Harry thought he re-entered the prefects bathroom back at Hogwarts.  The entire room was made out of white marble with white linen curtains that hung at the windows.  There was a large tub in the center of the room, which was about the size of a small swimming pool.  There was what appeared to be shower stall also.  Harry went over to the tub and turned a lever to fill the tub; while the tub filled he grabbed a large white fluffy towel that was in a cabinet.  After the tub was fill with water, Harry set his new clothes and towel on a nearby counter.  He removed his clothes and slowly slipped into the water.  Surprisingly the water wasn't cold or hot, in fact it was just right for him.  He wondered if the room was enchanted or at least the tub so that the water would be the right temperature.

            Harry's body relaxed in the warm water his mind started to wonder and replay everything that happened ever since he first wake up.  Discovering that he was 5,000 years in the past, in Atlantis, seeing the King and Queen looked just like his parents, and not too long ago finding out that he was a descendent of royalty not that he need more attention in his life.  / _What am I going to do now?  I can't stay here.  I have to find a way to get back to my own time.  Since I can't do anything about Voldemort, here.  What's going to happen to Hogwarts, Albus, Sirius, Ron, and…  Hermione? _/  Harry's thinking halted when he thought about Hermione.  Remembering what was happening before Voldemort attack, he smiled.  Hermione had told him that she loved him, Harry's heartbeat quickened at that moment and even now just thinking about it.  He was so happy that she shared his feelings for her, but his happiness stopped remembering what happened next.  He was just about to tell her that he loved has as well, but couldn't when his scar started to hurt and sensed that Voldemort was there.  / _I never got a chance to tell her.  All because of you, Voldemort. _/ He thought to himself, slowly getting angry.  But Harry's mind wondered back to Hermione, he couldn't imagine what she was going through right now thinking that he was dead.  Harry could only hope that his friends were there to help her.  He only hoped he could return soon.

            Harry was really enjoying the soothing water over his body as it helped him to unwind.  It felt great to him, especially with everything that has happened so far.  After soaking in the warm water for about 30 minutes, Harry decided that he was in it enough.  He didn't want to stay in too long and turn into a prune, but it he did enjoy it though.  Harry dried off and put on his new clothes, which surprisingly did fit comfortably.  After dressing he looked himself in the full-length mirror.  The first thing he noticed was the concealing spell Galen placed on his hair had worn off at some point.  He figured probably during his bath, as he didn't even notice it changed back but he did remember Galen mention that the spell only lasted for a few hours.  Looking back at his silver hair and gold bangs, Harry found it actually kind of interesting as it certainly gave him a new look.  Seeing that it was still damp, Harry combed his hair with a brush he found on the counter.  After finishing that, he tied his silver hair in a ponytail than tried arranging his gold lightning bolt bangs so that they were before.  Two bangs on each side of his face and the fifth one hanging down his forehead, right over his scar.

            Harry stepped out of his bathroom to see nobody was there thankfully.  He totally agreed with Galen that nobody else should know about his silver and gold hair.  Making his way to the sitting area, Harry saw that the sun was already setting behind the horizon.  That's when he also noticed that there was a warm fire already going in the fireplace.  He also noticed that the same spherical crystals were in his room.  Each one was gently glowing white, which was providing light for the room.  Harry moved to one of the armchairs to sit in.  When he sat in it, Harry instantly like the chair.  It was very comfortable and spacious since it was a fairly large chair.  After making himself comfy, Harry gazed into the glowing fire thinking about what was going to happen to him now.

            James, Lily, and Galen had returned to check on Harry after about two hours to see how he was doing and to see if he was hungry.  When they knocked on the doors they received no answer.  Lily getting a little nervous slowly creaked the door open a bit and peaked in.  She surveyed the room to see Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.  She noticed that Harry was staring at the fire, lost in thought and completely unaware of their presence.  Opening the door wider, James and Galen saw the same thing.  They made their way over to him and took a seat on the couch.  Harry still hadn't noticed them, till Lily who was the closest gently rubbed her hand on his arm.  Surprisingly Harry wasn't as startled as the three adults had expected, as he just turned his head to face them and smiled.

            "Oh.  Hello.  When did you come in here?"  Harry asked quietly.

            "We just arrived Harry.  You didn't answer the door when we knocked, so we came in to see if you were all right."  Lily replied.

            "Sorry, I didn't answer.  I guess I wasn't really paying attention."  Harry answered, feeling embarrassed that he didn't even hear someone was knocking on his door.

            "It's all right Harry.  No harm done.  You looked like you were deep in thought anyway."  She smiled at him, when he tried to hide his embarrassment.  "Harry would you like to eat anything, since it's almost time for dinner?"  She asked deciding to change the subject.  Harry smiled at the mention of food, realizing that he was starting to get hungry.

            Lily called a castle elf and had the little elf bring some food for them to eat.  The castle elf nodded and disappeared.  Not even five minutes later the tiny elf returned with trays of food for them.  Both Lily and Harry thanked the castle elf.  Harry received the same reaction just like the last one he saw.  He was finding their scared reaction a bit different from even the house elf in his time.

            After finishing their meals, everyone sat in silence for a while contemplating what they were going to say.  Finally the silence was broken by a knock at the door.  Harry suddenly got very scared; his hair was still the same, as Galen hadn't recast the concealing charm.  James and Lily were thinking along the along the same thoughts.  Both of them quickly moved to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was, but not enough to allow anyone to see inside.  When they did, they saw that the entire council was outside.

            "Yes?  Is there something we can do for you?"  James asked, calmly.

            "We wish to speak to you about young Harry and seeing that you are here at his chambers, it would probably necessary that he be here as well."  One of the members answered.  "May we speak with you?"

            James quickly looked back into the room to see that Galen was just finishing recasting the concealing charm on Harry's hair.  He breathed a sigh of relief that that problem was taken care of before turning back to the council members patiently waiting outside.

            "Yes, it's all right."  James answered, as he opened the door more to allow them to enter.  They all entered and took different locations within the room but staying close to the sitting area by the fire.

            "James.  The other council members and I want to discuss something."  He stated.  James nodded for them continue.  "As we have all witnessed earlier today, we discovered that young Harry here is a blood relative of you, your descendent most likely."  He offered a small smile.

            "What is it that you want to know?"  Lily asked sensing that there was more.

            "Well, the others and I would like to know if it is possible…  Can we find out how much of a relation young Harry is to you?"  The council member asked, shakily.  Harry was at a lost as to what the council was asking; however James and Lily seemed to be aware of what they were asking.  Seeing Harry's confusion, Lily explained it quietly to him.

            "What they are asking Harry, is they want to know if you are possibly a direct descendent."  Harry looked up at her, a little shocked.  "A direct descendent, meaning our heir."  After she finished, all Harry could do was stare at her.  He really hadn't thought about that possibility.  Being related to royalty was already shocking to him, but now the possibly of being the heir was totally mind-boggling.

            "The problem is that we don't know of any spell or potion that could tell us that kind of information."  One of the members stated.

            "I believe I can help all of you there."  Galen announced getting everyone's attention.

            "You do?  How?" asked Lily, hopefully.

            "Yes, I believe I can.  Have any of you ever heard of Blood Magic?"  The answers he received were shaking heads and 'no' replies.  "Well there's a spell I can use that could help determine whether or not Harry is the heir to James and Lily.  Or more precisely if he is the crown heir, which is what all of you want to know."  All the council members gave a small nodded, surprised that Galen saw what they were really thinking about.

            "What is it?" asked Lily, wondering what kind of spell he would use.  The others in the room wondered the same thing, since they have never heard of Blood Magic.

            "Basically the spell I plan to you is a 'Marker spell'.  It can be used to identify children of certain families.  The mark can be anything from a simple circle to a family crest.  Also the mark can be placed anywhere on the body.  They could even have it only appear when they want it to for whatever reason they might have.  Once the spell is finished any children after will have mark also, just like the parents.  It can be modified for a specific task also; wealthy aristocrat families mainly used it in the past to mark their first-born child who would inherit the family fortune in the future.  It can be made to only appear on the first-born signifying their right by blood to the family house or title."  Galen explained.

            "Now, I believe that is something that you were looking for?"  Galen asked, politely.

            "Yes, something like that."  A council member sheepishly answered, but smiling.

            "I can cast the spell on either Lily or James as the starter person and make it work just like it did in the past.  Since all of you want to see if Harry is the direct descendent of James and Lily, their blood heir."  Galen finished.  "But there is something that I must ask first."  He cautioned than turning his attention to Harry now.  "Harry, since this is concerning you it is your decision on which whether or not I will proceed with this any further.  If you decide that you don't want to do this, than I won't force you.  But if you want to, I will."

            Harry was torn between which one to choose.  On one hand he didn't want to disappoint everyone if he didn't turn out to be what they thought of him.  Also he wasn't really to keen in trying to find out if he was a blood heir to royalty, even if the royal family he might belong to doesn't exist in his time.  It would be just one more thing to add to the list of things on him.  But deep in the depths of his mind he was very curious about it.  Discovering if he was a blood heir to an old royal family certainly was inkling and clawing at him.  However he thought that he still owed it to himself to at least find out, since what has he got to lose.  Harry looked back at Galen ready to tell him, his decision.

            "I want to do."  He said firmly.  Everyone in the room smiled at his choice.

            "Alright than.  Let us begin.  First, you have to decide what the marker is going to be.  The second thing is who is going to be the base starter.  Remember it can be either Lily or James; it's your choice.  Thirdly is where you would like the marker to be place."  Galen explained.

            After fifteen minutes of deliberating the choices were made.  Everyone absolutely agreed to have the Atlantis Royal Family Crest as the marker symbol.  What surprised Harry was that the family crest was the same phoenix image as the phoenix amulet that both he and Lily wore around their necks.  The decision on who the starter person was an easy; they all decided Lily would be the best person.  As for where the marker was going to be.  That took the longest, as they didn't want it in a place where it was too open or secluded.  Eventually all agreed that the location would be on the back of the right hand.

            When everything seemed decided, Galen walked over to Lily.  "Are you ready, Lily?"  She was a little scared, but nodded.  "Alright, I need you to clear your mind when I start the spell.  You need to both than picture the marker we're going to use, which is the phoenix.  As the spell nears completion you might feel a tingling sensation, there no need to worry about that.  Once the spell is done, there should be an image of a phoenix just like the one of your necklace on the back of your right hand."  He cheerfully smiled.

            Lily raised her right hand palm faced down to Galen.  He took it, holding her hand gently with his than placing his free hand just above the back of her hand, closed his eyes.  Lily followed his example.  Everyone watched eagerly waiting to see what happens.  After about a minute everyone could here a gentle whispering coming from Galen.

            It was another five minutes before anything happened that was noticeable to anyone.  Lily's right hand started to glow a gentle white.  But just as it started, the glow vanished.  Galen and Lily opened their eyes and let go of each other's hands.

            Ever so slowly Lily raised her hand again to see the marker.  There on the back of her right hand, was a beautifully glowing image of a silver and gold phoenix, just like the phoenix amulet.  She was so mesmerized by it, that everyone else in the room was getting impatient as they all wanted to see it also.

            "Lily, can we see it?" asked James.  This brought her out of her trance.  She offered a smile for apology.  Lily turned her hand around to show everyone in the room.  Their reactions were exactly the same was hers when she first saw it.  The marker was absolutely magnificent, the way it glowed silver and gold made it look alive on the back of her hand.  Harry couldn't help but stare at it.  It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen; there really wasn't any other word to describe it.

            It was than that Harry noticed everyone was now looking at him expectedly.  They weren't really staring at him, but actually the backside of his right hand.  Harry looked down at his hand as he raised it to have a closer look.  He remembered Galen saying that when the person with the marker wanted it to appear, it would appear.  So Harry thought about wanting the marker to appear.  After staring at the back of his hand for two minutes he dropped his hand to his side, crest fallen.  He didn't want to see their sadden looks on the faces of the others in the room.  He felt like he let them down.

            Everyone watched and waited to see something appear on Harry's hand, but saw nothing.  They saw Harry drop his hand, with a sadden expression clearly on his face.  They felt sorry for him, as they could see that he didn't want to disappoint them.  Everyone let their eyes drift somewhere else in the room to think about what was going happen.

            As everyone was lost in thought, no body noticed the gentle glow slowly appearing on Harry's hand.  Not even Harry noticed the warm tingling sensation on his hand.  The glow continued to grow until it was as bright as Lily's.

            A gasped broke the silence in the room.  Everyone turned to see Lily with a shocked expression on her face.  All were wondering what made her gasp, as she wasn't moving.

            "Lily?  Lily, what is it?"  James asked, concern clearing in his voice.  Lily didn't answer verbally, she only pointed at Harry's hand.  Everyone and Harry looked down at his hand curiously.  What they saw answered their curiosity.  There on Harry's hand was the same glowing image of the phoenix that was on Lily's hand.

            Harry was examining the marker closely on the back of his hand.  His mind was racing faster than his Firebolt.  / _Oh great Merlin.  It's true.  I am the blood heir to the Atlantis Royal Family. _/ Everyone else in the room was thinking that same thing as he was.  Now they knew for certain that Harry was the blood heir.  Which meant that he is the crown prince in his time as well.  At this point it was too much for him, and Harry started to wobble before blacking out.

            James saw that Harry was about to faint and quickly moved to catch him.  Catching Harry before he fell to the floor, James carried Harry to his bed.  Lily laid the blankets over Harry after James placed him on the bed.  Not a single person blamed Harry for fainting, as they were trying hard not to join him as well.

            After a moment Galen suggested that everyone go to bed and rest now as it was starting to get late.  Everyone agreed and slowly started to leave the room.  Of course before everyone left they all agreed that they would not tell anyone about Harry's relation to James and Lily.  Finally all who were left was James and Lily.  Both of them smiled as they watched Harry sleep soundly in his bed under the starry night.  James quickly glanced up at the ceiling to see the stars shining brightly.  The ceiling of the room was enchanted to show the night sky above. (A/N: Just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts.)

            James and Lily quietly said good night to Harry before leaving Harry's chambers for their own.  After they left Harry turned to his side and unconsciously moved his right hand so that it was resting next to his head.  The glowing marker of the phoenix started to slowly fade away, leaving Harry in a restful night sleep.

~PLEASE REVIEW~

Thank you all who have reviewed my story: Cartooned, David M., The Red Dragons Order, Naia, Rachel A. Prongs, QuidBrm, della luna, Fin-Phoenix, crystal wolf, Lucy, unknown(even to me, Harry and Hermione's Daughter, Shaughn, fireboltrcr, Maggie, Katrina, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, BloodRedSword, Heather, Lisa, Angelis, JUDGEMENT, shdurrani, Arianne, Videl86, Mike Potter 2000, AbCdEfGh, voldie's daughter, BlackMischief, bloodbath, goggy girl, Skysong, alpha wolf, a fan, Liedral, SQ, illustrious sorrow, howling wolf, prongsjr, BlackDragon, and xava.

A/N 1:  I do not know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try my best to get it up soon.

A/N 2: Okay, for those who want to know when the next update is.  Please email me your email address personally or leave it on your review.  From now on that's how I am going to let those who want to know when the next update is going to be.  Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15 The Message & A New Friend

**Author's Note:**  Many of you readers have asked, about what's happening back in Harry's time.  Since there was a lot of questioning about that, I add something about it in this chapter.  Although I had to cut a section out, it would have made this chapter too long.  So here it is, Chapter 15.  I hope you like it.

Notation:             /_Thoughts_/

                        §Phoenixus§

************************************************************************

            The stars were shining brightly in the night sky, giving a beautiful twinkling display to anyone who was wake at that hour of the night.  Normally the only ones who would be awake at this time, would be the castle guards assigned to patrol the grounds.  But there was one person who was still awake, and he wasn't enjoying the night.  He had awoken from a nightmare, earlier during the night.

~Flashback~ 

            Standing in a mist filled void, Harry slowly turned around surveying the area trying to see where he was.  He could find nothing that could tell him where he was.  Harry quickly spun around when he heard faint voices in the distant.  He cringed his ear to try and hear it better.  Slowly the voices started to get louder and clearer.  Harry didn't see anything but he recognized what was happening by listening, as it always happened when a dementor came close to him.  It was the night Voldemort murdered his parents.  Harry couldn't do anything except listen, as his hands covered his ears wasn't helping much.

            After several agonizing minutes of hearing his parents fight for their lives to protect him, the voices disappeared.  Harry looked up only to find himself in the graveyard after touching the cup during the Third Task.  He heard a rustling sound behind him.  Turning to see what it was, he saw himself and Cedric on the ground.  / _No, please not this._ / Harry begged, knowing what was going to happen.  He didn't want to witness those events again, as he had constantly seen them during the summer.  Harry was trying very hard not to cry when it ended.  When it did end and a white mist slowly filled the area, obscuring his vision.

            When the mist cleared Harry found himself standing outside of Hogwarts castle.  Or what was left of Hogwarts.  As he surveyed the landscape, what he saw was made his stomach turn.  The castle lay in ruins; where massive walls and towers once stood were nothing no but piles of rumble.  The grass in the surrounding area had been burned off the ground, while in the forbidden forest Harry could see patches of thick black smoke rising in the already darken sky.  He assumed that the cause of those towers of smoke were fires in the forest.

            As Harry continued to look over the land he could see that Hogsmeade, the small town near Hogwarts was destroyed.  He could smell the scent of burning wood, but there was something else; there was the feeling of fear, blood, and death in the air.  Harry already knew that Voldemort was the reason why everything was destroyed.  For above both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade was the eerie image of a skull with a snake sticking out of its mouth, it was the Dark Mark.

            "Harry?"  Spoke a ghostly voice behind him.

            Harry tensed immediately recognizing the voice.  He slowly turned around to see the ghostly white image of Hermione; her face one of sadness, angst, and pain.  She looked the same the last time he had seen her, but was extremely pale and transparent.  Harry quickly realized that he was looking at a ghost.  He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he heard her voice; there was nothing but agony in it.

            "Hermione?"  He asked back.

            "Why?  Why Harry?"   Her haunted voice asked.

            "Why, what?" As he approached her slowly.

            "Why weren't you here, when we needed you, Harry?" She asked, looking up at him with empty eyes.

            "Hermione, what happened?"  Harry asked nervously.

            "Why weren't you with us, Harry?  How come you weren't there to protect us?  To protect me?"  Hermione asked again.

            "Hermione, you know that I would do anything to protect everyone.  Especially you.  You have to believe."  He pleaded, desperately to her.

            Hermione's empty eyes than turned dark red staring right at Harry sending cold chill down his spine.  Suddenly ghostly images of people he knew appeared behind Hermione.  Harry could see his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, the professors, and the rest of the students of Hogwarts were standing behind her with the same dark red glow in their eyes.  As Harry looked into their eyes, all he could feel was anger directed at him.  Harry was feeling very scared right now, and slowly took a small step backwards.

            "You killed us Harry.  You killed us all."  They answered in unison, as they could a step forwards to him.  Harry took another step back, and they took another forward.

            "No.  No.  I didn't kill you.  All of you know that I wouldn't do that, I could never harm any of you."  He pleaded, but they didn't seem to have heard him at all.

            "It's all your fault.  Everything is your fault."  The ghostly images of his friends, family, and people he knew called out.  They slowly continued to advance on to him.

            "No please, all of you have to believe me." Harry had never been more afraid in his life till that very moment.  / _No.  None of this is my fault._ / Harry repeatedly thought.  But with the ghostly images continued to approach him and repeat what they were saying.  It was really getting to Harry now, no matter how much he tried to block out their voices.  He fell to his knees holding his hands over his ears, as they continued to get closer.

            "No.  No, please."  Harry begged with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

            "NO!" Harry's eyes snapped open.  He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  Slowly sitting up in his bed, Harry wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.  Taking slow deep breaths, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the balcony doors.  Stepping out into the cool midnight air, Harry felt a bit more relaxed than he did a few moments ago.  Taking a seat on the smooth stone railing, Harry stared into the clear night sky thinking about the nightmare he just had, and allowed his tears to fall freely.

~End of Flashback~ 

************************************************************************

            Lily was peacefully sleeping in her chambers with James, was now awake for reason.  Opening her eyes, she looked around to see that everything seemed fairly normal.  She tried to go back to sleep, but found that task more difficult than expected.  Lily wasn't sure how, but she felt like something wasn't right.

            Slowly getting out of bed so not to disturb James, she put on a simple robe to keep warm.  Suddenly she felt like she needed to be somewhere.  After making her way into the corridor, Lily let her instincts guide her.  As Lily walked along the corridors, she quickly recognized the direction that she was heading.  It was to Harry's chambers.  Upon realizing that Lily quickened her pace.

            Finally reaching the door to Harry's chambers, Lily quietly opened it and entered.  Scanning the room, Lily didn't see anything wrong at first till she saw that the bed was empty.  Moving over to the bed, she saw that it was intend vacant, unaware that the balcony doors were open and that Harry was outside.  Lily was starting to get really scared, as she couldn't find him anywhere.  But a gentle breeze brought her out of her thoughts.  She turned around to see that the balcony doors were open.  A chill ran down her back, suddenly hoping that Harry didn't do anything extreme.

            Slowly walking to the doors, and stepping out onto the balcony; Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Harry was there.  But her relief was short lived when she saw Harry's face.  Lily could clearly see that he was crying a lot not too long ago.  Harry was sitting on the stone railing with his arms wrapped around his legs, with his head resting on his knees.  His face held pain filled expression, and his eyes held a lost look.

************************************************************************

            After crying for who knows how long, Harry finally settled down.  Still keeping his knees hugged close to him; he started to think about his friends and what could be happening now that he was no longer there.  / _What am I going to do?  May be they're better without me. No. _/ Harry sighed shaking that thought out of his head.  /_Merlin knows that they in more danger now than before.  And I want to protect them.  But I can't if I'm stuck here in the past.  Voldemort could be doing anything now.  He could be attack Hogwarts right now and I can't to a blast it thing about it. _/ He thought angrily.  / _I… I don't know what to do anymore._ / Harry thought to himself sadly.  He always thought of a way to protect his friends because to him, their lives were more important than his own.  But now, he truly didn't know what to do this time.  He was lost.  

            As Harry gazed up at the night sky, he became aware that he was no longer alone.  But he didn't need to look at the person to know who it was.  He just knew, somehow.

            "I know you're there, Lily."  He quietly spoke up, not even turning around.

            Lily was a little startled that Harry knew she was there without even turning around, but quickly recovered.  "Harry, what are you doing out here?"

            "Just thinking."  Was his only reply.

            Lily slowly moved over to Harry, till finally she was standing next to him.  Taking a closer look at him, she could tell that he was doing more than just thinking.  "About what?"

            Harry was fighting an inner battle.  He didn't really want to talk about it, but he wanted to talk to someone.  He just didn't know what to do.  Unsure of what to do and remembering the pain of his nightmare was bringing his tears back up again, Harry laid his forehead on his knees and let his tears fall.  He didn't care that Lily was there seeing him cry.

            Lily could see that Harry was fighting with himself on whether or not to tell her what was wrong.  Than she saw in Harry's eyes, pain, intense pain.  She was surprised at how strong it was, as she watched Harry breakdown in tears before her.  Lily didn't know what to do; she never had a child so she was unaccustomed of what to do.  But some where within her a deep instinct started to take over, and she let it.  Moving right next to Harry, Lily gently pulled him in to tender hug.

            Harry let out all emotions while being held by Lily and wrapped his arms around her.  Lily at the same time had not moved once since pulling Harry into her arms and allowed Harry to cry on her shoulder.  The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes.  After running out of tears, Harry calmed down and slowly pulled himself out of their hug.

            "Thank you."  Harry spoke, as he wiped his red eyes of remaining tears.

            "You're welcome."  Lily replied, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  She was certain that Harry would need some kind comfort to help him get through this night.  "Can you tell me why you're out here?"  She asked.

            For the next half hour Harry retold the grueling nightmare he had experienced earlier during the night to Lily.  During the whole thing Harry was trying with all his might not to start crying again.  Lily for her part was speechless from the nightmare that Harry had.  She was sure that Harry was trying not to cry to show, but she certainly wouldn't blame him if he did.  All she felt was sympathy for Harry, for having to have to experience that kind of nightmare.  At that moment Lily made a promise to herself that she would everything in her power to help Harry get through and pass his nightmares.

            "I'm sorry.  You must think I'm weak for crying over a silly nightmare."  Harry's voice was hoarse from all the crying.  His voice though did bring Lily out of her thoughts catching the last part of what he said.

            "No Harry.  I don't think you're weak.  In fact I think you're very brave.  By facing the kind of nightmare that you experienced and sharing it with me, shows that you aren't going to let it control you."  She offered.  After hearing Lily, Harry did felt a little better than he did earlier.  He offered Lily a small smile, showing his thanks and Lily returned it.  Than Harry's smile turned to a frown, remembering the last part of the dream.

            "But what am I going to do?"  Harry looked down to the stone floor. "Now that I'm here, completely safe from Voldemort.  Who is to protect everyone from him, now that I gone?  Everyone was expecting me to defeat him.  I can't do anything here in the past.  I can't do anything to protect my friends and those I love."  Tears were starting to well up in his eyes again.  "I don't know what to do anymore."  Laying his head on Lily's shoulder.  "I'm all alone now."

            As much as Lily wanted to tell Harry that he was wrong, she couldn't.  From Harry perspective what he was saying was true.  If there was only thing she learned about Harry, it was that he would anything to protect his friends.  No matter what the cost, he would do it.  But now that Harry had been with them in Atlantis for almost a week and a half, they weren't sure on what was happening in his time period.  More so was that Harry really couldn't do anything as long as he was here.  But she totally disagreed with Harry's idea that he was alone.

            "Harry, listen to me?" Lily spoke softly looking at him.  Harry kept his head down.  "Harry, look at me?"  Using her hand, she gently tilted his head so he was looking at her.  "Listen to me very carefully.  You are not alone Harry.  I know that you know nobody here in Atlantis, much less anyone 5,000 years in the past.  But you are not alone I want to help you.  I don't expect both of us to suddenly get along in one day.  I know that James and I make you feel a little uncomfortable seeing as that we both look like your parents, but I don't want that to stop you from getting to know us better.  I am not asking you to let us replace your parents or anything, just let us help.  We will be there for you, let us help you.  Remember you're not alone."  Lily's eyes did not waver from Harry's, because she had meant every single word.  Harry could see that she meant it the whole time.  / _I'm not alone. _/  Harry thought, as his eyes started to water.

            As Lily gazed at Harry, she couldn't help the motherly instinct to comfort Harry that was flowing through her right now.  She often wonder what if would feel like to have a child, to be able to talk about their problems and to being there when they wanted comfort.  / _Is this what it feels like to be a mother? _/ She thought.  She saw that Harry's eyes were watering up again she only smiled.  She realized that Harry never did have someone to talk to about things.  Harry was always alone.  He was forced to grow up before he was even suppose too, and he was used to be alone.  But when he finally went to Hogwarts he didn't have to do things alone.  But now that he was here in the past; he doesn't have anyone to turn to.  Upon coming to this realization, Lily pulled Harry in another warm embrace, which he accepted without hesitation.

            Harry basked in the warmth of Lily's arms, knowing that she would be there for him.  / _So this is what it feels like to be wanted. _/  He had never felt this kind of warmth from anyone, except Mrs. Weasley.  But now that he was receiving it here at the moment, he was not going to left so soon.  At the same time Lily was thinking of ways to help Harry with his dilemma, while he held him in her arms.  Just than Lily had a possible idea, although she wasn't sure it would work it was worth a try.  She decided to ask Harry and see what he thought about it.

            "Harry?"  She called softly.  Hearing his name being called, Harry pulled slightly out of her arms.  "I think I might have an idea, about what to do."  She saw that Harry was quickly interested.  "Okay, here's my idea.  What I suggest is, we talk to Galen tomorrow morning.  If he was able to bring you back through time, maybe there's a way to contact or send a message to the future."  After explaining her idea, Lily waited for Harry's opinion.

            "Do you think, he can help?"  Harry asked, still pondering the idea.  But Lily could see that there was a small sparkle of hope in his eyes, something she hadn't seen since he arrived.

            "It's possible.  We've already seen that Galen can do things that no ordinary person or wizard can do."  Lily replied, holding up the back of her hand up between them.  Harry too, raised his hand so that it was next to hers.  Both then willed their blood marker to appear.  Simultaneously their markers appeared.  The silver and gold image of the Royal Atlantis Family Crest glowed beautifully on the back of the right hands.  Both silently agreed that Galen was certainly capable of many things that most people weren't.

            "You're right.  Let's talk to Galen tomorrow."  Harry barely voiced, as he covered a yawn with his hand.  His eyes were extremely heavy now, and he was having trouble keeping them open.

            Lily gave a small smile, seeing Harry was very tired and fighting to stay awake.  "I think it's time you go back to bed.  Come on."  Lily encouraged as she pulled Harry to stand up.  She walked him through the balcony doors and to his bed.  After getting Harry in to his bed and under the blankets, he was practically asleep already but she could see that he was still fighting to stay awake.  Brushed a few strands of his hair off his forehead, she softly spoke.  "Get some rest."

            As Lily was about to get off the bed, she was stopped by the tight grip of Harry's hand on her arm.  She looked back down to see that there was a slight fear in his eyes.  / _He must be afraid, that he'll have another nightmare._ / She could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to be left alone tonight.  Lily quickly realized again, that Harry never had anyone grown ups to comfort him when he was younger and had a nightmare.  / _He's never had anyone to mother him. _/ Lily thought, as the same feeling earlier this evening came back to her, making her want to comfort Harry.  She of course did not fight it.  Smiling down at Harry, she got comfortable on the bed propping up a bunch of the soft pillows against the headrest.  After that Lily leaned against the pillows in a relaxed sitting up position.  Harry lay down next to her and fell asleep, while she gently ran her fingers through some of his loose hair, which helped him relax.

            After several minutes Lily herself was starting to fall asleep, till she had a small whimper coming from her side.  She looked down to see that it was Harry.  Based on the expression on his face she guessed that he was having another nightmare.  / _He just can't seem to get any peace.  Even in his dreams._ / She thought.  She gently shifted both herself and Harry, so that Harry's head was resting on her lap.  Lily continued to run her fingers through his hair, while she whispering comforting words to him.  Lily could see that it was helping a little but not much.  / _Maybe a song can help him rest peacefully._ / She thought as it usually did for little children.  But again she remembered that Harry didn't have that kind of caring childhood.  / _This would be the first song that was ever sung to him._ / Lily actually felt honored to be the first person to sing Harry to sleep and chase away his nightmares.  Continuing to run her through his hair to sooth him physically, Lily took a gentle breath before she started to sing.

                                    May it be an evening star

                                    Shines down upon you

                                    May it be when darkness falls

                                    Your heart will be true

                                    You walk a lonely road

                                    Oh!  How far you are from home

                                    Mornie utulie

                                    Believe and you will find your way

                                    Mornie alantie

                                    A promise lives within you now

                                    May it be the shadow's call

                                    Will fly away

                                    May it be you journey on

                                    To light the day

                                    When the night is overcome

                                    You may rise to find the sun

                                    Mornie utulie

                                    Believe and you will find your way

                                    Mornie alantie

                                    A promise lives within you now

                                    A promise lives within you now…

            As Lily finished the last note of the song she gazed down, to see that Harry was sound asleep with no expression of pain or fear on his face, but a content smile telling her that he was finally sleeping peacefully.   Lily smiled, seeing Harry sleeping so peacefully he looked like a little angel.  Laying her head back against the pillows behind her so not to disturb Harry, Lily too fell into a deep restful sleep with a small smile on her face.  (A/N: I know this song is "May it be" by Enya from LOTR.  I just happen to like it and it is very relaxing for those of you who heard it; that's why I'm using it.  And in some way it fits here, or at least to me it does.)

            In the morning that followed, Harry was slowly waking up from the most peacefully and restful sleep he has had in a long time.  He still didn't open his eyes yet, as he was just happy staying in the warm bed.  As Harry moved a bit, he realized that he wasn't the only one in the bed.  He felt his head was on someone's lap.  Opening his eyes nervously unsure of what to expect, Harry was relief to see he was looking up at Lily.  She was propped up on some pillows against the headrest of his bed still asleep.  Than the memories of last night came back to him, he remembered their talk, and him not wanting to be left alone.  / _She must have stayed with me all night._ / As the memories of last night came back to him, he remembered towards the end just he was having a small nightmare he than heard someone singing, which he now guessed was Lily.  At the time he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but her voice was beautiful and soothing.  As he listened to her voice and song, the nightmare the he was having quickly vanished and was replaced by a peaceful dream.

            Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone's hand gently brush a few strands of his hair out of his face.  He looked up again to see that Lily was now awake and watching over him.  Harry offered a smile, which she returned happily.

            "How are you feeling?"  She asked softly, still running her fingers through his hair.

            "Much better.  Thank you."  Harry thanked and sighed, as he still had not moved out of his position.  "Did you stay here all night, Lily?" He asked looking back up at her.

            "Yes, I did.  You didn't want to be alone, so I stayed.  I told before that you're not alone, and you'll have to be alone anymore."  Lily reminded him.  Harry did remember that.  He smiled again and closed his eyes again, committing every feeling he was experiencing at the moment to memory.  The feeling of having someone there to comfort him, the warmth, and…  Love?  Harry knew that this kind of love wasn't the kind that you would get from someone like your soul mate or anything.  This kind of love was the only kind that one would receive from a mother.  He never experienced it before very much except from Mrs. Weasley.  But right now, there was no other feeling in the world that could match what Harry was feeling being with Lily, who in short was his mother though many generations apart.  But that didn't matter to him, right now.

            "Thank you."  Harry whispered.  But Lily heard him anyway.  As she continued to watch him, Harry's hair started to glow a gentle white till it disappeared a moment later.  Now Lily was no longer running her fingers through raven black hair.  Instead Harry's hair was now back to it's shining silver lengths and gold colored lightning bolt shaped bangs.  Harry too had seen the glow on the side of his vision, and he didn't need to look at his hair to know what happened.  Harry was still trying to get use to the fact that his hair was now pretty much its 'normal' or 'natural' state and that the black hair was only a concealing charm.

            Lily glanced at the clock to see that it was already 9:00.  "Come on Harry.  We have to get up.  Remember that we still have to talk to Galen about what we talked about last night."  She reminded Harry.

            Harry nodded in agreement, slowly sitting up and stretching out bit.  Lily followed him off the bed and made her way to the door, but turned around before leaving.  "Why don't you get something to eat before we talk to Galen?  To call the castle elf, just pull that rope next to your bed."  She pointed to a thick looking navy blue colored rope that was next to his bed.  "I'll go find Galen and inform him of what we want to discuss him.  How about 11:00?  Does that sound okay with you?"  Lily asked, wondering if that would be all right with him.

            Harry thought about it for a moment, before agreeing that it would be okay with him.  After Lily left his chamber Harry was left alone again.  He glanced at the clock again and saw that he still had a lot of time before Lily would return with Galen.  Seeing that he had plenty of time, Harry decided that maybe a shower would do him some good.  After grabbing some fresh clothes, Harry went to his bathroom.

            Fifteen minutes later, Harry left his bathroom after having a refreshing shower.  As Harry was coming out, he was just finishing tying his damp hair back into a ponytail.  He was dress in light brown trousers, white button down shirt, and a tan colored vest.  Harry was really grateful for the new clothes as they fit him perfectly, as it wasn't too big or tight.  After making sure everything was all right and the phoenix amulet was on, he looked up at the clock.  Harry saw that he had plenty of time and decided to have breakfast.  Moving over to his bed, he pulled the rope.  The sound of a *pop* behind him signaled that a castle elf was there.  Turning around there was the little elf awaiting for orders.

            "Morning, your prince.  What would you like for breakfast?"  The little elf asked respectfully and giving a small bow, not meeting Harry's eyes once.

            Harry inwardly groaned.  / _Not even a single day has passed and the castle elves know that I'm part of the royal family.  And I only found out last night._ / Looking back at the little elf.  "I'll eat whatever is in the kitchen at this time."  He told the little elf, who nodded and disappeared again.

            Harry made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace, enjoying the gentle cool air breeze coming though the balcony doors.  He didn't have to wait very long for the castle elf to return.  About a minute later, he returned with a tray of food.  The aroma from the food was starting to make his mouth water.  The little elf placed the tray on the table in front of Harry; he bowed and left.

            After finishing his breakfast the castle elf return to take it before leaving again; Harry slouched in his armchair with a satisfied smile on his face.  He found the food was quite good, all of it was just right.  The bread smelled like it was fresh out of the oven, the fruit was chilled, the slices of ham were tender, and the juice was wonderful.  Harry never food that tasted so good to him at that moment.  Glancing at the clock Harry saw that still had a little over an hour left till Lily was suppose to return with Galen hopefully.  Seeing that he still had plenty of time, Harry walked over to the bookcase in his room.  Running his finger along the books and reading the titles, Harry noticed that the books were a mixture of history, research, and fictional books.  Many of the books were average size ones like those used in classes at Hogwarts.  Still seeing that he had time, he walked out on to the balcony to see what the outside looked like during the day.

            Stepping out on to the open balcony area that he was on last night, Harry felt the brush of a gentle breeze across his face, making his silver billow ever so slightly.  The sun was shining brightly in the sky bathing the land with a comfortable warm temperature.  Moving of to the railing, Harry bent over to see what was happening on the grounds.  Being at a high level above the ground, Harry figured he didn't have to worry about people seeing his hair if they looked up to where he was staying.

            Looking down, Harry could see groups of men dressed in armor walking along the castle wall, probably doing their daily patrols.  Taking a closer look Harry noticed that his chambers were in front of the castle, since his balcony was facing what appeared to be the main gate.  The grounds itself was beautifully well kept and managed.  To his right Harry saw a large group of men, all appeared to be training or at least keeping in shape.  In the same direction he saw just outside the castle walls, another group except they were on horses doing some training as well.  Harry made a mental note, when it was safe to leave his room he would go and explore the grounds; maybe even watch the castle guards train.  Moving a little bit, Harry sat on the railing and continued to gaze over the landscape and activities of the grounds.

            As Harry watched everyone move around on the grounds continuing their daily lives here, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his doors.  Wondering who it was Harry got off the balcony railing and walked over to the doors.  Quickly glancing at the clock, Harry was shocked to see that it was 11:00 o'clock.  He assumed that he must have really been lost in his thoughts to have not noticed that much time has passed.  Opening the doors, Harry came face to face to the smiling faces of Galen and Lily.

            "Hello Harry, may we come in?"  Galen asked politely.

            "Of course."  Moving out of the doorway to allow his guests to enter.  The trio moved over to the sitting area before they would get down to business.  After getting comfortable, Lily decided to start first.

            "How are you, Harry?"  She asked.

            "I'm fine.  I feel much better now, than how I felt before."  Harry replied with a genuine smile.  Lily smiled back, noticing that it was the first real smile she had seen from him.  She also took notice that he was dress in the causal clothes they got him, and Harry was looking much more comfortable than he did when he first woke up.

            "That's good to hear.  Harry, I already explained to Galen about what we talked about last night to him."  Harry nodded in understanding.  Lily than turned to Galen now.  "Do you want to explain it to him?" Lily asked.

            "Very well." He replied, before looking at Harry.  "Harry, I understand your feelings for your friends back in the future.  You're worried that while you're here something could happen them, correct?"  Harry nodded.  "I am sorry to say that that is something that you nor I can really have any control over."  Said Galen sadly.  Harry's face fell hearing that.

            "Is there nothing that I can do?"  Harry asked trying to hold back his tears.

            "No, I am afraid not."  Galen replied.

            As Harry tried to hold back his tears, an idea came to him.  Looking back up at Galen.  "What if I write a letter?  I could write a letter telling everyone that I'm safe and somehow have it deliver maybe a day after I was pulled through time.  Could that possibly work?"  He asked anxiously.

            "I'm sorry Harry," said Galen shaking his head, "that is a good idea but, the chances that the letter doesn't get lost, destroyed, or intercepted before it's time to be deliver is to great.  There is that 5,000 year gap that you still have to consider."

            Lily could see that Harry was once again, saddened that he couldn't do anything to see if his friends were okay, or tell them that he was all right.  "Isn't there anything we could possibly try, Galen?"  She asked, trying to boost the sad mood in the room.

            "No, I'm afraid any written message won't work. However I do have an idea that might work, but it's risky and a bit dangerous."  He cautioned.

            "What is it?"  Harry asked.

            "The idea that I'm thinking about it sending a message to a person through their dreams, just like I did while you were recovering in the Hospital Wing last week.  This one will be just like that; only this message will have to go through time.  The danger is, if the person intended for the message receives it to early before the attack on your school.  Harry what happened in your time, up to the point where I took you from the battle **_must_** happen as it did.  If it doesn't than what you have experienced in the past few day may not or will not happen, and that could be dangerous to you and them."

            Harry understood what Galen was trying to say.  If they were to go ahead with sending a message through time, there was a risk of changing future events or his history from his point of view.  Harry also remembered if the person did somehow change the events before the attack on the school, than he just might be dead from not being pulled through time from the Killing Curse.  But at the same time, Harry would be able to at the very least to someone that he was alive and maybe find out how things are going since he left.

            "Galen, I want to try it."  He said in a firm voice, but you could tell that he was nervous.  Harry quickly raised his hand, to stop both Lily and Galen from protesting.  "I'm aware of the risk involved in doing this.  But I still want to try, if I am able to, I'll be able to tell them that I'm alive and well.  Also I can find out what's happening now, that I am no longer there.  I am worried about them, and I will do anything I can to protect them."  Both Galen and Lily smiled at Harry's words.  They could see that Harry was very determined and committed in the protection and care being of his friends.

            "That is very brave of you, Harry.  I admire you're devotion to your friends.  In light of that, I will help you." Galen said, with twinkling eyes.  "But I must warn you Harry.  Do not tell the person you have chosen, where you are or when.  Is that care?"  He warned and Harry agreed.

            "Is there anything that you'll need Galen?"  Lily asked, wondering if there was anything specific required.

            "No, there isn't Lily.  All that is required is the two of us, Harry and myself."  Turning his attention to the young teen waiting anxiously.  "Alright Harry, I am going to explain what is required."  He nodded and Galen continued.  "What I need you to do is before we start, is to clear your mind.  Once it's clear, think of the person that you want to talk to and nothing else.  Choose carefully though, I don't think I'll be able to do this again for quite some time.  After deciding on the person your mind will guide yourself to that person when they're in a dream state, while that is happening it will be my job to cast the spell.  The other part of my job is to determine when to precisely send you.  You will remain here physically, but your mind will go forward in time for a short way.  I don't know how long I can hold the link so don't take too long.  Alright?"

            Harry nodded in understanding his instructions.  Now the hard part was deciding who to choose.  Since it could only be one person, and the chances of being able to do this again were slim, Harry had to pick carefully.  / _Ron? _/ No, he would think he was hearing things. / _Hermione?_ / At first she would be a good choice, but she's probably very emotional right now.  If he did choose her, others would think she was losing it.

            Harry sighed sadly, as he thought about Hermione.  He was sure that his feelings for her before he left was more than ordinary friendship, but he was scared of her not returning his feelings.  He was afraid that he would lose his friendship with her if he told her.  Hw was ecstatic when he found out that she did return his feelings that night up at the Astronomy Tower, when she told him that she loved him.  But Voldemort had to come at that moment and spoil everything; he didn't even get the chance to tell her that he loved her too.  And now here he was in the past alive, while everyone back in his time probably think he's dead.  Harry couldn't imagine what Hermione was going through at this time.

            Shaking his head, Harry would think about that later, because right now he had to decide who he was going to chose.  Harry made a mental list and went down it, person by person.  The people he thought about choosing were Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, and even Snape.  But each other them were crossed off the list, all for different reasons.  The only person left was Dumbledore, but Harry was still adjusting to the fact that he was his grandfather and he was still a little nervous about it.  But putting that fact aside he knew he could trust him with this information.  If it spread that he was alive, than the danger to his friends would only increase.  Voldemort would capture and torture them, if he found out.  Voldemort would make him surrender to him, but seeing that that was impossible; he would eventually kill them.  But it only one person knew and kept it to himself, than he could try to keep their spirits up until he returned, whenever that may be.  Harry than made his decision.  The person he would choose would be Albus Dumbledore.

            "I am ready."  Looking back up to Galen, who nodded in understanding.

            "Alright, let's begin."  Shifting over so he was sitting next to Harry.  "Harry, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything, once that's done concentrate on the person you have chosen.  I'll know when you're ready, once I see that I'll do my part.  Understood?"  Galen asked, while preparing himself.

            "Yes."  Harry said in a confident voice.  / _I have to make this work._ / He thought to himself, while closing his eyes.  Harry slowly cleared his mind, blanketing out all external sounds and sensations.  When he was fairly certain that this part was completed, he pictured Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and his finally thought with a smile his grandfather.

            Galen was clearly watching Harry after he closed his eyes; he had to wait till Harry was in between the waking world and the dream world.  Once he saw that Harry was in that state, his staff appeared next to him.  Raising it slightly, Galen started to concentrate also.  For casting a time spell was difficult, but sending a person's mind to the proper point in time was a completely different problem in itself.  He could only hope that Harry had done his part.

            All Lily could do was sitting on the armchair and watch them, while also making sure that no one disturbed them.  She saw Harry closed his eyes and concentrate; next Galen did the same thing after his staff suddenly appeared next to him.  Slowly a light blue colored sphere surrounded both Harry and Galen.  Lily didn't know if this was part of the spell, but remained where she was and watched.

************************************************************************

_~Back at Harry's Time Period~_

            Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the most prestigious school in the magical world was always a cheery man despite his age; that everyone can look to for encouragement and hope.  But now ever since that night two days ago, he had been showing his true age.  Everyone could see that he hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever.  Dumbledore had been so busy and nobody could blame him, the Ministry was investigating the incident taking down what witnesses saw, Fudge was saying that it was hocks; still denying that Voldemort has return, news reporters were constantly hounding him and the students, the students themselves seemed to be doing fine but he could see that they were effected by what happened.  But the main thing or person that was on concerning him the most was Harry Potter, his grandson.

            Everyone who was outside that night had witnessed it.  Harry fighting the Death Eaters only, being placed under the Cruciatus Curse, somehow creating a magical shield that withstood the Killing Cruse, and then throwing himself into the path of Killing Curse to protect someone who only Dumbledore knew was Hermione.  After the Death Eaters left, everyone looked to where they last saw Harry standing, only to find a piece of charred earth there and no body.  He had lost his grandson, who only found out that he was his grandfather.  It was a major blow to him, but Albus could tell that the one who was affected the most was Hermione Granger.

            After getting everyone back inside the castle, Albus explained everything that happened.  Many were shocked, but most of all sadden at the lost of one of there fellow students.  Although the older Slytherins were looking rather smug, their happy faces instantly disappeared when Albus told everyone, if anyone so much as speaks badly of Harry Potter they would be expelled from Hogwarts on the spot.  He informed the students that their Head of House and other faculty would be there if they needed any help or counseling.

            That night everyone mourned the lost of Harry Potter, especially the Gryffindors.  But Hermione was the one who was hit the most.  Albus had a feeling he knew why, but he wasn't going to say or pry.  She had spent the entire night crying, and only fell asleep the next day.  Albus hoped that her friends and family could help her.

            Albus had just finished writing his report of what happened for the Aurors.  Tomorrow would be the first days of classes, and he wasn't looking forward to them.  Looking at his pocket watch with planets, Albus saw that it was really late and he needed his sleep if he was going to make it through the week.

            After changing into his pajamas, Albus got into bed.  Lying there in bed, Albus started making plans on how to find Harry.  Although many couldn't see how he could have survived those Killing Curses, he firmly believed that Harry wasn't dead.  Even though he read the spell book he found on the ground and read about the spell Harry used in more detail.  Logically he knew that the shield, Harry used would only disappear when the caster being Harry had either dispelled it or was dead.  After seeing Harry jump in front of the Killing Curses, his mind kept telling him that Harry is most likely dead.  However his heart was telling him a different story.  His heart kept telling him that this was Harry Potter; he always seemed to do the impossible.  In his heart he knew somehow Harry was alive, he just didn't know where and how as it was just a feeling.

            Entering his sleeping quarters in the teacher's wings, Albus got ready for bed.  After changing into his pajamas, he got into bed for a good nights sleep.  But what he didn't know was that he was about to get a visitor tonight.

_~Dream~_

            Albus found himself in a strange land; there was no light as everything was black like a void.  Slowly a white mist started to move along the ground.  Albus wasn't sure how he was able to see the mist, but he was able to.  The odd thing was that Albus didn't feel like he was in any danger whatsoever.  Somehow he knew he was asleep, but this certainly wasn't like any dream he ever had before.  / _Strange?_ /  As he carefully surveyed the area in front of him, he failed to notice that he was no longer alone in the strange void as the new arrival had just appeared behind also looking around trying to make sense of everything around him, until he saw the person in front of him.

            After Harry was finally able to clear his mind, he suddenly felt like he was passing through the Floo network.  Which wasn't his favorite way to travel in reality or in a dream.  The nauseous feeling passed a few seconds later, and Harry found himself in the same mist filled void that he was in the first time he met Galen.  Looking around Harry saw the person that he wanted to meet.  But now that he was there, Harry didn't know how to start.  Harry wanted to tell Albus that he was alive and exchange some information in the time he had, but now the information didn't seem as important anymore.  Instead he wanted to get to know Albus, his grandfather better.  But right now, Harry was so nervous he didn't know what to do.  / _Oh Merlin, I'm so nervous.  I wish I was in the Gryffindor common room, maybe than I won't be so scared._ / Harry thought, as he tried to muster up the courage to speak.

            Suddenly the strange mist filled void started to change.  Colors started to swirl around both Harry and Albus filling the space they were in.  Finally when it was all done, Harry and Albus found themselves in the Gryffindor common room down to very detail.  The red and gold them, the plush red furniture, and the warm crackling fire in the fireplace providing a warm atmosphere that Harry knew so well.  Feeling much more relax Harry turned his attention to Albus, who at that moment slowly turned around trying to make sense of what was going on till his shocked blue eyes met Harry's emerald eyes.

            Albus was trying to figure out what was going on, when suddenly everything change to look just like the Gryffindor common room.  Everything was in exact detail of the real room.  He could even feel the gentle warmth the fire sent throughout the room, but something could his attention.  It was the shadows the fire was casting on the far wall, there was his own shadow that he could tell, but there was another shadow.  Seeing that there was another shadow told him that there was some else in the room.  Albus guess that this mysterious person was the one responsible for bringing him there.  Bracing himself since he didn't know whom this person was, Albus slowly turned around to face the person.  However the mysterious person was someone he knew quite well for the past four years since his arrival at the school.  If Albus was expecting anyone to see there in his dreams, it certainly wasn't the person he was looking at right now, who happened to be looking back at him.  Harry Potter.

            Both Albus and Harry stared at each other for an unknown amount of time.  Neither of them really knew what to do.  Albus emotions were positively stirring.  He couldn't believe his eyes, Harry was there standing in front of him looking just like he had during the summer, before he started using the glamour charm.  The silence in the room was really starting to get to them till Harry broke it.

            "Hello, sir."  He offered a small smile, as his eyes started to water slightly at seeing his Headmaster, mentor, and grandfather.  Apparently those two words broke the ice.

            "Harry?" Albus asked uncertainly.  "Is it?  Is it really you?"  He asked with tears starting to form behind his half-moon glasses.

            "Yes..."  Harry sniff.  "Yes, it's me-" Thinking for a split second. "-grandfather."  Harry couldn't believe it; he was looking at his grandfather again.  Truthfully when he first was told that he was 5,000 years in the past, he didn't think he would be able to see anyone ever again.  But here he was, him and his grandfather.

            Neither one of them were able to hold back, their emotions and happiness of seeing each other again.  Both Albus and Harry reached out to each other.  Harry buried himself in grandfather's arms, while Albus wrapped his arms tightly around his grandson fearing that if he let go Harry would disappear.

            Harry loved the fact that he was now in his grandfather's arms, also the fact that he had another living relative in his time aside from the Dursleys.  Albus still couldn't believe that he was holding his grandson, his only grandson.  Who to him was very much alive.  But, how, was what he was wondering; however that could wait until later because right now he didn't care.  He thought he had lost Harry only shortly after Harry had found out he was his grandfather but now he was holding his grandson and everything else seemed meaningless.  After what seemed like forever the two finally withdrew from each other a little to look at the other's face.

            "You're alive?"  He asked, still teary eyed.

            "Yes."  Harry smiled.

            "How is it that you're alive?  Where are you?  How are you doing this?"  Were some of the questions that came from Albus.  Harry again smiled.

            "I'll tell you what I can."  Harry offered as he moved to the couch and sat down, and Albus followed.  "Um…  What should I call you?"  He asked sheepishly.

            Albus, after hearing that question chuckled.  Wiping away the last remaining tears in his eyes, he answered.  "Harry I don't care what you call me here.  Though I find being address as, grandfather, very pleasing and appropriate."  He replied, with his eyes twinkling a bright as ever.

            Harry than noticed that his grandfather didn't say anything about his hair.  Since he remembered before Galen started the spell his hair was silver and gold.  Taking a quick glance at his hair, he was immensely relieved that it was black again.  He really didn't feel like having to explain why his hair was silver and gold if his grandfather saw it.  Looking back up at Albus, he waited for him to ask his questions again.

            Albus saw that Harry was apparently waiting for him to ask his questions again, so he started again only this time more controlled.  "Harry how is it that you're alive?  You jumped in front of those Killing Curses and I read more on that shield you used.  That was very dangerous and foolish of you to use you know."  The last sentence was in a stern tone that amazingly sounded like Professor McGonagall scolding him.  But Harry certainly didn't blame him for saying that.

            "I am sorry, grandfather.  I know I shouldn't have used the Shield of Light.  But it was the only thing that I could find that would protect you, everyone, and the school from Voldemort.  And you have to admit that it did work and it did save the school, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters fired the Killing Curse at the school."  Harry replied sheepishly at first, but ended in a firm tone showing that it was a good thing to use the shield in the end.

            "Yes, I will admit that it was a good thing that you used the shield.  But Harry you knew the consequences of using that shield for a long period of time, and yet you still didn't lower it when you were weakening."  Albus said with concern in his voice.

            "I know.  It was a risk; I was willing to take to protect everyone in the school.  Too many people have died because of me, I was not about to let anymore.  Voldemort was after me, not you or the school.  Just me.  I did it to save everyone."  Looking back at his grandfather.  "Everyone was saved, right?"  He asked worriedly.  Harry was scared that Voldemort still might have continued to attack, if the Aurors didn't get there in time.

            Albus was amazed at the degree of Harry's concern for the safety of the school.  Harry had practically sacrificed his life to protect the students and school.  Casting a shield that would slowly drain his life away and still fight the most powerful dark wizard in their time.  Not many people would even consider doing the latter, yet Harry did it without hesitation.  "Yes, Harry.  Right after the fight, Voldemort left just as the Aurors were coming onto the grounds."  Albus was positively beaming at his grandson's concern, selflessness, courage, and sacrifice.

            "Harry, there is something that I still don't understand.  How did you survive?  Also how you doing this?"  Albus asked seriously.

            Harry looked up at his grandfather sensing the seriousness of the question.  He wasn't sure where to start or how too.  Recalling that Galen told him not to say anything about where or when he was, so Harry was at a lost.  Thinking quickly Harry came up with a decent story.

            "I was saved by someone."  He uttered.  Albus looked suspiciously at him.

            "How and by who?" He asked.

            "He transported me from the battle site, to a save place."  Harry replied, which was completely true, he just left a few details out.  "I'm sorry though I can't tell you his name."  Not that it would've matter, if you were 5,000 years in the past.  "As for how we able to talk through your dreams.  That's thanks to the one who saved me.  He cast a spell that's allowing me to talk to you with actually being there with you."

            Albus could see it in Harry's eyes, he was telling the truth but he could tell that Harry was leaving out certain details.  He figured there must be a reason, so he didn't bother trying to pry it out of Harry.  "What happened after you arrived there?"

            "The people there are very nice.  The healer there healed me and I recovered."  Harry answered in a calm voice.  All of this was true as well, in part at least.

            "That's good to hear, Harry.  Can you tell me when you'll be returning?"  Albus asked.  "Everyone you know thinks you're…  Well dead."  He stated.  Albus had been pondering that question in his head since they started talking.

            When Harry the question, he never really asked Galen how long it would be before he return to his time.  Galen said that he would train him, in controlling his new power.  But he never asked how long it would take.  Harry made a mental note to ask Galen that question.  "Truthfully, I don't know when I'll be returning.  Someone where I'm staying has offered to train me, in the magical arts.  I don't know how long it will take.  Hopefully it won't take so long.  I'm sorry."

            Albus was a little disappointed in hearing Harry's answer.  But if Harry was going to receive magical training, he really couldn't be that disappointed right?  However he still didn't know how long Harry was going to be hidden, in a place where he didn't even know.

            "Grandfather?  I must ask you not to tell anyone about our meeting when you wake up."  Harry requested.

            Albus looked at him as if he grew a second head.  / _Why is Harry asking this of me?  Would he want everyone else to know that he was all right? _/  He thought.  "Why?"

            "I'm asking you of this, only because it's safer for them and myself.  Not that I don't trust the others, but if they knew and mentioned it in passing to each other and one of Voldemort spies heard it.  If Voldemort believes it in the slightest, he'll do anything that will make me come out and surrender myself.  Voldemort will kidnap and torture them for information and use them as bait, until he has me."  Harry answered in a firm tone.

            "You see, where I'm staying I can't just leave when I want to.  I won't even hear what's happening in the world.  I'll only be able to leave when the time is right.  If Voldemort did get a hold of my friends to use as bait, I can't do anything.  If he decides to kill one of my friends because he's waited to long, everyone will think that I've abandoned them.

            I don't want any of m friends in that kind of danger or being used to get to me.  I won't have that grandfather.  I won't allow that to happen…" Harry whispered, trying to maintain his demeanor by trying to keep his thoughts from wondering in that direction.

            Again Albus was overwhelmed by the magnitude of Harry's desire to protect his friends.  By keeping the knowledge that Harry is alive from basically everyone, they can't be used by Voldemort to get to him.  He could see that it was hurting Harry, to have to ask him not to tell his friends that he was alive.  But it was for their own safety.  "I understand, Harry."

            "Thank you."  Harry hoped that Albus would understand, and was pleased to see that he did.  "Grandfather, can you tell me what's been happening since I um- 'died'?"  Harry was still finding it weird that everyone in his time thinks that he's dead.

            Albus smiled and followed in with Harry's question.  He told Harry everything that had been happening in the past two days since he 'died'.  Everything that's been happening in the school, how the students be feeling, that Fudge was still denying that Voldemort is back, and that the attack and his death was an act.  To say that Harry was annoyed at Fudge's ignorance would have been an understatement.  Harry was pissed, plain and simple.

            "That Fudge is a fool and an idiot.  I can't believe that he's still being this arrogant.  The most powerful Dark Lord in history has returned and he still in denial.  The entire wizarding world is in danger and he still rather believe that everything is just fine and dandy.  He probably believes whatever Lucius Malfoy tells him.  The only good thing about anything right now from what you told me is that the public really doesn't believe Fudge."  Harry said angrily pacing the dream made Gryffindor common room.

            "Yes Harry, I know.  But there's nothing that neither you nor I can do about it right now."  Albus reminded him.  Harry calmed down a little.

            "You're right."  Harry replied calmly.

            Suddenly the Gryffindor common room started to change colors.  Both Harry and Albus looked around frantically, trying to understand what was happening.  Slowly everything was turning black and disappearing.  When the Gryffindor common room completely vanished, Albus and Harry found themselves in the mist filled void they were in earlier.  Harry was the first to understand what was happening.

            "Albus!"  Harry called out, forgoing the formal addressing.  Albus heard the seriousness in Harry's voice ad turned to look at him.  "Sir, the spell my friend cast that allowed us to talk must be ending.  We don't have a lot of time."

            Albus quickly looked around again to see that what Harry was saying was true.  "Alright Harry.  Take care of yourself, wherever you are."  He smiled at his grandson, before pulling him in to one last hug.  "I hope to see you in person sometime in the near future."

            Harry looked up in his grandfather's arm.  "Don't worry, you know I'll be careful.  I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me."  He laughed a little.  Albus chuckled at that comment, as it was so true.  "Take care of everyone while I'm gone."  Harry requested, before he gasped.

            Albus looked down to see why Harry gasped.  He saw that he was now holding a ghostly apparition of Harry, than a full color body of Harry.  Quickly realizing that Harry was returning to wherever he was.  He quickly pulled his grandson closer, hoping to keep him there a bit longer.  He felt Harry do the same, but knew that their time was getting small by the second.  Looking at each other, Albus saw tears in Harry's eyes and felt some in his own.  They had just got back together and now they had to leave each other.

            "I will return." Harry sniffed, as he vanished for a split second and reappeared again.  "I promise."  He phased out again and this time he didn't reappear.

_~Dream Ends~_

            Albus awoke to find himself in his bedchambers.  He found his face felt slightly damp, and wiped his hand on his face only to find that he had tears still running down his face.  / _It was real.  I really did see and talk to Harry._ / Sitting up and putting his half-moon glasses on, Albus saw that it was almost seven o'clock.  He had to get ready for another day.  However he wasn't feeling in the lease bit, depressed like how he was for the pass two days.  He had spoke to Harry, he held him in his arms.  Walking over to the windows, Albus opened them to be greeted by the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen in his life.  Smiling to himself.  "Come back soon, Harry."

************************************************************************

_~Back in the past at Harry's Chambers~_

            Harry felt dizzy after the image of his grandfather disappeared.  Shaking his head only made his dizziness worse.  He groaned, as the room would not stop spinning.  Falling back against the soft comfortable exterior of the couch, Harry stayed there for a minute.  He felt a soft hand lay upon his forehead, it was comforting and seemed to help stop the spinning.  Opening his eyes he looked up to see Lily leaning over him, with a concerned expression on her face.

            "Are you all right, Harry?"  She asked.

            "Yeah.  Yeah I'm all right.  The spinning has stopped."  Harry answered as he sat up right again.

            "How was it?  Were you able to talk to whoever it was that you wanted to?"  She asked, seeing that Harry recovered.

            "Yes, I did.  We were able to get everything pretty much straightened out."  Harry answered, with a smile before turning to Galen.  "Thank you, Galen."  However he noticed that Galen looked a little worn out and was breathing a bit hard.  "Are you all right?"

            Galen smiled a Harry before responding.  "Don't worry yourself, Harry.  The spell is just a bit draining.  I'm not as young as I use to be.  I'll be fine by tomorrow."

            Harry nodded and glanced at the clock to see that it was only 12 o'clock.  Harry's brows frowned in confusion.  / _I thought I was in that dream world for more than an hour.  It felt like over three hours, not one. _/ Turning to Galen he asked his question.

            "Galen, why has only an hour passed, when it felt like over threes hours passed while I talk to my grandfather?"  Harry asked.

            "That's because it's the dream world.  Time pretty much was no meaning in there.  It might have felt like three hours to you, but in the real world only an hour passed.  It's just something that no one has any control over."  Galen answered.  Harry understood that and didn't ask anything more.  Just as Harry relaxed the castle elf that came to him earlier appeared with a large tray of food, and disappeared before he could ask why he brought all this food.

            "I asked him to bring lunch for us."  Lily spoke up clearing the confusion on Harry's face.  Harry, Lily, and Galen spent the next half hour eating and small talking about various topics.  After the tray was cleared, a knock was heard from the door.  Lily quickly stood up and answered the door only opening it a little bit.  Harry could see that Lily was looking down and talking to someone.  He looked curiously at her wondering what and who she was talking to.

            After about a minute later, Lily closed the door and turned around facing them with a smile on her face.  It was than that Harry noticed that there was a basket in her hands.  Harry just stared at it curiously wondering what was in it, as Lily walked back over to the sitting area.  She placed the basket next to Harry on couch as she took a sit on the armchair she was sitting in earlier.  Harry eyes kept switching between the basket and Lily for another minute before he couldn't hold in the question.

            "What's in the basket?"  He asked.

            Lily just smiled even more.  "Why don't you look for yourself."  She suggested.

            Harry looked closer at the basket and saw that there was actually a small thick blanket in it.  Reaching his hand in slowly, Harry had just lightly touched the blanket when suddenly something under it jumped a little.  Harry was so startled he withdrew his hand faster than he thought possible.  Looking back up at Lily wondering what she put in the basket only came to see her still smiling.  Lily nodded her head to silently tell him that it was safe.  Harry moved his hand back slowly to the edge of the blanket.

            Gripping it firmly, Harry lifted the edge of the blanket cautiously.  But what Harry than found was not exactly what he was expecting.  He found a grayish white furry face and a pair of crystal blue eyes of a small puppy staring back at him.  Harry was needless to say, shocked.  His face was so close to the pup that he was brought out of his daze when the little pup licked his nose.  Harry heard snickering and looked up to see that it was Lily ad Galen snickering.  Apparently they saw the pup lick his nose, bringing him out of his shocked state.

            "I don't know what to say."  Harry stuttered, as he pulled the little puppy form the basket.  But Harry quickly realized that the puppy was not just an ordinary dog, it was a wolf.  "A wolf?"  Harry asked shocked, staring at the wolf pup that was now making himself comfortable on Harry's lap.

            "Yes, Harry.  I thought that maybe during the day when James and I are busy, you could use some company.  After I left, I meet Kai our Games Keeper in the corridor.  I asked him if he had any animals that would help and one that you could possibly like.  He told me that he just so happen to have one and told me that he had a wolf pup.  He said that he was going to release it back into the wild, but he wasn't sure that the pup was going to survive.  But now that I asked him about a pet for you, he was more than pleased to give you the wolf pup."  Lily answered.

            The whole time Lily was talking, Harry was absentmindedly scratching behind the wolf pup's ear, while the wolf pup was playfully nibbling his finger on his other hand.  Harry smiled at the playfulness of the wolf pup; he was already liking the little pup.  Harry pulled the pup closer to him in a hug.  "Thank you."

            "Alright Harry, I am going to and get some rest."  Galen announced standing up.

            "Okay, Galen."  Harry responded not looking up, as he was still playing with the pup.

            Galen smiled seeing Harry was having fun.  "I'll see you tomorrow than Harry.  Tomorrow I'll tell you about why you suddenly have new powers and why your hair is now silver and gold."  He finished and walked out the door.

            Harry heard what Galen said, and now couldn't wait till tomorrow.  He would finally be able to find out what was happening to him.  Lily left soon after telling Harry that she hold to return to her duties.  Harry said goodbye and again thanked her for the wolf pup.

            Harry walked over to the balcony that was over looking the courtyard, holding the wolf pup in arms.  The wolf pup was resting comfortable in Harry's arms and was slowly following asleep.  Looking back surveying the landscape, Harry knew that after tomorrow nothing was going to be the same.

**~Please Review~**


	16. Chapter 16 Questions & Answers

Notation:             /_Thoughts_/

                        §Phoenixus§

********************************************************************************

            Harry woke up the next morning with rays of sunlight shining on his closed eyelids.  Groaning Harry turned away from the annoying sunlight to get some more sleep, though mentally wishing he closed the drapes to his bed last night.  However he wasn't given the chance to get more sleep as something on his bed moved over to his face.  The next thing Harry knew, his face was getting wet from whatever it was licking it.  Groaning again, Harry tried blocking the licking furry 'monster' by using one hand to gently push the 'monster' away and the other to hide his face.  But in the end, Harry gave up, as the licking furry 'monster' wouldn't stop and was back at his face again.  The little creature was now licking his nose, making it ticklish.  Harry couldn't hold in his chuckle and finally opened his eyes.

            Seeing his master finally open his eyes, the wolf pup jumped up once showing he was happy.  After jumping, he placed his two front paws on Harry's face and proceeded to give him some more 'good morning licks'.

            To Harry it was obvious that his new pet was very happy to see him awake.  As he was certainly wide awake now after practically having his face washed and covered in drool.  Harry was finally able to partially subdue his little friend as he sat up.  Still holding him down, Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  "Alright, I'm up.  I'm up."  He groaned.

            Taking a look around his room and then out the window.  Harry could see that it was still early in the morning.  He suddenly became aware of a small weight leaning on his chest.  Looking down, Harry's eyes came upon a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him, excitedly.  Harry sighed quietly to himself, before smiling and scratching the wolf pup behind his ear.  "Good morning, White Fang."

            Harry remembered when he named the little wolf pup, was only yesterday.  It was about an hour after Lily and Galen left his room, Harry was relaxing and observing the daily activities of the people outside the castle while carrying the wolf pup in his arms.  When he glanced down at the wolf pup, who was at the time also trying to absorb all the sites and activities from his vantage point; Harry remembered that he was going to have to name the little one.  But what name?  Looking back at the little wolf pup, Harry was reminded of a similar wolf pup he saw when the Dursleys were watching a movie on the television and were unaware of him watching also.  It was a Disney movie was called 'White Fang'.  True Harry had never actually seen a wolf in real life, but now that he had one as a pet; well what could he say.  While he thought about it, he figured that the name White Fang wouldn't be so bad.  Of course when he asked the wolf pup if he like the name; the response he received was a surprise after it appeared that the pup thought about it.  The wolf pup looked back up at him and happily licked his face.  "Well that was easy."  Harry remembered saying, but he didn't complain.

            Getting out of bed, Harry stretched a bit loosening his body.  Looking down by his bed, Harry saw White Fang by his feet in an I'm-ready-to-go position.  Harry smiled at the little wolf pup, before getting up and grabbing some fresh clothes.  White Fang followed Harry in to the bathroom and waited while Harry got a quick shower. (A/N: In my story they have showers and baths in castles, they're just more primitive but still function like modern day ones.)

            After drying off and dressing, Harry left his bathroom and made his way to common area in his huge living chambers.  Today Harry decided to forgo tying his hair back in a ponytail.  He noticed that when his hair didn't have the concealing charm to make it look black, his hair in fact did look nice.  Now that his hair was mainly silver with gold lightning bangs, it looked better untied and just neatly combed.

            As Harry sat on the couch wondering what Galen was going to tell him.  Remembering from yesterday that Galen was going to explain everything.  Harry was happy that he was finally going to know what was happening to him and why he looked the way he did.  But at the same time he was nervous about what he was going to be told.  Harry was brought out of his thoughts by White Fang little whimpers.  He noticed that White Fang was trying to jump up onto the couch, but he was still too small to do it.  Laughing at the pup's attempts, Harry reached down and lifted the pup onto his lap.  After a few minutes Harry became aware that he was starting to feel hungry.  Wondering if White Fang felt the same, Harry looked down at his lap and asked the little wolf pup.

            "Hey White fang."  The wolf pup looked up to him.  "Do you feel like having breakfast now?"  Harry asked.  He was still amazed that the wolf pup was already responding to the name he was given only yesterday.  White Fang's response was an excited little bark, which Harry took as a 'yes'.  Before Harry could think about how to get breakfast, there was a small *pop*.  Turning around Harry saw a castle elf standing there.

            "Good morning, young prince."  The little elf greeted obediently with a small bow.  Harry was a little surprised that the castle elves already knew that he was of royalty, which probably meant that they knew he was related to James and Lily, the current King and Queen.  "Is there anything that, your highness would like?"  The castle elf asked.

            "Um…  Yes, I would like some breakfast, please."  Harry answered.  The castle elf bowed and prepared to leave, but Harry stopped him.  "Wait!"  The little elf stopped in confusion.  "Could you possibly get something, for my little friend here?"  He asked, gesturing to White Fang.  It was than that the castle elf noticed the wolf pup.  His eyes widened for a moment, before nodding and disappearing with a *pop*.

            Harry relaxed in the couch for a moment, knowing that if the castle elves were like the house elves in his time, he would be back fairly soon.   And sure enough, less than a minute later the castle elf returned with a fairly large tray of food, assorted with fruits, bread, meats, and a pitcher of some kind of juice with a glass.  Harry noticed that there was a bowl filled with what looked like milk and a small plate with very tiny pieces of meat.  Setting the tray down on the table, the castle elf made he's way to leave, not bothering to wait.  But Harry stopped him again.

            "Wait."  Harry called out before the castle elf had a chance to leave.  "Please don't leave yet.  Stay for a bit."  Harry said.  He wanted to talk to the castle elf for a little bit, even if all he found out was what his name was.

            The castle elf just stared at the floor wondering why the young prince was making such a request.  The little elf moved over next to the prince timidly, since he was never asked by someone so important to just stay and talk before.  / _This young prince is very different from the other nobility._ /  He only knew of her majesty, Queen Lily of showing such interest and kindness. Once he was standing next to the chair, he looked up to see the prince smiling at him.  He returned with a small smile of his own, but he was still nervous.

            "Thank you."  Harry held out his hand.  "My name's Harry.  Harry Potter.  What's your name?"  The little elf was shocked that the young prince was openly greeting him, a lowly elf that was suppose to serve those who he works for.  He stared at Harry's hand, uncertain of what to do.  Harry was frowning inwardly seeing that the little elf was scared.  It reminded him of how Dobby was when he first met him, during his Second year.  His smile was started to fall, but came back when he saw the elf slowly extend his shaky hand to Harry's.

            "My-my-my name is Tal."  The little elf said in a shaky voice.  Tal shook Harry's hand for only a brief moment before quickly withdrawing it.  He still couldn't believe that this young prince was so nice, as many people of royal blood or high class were particularly mean.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Tal."  Harry greeted politely.  He continued to watch Tal stand there, still looking down at the floor.  "Tal relax, you don't have to be scared of me."  Than he remembered that Tal hardly ever looked at him in the face.  "You can look at me, you know."

            "Tal is to do what Prince Harry wants.  Tal is Prince Harry's personal castle elf, his servant.  It is disrespectful for Tal to look upon his master."  Loran explained; trying to tell the young prince that he was just doing what he was suppose to do.

            Harry just stared at Tal, shocked.  He couldn't believe it; he now had a personal castle elf for himself.  Harry immediately didn't like it; it reminded him too much of the idea of slavery.  In fact it reminded him of how he was treated at the Dursleys.  Never getting the respect you did for something you did and always looked down upon.  He himself would never treat anyone like a slave, he certainly didn't want anyone else treated like that in any form, even if it was a castle elf and his own.

            "Tal?"  He called, but the little castle elf still didn't look up at him.  "Tal, please look at me?"  Harry asked.  He saw Tal slowly raise his head, but kept his eyes locked to the floor.  Harry sighed in frustration, when Tal still didn't look at him.  So Harry tried a more friendly method.  He remembered when Dobby got really nervous; placing a comforting hand on his shoulder helped him relax.  Hoping it'll work, he placed a comforting hand on Tal's shoulder.  Harry felt Tal tense when his hand was on his shoulder.  / _He probably thinks I might punish him._ / "Please?"  Harry asked again.

            Tal was completely confused as to why the young prince was treating him so nicely, also like an equal.  He never remembered ever being treated so nicely before.  There were only two people that the castle elves knew who were remotely nice to them.  They were King James and Queen Lily.  He recalled when Queen Lily came to him two nights ago requesting him to help one Harry Potter.  Of course being a castle elf, Tal took it as an order to be his servant.  Than last night it spread throughout the castle elves that the one named Harry Potter was actually a prince.  Tal was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Thinking that he was going to get punished, he tensed and awaited his punishment, but it never came.  Instead he heard Prince Harry ask again to look up.  Ever so slowly Tal raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

            Harry was pleased to see that Tal was finally looking at him.  "See, everything is fine.  Nothing bad happened."  Harry smiled.  Tal looked nervously back at Harry, but return with his own very small smile.  Tal was shocked to see that the young prince's eyes were the same as Queen Lily's, a beautiful emerald color.  They had the same gentleness and kindness that Queen Lily's held.  / _Such kind-heartedness; just like Queen Lily._ /

            "Is there anything else that Prince Harry would like, from Tal?"  The castle elf asked quickly remembering his duties.  Harry sighed again in frustration, but kept a smile on his face.  Apparently getting Tal to relax and not be so nervous around him was going to take time, but it was a start with how far he got now anyway.

            "No Tal, I don't need anything else."  He bowed, preparing to leave.  "But-" Tal turned to see what the young prince was going to say.  "Perhaps later we can talk and get to know each other.  You know, and become friends."  Harry finished.  Tal's eyes widened from hearing what he just heard.  Never before had a person, much less a royal person ever asked to be 'friends' with a castle elf.  Tal's eyes started to water a little, from being treated with such kindness.  All he could do was nod, before disappearing with a *pop*.

            Harry took a moment to smile at himself.  He knew making friends here would be difficult, but he thought that he was off to a good start.  After about a minute he was brought back to reality when his nose picked up the wonderful aroma of the food that Tal brought and the loud rumbling of his stomach.  So Harry settled himself in the chair and laid the tray of delicious looking food on his lap, while placing White Fang's food on the floor for him.  Surprisingly White Fang didn't complain or whimper while he talked with Tal, apparently he just waited patiently.  Harry was very impressed with White Fang behavior and made a mental note to play a little longer with him later today.

            After having their fill of food, Harry and White Fang sighed in satisfaction.  Harry moved over to the couch and laid down, while White Fang settled himself next to Harry head and laying his head across Harry's throat.  Harry didn't mind at all.  Taking one last look at clock, he saw that there was still time before he guess Galen would arrive.  Closing his eyes, Harry was asleep before he knew it and White Fang soon followed.

********************************************************************************

            Meanwhile Galen was preparing himself to go to Harry's chambers, so he could tell him why he's here and what has been happening.  From an observer's viewpoint, Galen looked prettily calm.  But that was completely opposite of what Galen was really feeling on the inside, he was nervous.  It wasn't so much that he didn't know what to say; it was actually how Harry was going to react.  He knew that Harry had already had enough surprises to last him a lifetime, since about two weeks ago.  Discovering that he was in the past, in Atlantis, and then finding out that he's a descendent of royalty.  Those three things only would overwhelm anybody, and Harry handled it fairly well.  But he wasn't so sure about what he was about to tell Harry today.

            After leaving the chambers that James and Lily gave to him, and securing the lock; Galen made his way to Harry's chambers.  As Galen walked to his destination thinking about how to start, he heard voice a little further down the corridor.  Looking down it, he saw James, Lily, and Arlia.  He was able to hear part of the conversation from where he was standing.

            "Have either of you seen Harry this morning?" asked Arlia curiously.

            "No.  Why, is there something wrong?" asked Lily, suddenly worried.

            "No. No.  Nothings wrong Lily.  I was just curious.  I haven't seen him since he left my Hospital Wing.  I thought maybe I would be seeing him walking around in the halls."  Arlia replied with a smile.

            "Sorry, Arlia.  I am just worried about him."  Lily replied, also with a small smile.

            "Oh, don't worry."  Waving her hand showing that it was now problem.  "Have either of you given Harry a tour of the castle?"  Arlia asked.

            "No, we haven't.  Actually I was considering on doing that today.  But Lily told me that Galen was going to talk to Harry today, about what's being happening to him.  You remember right, his hair and that incident in the Hospital Wing."  James reminded.

            "Oh yes, believe I remember.  I remember well."  Arlia answered.  What not many people knew about elves was that they have the ability to sense magic if they concentrated enough.  Almost like a sixth sense, just like they are able to sense things in nature.  When the council members who had their weapons drawn, moved to remove Harry's phoenix amulet; Arlia felt a growing magic force within the room.  When Harry screamed, and the white shockwave flew throughout the room nearly overwhelmed her, by the amount of magical energy.  It wasn't the largest she had ever felt, but it was certainly larger than what it should've been for someone at Harry's age.  The energy was chaotic, and unfocused; but the only thing it did was throw the council members that were threatening Harry across the room while leaving herself and the others perfectly fine.

            "Do you think Galen would allow us to hear what he's going to tell Harry?"  Arlia asked.  She herself was curious about Harry; he was certainly not like other boys at his age.

            "I don't know.  We would have to ask him."  Lily answered.  James nodded in agreement.  Both were just as curious about what Galen was going to tell Harry.  Especially Lily, if what Galen was going to tell Harry what she thought he was; it would confirm her theory.

            At this point Galen decided to make his presence knew.  "Don't worry yourselves.  I wouldn't mind having the three of you there, while I talk to Harry."  The three adults jumped when they heard the voice.  Seeing that it was only Galen, they calmed down.  After catching their breath, Lily spoke first.

            "Galen, don't do that."  The said chuckled with his eyes showing amusement.  "Are you sure it's alright if we are there, when you talk with Harry?"  She asked, hoping what she heard was true.

            "Yes.  It might be easier on Harry, if more people knew he won't have to keep it secret from everyone; but the four of us."  He replied.  The others nodded in agreement, as it would be easier for him.  "Shall we proceed?"  Galen asked, heading to Harry's chambers with the others following him.

********************************************************************************

            The four adults reached Harry's chambers within a few minutes.  Galen being the first to the door, knocked.  Everyone waited outside, only to receive no reply.  Galen tried again only to receive the same response, silence.  All four adults looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Harry wasn't answering.  Finally Lily's curiosity getting the better of her grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly.  Peeking in Lily saw that everything seemed perfectly normal.  Stepping in quietly with the others, she saw the bed was empty, so she was certain Harry as awake.  She just didn't know where he was.  / _Where's Harry?_ /

            Her question however was answered when Arlia motioned everyone to where she was standing.  Upon arriving there, they saw what one could consider one of the cutest things they have ever seen.  There on the couch was Harry sleeping peacefully.  The wolf pup that Lily gave him yesterday from the Games Keeper was sleeping along side him, with his head lying across Harry's throat.  They noticed that the concealing charm wore off again, but it seemed that Harry's silver shoulder-length hair and gold lightning bangs suit him better than his black hair.  All four adults smiled at the two sleeping beings.  Now they really didn't have the heart to disturb the sleep duo.  But alas, their wish was not granted when the little wolf pup started to move around and then noticed the four adults.

            Harry awake to his little friend's movements, still keeping his eyes closed he moved his hand up to keep his wolf pup still.  After finding the little wolf pup, Harry proceeded to scratch behind his ear.  Shifting a bit, Harry moved so he could lift the pup on to his chest.  Harry's eyes were still kept his eyes closed, but he knew what he was doing.  The pup of course didn't complain, and returned Harry's affection by licking and nibbling his fingers.  White Fang managed to wiggle himself free of Harry's hands and proceeded to lick his face like this morning.  "What is it, White Fang?"  Harry finally asked, being able to tell that White Fang was trying to get him up for something.

            It was at that moment Harry heard voices, or more precisely quiet laughter.  Opening his eyes, Harry saw four people standing in his room.  Blinking his eyes clear, Harry finally recognized them as Galen, James, Lily, and Arlia.  Seeing who it was, Harry slowly sat up holding the wolf pup to his chest.  Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up to see their smiling and amused faces.  "Um… Hi."  He said sheepishly.

            This only caused the four adults to chuckles or giggles some more, which only had Harry blush.  They had seen the scene that played out before them a few minutes ago.    They watched as the pup tried to wake up Harry.  The two looked so cute together, that the four adults had a hard time holding in their laughter.

            "Good morning Harry."  Said Galen after thinking Harry was embarrassed long enough.

            "Good morning."  Harry replied, nodding his head to everyone.

            "How are you feeling this morning?"  Lily asked.

            "Fine.  I already had breakfast, incase your wondering."  He answered, after setting the White Fang on his lap idly scratching behind his ear.

            "That's good to hear.  By the way Harry I have something that I believe belongs to you."  Lily said with a smile.  Reaching into her robe pockets, she pulled out an object that Harry immediately recognized as a wand.  But not just any wand, it was 11 ½ inches and made of holly with a phoenix feather as it's core; it was his wand. (A/N: Is that correct?)

            "My wand!"  He said both shocked and excitedly.  In truth he had completely forgotten about it.  With everything that has happened within the past week; being in Atlantis, discovering he was of royal blood, and then talking to someone in the future through their dreams; the whereabouts of his wand wasn't foremost on his mind.  But now that he looking right at it, his wand should've been the first thing he thought of when he first woke up.  Taking his wand from Lily, Harry felt the comfortable warmth he always got when he held his wand ever since he got it from Ollivanders.

            White Fang watched as his master, roll the 'stick' in his hand with interest.  Harry moved his wand away from White Fang when he tried to get a hold of it.  "Oh, no.  Sorry White Fang, this is not a chew toy for you."  Harry said to the little wolf, with a smile.  This sent the adults into another fit a chuckles and giggles.  After pocketing his wand, and making sure that White Fang stopped trying to get at it; Harry turned his attention to the four adults.

            "Why did you name him Wolf Fang, Harry?"  James asked, wondering as he never heard of that kind of name before.

            "I named him White Fang because he reminded me of another wolf I've seen on television."  Harry answered.  But the others had confused faces so he elaborated a little more.  "It's a form of visual entertainment for someone to watch.  Something like a theater production.  I was reminded of one that I saw, about a wolf pup named White Fang and his life.  While I was trying to decide on a name, this little one resembled the wolf pup in the show.  So I asked him if he like the name, which he did.  That's why his name is White Fang."  Harry explained as best as he could, as he wasn't certain he could explain technology from 5,000 years in the future.  He was relieved see that the other's faces showed that they understood.

            After a few minutes of silence Harry decided to ask them his question he was wondering since they came in.  "Is there something you wanted to talk about with me?"  He remembered what Galen said yesterday but he wasn't certain if he was going to talk about it with everyone in the room.

            The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned into a mixture of seriousness and nervousness.  "Yes, Harry.  Do you remember yesterday, I told you that today I was going to tell you what was happening to you?"  Galen asked, a little nervously.  At Harry's nod, he continued.  "That is why I'm here now.  The others are here because they are the only other people who have seen your 'true' appearance.  We can trust them also, while at the same time they are curious as well."  Gesturing to Harry's shoulder-length silver hair and gold lightning bangs; both at the moment were shining brightly from the sunlight coming from outside, giving it an almost unearthly glow.  Again at Harry's nod, he continued.  "What I'm about to tell you Harry is a lot to take in.  Are you sure about this?  We can suspend it for a few days it you would like to?"  He asked, his voice showing this required serious consideration.

            Galen didn't have long to wait, because yesterday afternoon Harry had already thought about it.  "Yes, Galen.  I'm ready, I want to know what's happening."  Harry replied in a calm voice, but you could still see the nervousness in his eyes.

            "Very well Harry.  I'll begin."  Galen said with a smile.  Gesturing for everyone to take a seat somewhere, and to get comfortable.  Once everyone was settle and ready, Galen began.

            "Long ago, there was once a powerful and proud race that one existed. But even in this time very few even remember that they existed or even what they were called.  The name of that race, Lily and myself included, and you Harry; we are called the Dragonians."  Once that name left Galen's mouth; there was dead silence in the room.

            Galen looked around the room to see what the others thought of what was just said.  James had a look of fear on his face, Arlia's eyes were wide with shocked, and Lily looked like she discovered an answer to a question that she had been wondering for a while.  To Galen it was obvious that they had some idea to what he was talking about.  Glancing at Harry, he wasn't surprised to see that he looked completely confused as to what he was talking about.

            "How is that possible?"  "How can there be any Dragonians left?"  Were just a few of the many questions that Harry was able to make out from the barrage of questions from James and Arlia.  Harry saw that Lily remained silent, and Galen also remained silent allowing James and Arlia to finish.  A few minutes later, James and Arlia calmed down enough for Harry to speak.

            "What's a Dragonian?"  He asked curiously looking at everyone; since truthfully he didn't have a clue as to what caused James and Arlia shout questions like that.

            "That's what you are, Harry."  Galen answered with a smile.

            "Wait.  Wait.  How exactly is Harry, Lily, and yourself; a Dragonian?"  James asked, rubbing his temples as a small headache was starting to develop.

            "In order to explain how the three of us are Dragonians, I would have to give a small history of the Dragonian race.  But first I think it would be best if for me to see how much you already know." said Galen, watching the other three adults in the room.

            "Well there isn't much known about the Dragonian race, that I know.  There really isn't much even in the Great Library here at the castle, except maybe a few books.  I only know that they were once regular people like everyone else, until one day they were able to do powerful magic.  After that they become one of the most powerful people in the land.  After sometime the books say that they became monsters that conquered everyone they believed to be lower than them.  Than one day they simply disappeared.  The books say they were defeated by someone more powerful then them and killed, or dead of natural causes possibly disease."  James answered, showing that he didn't know much.  He glanced at Lily wondering how in Atlantis, could she be a Dragonian.  Wondering; if she was than why didn't she tell him.  Looking at Lily, he saw she wasn't meeting his eyes, like she was ashamed of something.  / _It's true.  She is a Dragonian.  Does she think that because of that that I'll not love her if I knew?_ /  James realized that Lily really did think that.  "Is it true?"  He asked.

            Lily knew what James was referring to.  "Yes."   She answered.  "I wasn't sure if it was true.  I suspected, but was never certain."  Still not looking at him.  "So I did some research long before I met you.  I learned that Dragonians were powerful being of magical power.  It was believed that they had the power to do magic with mere thought, amongst other things such as my ability to see a person's aura.  It was said that the Dragonians had a white aura a holy white aura that distinguished them from all other beings.  I used my ability and looked into a mirror, and low and behold I had a white aura nothing big and powerful but it was still there.  When I saw my parents aura they were nothing like mine; no holy white aura.  I was confused and did some more searching but found thing.  So I ended my search for answers, and they still remain unanswered."

            After finishing, Lily took a deep breath before continuing.  "As for myself discovering I had a Dragonian aura.  At first I thought that it would be wonderful, but that idea was instantly shattered later.  I later learned that because of their power, everyone feared the Dragonians.  I learned that at some point in time, the Dragonians used their powers for death and destruction.  As a result everyone is scared of them.  I feared that if anyone ever found out, I would be considered a monster and cast out.  So I kept it a secret from everyone, even you James."  Lily hadn't met James's eyes the entire time, as she was too afraid at what his reaction would be.

            "Lily."  James called softly.  "Lily, do you really think I care about that?"  He asked taking her hand gently.  Lily looked up into James eyes, and she saw no disgust, fear or hated.  James's eyes conveyed nothing but his love for her.  "Lily I don't care what you are.  I'd love you no matter what."  James declared.

            Lily started to quietly sob, as James pulled her into his arms.  Harry could hear her mumbling, ' I'm sorry, James.  I'm sorry for ever doubting you. It's just that I was afraid. '  While James whispered soothing words back to her, which helped her calm down after a few minutes.

            "Lily, are you going to be all right?"  Harry asked, wondering if they should continue, even though he wanted to know more.

            "Don't worry about me, Harry.  I'll be alright."  Lily smiled, showing that she was fine.  "I'm sorry I sidetracked everyone."  She apologized to everyone.  Everyone just smiled and shook their heads showing that it was no big deal.

            "Is there anything that you would like to add, Arlia?"  Harry asked since James and Lily just finished telling everyone what they knew.

            "Well, my knowledge on the Dragonian race is just as limited.  But from what I recall it's basically the same as what James and Lily shared with us.  The other Elves probably know a lot more about the Dragonians as some of them were around during the time of the Dragonian race.  But since my knowledge is more in depth of healing and medicine I don't know much more then James and Lily here."  Arlia replied to Harry's question.

            Harry was surprised from what Arlia said.  If there were some Elves that were around during that time, than why isn't there more information on them.  He thought surely they would be willing to share information on that.  But since apparently not, he made a mental note to ask her later.

            After a moment of silence, Arlia decided to ask a question that had been bothering her since Galen mentioned that he, Lily, and Harry were Dragonians.  "Galen?  How is it that you know about the Dragonians?  Also how are you a Dragonian?  I can understand how Harry is one, since he is a descendant of Lily here; it's logical that he's one.  But how you are, I don't understand."

            "I'll explain about that in a moment Arlia."  Turning his attention to Harry.  "Harry, how much of this do you understand so far?"  Galen asked.

            "Well, so far.  Dragonians were people who were powerful in magic and were able to do it without any kind of wand.  People feared them for their power, and from what I can tell by they way all of you reacted everyone thinks they are dead."  Harry summed up from what he could understand from the four adults.

            "Yes, Harry you're understanding everything faster and better than I expected."  Galen smiled, thinking that maybe telling Harry this will be easier than he thought.

            "But Galen, you still haven't explained how my hair is suddenly silver and gold.  And exactly how it really connects me to the Dragonian race?"  Harry asked still wondering.

            "You see Harry, the reason why you're hair is now silver and gold is because all Dragonians have it."  Galen answered, but was interrupted by Harry.

            "If all Dragonians have silver and gold hair.  Than why don't you and Lily have it as you said the three of us are Dragonians?"  Harry asked, suddenly realizing that he interrupted Galen; he quickly apologized.  "Sorry."

            "It's alright Harry.  Yes, all Dragonians have silver and gold hair amongst other things, which I'll get to in a moment.  The reason why I don't have silver and gold hair is because it's quite simple." Everyone leaned in awaiting his answer.  "I'm old."  Galen answered simply, with a smile.

            If Harry hadn't been already sitting down on a couch, he probably would've fallen out of his chair.  / _Okay.  That was a really stupid question to ask._ / Harry thought almost slapping himself.  Glancing at the others in the room, Harry was relieved to see that they also looked like how he felt at the moment.  They were all expecting a much more different answer, certainly not an easy answer like the one given to them.  Galen chuckled seeing their facial expressions.

            "Shall I continue?"  Galen asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.  He received immediate 'yes' answers.  "Now, as to why Lily doesn't have silver and gold hair.  That is because in her blood that particular trait isn't activity in her.  And since you are her descendant that trait is in your blood also, but in your case it is activity."  Galen explained.  (A/N:  This gets into genetic, dealing with dominant and recessive genes.  Activity and Inactivity parts of a persons DNA, so I'll try to not get too confusing.)

             Harry nodded in understanding as it was starting to make some sense.  Looking back at Galen, "You mention there are other traits that Dragonians have. What are they?"  Harry asked in a slightly nervous voice.

            At this moment Galen himself wasn't certain how to answer Harry's question.  But he said that he would answer anything that Harry asked.  Taking a deep breath Galen prepared himself.  "All together there are only two traits that distinguish a Dragonian from any other person, as far as outward appearance is concerned.  They were able to hide these two traits incase they didn't want to be noticed.  The first trait is the silver and gold hair, which is clearly proven by your hair.  Which I must say looks quite good on you Harry."  Harry blushed at the compliment.  "And it could be hidden with a concealing charm, like the one I used on you.  Now the second thing that separated Dragonians from other people is their…  wings."

            If everyone was already surprised that all Dragonians had silver and gold hair, this bit of information definitely topped them all.  It was so quiet; if someone dropped a pin on the other side of the room you could hear it.  Everyone's eyes with the exception of Galen's were the size of cup saucers.  "Did you just say, wing?"  Everyone asked at the same time.

            "Yes, I did.  I should clarify though, its magical wings."  Galen answered.

            "How?"  Was the only question that was asked.

            "I will have to tell you a bit a history to explain that."  Upon receiving a nod from everyone he continued.  "In truth, the Dragonian people were once ordinary people just like everyone else in the world.  No magical ability, silver & gold hair, or wings.  They were just like any other person you could meet on the street.  Long ago, times were harsh on humans with changing weather conditions and the threat of attack by both wild magical or non-magical creatures."  Galen explained.

            "Now it is not precisely known what happened, but what I'm about to tell you is what is believed to have happened.  One day a large group people were traveling, until that came upon a dragon being attacked by some creature.  It's not known what the creature is, so I don't know.  The dragon was losing and for some reason, which still baffles me, the people went and helped the dragon by attacking the creature.  Sufficed to say, they won.  And they saved the dragon."  Galen paused for a moment, to see their reactions so far.  All four occupants in the room had the same shocked expression.

            Deciding that they should hear the rest of story, Galen continued.  "After the dragon had recovered enough, it left.  The people thought that they should move on after several days, since the dragon left.  However the day they were going to leave, the dragon returned with a few friends.  For helping the injured dragon, the others wanted to return the debt.  The dragons gave their magical blood to the people who helped.  With the combined blood of man and dragon, a new race was created the Dragonians."  Galen finished his short explanation and waited for the others to sort the information.

            "As I told you before Harry.  The three of us are Dragonians, but I am the last."  Galen answered.  Harry and the other three adults gave him confused looks, so he explained some more.  "What I mean is that, I am the last full blood Dragonian.  You and Lily are what would be called mixed blood."

            "Galen how is it that you're a full blood Dragonian?"  Lily asked.  "From what I understood from my research, the Dragonian race died almost 4,000 years ago."  Lily was confused as to how Galen could be a full blood Dragonian, as they died out over 4 millennium ago.

            "What?  How can you be over 4,000 years old?"  Harry asked without even thinking.

            Galen only smiled before answering their questions.  "You are correct Lily, the Dragonian race did die over 4,000 years ago.  What many don't know is how they died out.  The Dragonian race died because of a civil war.  There was only a handful of survivors, a majority of them were only children and a few adults."

            "You mean that they?"  Harry questioned, knowing that answer.

            "Yes Harry.  The Dragonian race annihilated each other in a civil war."  Galen answered.  Everyone in the room fell silent.  Just the thought that such a powerful race fighting in a war was enough to send a chill down someone's spine, but fighting in a war amongst themselves just plain scared anyone.

            After a few minutes of silence, Harry broke it.  "So that means that you're one of the survivors."

            "Yes, I am."  Galen replied.

            "But how can you live for over 4,000 years?"  Harry asked.

            "I am sorry Harry.  The answer to that question will have to wait for another time.  But I will answer your question in time."  Galen regretfully answered.  He wanted to tell Harry but he didn't think now was the time for that.

            Harry was a little disappointed, but didn't bother Galen anymore.  He kept trying to figure out how Galen could have lived that long.  / _Over 4,000 years.  No human, even magical could live that long.  Unless?_ / Harry just thought of something that he thought was impossible.  / _Unless, somehow Galen is immortal.  But how is that possible?_ / That question kept running through his mind, but he pushed this new information to the side for a later time.

            Thinking to what Galen said earlier about Dragonians, Harry was the most surprised out of everyone in the room.  Hearing how the Dragonian race started was hard to believe, yet it was completely true as he along with Galen and Lily were living examples.  The logical part in Harry's mind kept telling him that everything Galen just told him was made up and a lie, but his instincts and heart was saying otherwise.  Harry just couldn't bring himself to not believe Galen.  Just than something came to him, looking back at Galen.

            "Galen does that mean that you have wings?"  Harry asked intently, remembering that Galen said Dragonians had wings.

            "Yes, Harry.  I do."  Galen smiled.  "Wouldn't you like to see them?"

            Harry could only nod in reply, and Galen stood up.  Harry, Lily, James, and Arlia waited expectedly.  They watched as Galen removed his outer robes, leaving him in a simple tan-colored pants and a plain white long sleeved shirt.  However Harry noticed something odd about the back of the shirt.  There were long vertical slits on the back roughly around his shoulder blades, allowing him to see a part of Galen's back.  This didn't go noticed by the others either, Harry was about to ask his question when a look from Galen told him to be patient.

            After discarding his outer robes, Galen was ready to show them his wings though he was still nervous, as it has been a long time since he showed them.  Taking a deep breath, Galen cleared his mind and then focused on his wings.  Suddenly where there was nothing but air on Galen's back, burst two large wings.  The other four occupants in the room were completely shocked.  Even though they knew what to expect, they were still unprepared to see it.  After getting over their shock, they started examining Galen's wings from their seats, Harry in particular since he was the closest.

            Harry slowly moved his eyes over Galen's wings taking in every detail.  The wings were neatly folded behind his back.  Where his wings were arched was about level with Galen's head while the tips were about five inches from the ground.  Harry was seriously wondering exactly how big Galen's wings were now.

            As if reading his mind, Galen expanded his wings to their fullest extant.  Galen's wings were about 6ft maybe 7ft long from where it connected with his back to the tip.  It was a good thing the sitting area was spacious or everyone would have had to move.  Harry noticed that Galen's wings definitely had a dragon attribute, his wings appeared leathery much like the wings of the Hungarian Horntail's wings last year during the First Task.  Galen's wings had a grayish-white color on the underside while on the outside had a darker gray color.

            "Wow."  Was all Harry could say.  Everyone else in the room were thinking the same thing.  As it wasn't everyone day you would see a person with wings, much less wings that resembled a dragon's.

            After about a minute Galen relaxed his wings again, before looking back at everyone to see their reactions.  He saw there was a mix of awe, shock, and speechlessness.  Instead of drawing them back and making them disappear, he left them out and took a seat on the chair he was on earlier.

            "Can you actually fly with them?"  Harry asked, excitedly.  Secretly in the back of his mind, Harry been wondering if the wings really worked and allowed the person to fly.  If it did, he really wanted to know what it was like.  He just couldn't hold in the question any longer, since he saw Galen's wings.  The very idea of flying under a person's own power would be very appealing to anyone who enjoying flying on a broom, and Harry was no exception.

            "Yes, I can.  Although it has been many years since I have last used them for that purpose.  So I am most likely out of shape for that task."  said Galen, regretfully but still smiling.  Folding his wings again, he sat on the arm end of the couch as it would be a little uncomfortable with his wings out.

            Silence reigned over the room for several minutes.  Everyone was going over everything that was spoken in the room since they started.  Finally the silence was broken by the chime of the clock in Harry's chamber.  Everyone looked up to see that it was noon already.  None of them realized that so much time had passed, as it certainly didn't feel like it.

            "I think we should take break for now.  How about we have lunch?"  Lily suggested a loud.  Everyone nodded in agreement.

            "Is it all right if I stay here?"  Harry asked nervously.  He still didn't feel entirely comfortable going anywhere, other than his room.

            "Of course, Harry.  And we'll stay to keep you company."  Lily smiled.  "And no, your not being an inconvenience."  She quickly added, when she saw Harry was about to say something.  Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to say anything else, he stayed silent.

********************************************************************************

            Lunch was an enjoyable event, which Harry was incredibly grateful for.  The only disturbance was when he call Tal.  The little castle elf panicked and nearly had what appeared to be a heart attacked, when he saw the King and Queen in his master's room.  But Harry was able to calm him down.  The others in the room was surprised and happy to see that Harry was slowly adjusting to his stay.  Also that he and his castle elf was working on an equal friendship, not a master and servant relationship.  During lunch, everyone made small talk with everyone else about everyday things.  Also Harry transfigured a spoon with his wand into a small green ball and played fetch with White Fang.  This wore the little wolf pup out after twenty minutes of chasing the bouncing ball, bringing it back to Harry, or making Harry chase him around the room trying to get it back. 

            After settling the little wolf pup back on his lap, Harry got comfortable back in the armchair.  The other adults also get comfortable for what they were going to talk about next.  James and Lily sat on the couch together with Arlia.  Galen sat in the other armchair across from Harry.  He had retracted his wings and was now again dressed in his blue robes.

            Harry was the first to break the silence in the room.  "Galen, can I ask a question?"

            "You already did." He said with a smile.  "But go on."  He encouraged, with amusement in his eyes.  At hearing and seeing that, Harry only had one thought. / _Definitely reminds me of Albus.  It must be something that a person picks up when they get older._ /  Remembering his grandfather had the same sense of humor and knowing look in his eyes.

            "You told us earlier that you were the last full blood Dragonian.  And from what I understand, the last full blood survivors were over 4,000 years ago.  If what you say is true, then that would mean that you, yourself are over 4,000 years old.  I know that you said that you would tell me… um I mean us later,"  Harry gestured to the others.  "But I would really like to know how you lived for this long?  And the only way I can think of, on how you lived this long; is that you're immortal."  Harry explained his theory.  Looking back up Galen, giving a sheepish smile.  "Is it true?  Are you immortal?"  After asking his question, Harry really felt like he was intruding in someone's private business, but he had to find out even though Galen said he would tell him later.  The other adults in the room, carefully listened to Harry's theory and question.  They certainly had to agree with him, as they were curious themselves.

            "You're very perceptive, Harry.  The question of whether I am immortal is, I am yet I am not."  Galen answered with a smile.  Everyone was now confused.  To them, Galen just said that's he is immortal and at the same time he said he isn't.

            "How can you be immortal and not at the same time?"  Arlia asked.  "No being is immortal except for my people.  No human or Dragonian has ever gained immortality."  Arlia was completely confused.  She knew from stories that her parents told her, that Dragonians were trying to achieve to achieve immortality like her people.  The only exception was that Elves were born naturally immortal.  Her people would have known if anyone ever achieved immortality.

            Harry who had been listening to Arlia's statement was shocked to suddenly learn that Elves were immortal.  Now he wished he went to the library more.  "The Elves are immortal." He said to himself, but apparently everyone else heard him also.

            "Didn't you know the Elves were immortal, Harry.  Everyone knows that."  said Arlia.  She thought that everyone knew that piece of knowledge, especially people in the future.  So she was confused as to why Harry didn't know that her people were immortal.

            "No, I didn't know that.  The only elves I ever came across were house elves.  That what people call castle elves in my time.  Not much is known about the Elves, or they just don't teach us anything.  In fact there's nothing known about the Elves as for as I remember.  But they still do exist, since my Headmaster has been asking them for help against Voldemort."  Harry explained.  Everyone was now wondering what happened that could've reduced human and Elven relations down to almost nothing.  Snapping back to their discussion, Harry realized that he sidetracked everything.  "I'm sorry.  I sidetracked everyone." He apologized.

            "It's alright Harry."  Galen smiled.

            "Still I'm sorry.  You were going to answer our question."  Harry said softly, reminding everyone what they were talking about originally.

            "In truth Harry, I'm not immortal.  I have what people would consider eternal life."  Galen answered.  The other three adults in the room had a look of understanding, while Harry on other hand held a curious expression.

            After hearing Galen's answer, Harry trying to determine what the difference was from being immortal or having eternal life.  / _Eternal life?  Isn't that the same as being immortal._ /  But something was telling him that the two weren't the same entirely.  Harry was also happy that nobody really discovered how to become immortal in this time, as it as possible that Voldemort would have found out about it.  Still curious about the difference he decided to inquire about it from Galen.

            "Galen, what's the difference between being immortal and having eternal life?"  Harry asked curiously.

            "Of course.  A person who is immortal can not die by natural or artificial causes.  So basically the person can not die from old age, sickness, injury, or intentional harm.  As you heard earlier no doubt, the only magical beings known to exist that are immortal are the Elves."  At this point Galen looked at Arlia with a smile.  "Now as for having eternal life, such as I.  It is similar to having immortality but I only have one of the benefits.  That is I can't die of old age.  That means I can still die from any other conventional means.  I can still get an illness and die, or get injured and die, or someone can intentional harm me with a fatal wound and I will die.  Does that help clear up the confusion, Harry?"  Galen asked, after finishing his explanation.

            "Yes, it does."  Now after Galen explained the difference, Harry was able to understand the difference and it made sense.  But there was something still on Harry's mind.  "Galen, how is it that you were able to attain eternal life?  I'm fairly certain that it isn't something natural."

            "That's a very good question.  Which I will answer.  All of you in the room will be the first people to ever hear of this.  Many years ago, when I was still reasonably young I wanted to insure that nobody ever discovered or tried to restart any Dragonian magic or weapons.  So I sought out a way to extend my life to carry out my duty.  I spent a great part of my life trying to find a way.  Till one day I discovered it.  It was through a creation of a special stone I create. By using the magical of the stone, I was able to create an elixir that allowed me to attain my eternal life.  Thanks to that I have been able to live for over 4,000 years."  Everyone was surprised and impressed by Galen's accomplishment.  
            However Harry had only half listened to what Galen said after he heard that Galen created a stone that gave him his eternal life.  After hearing that Harry's mind went back to what happened during his first year at Hogwarts.  A stone that was being protected by the professors, the stone that created the elixir of life that made a person immortal.  It certainly sounded like it.  / _Could the stone that Galen made be the same stone that was in the Mirror of Erised? The Sorcerer's Stone? _/ According to the book Hermione found, it never said who was the first person who created the stone.  So could it be possible that Harry was looking at the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone.  It certainly made sense, the stone would be legendary by his time period and of course; through time information would get lost.  Maybe people heard that about the stone through time and thought it would make them immortal, but in actuality it doesn't; it just gives you eternal life.  That's why so many people tried to recreate it in his time.  Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice everyone trying to get his attention, till he was physically shaken.

            "W-what?"  Harry asked coming out of his thoughts, only to see everyone staring at him.

            "Harry, are you all right?"  Lily asked concerned.  "We tried getting your attention for the past three minutes, but you were just staring off into space.  Is everything all right?"  She asked again.  Harry smiled inwardly and at her, he was really like the motherly concern that Lily was having for him.  He only experienced from Mrs. Weasley, but to receive it from his grandmother, granted a long way down the line who also has the same appearance as his mom; it filled him with happiness.

            "Yeah.  I'm fine.  I was just thinking about something."  Pausing for a moment.  "Galen, can I ask you something?"

            The said person just smiled with that all familiar twinkle in his eyes, that Harry see in Albus Dumbledore.  "Of course, you may."

            "This stone that you created.  The one that enabled you to have eternal life.  Would this stone happen to be a blood red color; and about the size of my fist?"  Harry asked, while making a fist to about the approximate size he remember the Sorcerer's Stone was.  Looking back up at Galen, Harry got his answer just from the shocked expression on his face.  / _I guess I was right._ /  Harry thought to himself with a smile.

            It was a few minutes later before Galen was able to speak again, but even then the shock was still evident in his voice.  "H-How?  How did you know what the stone looked like Harry?"  Galen asked shakily.  He was completely baffled as to how Harry knew about the stone in such detail.  The color and size that Harry just gave was exactly right.  "Nobody even knew that it existed with the exception of myself; and the four of you until just now.  How?"  He asked again, finally getting over the shock but now curious.

            Harry smiled at Galen and happily retold him the events in his first year at Hogwarts.  Everything from getting stone at Gringotts to getting it out of the Mirror of Erised to keep it away from Voldemort and Quirrel.  Harry even included that information that Hermione told them about the Sorcerer's Stone from the book that she found.  After finishing his story, he waited for Galen to absorb the new information.

            Several minutes later Galen broke the silence.  "Thank you Harry for sharing this information.  It is both good and bad news that I now know about this.  Good in that one of my discoveries and work are allowing people in the future to try and strive to meet my achievement even though they don't know that it was me.  But bad in that some people want to use my discoveries to gain power for their own personal gain."  Galen again thanked Harry for sharing his knowledge about the stone.

            "Is there anything else, you would like to know for today Harry?  We can continue this discussion later, as everyone especially yourself learn a great deal today."  Galen suggested after glancing at the clock in the room, seeing that it was already late in the afternoon.  Everyone consider this and were inclined to agree, they all learned a lot in just the span of one day.  Harry was about to answer Galen's question when there was a knock at the door and a voice calling in, which made everyone jump a little.

            "Excuse me, your Highnesses?  May I enter?"  asked a voice on the other side of the door.  James quickly answered saying that they would be right there, while looking at Galen and Harry silently telling them to change quickly.  Galen quickly drew his wings back in to his body and put on his outer robes again. (A/N: He let them stay out, remember.)  After finishing, Galen cast the concealment charm on Harry's hair changing it to it's midnight black color.  Once done Harry quickly tied it back into a low ponytail.  Lily took the opportunity to double check everything to make sure nothing was out of place.  Seeing nothing wrong, she nodded to James who was by the door waiting for her signal.  Upon receiving it he opened the door to see one the servants waiting patiently outside the door.

            Harry and the others couldn't hear what was being spoken between the to, so they waited for them to finish.  It was less than three minutes before James came back, but what surprise everyone was the huge smile on his face.  Before anyone could ask, what he was smiling about he spoke first.

            "Everyone I would you to come with me.  Harry, Galen, there's someone who I would like you two to meet.  It has been sometime since I've last seen him."  Looking at Lily and Arlia.  "I sure you two would be happy to see him again.  It has been long since he left us on his journey home over six months ago."  James said in a silent message to the pair. The said pair of ladies immediately realized who James was implying and huge happy grins appeared at their faces.  Harry could have sworn if they smiled anymore their faces would crack.

            Everyone stood up followed James out of the room into the corridor.  James and Lily in the lead, followed by Galen and Harry with White Fang at his heels, and Arlia taking at the rear so nobody would get separated and lost.  Through the many corridors which Harry tried to commit to memory only half succeeding.  They arrived at large pair of solid oak doors far larger than any Harry had ever seen and by far the most exquisite since it was covered with many intricate designs.  Also Harry noticed was that there were a pair of serious faced muscular guards on the side of the doors who, who at the moment were moving to open the doors for them.  / _Must be the throne room to have these two here?_ / Harry thought to himself as he made his way in.

            Indeed Harry was right; as he was now standing in the middle of a very large throne room.  He was standing on a plush blue carpet with white designs running along the edges of it going down the middle of the room to a raise platform; where there were two large chairs, which were obviously the thrones where James and Lily sat.  Both were of equal size, made of light colored wood, the padding on the seat, backrest, and arm rest were the same color as the floor carpet.  Each throne had a carving of a phoenix on the head part of the chair, obviously the crest of the Royal Family.  On both side of the room there were open walkways that led out onto an open balconies which offered wonderful views of the landscape; while at the same time gave excite ventilation as Harry felt a gentle breeze drift through the room.  He observed several banners and drapes scattered around the room, each with a different design.

            Harry at this time didn't even notice that everyone continued walking at to the where the thrones were, or that White Fang had stopped with he did too and was sitting by his feet waiting for his master to walk again.  (A/N:  Smart little thing, isn't he?)

            He was bought out of his study of the throne room, by Lily calling.  "Harry?"  Snapping to look where she was, Harry saw they were standing near the throne.  Everyone but Lily had their backs to him and  were standing around something that he could not see.  Making his way there, he made sure White Fang was with him.  Upon getting closer, Lily couldn't hold in the surprise.  "Harry I would like you to meet someone?"  She announced and stepped to the side, giving Harry that chance to see who it was.

            Harry for his part, upon seeing who it was that James, Lily, and Arlia were so eager to see; stopped dead his track.  He stared wide-eyed, less than five feet from a gold perch; with a very familiar creature that he was all to familiar with.  There on the gold perch was a beautiful phoenix; with black eyes, red feathers covering its body and gold feathers trimming its wings, plumage, and tail feathers.  The phoenix at the moment was staring at him with a questioning look, as if trying to determine something about him.  But that wasn't the reason why Harry was shocked beyond belief.  He was certain there were other phoenixes in the world, be could recognize this one anywhere; no matter the place or time period.

            Lily mistaking Harry's shock for being the first time ever seeing a phoenix, decided to tell him.  "Harry, this is a phoenix.  He has served the Atlantis Royal Family for many generations.  I would like to introduce you to-"  She started but was interrupted by Harry.

            §Fawkes!§

~PLEASE REVIEW~

********************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  First and foremost.  I would like to apologize greatly for the immensely long delay of this chapter.  I just couldn't find time to type with all my homework and exams.  I wanted to finish this chapter before my finals started, which will be next.  So I stayed on my laptop and typed way all day. And finally here it is.  I am sorry again and hope this doesn't happen; but I can't make any promises. 

A/N 2: To settle a few things.  Dragonians existed for a thousand years before wiping themselves out. Which was 4,000 years ago to current Atlantian time.  So they started 5,000 years ago, from the time period Harry's current in.  Which makes it 10,000 years old to Harry's original time frame.  Wow that's old!

A/N 3: WOW!  Fawkes is here.  If anyone noticed in Ch. 12 Lose & Tears; Fawkes talked to  Harry briefly.  In that chapter Fawkes appeared to know what was happening and what will happen.  Well here's the answer, for that.  Fawkes already knew what was going to happen, because it was the past to him which became Harry's future.  "What a time paradox!"


	17. Chapter 17 Friends Old and New

**Author's Note #1**: I would first like to apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter.  I will try to keep the updating of my story more steady instead of making everyone wait for so long.

**Author's Note #2**: For making everyone wait for so long I have extended this chapter longer, to include things I was going to put in the next chapter.  So this chapter is much longer than it should be.  I hope you enjoy it.

Notation:          /_Thoughts_/

                        §Phoenixus§

********************************************************************************

            Harry Potter was at the moment sitting on the railing of his balcony that connected to his chambers staring out at the landscape; White Fang, his wolf pup and friend was currently sitting on his lap enjoying the light scratching behind his right ear.  Harry wasn't even really aware of what he was doing, he was actually going over everything that happened in the last week since he stepped into the throne room.  Of all the people or creatures to see here in the past Harry certainly wasn't expecting to see his grandfather's faithful pet phoenix, Fawkes.  Harry could still remember what happened that day, like it was yesterday.

~Flashback: One Week Ago~

            _"Harry, this is a phoenix.  He has served the Atlantis Royal Family for many generations.  I would like to introduce you to-"  She started but was interrupted by Harry._

_            §Fawkes!§_

            The said phoenix snapped his head in the direction where he heard his name spoken, but not because his name was spoken it was because it was spoken in his language.  There he saw a young boy standing about five feet from his perch staring at him in shock.  Fawkes tilted his head to the side examining the young boy.  The phoenix immediately saw that he was wearing a concealing charm on his hair, but for what reason he couldn't tell.  Continuing to take in his appearance, he was startled to see that the young boy remarkably resembled James and Lily.

            As Fawkes continued to observe Harry.  The other adults were staring at Harry in shock also.  They heard Lily was introducing Harry to Fawkes, so they paid little attention.  That was until they heard a phoenix trill come from Harry.  James, Lily, and Arlia weren't sure what to do, they certainly didn't expect to hear Harry trill like a phoenix.  Although Galen seemed to have a knowing yet curious look in his eyes.  They too continued to just stare at Harry in surprise.

            Harry was starting to get a little nervous under the stares he was getting from everyone in the room.  He himself was shocked at first when he said Fawkes's name, in a phoenix trill instead of English.  Only a second after did he remember that he had done that before with Fawkes, of course that was before he was brought back through time.  Finally Harry couldn't take the silence.  "Will all of you please stop staring at me?"  He asked timidly, broking everyone out of their reverie.

            "H-Harry, how are you doing that?"  Lily asked, as she was still trying to get over this new discovery.  She never in her life ever met anyone that could talk to animals in their native language.  Not even the Elves could, even though they had a strong connection with nature than humans.

            "Wha-What do you mean?"  Harry asked, though knowing what she was referring to.  He was partially hoping that maybe they just imagined he trilled to the  phoenix.  Harry didn't need them treating him anymore different than they already are.

            §I believe, Lily was referring to you being able to speak to me in my language young one.§  Fawkes answered, speaking for the first time since Harry arrived.

            "Oh…"  Harry replied sheepishly.

            "Why don't we sit down first?"  James suggested.  Everyone agreed James and Lily took their throne seats, while Galen gracefully conjured more chairs for himself, Harry, and Arlia.  When everyone settled all eyes turned to Harry, even Fawkes was watching him intently.

            "Harry, how are you able to talk to Fawkes in his language?"  James asked curiously.  If Harry wasn't shocked at seeing Fawkes here in Atlantis, he certainly is now.  Not only was the phoenix that was less than six feet from him was the same phoenix in his time; he also apparently went by the same name.  Getting his thoughts back together, he tried to answer James's question.

            "I'm sorry, James.  But to be completely honest I don't know.  I only recently discovered that I could talk to Fawkes.  It started after my last birthday my 15th, when I was recovering in the Hospital Wing he came and talked to me.  It surprised me that I could understand him and talk to him trilling instead of speaking English.  It was a short conversation, so I almost forgot about it until a night before I was pulled through time by Galen.  He and I had a long talk about something, and the conversation was just like the first one.  I could understand him and I was trilling back to him."  Harry answered, which was completely true.  He really didn't know how he was suddenly able to talk phoenixes.

            Everyone nodded at Harry's answer.  However Lily picked something up from Harry's explanation.  "Harry, you said you talk to Fawkes?"  She asked.  A nod was her answer.  "Are you saying that Fawkes, this phoenix here…"  She gestured to the phoenix sitting on its perch.  "Is the same phoenix in your time?"

            Harry took another minute to carefully observe the beautiful phoenix.  He took in every detail, everything from his size, color of feathers, the location of red and gold color patterns on his body, to the friendly twinkle in his black pearl eyes.  /_Yes, this is definitely the same phoenix._/ Harry thought to himself, before turning back to the adults.  "Yes, I absolutely certain that this is Fawkes.  There's no mistake.  I've seen Fawkes enough times, to recognize him anywhere.  So, yes."

~End of Flashback~

            After that Harry had spent the next half-hour telling everyone how he meet Fawkes and how the phoenix saved his life in the Chamber of Secrets.  Including the many times he meet saw Fawkes in Dumbledore's office, although he left out the times Fawkes stayed with him before he came back into the past.  All the adults were impressed that Fawkes continued to live on and help people in the future.  Fawkes himself remained silent for the entire time.  It was after telling everyone how he met and knew Fawkes that things really started to get interesting.

~Flashback (Same as last one)~

            It was after Harry had told everyone how he came to meet Fawkes that a question came to him.  "Does anyone by any chance know how I'm able to talk to Fawkes in his language?"  He asked to everyone in the room in general, even though it was only four people and one phoenix; he figured that someone might know.  Unfortunately judging by everyone's expressions, they didn't have a clue on how Harry was able to talk to Fawkes in his native language.

            It was than that Harry noticed James was looking at Fawkes.  The two appeared to be staring into each others eyes.  Infact Harry noticed that the two were oblivious to him watching them; also that Lily and Arlia didn't seem to take notice almost like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

            Lily noticed Harry's questioning raised eyebrow.  "Don't worry about James.  He's just have a conversation with Fawkes."  She answered

            "How is James having a conversation with Fawkes?  He's not talking to him."  Harry was confused on how James could be talking to Fawkes without speaking.

            Lily could see Harry's confusion and tried to elaborate.  "I guess you've never heard of mind-speech, Harry.  Mind-speech is the ability to talk to another person through your mind.  James doesn't the mind-speech ability, but Fawkes does.  So Fawkes just sends his message to James and he just thinks of a response and Fawkes will pick it up.  That's what they are doing now.  The only problem when they do that is they are unaware of what's happening outside their conversation-  well at least anyone who's talking to Fawkes, I'm unsure about Fawkes."  Lily explained to Harry.

            After hearing Lily's explanation, Harry wondered why he never thought about something like that before.  It did make sense that Fawkes had such a ability; after all he was a magical creature.  / _I wonder why Fawkes never used it before?_ / He wondered.  Not that Harry was complaining with being able to talk to Fawkes in his laugange, but it would have been easier at other times.

            "I see.  Okay.  I understand."  Everyone heard James say.  Every person in the room to him to see what he was it that he understood.  Seeing everyone's eyes on him, he cleared his throat.  "Alright, Fawkes knows how Harry is able to talk to him in Phoenixus.  That's the phoenix language."  James than turned his attention to Harry now.  "Harry, Fawkes himself is going to explain everything to you while I try to explain it to everyone else.  Okay?"  Harry nodded in understanding and turned his eyes to Fawkes while James turned to the other adults.

            §Greetings young Prince.  It is an honor to meet the future heir to the Atlantian throne.§  Fawkes bowed his head in respect.  Harry being who he is blushed at being addressed as royalty.  Technically it was true, that he was royalty; but he just wasn't used to it and was a little uncomfortable with it.  He was barely able to handle being the Boy-Who-Lived fame and now he's a Prince.

            §It's a pleasure to meet you and to see you again, Fawkes.  Please call me Harry.§  Harry greeted in return also bowing himself in respect, showing that his manners for nothing if not impeccable.  Fawkes was impressed with Harry's mannerism and kindness already in just this short amount of time, and smiled inwardly at seeing Harry's earlier blush which told him that the young man wasn't used to the idea of being addressed as royalty. 

            §It would not be appropriate for me to not call you by your rightful title, young Prince.§  Fawkes answered.  Harry sighed at hearing that, he was hoping that the 'younger' Fawkes could call him by his regular name without the 'Prince' title just like in his time.  Apparently not though so Harry was a little disappointed and frustrated; as he just wasn't used to being called 'Prince'.

            Fawkes saw that Harry wasn't entirely pleased with his answer.  Tilting his head at a thoughtful manner, the phoenix decided on something else.  §It still would not be proper for me to not address you as your rightful title.  But with you permission; would it be acceptable if I were to call you by another name?§  Fawkes asked.

            §What kind of name?§  Harry asked curiously.

            §It would be a second name for you; a nickname of sorts.  Would you allow me?§  Fawkes inquired.

            Harry thought about it for a moment, wondering what kind of name he would be given; especially by a phoenix.  Also that if the name was really good, he might consider using that name instead of his real name incase its gets written into history.  Harry certainly didn't need his real name appearing in ancient history books in his time.  Smiling at the idea, he looked back at Fawkes.  §I would be honored, if you would give me another name.§

            Fawkes trilled softly, before lowering his head to where he was eye level with Harry.  Harry's emerald eyes locked with Fawkes' black pearl-like eyes.  For what felt like a hour to Harry but was actually no more than a minute in reality; he felt like his entire being was being explored with Fawkes' piercing eyes until he finally answered.  §I have found a name for you, young one.§

            §What is it?§  Harry asked excitedly smiling.

            §I hope you like the name I have chosen for you.  I believe it matches you perfectly, plus it matches one of your distinguished features that you share with another.§  Fawkes answered, his eyes beaming happily.  The phoenix was purposely stalling a bit and he could see that Harry was getting a little irritated at what he was doing but he couldn't help it.  He may be a phoenix, a magical bird that was considered one of the most powerful creatures in the world; but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.  All this made Fawkes laugh merrily.

            §You're doing this on purposely aren't you?§  Harry asked in a bit of a whiny voice, with his face in a mock glare although his eyes were gleaming with laughter.

            §So what if I am.  I am allowed to have a little fun, as it is not often that one can understand me so easily.  Besides, it nice to finally be able to talk to someone young Emrys.§  Fawkes answered using the name he chose.

            §I'm sure you are, and I'm glad to be the one.§  Harry replied smiling, feeling honored that he would be the only one able to talk to Fawkes like an ordinary person.  Suddenly Harry realized something, quickly replaying Fawkes' last sentence in his head he found his answer.  Looking back up at Fawkes.  §Emrys?§  He asked with a smile.

            §I think it suits you. It matches the unique color of your eyes, just like Queen Lily; emeralds.  What do you think?§  Fawkes asked.

            §Emrys?  I like it, thank you.§  He thanked bowing his head in proper respect.  Harry was pleased with the name Fawkes gave him, he actually liked it as it seemed to match him perfectly.

            §I glad you like it, Emrys.§  Fawkes beamed at Harry for liking the name he chose.  The phoenix's black pearl eyes suddenly turned serious.  §Emrys, I sure you're wondering about how you're able to talk to me.  It's time for me to tell you.§

            Harry immediately picked up on the change of mood and demeanor from the phoenix easily.  After hearing Fawkes, Harry shifted in his chair to get more comfortable as sitting in the chair for a while was starting to hurt his back.  Once he got in a relaxed position, he waited for Fawkes.

            §Very well.  As I'm sure you know phoenix tears are very power.  They hold great healing magic.  What many do not know is that for every tear a little bit of our own magical power goes with the tear.  It is very rare that a phoenix gives its tears to a person as it is not often that we associate with humans.  But when we do give our tears to heal a person, if we decide that the person is worthy enough we can give a very small bit of our magical energy combined with the healing power of our tears.  It could be seen as a gift to the person who the phoenix deemed worthy.  In some cases the magical energy changes the person or gives them a new ability.  The magical energy I sensed in you is my magical energy, it's very specific just how a person's scent is unique to each person.  I hope that helped you understand.§  Fawkes explained his eyes regaining a little twinkle.  The phoenix paused for a moment to allow Harry time to sort the new information.

            Harry thought back to when Fawkes used his phoenix tears.  The first time the phoenix saved him from the Basilisk venom from the fang that got lodged in his arm.  The second time was after he returned from the Third Task and went straight to Dumbledore's office.  It was while he was retelling what happened was when Fawkes again used his tears.  Harry figured Fawkes must have thought of him worthy of his 'gift' during one of those two incidents or both.  §What kind of  'gift' or ability does a person get?§  He asked curiously.

            §Each person is unique in their own way, so the ability is different for each person.  However in your case the ability you gained is the ability to speak to me and any other phoenixes you may encounter in your lifetime.  It is a rare gift, young Emrys.  Use it well.§

            After hearing the rarity of seeing a phoenix, being healed by one, and receiving a gift such as phoenixus, the ability to talk to phoenixes; Harry had never before felt such honor.  He couldn't help but smile at himself and at Fawkes.  Harry could tell that if Fawkes had lips, the phoenix would also be smiling proudly at him as well.  Even though Fawkes didn't Harry could easily tell from the sparkling twinkle in his black pearl-like eyes.

            §Thank you, Fawkes.  It's great honor to have such a gift as the one that you have given to me.  Even though you don't remember healing me, I do.  I thank you.§  Harry bowed his head in respects and thanks.

            §You welcome, Emrys.§  Harry again smiled at being address by his 'new' name.  It was already starting to grow on him, and he liked it.  §Emrys, I have a request.§  Fawkes continued catching Harry's attention again.  §There is a reason why I have returned, it is of great importance.  Would you please be my 'translator' between myself and the others?  It will be easier getting the needed information to them.  So would you?§  Fawkes asked kindly.

            §Of course.  You need only ask, Fawkes.§  Harry agreed immediately, as he was willing to repay Fawkes any way he could, and being a simple translator was nothing.  Harry turned to the adults only to see each of them watching himself and Fawkes completely fascinated by their conversation.  "How long have you been waiting and watching us?"  He asked, amazingly switching from phoenixus to English naturally.

            The said four adults had actually being watching them for a few minutes, since James finished informing them of what Fawkes was going to tell Harry.  After he finished they noticed that Fawkes and Harry were still conversing.  So they decided to watch them.  They all found it very interesting to watch a young boy trilling like a phoenix and making it seem so natural.  They also noticed that Harry smiled several times, which started making them wondering what the two were talking about.  Till finally Harry asked his question, which break them out of their thoughts.  It was Lily that spoke first.

            "Sorry, Harry.  We were just watching the two of you for only a few minutes.  I guess it took a bit long for Fawkes to tell you how you were able to talk to him.  I apologize if it made you feel uncomfortable."  She apologized for everyone.

            Harry just smiled at them.  "Don't worry.  Yes, Fawkes did tell me about how I am able to talk to him.  The reason it took longer is because I asked him to not address me as a 'Prince'.  He said that it wasn't proper, but I insisted.  So he suggested that he give me a new name, a second name if you will.  I agreed.  I'm still a bit uncomfortable with being address as 'Prince' since I only found out not to long ago."  He reassured everyone.

            "Really?  What name did Fawkes give you?"  Galen asked, curiously.

            Again Harry smiled happily.  "He gave me the name, Emrys."  Pausing for a moment.  "Fawkes says, it's from the unique color of my eyes."  He continued, his emerald eyes, sparkling with glee.

            All four adults smiled in return.  Nodding in understanding and acceptance of the name.  They also liked the new name that Harry was given, as it certainly matched him perfectly.  "It a very nice name, Harry.  Emrys?  Yes, very nice."  Galen commented.

            "Yes, I like it also.  Um…  Do you think we can use that name when there are others in the room or out in public?  I was thinking that in case somehow my name gets written down and survives until my time, I don't want that.  So if we use 'Emrys' from now on, it won't leave any problems in the timeline.  Can we do that, please?"  Harry asked, his eyes begged that they all agreed.  After hearing Harry's reasoning, all the adults agreed that when with anyone else they were refer to Harry as 'Emrys' from now on.

            "Very well, Emrys."  James replied with a smile.  A smile that Harry returned gratefully.

            "There's something that Fawkes wanted to tell us.  He wants me to translated for him to the rest of you."  Harry informed everyone.

            "Alright Emrys, tell Fawkes that we're ready."  Lily said, using Harry's new name.  She knew that would have to start getting use to it, so she decided to start now.

            §They're ready.§  Harry informed Fawkes.  The phoenix turned to see that the adults were ready so he started.

            §On my journeys, I felt a calling to return home and I did.  When I arrived I was greeted by one of our eldest leaders.  She said that her time was almost over.  She had a task for me to do.  The task was to bring her egg here to the castle, where it shall wait for the right person to become its master.§  While Fawkes was telling Harry this, Harry was relaying the information at the same time to the others.

            After hearing Harry tell them what Fawkes was saying, everyone starting things about it.  James and Lily were wondering how the young phoenix was going to chose its new master.  Both Galen and Arlia had a thoughtful expression.  "Harry, ask if we can see the egg?"  Lily asked.

            §They want to see the egg, if it's possible.  Can we see the egg?§  Harry asked.

            Instead of answering, Fawkes spread his beautiful wings and flapped a few times and glided up onto the bar from where in he was sitting in the basin.  There in the center nestled in a red cloth was a bright white shining egg.  The egg was slightly larger than a chicken's egg and glittered in the sunlight, which only added to its beauty.

            "That's strange.  I've never seen a phoenix egg like this before."  James voiced aloud.  Harry who had never seen a phoenix egg before, looked curiously at him.  Seeing Harry's questioning look, he elaborated.  "A phoenix egg's color is always red laced with a gold color all over it.  However this one is entirely white.  If Fawkes hadn't told us that it was a phoenix egg, we probably would have thought it was a chicken egg.  I don't understand."

            §Tell James that that is because, this egg isn't a ordinary phoenix egg.§  Fawkes trilled to Harry.  Harry told James what Fawkes said, and both looked curiously at the phoenix.  §The egg the Elder gave me, is a Phoenix Lord egg.§

            All the adults waited for the translation, but it never came.  They all stared at Harry, who was at the moment was staring at Fawkes with a shocked expression.  Harry was totally lost in his own thoughts.  He couldn't believe it.  Not only was Fawkes here in this time, but that the phoenix had brought with him a Phoenix Lord egg.  They were considered legend in his time, and now he was in the presence of a soon to be born Phoenix Lord.  He idly wondered if they were how Hagrid described them.  Harry didn't move for over two minutes, till finally Lily broke him out of his thoughts.

            "Harry, what is it?  Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  Momentarily forgetting that she was suppose to use his new name.

            "No.  Nothing's wrong.  I was just surprised at the answer that Fawkes gave me."  Harry apologized for not answering at first.  "All of you wanted to know what kind of phoenix egg Fawkes has brought right?"  He received confirmed nods from everyone.  "Well, the egg is a Phoenix Lord egg."  The same shocked expression that was on Harry's face only a moments ago was now on all four of the adult's faces.  As Harry watched them, he couldn't blame them for having that reaction since he had it too.

~End of Flashback~

            Harry smiled again at the memory.  Seeing their shocked faces was something he would remember for a long time.  After they came out of their stupor, the meeting continued with Harry being the medium for Fawkes and everyone else.  They learned from Fawkes that the egg will chose who its new master will be, even it's still unborn.  They didn't question further about that.  Fawkes suggested that they try to find this new master.  The phoenix proposed that they have people come and approach the egg.  He informed them that the egg would glow when the person was there, therefore being the unborn phoenix's master.

            The day after, James called a meeting of the council.  That morning after breakfast James and Lily asked Harry to accompany them to the meeting.  There they were greeted by Galen and Arlia.  Before the entered the council chamber, Harry was informed that Galen was going to modify the councils memories of him being there.  Galen was going to change their knowledge of him.  Instead of 'Harry' they were going to know him as 'Emrys' from the very start.  They would retain the memories of his unusual arrival and Lily's explanation of him, but instead of knowing that he was the future heir of Atlantis; they would only know that he was relative of the royal family.  Harry agreed with their plan as he didn't want people to know some things about him.  He figured the less people knew the better.

            Galen entered first to change the council's memory before they entered.  Less than three minutes Galen came out and informed everyone that he finished their plan.  This time everyone entered, where all of them were greeted accordingly and Harry was greeted as 'Emrys'.

            In this meeting James informed the council members that Fawkes and returned.  All were pleased to have the phoenix back, as apparently all like the scarlet and gold bird dearly.  James told them of the unborn phoenix egg withholding the fact that it was a Phoenix Lord.  Harry assumed it was because if word got out about that someone would try to steal it, regardless of the fact that it most likely wouldn't hatch.  Harry couldn't agree more on that.  James asked that the council gently spread the word of the phoenix egg and that they were seeking for the right person to become its master.

            All throughout the past week people came to try and see if they were to be the phoenix's new master.  Everyday Harry along with White Fang accompanied James and Lily to the throne room where the phoenix egg was kept when a family would come; and every time James would introduce Harry as 'Emrys' saying that he was also a relative of the Royal Family.  Harry questioned about that and James told him that it was for his safety in case someone accuses him of anything.

            Harry would always watch from his chair in the throne room; which was added there for him.  He tried to argue that he was fine with standing but lose that argument quickly.  The chair was of similar design as James and Lily's, just not as decorative.  There Harry watched as every noble family come and try to see if they were the master to the unborn phoenix.  He observed a interesting variety of noble families greet James and Lily.  Many of them seemed nice and friendly but he quickly noticed that that was just for show; only a few of them were genuinely nice.  While at the same time there were families so rude and snobbish that they could put the Malfoy family to shame in his opinion.  Of course Harry couldn't entirely hold in his laughter so it came out as chuckling when this group of nobility got no reaction out of egg.  This only caused them to send a sneer or glare at him in contempt.  Any other person would have cowered but it didn't affect Harry as he received it on a daily basis from Snape and Malfoy so it didn't do much to him.  It did make White Fang, his little wolf pup growl at them coming to the defense of his master.  Harry o course smiled at the little pup's protectiveness.

            All throughout the week Harry gradually adjusted to new life in the castle.  The young teen would wake up when the sun rose, eat breakfast with White Fang, spend about an hour reading one of the books off the bookshelf in his chambers.  It was through these books that Harry learned more about Altantis.  He learned that the time scale used in Atlantis was close to what he was used to using, which he was thankful for.  The amount of hours in a day, average days in a month, and months in a year was very similar with only very minor differences mostly dealing with the amount of days in a month.  One of the differences is how they referred to days and months in past and future tense; instead they used the term 'sun' for day and 'moon' for months.

            Harry also learned about the land of Atlantis from the books he read.  The island of Atlantis itself was very large and Harry couldn't find any information on exactly how big it was only that it took several weeks to travel completely around the island.  The amount it took though depended on how one chose to travel, whether by foot, horse, or magic.  On the island one could find almost every type of terrain.  Huge mountains, massive forests, open plains, waterfalls, lakes, rivers, and even swamps.  The only thing the island didn't have was desert and polar regions.  At the same time Harry learned about the different animals that inhabited the island.  The island had every kind of animal, both normal and magical including light and dark creatures.  Everything from wolfs, cats, unicorns, hippogriffs, banshees, manitcores, to boggarts.  There was even some sightings of dragons living in secluded areas; but no one was certain since nobody dared travel in those areas.  In Harry's opinion the island of Atlantis was one giant zoo filled with all kinds of animals which he was certain Hagrid would drool over.  This was how Harry spent most of free time in the castle when he was not in the throne room with James and Lily over seeing the phoenix egg.

            Harry also learned about the people as well.  He was very surprised to discover that both magical and non-magical people lived together.  There was apparently no separation of their worlds as thety lived in a relatively peaceful coexistence.  There were some problems but than again what kingdom or society didn't have some kind of problem.  Harry learned that that people of Atlantis actually lived all over the island.  Apparently most of the business Atlantis did was in trade with other countries on the mainland, so most people lived near the ocean.  Although there were a few cities located more inland on the island, as these were more for other purposes.  The Atlantis castle was one of these places as it served as the ruling body of the kingdom.

            However like all good things there's a dark side to everything.  Like in any kingdom there are people who like to cause problems for everyone else.  Everything from petty thief to murder.  Fortunately there was a police force in every city and town to enforce the law and to keep the peace.

            The rest of Harry's free time was spent on exploring Atlantis castle and familiarizing himself with the place.  The first thing he learned was that the castle was just like Hogwarts.  The staircases and even some rooms moved to different locations at random just like Hogwarts.  He explored as many corridors and rooms as possible trying to memories their locations, which wasn't to bad.  One of the many places Harry liked instantly was the Great Hall.  It was so much larger, that Harry guess it was at least twice the size of Hogwarts Great Hall.  The hall was incredible it even had an enchanted ceiling showing the outside sky.  It was used for special occasions and parties at certain times of the year.  Another place was the great library.  The library itself was massive.  It was far larger than Hogwarts library, where Hogwarts had only one floor Atlantis library had three floors.  The shelves were filled with old tomes from small to large; some of the tomes were so large Harry was sure that even Hermione would hesitate to read it.  Harry was certain that one could easily get lost amongst the many book selves.  He was also certain that Hermione would have loved this place.  He allowed at small sad smile to appear on his face at remembering his best female friend.  He had only been there at Atlantis for less than a month and he missed her greatly.

            As Harry explored and tried to memorize that castle layout, he came to the conclusion that Atlantis castle was much larger than Hogwarts castle.  He wasn't certain by how much but based on what he had seen, the many halls, the massive Great Hall and library; it had to be at least twice as big.  But since Harry hadn't been able to get outside the castle he wasn't certain, so until he did it was only speculation.

            While during the day Harry was a regular curious person discovering things and generally having fun, at night it was a slightly different story.  As he sleep Harry would continue to have nightmares from the Third Task and the nightmare before the attack on Hogwarts.  Though they were not as severe as before he arrived at Atlantis, they still disturbed him greatly.  He constantly worried about his friends, wondering if he did enough to stop Voldemort.  His worries though were partially relieved from his short conversation with his grandfather Albus.  But that didn't completely relieve his fears.  So Harry spent hours late at night awake just starring out into the night, sometimes letting his tears of worry run down his face.  Harry would stand there thinking about his friends and family, while he was there in the past.  In the past, alone.  Nothing was like what he was used to, everything was different.  He knew nobody really all that well, so in his mind at least in the beginning; Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was…  Alone.

            Fortunately that thought was crushed after the first night of that week.  Lily had taken a keen interest in making sure that Harry was recovering all right.  She knew that Arlia, their Healer could heal any kind of physical problem but when it came to mental issues Lily felt that she probably wasn't the best.  Which Arlia did agree with, as she purposed that her to do it.  Lily was flattered that Arlia suggested that she help Harry but of course she would have helped anyway.

            Lily had gotten worried about Harry after the second the phoenix egg arrived with Fawkes.  She had seen how tired Harry looked and seemed to have a lot on his mind but decided to watch him through out the day.  By the end of the day Lily had an idea of why Harry looked to tired and what was on his mind.  It was later that night when she went to his chambers and discovered her suspicion were true.  They had stayed up very late into the night talking.  Actually it was more Harry talking to get everything out of his system and she listened.  Lily would give Harry reassuring words that it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't alone, that James, Arlia, Galen, and herself even White Fang were there for him.  By the end of the their talks Harry was be reduced to tears.  At this point Lily would become the mother that Harry never had and sing a song to help him calm down and eventually fall asleep in his bed.  Every time she sang, it was the same song that she sang the first time she came to his chamber that night not to long ago.  (A/N:  "May It Be" remember)

********************************************************************************

            Sunlight gently filtered through the drapes of Harry's bed that morning, announcing that a new day was beginning.  Harry's slowly opened his eyes as rays of light hit his face.  Yawning quietly Harry shifted in his bed slowly blinking away the sleep from his eyes.  Turning to the right, Harry's face gazed a small soft furry object.  Not bothering to really look at it, he knew what it was.  Smiling he raised his hand and gently stroked it as it to came out of it's sleep.

            "Morning, White Fang."  Harry greeted as the said wolf gave a cute little yawn of it's own and stretching it's little body.  "How about some breakfast, after I have a shower?"  He asked while he got out of bed and stretched himself.  Getting a small bark in reply, he took that as a 'yes'.  Gathering some cloths for the day, Harry went to his bath chamber.

            After finishing his shower, Tal appeared with breakfast already prepared for him and White Fang.  Thanking Tal for the meal Harry and White Fang proceeded to eat their breakfast.  Once they were finish Tal came and cleaned everything up.  Thanking the little castle elf again, Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs and waited for James.  James had said that he would show him around the grounds of the castle last night at dinner to help familiarize himself with the grounds and to stretch his legs from being copped up in the castle for so long.

              While he waited Harry reflected over what happened over the past week.  He had been feeling much better over that past week with his talks with Lily.  He was eternally grateful for her help and thanks to her, he was getting better.  At some point during the past week, Harry decided to try and memorize that song that Lily always sang, as there was just something about that sang that seem to appeal to him greatly.

            Harry was broken out of his thoughts a few minutes later by a knock at his door.  "Come in."  He called out.

            "Good morning Emrys."  Said James as he entered cheerfully with a smile.

            "Morning, James."  Harry greeted in return.

            "Are you ready?"  James asked.

            "Yeah."  Harry answered as he stood up and made his way to the door where James was standing.  "Come on White Fang."  He called to the little wolf pup, who was at his heel in less than a second.

            James lead the duo down a few halls and staircases till finally they reached the grand entrance.  The massive doors resembled Hogwarts' grand doors in Harry's opinion.  As the step out on to the grounds, Harry paused for a moment closing his eyes to let the gentle sunlight beam down onto his face.  The cool air blew gently across the green grass of the grounds.

            "Are you all right, Emrys?"  James asked, seeing that Harry had stopped.

            "No.  Nothing's wrong, James."  Harry replied, smiling after reopening his eyes.  James returned the smile and continued walking out onto the castle grounds, with Harry following and White Fang right behind.  After walking some distance James stopped.  Harry also stopped and took a moment to survey their surroundings.

            Surrounding the grounds and castle was an impressive wall that was at least twenty feet high from his vantage points.   Straight ahead of him was the main gate of the protecting wall with several castle guards stationed there.  James gestured for Harry to follow.  They started walking to the right heading for what looked like a massive garden.

            As the trio neared the garden the scent of wild flowers of every kind drifted to his nose.  The aroma was exquisite yet gentle to the point where it wasn't overwhelming a person's sense of smell like some perfumes Harry had smelled.  Upon entering the gardens, Harry could see brushes of different flowers all arranged in beautiful patterns, trees of all sizes spaciously scattered throughout the land providing shade.  Harry was certain that from an aerial point of view the gardens one could see a lot of geometric patterns.  Finally they had arrived at the center of the gardens where there was the most beautiful water fountain Harry had ever seen.  The fountain was made of white marble, which didn't have any kind of dirt or crack on it; while the water that followed through it was the most crystal clear water Harry had ever seen.   James lead Harry over to one of the many benches around the fountain where they sat and talk about the gardens.  He informed Harry that anyone was allowed to enter the gardens study certain plants to just coming there to relax and find peace.  Also telling Harry that Arlia had her own private little section in the garden for her potions making.  Since she had to have a ready supply of antidotes and potions on hand, seeing as some plants were very hard to come by.

            Harry made a mental note to go and see Arlia.  If was also a potions maker maybe she could give him some points when he went back to his own time.  Harry was very impressed with the gardens of the castle, not only for its beauty but also for its practical uses.  He was certain also that Professor Sprout, his Herbology professor would be jealous of him.  Many of the plants in the garden he had never seen before, and he was certain the some were quite rare.

            After taking a short break in the gardens, James started to lead Harry with White Fang to the back of the castle.  As the group crossed into the shadow of the massive castle, Harry took a moment to observe the landscape.  Since he couldn't see what was behind of the castle as his chambers were in the front.  Behind the wall Harry saw a huge range of mountains from one corner of his eye to the other taking up the entire view.  He guessed that the mountains were made of granite just like any ordinary mountain.  Tilting his head up Harry could easily till that the mountain range was very height up, how far he couldn't guess.  Harry even wondered if snow appeared on the mountain tops during the winter season.

            Harry than took notice of the varies buildings.  All of them were made of wood.  Upon closer inspection as the group neared them, Harry figured out that most of them were warehouse buildings, similar to what a barn house would look like.  Harry also noticed a very large paddock alongside of the barn like building.  He picked up the scent of hay in the air, it was then that he also picked up the scent of animals.  More specifically horses.  But at the moment he didn't see any around, which struck Harry as strange.

            Seeing Harry's curious expression, James gave an explanation.  "The horses are probably out training with their riders.  We keep our men well trained, even though we are at peace with other kingdoms that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared for other possible dangers."  He informed Harry, who couldn't but agree.  It is always best to be prepared for anything, it was one of the things that he learned early in his life.

            "Greetings, your Majesty!"  Called a loud cheery voice, from behind.

            Harry turned around to see a man who was in his mid-thirties, about six feet tall, large muscular build, sandy brown hair down to his shoulders, and hazel blue eyes.  The man's face was smiling while his eyes conveyed someone who was well knowledge in his line of work while still having that sparkle of friendliness. Taking in his appearance, Harry saw that he was dress for someone who worked outside a lot, especially since he had a pretty dark tan.  The man also had a few scratches here and there, and a few old scars from what Harry could see.  He was dressed in light colored and weighted clothing suggesting that he did a lot of manual labor.

            "Oh, good morning Kai!"  James returned the enthusiastic greeting.  "What are you doing back so early?"  He asked curiously.

            "I came back early because I had a few things to do.  I wanted to get it finished before the riders come back and cause a ruckus."  Kai answered.  It was then that he noticed the young man standing next to James who resembled him amazingly.  He looked like a young James, until he noticed his eyes were an emerald green just like Lily's eyes.  It was then that Kai noticed a small grayish-white wolf pup sitting patiently at the young man's feet.  He recognized the wolf pup as the same one that he gave to Lily, who was going to it to someone as a gift.  Kai figured that this young man must have been the one.

            "I see that you're the lucky one that received the wolf pup."  He greeted with a smile.  Kai being the friendly person that he was, wanted to make a good first impression.

            Harry couldn't help but smile at the friendly greeting.  "Yeah, I am.  Lily thought I could use a friend while I stay here.  Isn't that right, White Fang?"  He replied as he kneeled down and gently scratched the wolf pup's head.

            Kai was thoroughly impress with the young man.  He knew that wolf pup was still fairly young and should be running around like crazy having fun causing and .  But instead the pup just sat there at his master's heel waiting patiently and obediently showing the maturity of a full grown dog, or in this case wolf.  What surprised Kai more was that the pup was not sitting there waiting in fear.  Kai that some animal owners make their familiars learn very quickly who to obey.  Those types of people Kai really disliked.  However this wolf pup seemed to be friendly and obedient.  He was also intrigued by the name that was given.  Kai and never heard of that name before, yet it seemed prefect of the wolf pup as he was responding to the name.

            "Oh, silly me.  Where are my manners?  I forgot to introduce myself.  My name's, Kai.  I'm the Gamekeeper here at the castle."  He greeted with a smile as he extended his hand.

            Harry returned the smile.  "My name is Emrys."  He replied as he shook Kai's hand.  After and good handshake Harry crouched down and easily picked up the wolf pup, who happily got comfortable in his arms.  "And this little fellow is White Fang."  Looking back up Harry was greeted Kai staring at him with a surprised expression on his face.

            Kai was most certainly surprised.  If he wasn't surprised that the wolf pup was this young man's new friend, then he was certainly surprised to find out that he was the mysterious prince that he had heard.  Now that Kai thought about it, he should have realized that this young man was the prince.  He heard that the prince look like James but had Lily's eyes, he mentally slapped himself for not realizing it from the moment he saw him.  /_Why, didn't I see it sooner?_/ Kai kept repeating this question over and over.  He prided himself on being a very observant person noticing things that others don't, but this one went unnoticed until the young man, Emrys said his name.

            "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty."  Kai greeted with the proper title.

            This made Harry to frown, as he was still unused to people address him as royalty.  "Please just call me, Emrys."  He replied with a friendly smile, placing White Fang on the ground.  Harry still had to remember that he was now going by his 'new' name, but of course he didn't mind it actually as he liked it.

            "Very well.  And you may call me, Kai."  He returned with a smile too.

            It was than that James suggested that they follow Kai around as he did his regular duties while Harry got to now him.  So the three spent the next twenty minutes talking about anything and everything.  Harry and Kai talked about each other, their likes and dislikes, interests and hobbies; as Kai did his duties in the barns while Harry continued to listen learning as much about Kai as possible since he wasn't sure when the next time he would be able to get outside.  James in the mean time would just follow them, he smiled at he watched Harry finally mingle with someone other than himself, Lily, Galen, and Arlia since he arrived.

            Harry learned a lot about Kai.  Kai apparently had been around animals almost all his life and absolutely loved them.  Kai's passion for animals quickly reminded Harry of Hagrid's passion as well.  In fact their love for animals were equally matched.  Both loved non-magical and magical creatures, especially dangerous one even dragons.  Harry was certain that Kai and Hagrid would have gotten along great.  The only difference was that Kai knew the dangers of bring and having so danger creatures and took the proper precautions of handling such creatures.  Unlike Hagrid who thought all creatures whether they had long razor sharp teeth, poisonous fangs, or breaths fire; thought they were cute and cuddly.  Of course Harry would never say anything to hurt his half-giant friend's feelings.

            During their conversation Kai even brought up the idea of training Emrys to ride.  This instantly intrigued Harry as he had realized earlier that the only way to get around in this time period was by horse or walking.  Seeing as he couldn't apparate the only method of travel available to him was by horse.  Harry smiled at the idea, as he certainly didn't mind riding a horse.  Kai even asked him if he had any prior horse riding experience.  Harry didn't know how to answer that question but he wanted to be honest with Kai, so he did.  Kai was a little surprised to learn that 'Emrys' didn't have any formal horse riding experience, but was shocked along with James to hear that 'Emrys' did ride a unicorn a few times.

            "You rode a unicorn?"  Kai asked after a shocked silence.

            "Yes."  Harry answered sheepishly.

            "H-how?"  Kai asked.  He still couldn't believe that this young man rode a unicorn.  Everyone knew that unicorns allowed only virgin maidens to approach and touch them, never a man.  Kai found it very hard to believe that a unicorn allowed anyone to ride it, much less a the young person in front of him.  Especially since the said person was a male.

            "I really don't understand it myself.  It was just one day during classes we were studying unicorns and our professor had four of them tied to a post.  Everyone assumed he got them from the nearby forest.  When everyone followed him around as he talked more about them, I stayed behind.  And for some strange reason, I walked up to them even though I knew I shouldn't.  But all the unicorns did was stare at me, not doing anything else."  Harry paused in his recount of his CoMC class.  He wasn't sure if he should tell them about the four unicorns bowing to him.  Quickly deciding against it, Harry continued his story.

            "I bowed to them showing my respect.  After I held out my hand to show that I wasn't going to do anything to harm them.  They didn't show any fear so I stepped forward and gently stroked her neck.  She seemed to enjoy it and before I knew it I was surrouded by the others unicorns all trying to get my attention."  Harry couldn't help the big smile that crept on his face at the wonderful memory.

            James and Kai both immediately noticed the smile.  They had also noticed how Emrys' eyes seemed to sparkle as retold his experience not one but four unicorns.

            "After they settled down a bit, I untied them.  The unicorns trotted around a bit before one of them stepped in front of me.  She than lowered herself and gestured with her head to her back.  Believe me when I say I was surprised.  I even asked her if she wanted me to get on.  She nodded.  So I slowly got on.  She walked around a bit, before I asked her if she could go any faster.  After that, it was the most exhilarating thing I ever experienced in  my life."  If it was even possible Harry's eyes sparkled even more.

            "So let me get this straight.  You not only were you able to pet a unicorn?  You were able to ride one?  And the unicorn allowed you to ride her at full gallop?"  Kai gaped still in disbelief.

            "Yes."  Harry answered simply.

            Kai laughed.  He couldn't help it.  "You must be very special to have a unicorn do all that.  Unicorns like any creature magical or not can sense what a person is like.  Many say that they can look into your mind, heart, and soul.  And I believe it."

            Harry certainly couldn't argue with Kai's opinion on animals.  Any person who owned or even been around animals would know that animals can easily tell what a person is like.  Their sixth sense.

            "You must have big heart."  Kai offered a smile.  /_And one of the purest hearts there could possibly be._/  He thought to himself.  Suddenly an idea came to him.  / _Maybe?  Maybe he could…_/

            "Excuse me James, but might I burrow young Emrys for a moment please?"  Kai asked.  James raised an eyebrow at the strange question.  Looking at Harry to see that he had a confused expression on his face.  Harry turned to him and shrugged showing that he didn't mind.

            "All right.  But do you mind if I can as well?"  James asked curiously wondering why Kai wanted Harry.  Kai agreed and started leading the group further in to the back of the field.

            Harry followed Kai through the grounds pass small barn-like buildings where he assumed food and equipment for the horses.  He wondered what it was that Kai wanted from him.  He figured that Kai was going to show him something, but what he didn't have a clue to what thought.  Kai informed them that they were almost there.  Harry quickly checked to make sure that White Fang was still with him.  Seeing that little wolf pup was having a little trouble keeping up with them, so he bent down and picked him up cradling him in his arms.

            It was at this moment that the sound of an animal reached Harry's ears.  He quickly identified it has the sounds of a horse and it sounded like he or she wasn't very happy.  Harry looked up to see one of the most beautiful horses that he had ever seen.

            There in an isolated paddock was what Harry first thought was a horse was actually a unicorn, but it was unlike one that he had ever seen.  The unicorn didn't have the normal pure white color coat, horn, and hair like the traditional ones one would see.  Instead this unicorn had a midnight black coat, just like how Harry's hair used to look like before his change had started.  The unicorn's mane and tail was a shimmering silver color, which Harry found very strange because it matched his unique hair color when he didn't have the concealment charm on his hair.  As the unicorn tossed its head around in what appeared to be in a grouchy or angry manner; its silvery mane and tail sparkled as tiny bits of light traveled the length of it in the sunlight as it settled back down against its neck.  Turning his head Harry's eyes landed on its horn.  The horn too surprised Harry, because it looked like it was made out of solid gold.  Though there was one thing that remained that same about the unicorn's horn, it perfectly straight and came to a sharp point at the end.  The horn itself was well over a 12-inches long.  But Harry wasn't sure as he was seeing the unicorn from a small distance.

            "Magnificent, isn't he?"  Kai asked aloud, awaiting Emrys answer.

            Harry really had no answer.  There was so many way to describe the unicorn in front of him, that beautiful just didn't seem to completely fit it.  So Harry just answered by nodding him head dumbly, still watching the unicorn in the paddock.

            "I thought you might think that."  Kai replied with a smile.  "This one is probably one of the rarest horses in the world.  He is the only one of his kind that I have seen here on the island."  He continued.  "His appearance isn't the only the reason why he's rare too."  He said offhandedly.

             "Why is that?"  Harry asked, looking back at the unicorn.  True, he admitted to himself that the unicorn's appearance would make him a rare creature.  But what Harry didn't understand was what Kai meant by 'isn't the only reason'.

            "Why?  Why, it's because he's a winged unicorn or commonly known as a war unicorn."  Kai answered, carefully watching for Emrys' reaction.  He wasn't disappointed when Emrys' eyes widened in shocked and his mouth dropped open.

            Harry's mouth would have stayed open longer if it weren't for the sudden and loud cry of a horse.  Closing his mouth quickly Harry and the others men with him turned their heads to the paddock.  There what he saw confirmed what Kai had had him about the unicorn not more than a minute ago.

            There in the paddock was the same unicorn, only now where there was nothing but air on its back were two huge midnight black wings.  As the war unicorn reared back on its hind legs as it stretched its feathery wings to its full length.  Now with its wings spread out at least half of the paddock's space was take up.  Its wings seemed to almost absorb the light from the sun while casting large shadows across the grounds, yet still seemed to have a glossy appearance to it.  After a minute the war unicorn settle back down relaxing its wings before pulling them back to its body and disappearing.

            Harry blinked his eyes trying to convince himself of what he saw really did happen.  He than rubbed them with the back of his hand, just for extra measure.  Opening his eyes again, he saw still saw the war unicorn trotting around in what only could be described as in a grouchy mood.

            "Wow."  Was all Harry could say.  All Kai could do was smile, he could seen the awe in Emrys' eyes.

            From the moment Kai had lead them to the war unicorn's paddock, James had the sneaking suspicion he knew what his friend was going to try to do.  He wasn't so sure he liked the idea.  / _How can Kai be thinking that?  He can't be serious?_ /  Taking a quick glance at Kai, that thought was dash.  Kai's eyes were sparkling as if he had discovered something new and was going to stop at nothing till he was satisfied.  James knew from experience that when Kai had the glint in his eyes, there was nothing else to do except allow him to do whatever it is.  Sighing, James whispered to Kai so Harry wouldn't hear.

            "I hope you're not thinking what I think your thinking?"  He whispered.

            However Kai just gave James a huge smile that threatened to split his face.  Seeing that face, James gave a heavy sigh.  "You do remember that nobody and I mean nobody has ever been able to ride him?  No.  I take that back, nobody has ever been able to get close enough to him to ride him.  That war unicorn can not be tamed."

            Harry who had heard what James said turned to the two men.  "Why?"  He asked.

            Kai was the one who answered his question.  "War unicorns are excellent horses for riders, especially when during battle hence the name.  The hard part is taming them.  Just like any other horse, one has to gain the trust of the animal.  There has to some kind connection between the person and the horse.  But -Kai sighed- this particular war unicorn is very picky and wild.  Every person that has tried to tame and ride him has failed."  Kai turned back to the paddock where the war unicorn was still trotting around completely unaware of the group watching it.

            "If nobody can tame him, why don't you just release him?"  Harry asked, as he thought it was a fairly simple solution.  If you can't tame an animal just release him, especially if the animal was wild to begin with.

            "It's not that simple.  This war unicorn was born here actually.  Its mother was a regular unicorn, but she was severely injured and she was pregnant.  We found her and brought her here, I checked her myself.  I helped with the delivery, I thought we were going to lose the foal but he survived as you can plainly see.  Believe me, I was surprised when I first saw foal for what it was, a unicorn having a war unicorn off spring is not something that you see everyday.  Unfortunately we lose the mother, her wounds were to fatal.  We took the mother back into the forest and placed back where we found her.  We keep the foal because it was too young to survive on its own and we weren't certain on whether or not a herd would take it in.  So we keep him and raised him.  However as I already said, nobody has ever been able to tame him.  And now, he can't be released because he doesn't know how to survive on his own."  Kai answered with a sad smile.

            "Oh."  Was all Harry could say, turning to look back at the war unicorn.  "What's his name?"  He asked.

            "He doesn't have a name.  Our rule is, anyone who is able to tame a horse is the one that names the horse.  As nobody has been able to tame him -gesturing to the war unicorn- he has remained nameless."  Kai answered.

            Harry continued to watch the war unicorn, he noticed that stallion seemed to dislike being held captive.  "How come he just doesn't fly out of the paddock and run away?"  Not turning to face the two men.

            "There are wards surrounding his paddock from doing just that.  As I said before he really doesn't know how to survive on his own."  He answered again.  After answering his question Kai and James started conversing privately together.  Harry wasn't paying attention to them anymore as he was completely focused on the war unicorn.

            Harry watched the war unicorn in awe and completely focused on the magnificent stallion; he wasn't even aware that he was slowly walking towards the paddock.  Even Kai and James who were conversing with each other didn't even noticed Harry had started walking to the paddock.

            As Harry neared the paddock, the war unicorn finally took notice of him.  The first thing Harry noticed was the fire inside the war unicorn's black eyes.  The war unicorn turned towards him and stared straight at him.  He was intimidated at having a potentially dangerous war unicorn staring down at him.  At least at first, than he remembered Hagrid's classes when dealing with animals.  So instead of backing away which was what his mind was telling him, Harry stared right back at the war unicorn showing no fear.  Harry and war unicorn continued to look at each other in the eye never waver.  At some point White Fang who was in Harry's arms was now on the grassy ground next to his feet.

            As Harry looked into the war unicorn's eyes the overall impression he got was angry, distrust, defiance, annoyance, and frustration; but he could see something much deeper in its black eyes.  He could see fear, this struck him as strange.  As far as he could tell this war unicorn displayed strength, power, grace, and elegance, anything but fear.  But Harry could see it in its eyes, fear and such loneliness.

            Harry's heart went out to the war unicorn.  He himself was very familiar with that feeling when he was younger living with the Dursleys.  He always felt lonely in that house, he never liked it.  Never allowed to have friends, no thanks to Dudley, and constantly being locked in the cupboard.  So he understood the stallion's feelings.  Unable to stop himself, Harry slowly raised his right hand before the war unicorn.

            The war unicorn seemed hesitant at first there was something about the young human in front of it that told him that he wasn't going to harm him.  Not only that, he could sense there was a great deal of magic within him and something on him as well.  Slowly the war unicorn moved forward first sniffing his hand becoming taking in his scent.  Although the human's scent held no feeling of danger, it smelled almost old.  This the war unicorn found strange.  Looking down at the human he knew that the boy before him was still very young compared to most living beings, but his scent told a different story; he smelled much older than what he appeared.  The stallion could only guess that the boy in front of him had experienced a lot of things in his life to smell so old.  Taking a closer look, the stallion now could see it his emerald eyes.  Yes, his eyes told the stallion everything that he needed.

            Sensing that the war unicorn wasn't going to do anything dangerous to him, Harry decided to take a chance but still being mindful of the 15-in. golden horn on its head.  As the war unicorn continued to smell his hand, he gently and slowly turned his hand to the side to rub its nose.  Harry felt the stallion tense at the initial gesture, but slowly relaxed as he continued to gently stroke the side of the stallion's face.  He could tell that the mighty horse before him was no thoroughly enjoying the attention.  Harry heard a deep rumbling coming from the war unicorn, which brought a smile to his face.

            "You're not so bad, are you?"  He quietly asked.  The war unicorn seemed to understand his question as he nodded his head, before moving closer allowing Harry to rub and scratch more of his head and neck.  Harry brought his other hand up to help with his ministration.

            A small bark alerted them that someone was feeling left out.  Both Harry and the war unicorn looked down to see White Fang looking up at them with his big blue puppy-dog eyes.  Harry crouched down and scratched the pup's ears showing that he hadn't forgotten him.  He was surprised to see the war unicorn's head lower down to the ground, its eyes observing White Fang curiously.  White Fang too observed the towering stallion with similar curiosity.  Slowly the two closed the distance between them until their noses were partially touching.  After a minute of sniffing each other, the war unicorn playfully butted White Fang who in return tried to bat away the stallion's huge nose.  Harry found the scene very amusing and chuckled quietly, but before long the war unicorn raised his head again; staring intently at Harry.

            Harry suddenly felt like his very soul was being scrutinized.  He suppressed a shiver under the war unicorn's gaze but held his ground.  Slowly the war unicorn tilted his head angling it to where its golden horn was pointing directly at Harry.  The sharp point was less than an inch from Harry's forehead.  A gentle white glow emanated from the tip of the horn, before Harry felt the sharp point touch his forehead.  Harry excepted a sharp pain from where the horn was now touching his forehead, but none came.  Refusing to move incase he startled the war unicorn, he remained absolutely still but in a relaxed standing position.  Suddenly Harry felt a gentle calm fill him, he felt a sense of peace overcome him.  Sensing no dangerous from this feeling Harry slowly closed his eyes, only faintly hear the sound of someone calling his name.

            James and Kai were having a private conversation discussing if they should consider Harry possibly horse training.  Kai was suggesting that they try having him train with the war unicorn, while James was all for the idea just but not with the war unicorn.  The two continued their little argument oblivious of the fact that Harry and the war unicorn were currently getting acquainted.  It finally came to where they would ask Harry if he wanted to try and train with the war unicorn.  The two men turned to see that the said young man wasn't there with them.  Looking around they found him right next to the paddock and the most astonishing sight they have ever seen.

            There before them was Harry -Emrys to Kai- , standing directly in front of the war unicorn, both were staring intently at each other.  But what surprised and scared them was the fact that the stallion was aiming its horn at Harry's head.  They barely saw the white glow from the horn's tip before the stallion moved forward touching Harry's forehead.  James and Kai panicked thinking that the stallion was attacking the young man, they quickly called to him but their call was met with silence.

            They quickly moved to stop the war unicorn from causing any harm to Harry, but stopped when a white glow surrounded the boy.  The continued to shine around Harry's body as a gentle wind started blowing through the area which seemed to come from the pair in front of him.  They watched as Harry's hair started glowing better to point where the two men had to narrow and shield their eyes even in daylight.  At some point the tie that kept Harry's hair in a ponytail came out, allowing it to gently float in the breeze.

            James suddenly got scared as he saw the concealment charm on Harry's hair disappear.  There he saw the long silver hair with gold lightning bangs the distinguished Harry's Dragonian heritage.  He wasn't sure how Kai was going to react at seeing Emrys hair change.  Squinting his eyes, James was able to make out that Kai was completely covering his face from the light.  James breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Kai did not see Harry's hair change.  Just as fast as the blinding light started, it ended.  Both James and Kai rubbed and blinked their eyes, as it readjusted back to normal.  Looking back at the pair before them; James relaxed a little seeing that Harry's hair was back to its midnight black color though still untied, while Kai just had a very confused expression on his face trying to figure out what just happened.

            Harry felt most unusual after the war unicorn stepped back a bit, before looking back into each others eyes.  He didn't even notice that his hair had come out of his tie, also that during trance his hair changed to its true appearance.  But fortunately it turned back to the midnight back color as before.  If felt like he was somehow now able to feel something.  He wasn't sure what it was.  But he that feeling was conveying, trust.  The strange thing was that feeling wasn't coming from himself, it was coming from the war unicorn in front of him.  Harry was now able to sense the war unicorn's feelings, he read somewhere that some magical creatures if they can see that you can be trusted they can bond with you.  This bond was not fully understood but the general assumption was that both the person and animal would be able to sense each others emotions and feelings.  Harry felt greatly honored to be chosen by the war unicorn to bond with him.  Concentrating he tried to convey his immense thanks, while wondering if he was actually sending anything.  The war unicorn seemed to pick up on this quickly because he bobbed his head and gave what could only be described as a horse-like laughter.  Harry than felt assurance through their link and smiled showing that he appreciated the gift he received.

            Wanting to show his thanks more, Harry climbed over the paddock fence.  Now inside the paddock with the war unicorn, he walked up to the stallion smiling before running his hand along the stallion's neck.  While running his right hand along the stallion's neck, Harry raised his other hand gentle running through the stallion's silver mane.  The war unicorn seemed to be really enjoying the attention and ministrations as a low rumbling could be heard.  Apparently the war unicorn wanted to show his thanks as well, be rubbing his nose all over Harry's face while nibbling at the same time.  Harry laughed and smiled at the feel of the war unicorn affectionately nibbling his face.

            If James and Kai were shocked before, their eyes were on the verge of falling out of the sockets now.  First, they see Harry -'Emrys' to Kai- petting the war unicorn, who was not friendly with anyone.  Second, moments ago Harry was glowing with the war unicorn's horn touching his forehead.  Third, Harry was now inside the paddock and petting the stallion.  Fourth, Harry and the war unicorn were enjoying each others company; which was clearly with the stallion nibbling Harry's face and the said boy laughing whole heartedly.

            After a few minutes, Kai's face broke into a smile.  "You were saying, James?"

            "Kai, what just happened?"  James asked

            "I'm not entirely sure.  But as far as I can tell, it appears that Emrys here has just made a new friend."  Kai answered still watching the interaction in the paddock.

            James couldn't argue with that assumption.  Although he was still a little nervous with Harry being in the paddock.  He like everyone else knew that the war unicorn didn't really like anybody in the castle; also that he didn't allow anyone to touch him.  But now the stallion was allowing Harry to not only touch him but pretty much hug him.  James continued to stare dumbfounded at the scene before him still not quite believing it.

            After a few minutes, James needed to find out what exactly happened.  "Emrys?"  He called as he started walking to the paddock.  Seeing that Harry didn't hear him, he called out again this time louder.  "Emrys?!"

            Harry jumped in surprise when he heard his name being called out rather loudly from close range.  His jump, also caused the war unicorn to suddenly jump as well.  The stallion hadn't expected the young boy to jump, so he also jump in surprise.  Rearing up on his hind legs, the stallion let out a loud scared scream.  Harry backed up when the mighty stallion reared up towering over him.

            James and Kai got scared when they saw the war unicorn rear up in fright.  They were suddenly afraid that Harry was going to get hurt if he stayed in the paddock with the stallion.  Both men quickened their pace to a run hoping to get there before anything happened to Harry.  As they ran both called out to Harry telling him to get out of the paddock.  But yet again they were shocked by what Harry was doing.  Instead of running supposedly for his life, Harry went up to the still terrified stallion to try and calm it down.

            Harry ignored the calls directed at him.  He could feel the war unicorn was scared through their new bond.  He knew that it was because of him when he jumped, he scared the stallion so he felt he should be the one to calm the scared stallion down.  Raising his hands in a almost surrender posture, Harry looked directly at the stallion.  As he cautiously stepped forward keeping constant eye contact, he gentle called out to the stallion.

            With repeated phrases of gentle reassurances the mighty stallion slowly calmed down, eventually allowing Harry to physically calm him with gentle strokes down its strong neck.  After the stallion settled down taking slow deep breaths, it started to return the affection Harry was showing.

            Once again James and Kai were shocked and struck dumb at what was happening before them.  Whatever kind of day James had been expecting, all of that left his mind from the moment he saw Harry with the war unicorn.  But now it was completely out of the this world.  Far too many surprises have happened already today, that James was already feeling exhaustion and a small headache coming on.  Kai on the other hand was shocked but also all smiles.  In his mind he was certain he had found someone that could rider for the war unicorn.  Now the only thing to do was convince the young prince to agree to it.

            James felt the need to relax.  Looking up at the sky he saw that the sun was high in the sky.  Concluding that it was about noon time, the king decided that maybe a break for lunch would help the recent events he just saw settle in his mind.  "Emrys?"  He called softly this time.

            Harry turned his head to James showing that he heard him and waited for him to continue what he was going to say.  "Emrys, how about he head back to the castle?  It should be about lunchtime now.  Do you feel hungry?"  James asked, making sure his voice didn't scare the war unicorn again.

            Harry was considering it but before his mind could decide; his stomach made the decision for him.  A loud growl from his stomach causing Harry's cheeks to tint a light pink color.  This caused James, Kai, and apparently the war unicorn each gave their own form of a chuck or snicker at Harry's embarrassment.  This of course only made Harry's cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.  "Will you guys stop that?"  He whined, but unfortunately his request didn't get the results that he wanted.  The two men continued to smile and the war unicorn just boded his head in laughter seemingly understanding Harry's situation.  Harry finally settled with a pouting face.

            Finally after settling down, James beckoned Harry to him so that they could go to the castle.  Before jumping over the paddock gate, Harry said goodbye to the war unicorn, but reassured him that he would return soon.  After joining James and making sure that White Fang was with him, the two plus one wolf pup started to make their way to the castle.  Harry stopped and asked if Kai was going to join them.  Kai smiled at the offer and looked at James to see if it was all right.  At James' nod, he nodded at Harry.  Then the group of four made their way to the castle for lunch.

            As Harry walked back to the castle, he couldn't help but feel that his stay here at Atlantis was certainly going to be interesting.  He had only been there for a little less than a month and already so many things have happened and have been discovered.  / _Yes.  My stay here is certainly interesting.  But why do I have the feeling that this is just the start of things to come?_ /  He thought to himself.

            Harry had no idea how right that feeling was.  Many things were going to happen soon, things that would and will change his life forever.

~Please Review!~

************************************************************************************

**A/N 1**: Just a little information about the Sorcerer's Stone in my story.  In my story, it was Galen who first to ever create the stone.  According to the HP and the Sorcerer's Stone, it was a legendary stone with astonishing powers; suggesting that it once existed before.  It didn't say that it was Nicholas Flamel was the first to ever create it.  I took that as he wasn't the first to ever make it, only that since he was an alchemist he tried making it like hundreds of others before him probably; till he finally did.  I hope this helps clear things up.

**A/N 2**: I realize that I might have confused some people with the consent switch of referring to Harry as 'Harry' and 'Emrys'.  But you must remember that only himself, James, Lily, Arlia, and Galen are the only ones that know his true name.  Everyone else already knows him or will know him as 'Emrys'.  I hope I didn't confuse too many people and I will try to keep the two names simply.


End file.
